Ville Lumière
by isabelweasleygranger
Summary: París, ciudad de las luces que guarda los secretos de sus ciudadanos, y de su protectora, Ladybug, quien guiada por su mentor no dejará que Hawk Moth cumpla su cometido, por medio de su secuaz y el mayor enemigo de la heroína, Chat Noir. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Thomas Astruc.
1. Prólogo

**¿Por qué yo?**

-Y por demostrar ser una joven valerosa y con intenciones nobles de ayudar a los demás, te otorgo a ti, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, el miraculous de la mariquita, que representa la creación – Decía un anciano con playera hawaiana tendiéndole a la chica frente a él una caja negra.

La joven de 14 años tomó la caja entre sus manos, aún confundida por todo aquello, esa mañana había terminado en esa casa de masajes con la intención de preguntar algunas cosas sobre los servicios, sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, frente a aquel anciano quien acababa de contarle que ellos estaban destinados encontrarse ese día y que ella se convertiría en la nueva heroína de París, y seguido de ello le había explicado todo lo que necesitaba.

\- ¿Por qué yo? – Es lo único que se preguntaba la joven viendo la enorme caja en frente de ella que contenía muchos más de aquellas joyas llamadas miraculous, aunque había algunos compartimientos vacíos.

-Porque te he estado observando, y eres la única que me demostró ser confiable y digna del miraculous de la creación – Decía el maestro Fu – Tú eres quien acabará con todo lo que se avecina.

\- Pero ¿qué es lo que se avecina? – Preguntó ella completamente confundida.

-Tú misma lo sabrás pronto – El hombre fijó su mirada en la caja – Todos lo sabremos.

Marinette volvió a mirar la caja y le habló al hombre – ¿Por qué faltan 3 miraculous?

-Hace muchos años ocurrió un terrible accidente en el Templo de los Guardianes, yo fui el único sobreviviente, era muy joven e inexperto, y me equivoqué – Respondió el hombre enigmáticamente – Por mi error, dos miraculous y el libro que hablaba sobre ellos se extraviaron, estos fueron el de la mariposa y el del pavo real.

\- ¿Y que pasó con el otro? – Preguntó ella viendo el espacio vacío en la caja.

-Otro error que ha embargado mi vida – Respondió Fu apretando los puños – Mi último escondite fue descubierto, y alguien ha logrado quitarme otro miraculous, y es por esta razón que me he visto en la necesidad de activar el miraculous de la mariquita de nuevo, se avecinan cosas que solo tú podrás resolver.

\- ¿Está seguro de esto? – Preguntó Marinette no muy convencida de la idea – Digo, yo soy muy torpe y solo soy una chica, no sé como podría yo resolver todo lo que usted dice que viene.

-Veo algo en tu mirada que me dice que esta vez no me estoy equivocando – Respondió el hombre sonriendo – Pero no puedo obligarte a hacer esto, Marinette… Estás en todo tu derecho de negarte si así lo deseas.

Marinette miró a aquel hombre, se veía realmente preocupado por todo lo que acaba de contarle, él le explicó como funcionaban los miraculous y lo peligroso que sería que cayeran en manos equivocadas, eso era lo que había pasado y ahora ella era su única esperanza, ella había sido elegida por su bondad con los demás y su convicción a pesar de su corta edad, y le gustaba ayudar a los demás, tal vez no fuese una superheroina, pero aquel hombre le estaba pidiendo ayuda, y ella no podía negarse por más asustada que estuviera.

-Lo ayudaré – Respondió firmemente – Acepto ser la portadora de este miraculous.

El maestro Fu sonrió – No te dejaré sola en este viaje, seré tu mentor desde ahora, te preparé para cada batalla y aprenderás a usar los poderes del miraculous.

Marinette asintió y seguido de eso miró la caja que aún tenía entre sus manos, ella decidió abrirla y cuando hizo aquello una luz rosada la cegó por un momento y al siguiente, una pequeña criatura moteada de color rojo y negro le habló.

\- ¡Hola!

La ojiazul se quedó pasmada al ver aquello y el maestro Fu se apresuró a explicarle – Marinette, ella es Tikki, el kwami de la creación, ella te brindará tus poderes por medio de la transformación.

-Hola Tikki – Dijo la chica – Me llamo Marinette.

-Estoy feliz de por fin conocer a mi nueva portadora – Sonrió el kwami – Y más aún en estos momentos.

Marinette la miró confundida – ¿A qué te refieres?

El maestro Fu suspiró – Por siglos, los miraculous han sido artefactos mágicos de lo más poderosos y mantienen el equilibrio del universo, y al ser arrebatados de esa forma significa un riesgo bastante alto.

Marinette centró su vista de nuevo en la gran caja en frente de ella, ahí estaba en el medio de la caja el símbolo del Ying-Yang, en la parte negra pudo darse cuenta de que estaba el símbolo de la mariquita, su miraculous, y justo a su lado en el recinto blanco, ahí estaba dibujada una pata de gato.

-El anillo del gato negro – Dijo el maestro Fu sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos – Ese es otro de los miraculous que mantiene el equilibrio del universo, tu representas la buena suerte, y el portador de ese anillo la mala suerte.

\- ¿El anillo no tenía un portador antes de que fuese robado?

-No – Respondió el anciano – Y es lo más peligroso, ningún miraculous debe ser usado para el mal y menos el del gato negro, su poder especial es la mera destrucción.

Marinette tragó grueso, aquello se estaba complicando sin haber empezado, sin embargo, Tikki decidió hablar – Por eso eres la única que podrá recuperarlo, eres la contraparte del miraculous del gato negro.

-Pero mientras no tenga un portador no hay de qué preocuparnos ¿verdad? – Dijo la chica.

-Estamos fuera de peligro mientras el miraculous de la destrucción se mantenga inactivo – Explicó el maestro Fu – El verdadero problema ahora es el miraculous de la mariposa, del cual Wayzz ha detectado su presencia.

\- ¿Wayzz? – Preguntó Marinette.

Y antes de que alguien más hablara un pequeño ser color verde muy parecido a Tikki, solo que, con caparazón, apareció de atrás del maestro Fu y este se presentó – Mi nombre es Wayzz, soy el kwami de la tortuga.

-Es un placer conocerte también – Sonrió la chica.

-Entonces, Marinette – Empezó a decir el maestro Fu lentamente – Ahora que conoces lo básico de los miraculous y los peligros a los que posiblemente te enfrentarás a partir de ahora ¿estás dispuesta a aceptar?

Marinette miró hacía la caja que estaba entre sus manos, ahí había unos aretes y sabía lo que tenía que hacer, estaba decidida, por lo que sin decir nada tomó los pendientes y se los puso sonriéndole al maestro Fu y a los kwamis.

-Lo haré.

El maestro Fu sonrió complacido – En ese caso, te doy la bienvenida, Ladybug.

 ** _Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de París…_**

-Y eso es todo lo que debes saber sobre los miraculous, Adrien – Decía una voz gruesa a un joven rubio en frente de él.

Adrien no había quitado la vista de aquel hombre, esa misma tarde había recibido una nota que estaba en su bolso de la escuela, esta indicaba que alguien tenía información sobre la extraña desaparición de su madre hacía un año, y tal vez fuese una completa locura dirigirse hacia un completo extraño, pero la necesidad de saber sobre ella se hacía cada vez mayor, considerando que la relación con su padre se quebrantaba cada vez más.

Aquella nota le había indicado verse con ese sujeto en lo más alto de Notre Dame a la media noche, así que como pudo se escabulló de su casa y logró llegar hasta aquel lugar pasando desapercibido. Y ahora se encontraba frente a un hombre vestido de color morado, este portaba una máscara gris que cubría toda su cara, a excepción de su boca y ojos, y sujetaba un bastón. El lugar en el que se encontraban era en la torre más alta de la famosa iglesia, y estaba rodeado de muchas mariposas blancas.

-Entonces Adrien ¿estarías dispuesto a aceptar mi propuesta? – Preguntó Hawk Moth.

El joven rubio tragó grueso y miró la caja negra que estaba entre sus manos y el hombre en frente de él – Los miraculous son artefactos mágicamente extraños, sin embargo, ese anillo, junto con los aretes de la mariquita, son capaces de cumplir un deseo, el que sea.

\- ¿Usted estaría dispuesto a devolverme a mi madre? – Preguntó Adrien firmemente.

-Yo no, pero si los miraculous – Dijo Hawk Moth – Yo me he encargado de conseguir el anillo de la destrucción para que tú seas el portador, y si aceptas, solo restará conseguir los aretes de la mariquita.

\- ¿Qué gana usted con todo esto? – Preguntó Adrien.

-Recuperar algo valioso para mí – Respondió Hawk Moth enigmáticamente – Verás Adrien, yo soy el verdadero guardián los miraculous, pero se me fueron arrebatados, hasta el momento solo he podido recuperar tres de ellos, pero con tu ayuda y tus habilidades, podremos obtener el resto, tú pides el deseo de recuperar a tu madre y yo vuelvo a tener lo que me pertenece.

A Adrien aquella explicación le pareció incluso un poco triste – Debió sentirse mal cuando le robaron los miraculous.

-Fue un momento dificil – Dijo Hawk Moth – Y los años no me permiten luchar como antes, por eso te he elegido a ti, Adrien Agreste, para portar el anillo de la destrucción y recuperar los miraculous ¿cuento contigo desde ahora como mi nuevo compañero?

Adrien miró la caja y luego asintió con la cabeza – Acepto, Hawk Moth.

El hombre sonrió y luego de eso Adrien se limitó a abrir la caja que estaba entre sus manos, un brillo color verde lo cegó por completo y seguido de eso un pequeño ser parecido a un gato negro apareció frente a él, Adrien lo miró completamente confundido.

-Es un kwami – Se adelantó a explicar Hawk Moth – Te otorga los poderes de la destrucción, y el anillo es tu miraculous, no debes perderlo por nada en el mundo.

-Yo soy Plagg – Habló el pequeño kwami luciendo un poco incómodo al verse en aquel lugar, sin embargo, sabía mejor que nadie que no podía replicar nada.

-Yo soy Adrien – Dijo el joven rubio – Es un placer conocerte.

-Desde ahora seremos compañeros – Dijo Hawk Moth.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? – Preguntó Adrien.

-Por el momento simplemente conoce a tu kwami – Respondió Hawk Moth – Y cuando llegue el momento de actuar, te llamaré por medio de una de mis mariposas blancas y vendrás hasta acá, considérala nuestra guarida.

-Está bien – Respondió Adrien – ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Hawk Moth asintió y el joven habló – ¿Por qué yo?

-Me pareces un muchacho bueno y hábil, con el guía adecuado llegarás lejos – Dijo el hombre – Además, quiero ayudarte con lo de tu madre. No más preguntas personales.

Adrien asintió y Hawk Moth le extendió la mano estrechándola con la de él – Bienvenido al equipo, Chat Noir.

 **oOo**

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a Adrien? – Preguntó Nino acercándose a sus dos amigas.

\- ¿No ha llegado? – Cuestionó Alya impresionada recibiendo una negativa por parte del chico – Siempre suele ser puntual.

-Por eso mismo estoy preocupado – Refutó Nino – Nadie lo ha visto.

Marinette bajó la mirada, no le gustaba cuando pasaba aquello, quizás su padre lo haya necesitado para algo y por eso no iría ese día a la escuela – Quizás tiene algo que hacer.

-Creo que habría avisado – Dijo Nino – Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que alguien nos de noticias sobre él.

Los tres estudiantes asintieron y seguido de eso se encaminaron hasta el aula de clases, fue solo cuestión de minutos para que la señorita Bustier apareciera con un semblante algo triste en el rostro, aquello no tranquilizó a los chicos.

-Tengo una noticia algo triste que darles hoy – Decía la señorita Bustier – Su compañero Adrien Agreste continuará con sus estudios en otra institución privada, me acaban de informar que ya no asistirá más a esta escuela.

Un gran murmullo se creó entre los presentes, sin embargo, entre esas no se encontraba Marinette, no podía creer que Adrien hubiese sido transferido así tan repentinamente, ni siquiera le dieron la oportunidad de despedirse de él.

-Estudiantes – Dijo la señorita Bustier captando de nuevo su atención – Sé que es triste porque fueron los primeros amigos y compañeros que tuvo Adrien, pero deben saber que la decisión de su padre es total y absoluta, y pues al parecer el señor Agreste desea que Adrien estudie en una institución más sofisticada.

-Adrien debe estar furioso – Dijo Nino en voz baja a sus amigas – Adoraba esta escuela.

-No entiendo porque se ha ido tan repentinamente – Dijo Alya.

Marinette se mantenía completamente en silencio, no quería aceptar que no vería a Adrien tan seguidamente, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle sus sentimientos hacía él, para más, todo el asunto del miraculous estaba muy reciente, y ahora debía afrontarlo con la partida de Adrien, parecía que en aquellos días todo se ponía más raro de lo normal.

-Pero al menos aún podremos visitar a Adrien ¿no chicos? – Dijo Nino tratando de animar el ambiente.

-De hecho, creo que será un tanto complicado – Dijo la señorita Bustier incómoda – La asistente de su padre me ha dicho que esta institución privada es un internado, por lo que Adrien probablemente ya no esté todo el tiempo en su hogar.

Aquello sin duda solo puso más triste a Marinette y Alya pudo darse cuenta de ello, por lo que la tomó de la mano y la apretó dándole apoyo moral, sabía que los sentimientos de su mejor amiga por el chico eran completamente reales, aunque esta nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decírselos, nadie contaba con que de un día para otro él fuese transferido.

La señorita Bustier no hizo más hincapié en el tema, por lo que las clases comenzaron y avanzaron normalmente en ese día, aunque podía sentirse el silencio en el salón, todos extrañaban a Adrien, sin embargo, nada se comparaba con cómo se sentía Marinette.

La ojiazul nunca tuvo el coraje de decirle como se sentía porque se ponía realmente nerviosa, a pesar de eso, quizás ella y Adrien no estaban destinados a estar juntos y quizás era su momento de dejar de pensar en él, de todas formas, ahora tenía nuevos deberes como Ladybug, y aunque la repentina partida de Adrien le pesara, el deber la llamaba.

 _-No volveré a ser una cobarde –_ Se prometió a si misma con firmeza.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Hace mucho tiempo que no dejaba nada en este fandom y la inspiración llegó a mi con esta historia precisamente después que se estrenó "La Batalla de las Reinas" y no pude evitar ponerme a escribir de inmediato, especialmente cuando la 2da temporada fue genial y la 3era comenzó casi de inmediato dándole con todo, por lo que el hype no falta jajaja.**

 **ACLARACIONES: Como pudieron notar en este capítulo he hecho muchos cambios que conforme avance la historia van a comprender, sin embargo, quería decirles que cambié la ubicación de la guarida de Hawk Moth precisamente para que Adrien no sospeche nada, fuera de eso ya se irán dando cuenta de la razón de tantos cambios en la trama principal.**

 **El título se traduce literalmente a "Ciudad de las luces" ya que así es conocida la ciudad de París, creí que sería interesante ese título y preferí mantenerlo en su idioma original y espero que les guste.**

 **Y pues esta solo fue la introducción a mi nueva historia, ya pronto daré más detalles. Los que me conocen desde el fandom de SCC saben que suelo actualizar lunes y jueves y seguiré con esa tradición.**

 **Quiero dedicar este primer capítulo a mis pequeñas akumas _ValSmile y Cerezo01_ quienes estuvieron desde el momento en que les dije que se me había ocurrido una historia para este fandom y han esperado tanto tiempo a que terminara de escribirla, el momento ha llegado niñas;)**

 **Sin más que decir, les doy la bienvenida a mi nueva historia, tanto a los lectores que me siguen desde hace tiempo como a los nuevos, espero poder cumplir con sus expectativas, que le den una oportunidad a esta historia y que disfruten al máximo de esta idea tan loca que surgió en mi cabeza.**

 **Nos leemos el jueves, les mando besos y abrazos.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Comienzos tensos**

\- ¿Pensabas consultarme esto en algún momento, padre? – Decía Adrien evidentemente enojado mientras entraba al estudio del hombre.

Gabriel Agreste levantó la vista de su computadora y con aquellos penetrantes ojos morados miró a su hijo y le habló pacientemente – Me gustaría saber a qué te refieres, Adrien.

El joven rubio bufó – ¿En serio? ¡¿Acaso pensabas mencionarme que mañana me voy a un internado y que no volveré a la escuela?!

-Esto es por tu bien, Adrien – Respondió el hombre volviendo a centrar su vista en la computadora – Esa escuela no te estaba haciendo bien, además, en ese internado podrás relacionarte con personas de nuestro estatus social.

Él no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y miró desafiante a su padre – ¿Solo quieres "mantener el estatus social" o es que buscas una excusa para alejarme más de ti? – Preguntó él completamente serio.

Gabriel se sorprendió mucho al escuchar aquellas palabras tan fuertes provenientes de su hijo, él se caracterizaba por ser obediente a todo lo que decía y nunca le había respondido hasta ese momento. El hombre alzó la mirada y le habló al joven.

-Por este tipo de actitudes te estoy sacando de esa escuela – Dijo Gabriel haciendo aumentar la cólera del joven – No seas insolente, y mejor ve a tu habitación a preparar las cosas para tu partida mañana a primera hora.

Adrien bufó – ¿Ni siquiera vas a escucharme? ¿Acaso alguna vez has escuchado algo más que no sea el sonido de tu propia voz?

Gabriel frunció el ceño y apretó los puños – ¡Suficiente de tu insolencia, Adrien!

\- ¡No abandonaré la escuela ni a mis amigos por un capricho tuyo! – Respondió el joven rubio – ¡He tenido el mejor año de mi vida en esa escuela!

\- ¡Pues ha sido solo eso! ¡Un año! ¡Se acabó! – Dijo Gabriel – No discutiré más contigo, mi respuesta es total y absoluta, Nathalie ya te ha retirado de la escuela.

Adrien apretó los puños, sabía que aquella era una batalla perdida, por lo que se resignó y decidió salir de la oficina que su padre tenía en la Mansión Agreste, pero no sin antes dirigirle unas últimas palabras – Mamá desapareció hace un año, pero al parecer, tú también lo hiciste, padre.

Y sin decir nada más, Adrien salió del estudio dando un portazo. Gabriel suspiró resignado y se acomodó los lentes mientras hablaba para sí mismo – Si tan solo supieras que hago todo esto para que no descubras mi verdadera identidad y te lleves una decepción mayor al saber todo lo que tengo planeado hacer.

Gabriel se giró para observar el hermoso retrato de su esposa que colgaba en la pared, perdía la cuenta de las veces al día se quedaba prendado en aquella pintura y volvió a hablar con el semblante triste – Espero que todo esto valga la pena al final cuando vuelvas a estar con nosotros, mi amada Emilie.

Adrien por su parte, prácticamente corrió hasta su habitación y al estar en ella tomó el primer balón que encontró y lo aventó contra la pared, estaba realmente enojado. Él se acostó en la cama viendo al techo cuando una voz a la que aún no se acostumbraba interrumpió el silencio que se había formado.

-He de suponer que no querías cambiarte de escuela – Dijo Plagg llamando la atención de Adrien.

-Yo estudiaba en casa hasta hace un año que logré convencer a mi padre de empezar en la escuela – Respondió el joven – Y fue el mejor año de mi vida, hice amigos increíbles que ahora no podré ver más que de vez en cuando por el estúpido internado y todas mis responsabilidades.

-Oh vamos chico, no todo es tan malo – Trató de animar el pequeño gato – Todavía puedes hacer más amigos en esa escuela nueva.

-Lo sé, pero de verdad me sentía muy a gusto con mi grupo de amigos – Respondió Adrien mirando la fotografía del salón de clases que tenía pegada en su cartelera, la habían tomado hace un par de meses – Ellos no me trataban de manera especial solo por ser el hijo de Gabriel Agreste, y creo que eso es todo lo que me espera en la nueva escuela, un trato especial.

-Que va, nada que no se solucione con un pedazo de queso camembert – Dijo Plagg.

Adrien se rio ante el comentario – ¿No comes otra cosa?

\- ¿Para qué hacerlo si puedo degustar semejante delicia en cada comida?

-Eres muy gracioso y me agrada hablar contigo – Admitió Adrien – Es bueno saber que por lo menos tendré un poco de compañía en el internado.

Plagg se acercó para mirar más detalladamente la fotografía del salón de clases de Adrien – Vaya que eres un muchacho muy social, nada más mira cuantas personas hay en esa foto.

-Todos fueron muy buenos amigos desde el comienzo, Nino y yo nos hicimos amigos al instante – Dijo Adrien señalando al joven moreno con lentes y gorra – Y él se encargó de presentarme al resto, aunque a Chloe ya la conocía desde niños.

\- ¿No tienes problemas con nadie? – Preguntó Plagg.

-Bueno, ella es Marinette – Dijo Adrien señalando a la chica a su lado con dos coletas – Al principio ella y yo tuvimos problemas por causa de Chloe y sus juegos pesados, fue un malentendido que logramos resolver, y ahora somos buenos amigos, es una gran diseñadora, aunque se pone un poco nerviosa de vez en cuando.

Adrien estaba por decir algo más cuando de repente una mariposa blanca entró por la ventana de su habitación, sabía que no había de que preocuparse porque era la señal que le había indicado Hawk Moth que utilizaría para comunicarse con él. El joven miró a su kwami quien veía a aquella mariposa muy seriamente, sin embargo, Adrien prefirió no preguntarle nada al respecto.

-Al parecer tendremos nuestro primer trabajo, Plagg – Dijo Adrien mirando su anillo.

El kwami suspiró resignado, seguía mirando la mariposa con una expresión bastante seria, Adrien había notado que Plagg resultaba ser bastante agradable y chistoso, pero en cuánto apareció esa mariposa, su actitud cambió completamente, aunque no había tiempo para preguntas, el deber lo llamaba.

-Plagg, las garras – Dijo Adrien invocando su primera transformación.

 **oOo**

-Entonces ¿te gusta ese tal Adrien Agreste? – Preguntó Tikki luego de haber escuchado la historia de Marinette y de haber visto todas las fotografías que tenía en su habitación.

-Así es – Respondió ella sonrojada – Al principio lo juzgué mal, pero me di cuenta de que es un chico sensible y lindo, cuando me regaló su paraguas me sentí como en las nubes, jamás me había sentido así por alguien.

Tikki sonrió – ¿Alguna vez le dijiste sobre tus sentimientos?

Marinette miró a sus pies – Siempre que trataba de hablarle me volvía un manojo de nervios, nunca pude decir más de dos palabras coherentes en frente de él… Y ahora él no volverá a la escuela.

-No te desanimes, Marinette – Animó Tikki – Estoy segura de que podrás verlo, aunque no tan seguido.

-Si, pero creo que lo mejor será no complicar las cosas y que sigamos siendo amigos.

Tikki bajó la mirada – Eres una chica valiente, creo que tú podrías llegar a ser correspondida.

-No lo creo – Respondió Marinette – Él solo me ve como a una amiga y nada más, estaré bien, Tikki.

La pequeña kwami estuvo a punto de decir algo más cuando de repente escucharon un estruendo proveniente de afuera, Marinette se apresuró a subir hasta el balcón de su habitación y ver de qué se trataba seguida de Tikki, sin embargo, jamás esperó a lo lejos ver una especie de ser hecho únicamente de piedra, era enorme y evidentemente estaba arrasando con la ciudad.

Marinette tragó grueso – Tikki ¿se supone que ese es uno de los peligros a los que se refería el maestro Fu?

-Así es – Respondió la kwami – Es hora de que entres en acción por primera vez.

\- ¿Es normal estar tan asustada? – Preguntó la ojiazul sintiendo su corazón ir a mil por hora – ¡¿Cómo voy a detener a esa cosa?!

-Recuerda que tienes el poder de la buena suerte de tu lado, Marinette – Alentó Tikki con una sonrisa – Estoy segura de que sabrás que hacer.

Marinette le sonrió de medio lado aún sin estar muy segura, sin embargo, tomó un respiro y seguido de eso le habló decidida a su kwami – Tikki, las motas.

Y en ese momento, la kwami fue absorbida por los aretes y un brillo color rosa rodeó a Marinette quien al poner sus manos a la altura de sus ojos hizo aparecer un antifaz, y seguido de eso se giró sobre si misma para que su ropa habitual cambiara a un traje enterizo de color rojo con puntos negros que era acompañado por un yo-yo amarrado a su cintura, ahí estaba por primera vez Ladybug.

Tikki le había aconsejado en cómo podría transportarse utilizando el yo-yo, por lo que Marinette sabía que tendría que usarlo en ese momento, aunque al principio no le saliera de la mejor manera, quizás la suerte si estaba de su lado, ya que empezó a moverse con más agilidad con el mismo, siguiendo de esta forma el camino hasta la Torre Eiffel, que es el destino que había tomado aquel extraño ser de piedra. Podía sentir un cosquilleo es tu estómago causado por la emoción y el nerviosismo de estar haciendo aquello por primera vez, aunque aún no tenía muy claro de que iba todo eso.

Al llegar a su destino pudo darse cuenta de que el ser de piedra se encontraba aterrorizando a todos y destruyendo lo que encontrara a su paso, tendría que detenerlo a como diera lugar, por lo que empezó a seguirlo bajo la mirada de todos los presentes, quienes estaban absortos al no haber visto nada similar en sus vidas.

La chica al estar más cerca decidió utilizar su yo-yo para atrapar una de sus piernas y así detener su ida hasta la torre Eiffel, el ser de piedra al parecer se enojó por aquello y empezó a forcejear para librarse del agarre de la mariquita, pero la chica no desistía, tendría que buscar donde se escondía la mariposa negra de la que le habían hablado Tikki y el maestro Fu. Sin embargo, jamás esperó que el agarre de su yo-yo fuese interrumpido cuando un bastón metálico se enredó en la cuerda, haciéndola soltar al ser de piedra.

Ella quedó sorprendida, el ser de piedra no tenía ningún bastón a la vista, este había salido de repente, y cuando menos lo esperó en frente de ella apareció un chico con el cabello rubio y despeinado, vestido con un traje negro que parecía de cuero, unas orejas en sus cabeza y un cinturón que simulaba ser la cola, sus ojos se asemejaban a los de un gato, eran verdes y penetrantes y estaba cubierto con una máscara, al igual que ella. Al ver todas aquellas características sabía de quien se trataba.

-Tú eres el portador del miraculous del gato negro – Decía la ojiazul – El miraculous de la destrucción y la mala suerte.

Él también supo identificarla de inmediato, su traje la delataba por completo – Soy Chat Noir… Y tú eres la portadora del miraculous de la mariquita, el de la buena suerte y la creación.

-Ladybug – Respondió de inmediato la chica, el maestro Fu y Tikki le habían recalcado lo importante que era mantener su identidad como un secreto, sin embargo, aquello era lo de menos, ella estaba confundida, se suponía que el miraculous de la destrucción lo habían robado, pero ahí estaba ese chico usándolo, incluso parecía que si se lo pidiera él pudiera dárselo sin ningún problema.

\- ¿Por qué me has impedido detener a ese ser de piedra? – Preguntó Ladybug con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque él no le hará daño a nadie, fue solo una distracción para hacerte venir aquí – Respondió Chat Noir – Entrégame tu miraculous y dime dónde se esconde el ladrón del resto.

Ladybug lo vio completamente confundida – ¿Ladrón? ¿De qué hablas? Eres tú quien debe entregarme tu miraculous, no le diré a nadie que lo has tomado.

-Yo no lo he tomado – Respondió él un poco ofendido – Se me fue otorgado para recuperar a su contraparte, tu miraculous.

-Soy yo quien debe obtener tu miraculous o cosas horribles van a pasar – Dijo Ladybug.

-No vas a quitármelo – Respondió firmemente Chat Noir – He hecho una promesa y pienso cumplirla a como dé lugar.

-Yo no voy a renunciar a mi miraculous tampoco, tengo una misión y la cumpliré – Dijo Ladybug mirando desafiante al joven rubio.

En ese momento de miradas desafiantes el ser de piedra volvió a rugir desde la Torre Eiffel causando el caos en la ciudad, Chat Noir le habló – Buena suerte con ello, bichito.

Ladybug prefirió no decir nada más, por lo que saltando por encima del chico se dirigió rápidamente hasta la Torre Eiffel para detener al villano que había sido hechizado, Chat Noir decidió seguirla, de todas formas, el ser de piedra no le haría daño a nadie, solo había sido akumatizado para captar la atención de la chica, sin embargo, debía cuidarlo, de todas formas, se trataba de un amigo de él.

La chica llegó hasta la Torre Eiffel donde el ser de piedra sostenía a alguien entre sus manos, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su amiga Milené quien gritaba de pavor asegurando que le aterraban las alturas, y en la otra mano, estaba nada más y nada menos que Chloe haciendo sus típicos berrinches, aquello era muy extraño.

Ladybug era una total inexperta en aquello, Tikki le había hablado sobre su poder especial, sin embargo, no sabía cuándo lo tendría que utilizar, por lo que simplemente tomó su yo-yo y lo tiró por los cielos gritando.

 _\- ¡Lucky Charm!_ – Y justo en ese momento un paracaídas aterrizó en sus manos, dejándola completamente confundida.

 _-Tengo que pensar rápido, aunque no sé para qué es esto –_ Se decía a sí misma mirando a todos lados tratando de idearse algún plan. Al cabo de unos minutos prefirió lanzarse a ver que podría lograr y se sostuvo de una de las manos del ser de piedra, por suerte Chat Noir no estaba a su alrededor, aunque al parecer había hablado muy pronto, ya que el chico apareció de la nada e intentó detenerla agarrándose también de dónde estaba ella.

\- ¡Vete de aquí, gato callejero! – Decía Ladybug.

\- ¡Ni hablar! ¿Podrías colaborar y darme tu miraculous? Te aseguro que no es para nada malo – Intentó razonar Chat Noir.

Sin embargo, ambos de tanto tirar de la mano del ser de piedra que este terminó abriéndola, ellos seguían colgado de su mano, pero Ladybug pudo ver como una hoja de papel hecha una bola cayó, entonces lo supo _– Eso es –._

Y sin pensarlo más se lanzó al vacío para tomar la bola de papel, por su parte Chat Noir al ver semejante acto solo pensaba una cosa _– Esta chica está demente ¿cómo rayos ella va a lanzarse así? –_ Aunque tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando vio que ella tomaba la bola de papel y activaba el paracaídas que estaba en su espalda, seguido de eso ella rompió la hoja de papel y una mariposa morada salió de ella.

Chat Noir sintió miedo al ver aquello, es lo que se suponía que no podía pasar ya que se acabaría el hechizo, pero era muy tarde, ella estaba purificando el akuma y Stoneheart desaparecía al igual que todo el daño que había hecho a la ciudad, dejando en su lugar a Iván sentado al pie de la Torre Eiffel acompañado de Milené y Chloe, todo se había acabado y las personas alrededor aplaudían a la chica que había hecho aquello, aunque ella haya decidido escabullirse hasta dónde se encontraba Chat Noir para hacerle frente.

-Chat Noir de verdad necesito tu miraculous – Dijo ella más suavemente.

-No puedo – Respondió él al instante – Soy yo quien necesita tu miraculous.

-Esto no estuvo bien, pusiste en peligro a muchas personas – Dijo Ladybug tratando de acercarse a él – No te ves como un chico malo.

-No lo soy – Reafirmó él – Estoy ayudando a alguien a quien le han robado algo especial, y todo este espectáculo es para que tu aparezcas, si me das tu miraculous todo se acaba aquí y no volveremos a molestarte.

Ladybug lo miró con semblante triste – No puedo, tengo una misión.

-También yo, y al parecer el que seamos enemigos es parte de cada misión – Dijo Chat Noir seriamente – Lamento esto, pero no te voy a dar mi miraculous.

Ladybug apretó el puño – Tendré que conseguirlo por mis propios medios, así como también los otros que han sido robados.

Se quedaron callados mirándose desafiantes y fue solo el sonido de los aretes de Ladybug que los hizo despertar, ella le habló – Se me acaba el tiempo, supongo que nos volveremos a ver, Chat Noir.

Él observó como ella caminaba alejándose y usaba su yo-yo, pero antes de que se fuera le habló por última vez – Esto es solo el comienzo, Ladybug.

Ella suspiró – Lo sé.

Y sin decir una sola palabra más la joven de puntos negros emprendió su rumbo alejándose, sin dejar de ser observada por un chico vestido de gato, quien suspiró al ver como ella desaparecía entre los edificios de la ciudad de las luces.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren genial. Primero que todo, quiero agradecer a todos los que se animaron a leer y comentar el prólogo, es genial el recibimiento que tuvo la historia, mil gracias. Por acá les traigo este primer capítulo donde pueden ver más o menos de que va la rivalidad de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Como pudieron notar, utilice a Stoneheart tal como en la serie, pero no soy tan buena escribiendo escenas de batallas con los akumatizados, así que de antemano me disculpo si esa parte es muy pobre, me centraré más en la relación de los personajes.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos el lunes en otro capítulo. Les mando besos enormes, hasta la próxima.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Adiós… por ahora**

Chat Noir se introdujo silenciosamente en la torre de Notre Dame, era algo entrada la noche y debía ser sigiloso para que ningún civil se diera cuenta de su presencia, era la primera vez que visitaba la guarida de su maestro como portador del miraculous, por lo que era su primera noche andando por las calles de la ciudad sin ser reconocido, cosa que lo hacía sentir incluso más libre de lo que alguna vez había sido, y no era para menos.

Ser el hijo de Gabriel Agreste siempre le había garantizado ser reconocido a dónde sea que fuera, y he ahí la razón principal por la que siempre su padre impartió su educación desde su hogar, donde solo eran él aprendiendo todo lo que Nathalie recitaba. Siempre estuvo acostumbrado a ese tipo de soledad en cuánto a las clases, sin embargo, antes de que su madre desapareciera ella solía hacerle la compañía de la que carecía al no asistir a ninguna escuela. Por desgracia, al desaparecer la mujer su padre se alejó de él y se quedó más solo que nunca, hasta aquel glorioso día en el que su padre accedió a que asistiera a la escuela después de tanta insistencia de su parte.

El hecho de ir a la escuela le garantizo amigos que lo querían por ser verdaderamente como era, y no por la fama de su padre y estaba agradecido por eso, sin embargo, al salir a la calle aún contaba con ese problema de ser reconocido por todos, razón por la cual Gabriel le restringía casi todo, incluso reunirse en casa de alguno de sus compañeros, por suerte, tenía amigos – como Marinette – que hasta por videollamadas lo incluían en sus salidas, cuánto extrañaría eso.

Él se sintió un poco desanimado al recordar que el próximo día se iría a aquel internado, sin embargo, todo pensamiento desapareció cuando se vio envuelto de millones de mariposas blancas dándole la bienvenida, estuvo a punto de decir algo para llamar la atención de su maestro, aunque este se le adelantó.

-Tengo que reconocer que te luce el traje de Chat Noir – Dijo Hawk Moth saliendo de entre las sombras.

Él bajó la mirada apenado por su primera misión fallida – He de suponer que ya sabe lo que pasó con Stoneheart.

-Así es – Respondió el hombre tranquilamente.

Chat Noir suspiró – Lamento mucho haber fallado en la primera misión, no tenía idea de que Ladybug… – Sin embargo, Hawk Moth lo interrumpió.

-Ese era el objetivo de esta primera misión – Chat Noir lo miró completamente confundido y luego el hombre decidió aclararse – No importaba si esta misión era un triunfo o un fracaso, la meta era que conocieras a Ladybug.

-Pero ¿para qué? Se supone que debía quitarle su miraculous y recuperar el resto.

-Sí, pero primero debías conocer su miraculous y los poderes que este posee – Respondió Hawk Moth enigmáticamente – Debes saber a qué te estás enfrentando y esta era la única forma de saberlo… Las ha visto luchar contra Stoneheart.

-Bueno yo no diría pelear precisamente – Empezó a decir Chat Noir – Ella solo trataba de buscar el objeto donde se escondía el akuma, no dañó a Stoneheart de ninguna manera.

-Lo sé – Respondió Hawk Moth – Pude sentir las emociones de Stoneheart, tengo una idea de lo que pasó, sin embargo, me intriga saber si ella te llegó a conocer.

-Sí lo hizo – Admitió el joven rubio – Nos presentamos, intenté razonar con ella y pedirle su miraculous, pero ella mencionó algo sobre… – Sin embargo, algo le decía a Chat Noir que no debería decir aquello.

Pero Hawk Moth al notar su repentino silencio exigió respuestas – ¿Qué dijo Ladybug?

Él se reprochó a sí mismo, sin embargo, ya era muy tarde para retractarse – Ella dijo que su misión era recuperar mi miraculous, porque había sido robado… ¿por qué dijo eso si supone que usted es el guardián?

-Es evidentemente que esa chica está trabajando bajo el mando del ladrón de la caja de los miraculous – Respondió Hawk Moth firmemente – No debes dejarte engañar por ella, tu misión es recuperar su miraculous para traer de regreso a tu madre, no lo olvides.

Chat Noir bajo la mirada, él tenía razón, quizás aquella chica había sido reclutada por el ladrón de los miraculous y evidentemente su misión era quitarle su anillo y tratar de llegar hacia el guardián, no debía perder el norte, sin embargo, había algo que tenía que hacer para estar completamente seguro de seguir con aquello.

-Señor – Dijo el joven captando la atención de Hawk Moth – ¿cómo sé que usted es el verdadero guardián de los miraculous?

\- ¿Dudas de mí? – Preguntó el hombre.

Chat Noir se removió incómodo – No es eso, es solo que… – Pero Hawk Moth volvió a interrumpirlo.

-No tienes que decir nada – Esa actitud alarmó un poco a Adrien, sin embargo, el hombre siguió hablando mientras caminaba hacia un extremo de la guarida – De hecho, tienes razón en desconfiar de mí, después de todo, no te he dado alguna prueba de que en realidad sea el guardián, por lo que tu duda es completamente válida.

Chat Noir se tranquilizó un poco luego de esa confesión por parte del hombre, por lo que en silencio esperó a que este encontrara lo que sea que estaba buscando, aunque esto no tardó, ya que al cabo de unos momentos él regresó con un enorme y viejo libro entre sus manos.

Hawk Moth caminó lentamente hacia el joven rubio y al estar frente a frente le extendió el libro dándoselo en sus manos, él habló – Solo el guardián podría tener el libro de los miraculous.

Chat Noir abrió de inmediato aquel libro y pudo encontrarse que en efecto estaba repleto de información sobre los miraculous, dibujos de estos y de algunos portadores y, además, muchos símbolos imposibles de leer ya que debían estar en un idioma realmente antiguo. Él miró el libro reiteradas veces, se veía auténtico y no era el tipo de libros que podría conseguirse en una biblioteca, era real.

\- ¿Es prueba suficiente? – Preguntó Hawk Moth sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Él se sintió apenado y luego cerró el libro para devolvérselo – Lamento haber dudado de usted.

-No tienes de que disculparte, además, gracias a esto todo a quedado claro entre nosotros – Respondió Hawk Moth tomando el libro entre sus manos de nuevo – Y ahora que ya conoces a Ladybug supongo que puedo seguir contando contigo ¿verdad, Chat Noir?

Él miró su anillo y luego levantó su vista y le habló decidido – Sí, recuperaré la caja de los miraculous y los aretes de Ladybug a como dé lugar, tiene mi palabra.

Hawk Moth sonrió complacido.

 **oOo**

Ladybug aterrizó en un callejón a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa, no quería arriesgarse a que la siguieran por ser su primera aparición como superheroina, así que prefirió esconderse para deshacer su transformación y luego poco a poco ir acostumbrándose a aquello, debía cuidar su verdadera identidad.

Tikki salió de los aretes y vio como su portadora suspiraba derrotada, de inmediato le habló – ¿Estás bien?

-Sí – Respondió ella sonriendo de medio lado – Solo estoy un poco cansada y algo conmocionada… No puedo creer todo lo que hice para salvar a Iván, Milené y… Chloe – Esto último lo dijo poniendo cara de desagrado.

Tikki se rio ante aquello – Esto es solo el comienzo… Bueno, aunque en esta ocasión es muy diferente.

Marinette la miró confundida – ¿Por qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Tikki suspiró – No tengo permitido decirte mucho, lo siento.

Aquello sorprendió mucho a la ojiazul – ¿Por qué? Tikki tienes que explicármelo.

-No puedo – Respondió la kwami – Lamento mucho ser así de dura, pero los kwamis no podemos intervenir en esto, es algo que deben resolver ustedes los portadores.

Marinette suspiró – Sabes, Chat Noir no lucía tan malo como yo esperaba – Confesó ella – De no ser porque somos enemigos al parecer, se veía como un chico amable… ¿cómo hizo para hacer que Iván se convirtiera en ese ser de piedra?

-Ese no fue Chat Noir – Dijo Tikki – Corresponde al poder de Nooro.

\- ¿Quién es Nooro? – Preguntó la chica.

-Es el kwami que protege el miraculous de la mariposa – Explicó la pequeña – Quien sea que se haya convertido en el portador de ese miraculous tiene la capacidad de brindarle poderes a quién quiera y de hacerlo cumplir sus órdenes.

-Pero… – Sin embargo, la kwami la interrumpió.

-El maestro Fu te explicará más a fondo sobre eso, lo prometo.

Tikki tenía ganas de decir tantas cosas, sin embargo, estaba clara en que tendría que guardárselas para sí misma, si decía algo arruinaría por completo el rumbo de las cosas, por lo que simplemente se quedó callada.

-Tranquila, prometo no obligarte a decirme a nada si no puedes hacerlo – Dijo Marinette sonriendo cálidamente – Pero mejor nos vamos a casa, estoy algo cansada y ya se está haciendo tarde.

-Tus padres deben estar preocupados – Respondió Tikki entrando en el pequeño bolso de la chica.

-Saben que cuando me pierdo por horas estoy en casa de Alya, no hay de qué preocuparse – Dijo la ojiverde saliendo del callejón despreocupadamente.

Sin embargo, al cruzar la esquina no se fijó que alguien más lo hacía también solo que en el sentido contrario, haciendo que ambos chocaran.

\- ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Soy muy torpe! – Se disculpó abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con alguien conocido en frente de ella.

\- ¿Marinette? – Dijo un chico rubio sonriendo.

-Adrien – Respondió ella sintiendo como los colores subían a su cara – ¡Lo siento muchísimo!

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco me fijé por dónde iba – Contestó él sonriendo – Venía distraído.

Aquello disminuyó un poco la vergüenza de la chica y el rubio volvió a hablar – ¿Vas a algún lado?

-A casa – Respondió rápidamente – Estaba entregándole algo a Alya… ¿y tú?

-Ehm... Estaba caminando y pensando un poco – Dijo él bajando la mirada – Quise ir a la escuela a despedirme, pero mi padre no me lo permitió.

-Entiendo – Dijo incómodamente – Fue una gran sorpresa lo de tu partida.

-Créeme, también lo fue para mí – Respondió Adrien apretando los puños – Mi padre no me lo consultó ni nada, simplemente lo hizo.

Marinette se dio cuenta de su cambio de actitud, pocas veces lo había visto así y siempre era por causa de su padre, aunque la mayoría del tiempo fuese el chico más agradable, sin embargo, en aquel momento era obvio que lo que más necesitaba era un amigo, y para eso estaba ella ahí.

\- ¿Quieres caminar un rato?

Él levantó la mirada y le sonrió – Creo que me merezco un poco de libertad antes de que me encierren ese internado hasta la universidad.

Marinette y Adrien empezaron a caminar por las calles hablando de temas banales, trataban de ir por las calles menos transitadas para que a Adrien no lo reconocieran y se hiciera un escándalo, de todas formas, a aquellas horas ya no había muchas personas en la calle, por lo que su paseo se hizo mucho más tranquilo de lo que esperaron.

Los chicos decidieron parar en un puesto de comida chatarra para cenar algo, sus estómagos pedían comida a gritos y al parecer el más emocionado era Adrien, ya que usualmente en casa debía seguir con una estricta dieta por sus sesiones de fotos y vida como modelo adolescente, por lo que cuando Marinette ofreció comer unas hamburguesas se le iluminaron los ojos.

-No puedo creer que solo hayas comido un par de estas a lo largo de tu vida – Dijo la chica viendo él engullía las hamburguesas.

-Y solo habían sido algunas vegetarianas preparadas por mi chef – Respondió él – Esta hamburguesa está diez veces mejor.

-Siempre vengo a este puesto con los chicos – Respondió Marinette para luego sentirse algo avergonzada – Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

-No te preocupes – Tranquilizó Adrien – No te niego que me hubiese gustado venir aquí con el resto de los chicos, o siquiera despedirme de ellos… Los voy a extrañar mucho.

-Pero ¿acaso no vendrás durante los fines de semana o las vacaciones? – Preguntó Marinette con un semblante triste.

-Vendré los fines de semana en los que mi padre no esté de viaje, y ya todos han sido programados para hacer sesiones de fotos – Respondió él fastidiado – Lo único que me emociona del internado es que podré seguir con la esgrima.

-Eres muy bueno en ello – Animó Marinette – ¿Qué hay de tus otras actividades?

-Oh pues el chino es una materia optativa, y seguiré con las clases de piano – Respondió Adrien – Pero la que más me gusta es la esgrima.

-Pues se te da muy bien – Sonrió la chica.

-No tanto como a ti se te da diseñar – Respondió Adrien devolviéndole la sonrisa a la chica.

Marinette sintió como se sonrojaba levemente – ¿Qué dices? No soy tan buena.

-Bromeas ¿verdad? – Contestó el chico – Mi padre quedó encantado con el sombrero de plumas que hiciste para el concurso de la escuela, incluso cambiaste la pluma a una sintética para que a mi no me diera alergia.

-No fue para tanto – Respondió ella un poco apenada.

-Tienes un talento natural – Halagó Adrien – Y creo que si te lo propones puedes llegar a impresionar a mi padre con tus diseños.

\- ¿Tú lo crees? – Dijo ella no tan segura – El estilo de tu padre es increíble, es mi modelo a seguir.

-Yo creo que algún día puedes llegar a trabajar con él – Aseguró Adrien.

Marinette se rio – Vaya chiste, no soy tan buena.

-Sí lo eres, solo necesitas que el resto de las personas lo vean – Respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

Ella se quedó muda ante la selección de palabras de Adrien, él siempre era así, lograba decir lo justo en el momento indicado y desde el corazón, era por esa y muchas razones más por las que a la chica le gustaba tanto, podía llegar a ser realmente bueno sin siquiera hacer el esfuerzo, era natural.

Cuando acabaron de comer las hamburguesas y estas fueron pagadas, los chicos emprendieron su camino de regreso a sus respectivas casas, y fue justo en el punto que sabían que era el momento de separarse en que Adrien decidió hablarle.

-Estuviste muy callada desde que salimos ¿te pasó algo? – Preguntó preocupado.

Marinette se avergonzó un poco, si había estado un poco ausente, pero es que se quedó dándole vueltas a la conversación con Adrien, la verdad es que seguía algo impresionada de que él pensara que en realidad tenía un gran talento, y aquello solo la hizo reafirmar sus sentimientos hacía él, y entristecerse un poco más al saber que ya no podría verlo tan seguido, ni siquiera sabía si volvería hacerlo alguna vez con la apretada agenda que le esperaba al joven.

-No es nada – Respondió ella restándole importancia – Supongo que es hora de decir adiós.

-Es un adiós por ahora – Dijo él sonriendo – Tengo pensando sacar un poco de tiempo libre para mis amigos.

-Espero verte pronto, Adrien – Al decir esto el chico no pudo evitar acercarse a ella para abrazarla fuertemente, cosa que la descolocó por completo, haciéndola corresponder de la misma manera, sentía algo raro en el estómago, como le gustaría congelar ese momento para siempre.

Ambos se separaron y luego Adrien habló – Sé que tuvimos un comienzo tenso, por el asunto de la broma que quiso gastarte Chloe.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, te juzgué muy mal – Respondió Marinette – Y gracias por el paraguas.

-Eres una gran persona, y en serio voy a extrañarte – Dijo Adrien sonriendo – A ti y a todos, por favor diles que lamento no despedirme.

-Lo prometo – Respondió ella sin ganas de volver a casa.

Luego de aquello se quedaron callados, Adrien tenía la sensación de que debía irse, sin embargo, no quería hacerlo, sabía que al dar la vuelta todo lo que fue el mejor año de su vida quedaría atrás y volvería a ser solamente el hijo de Gabriel Agreste, el estar con Marinette lo hacía sentirse libre y él mismo, no quería que ese momento acabase.

Marinette por su lado, no paraba de mirar a Adrien, su corazón latía con fuerza, él estaba por irse para no volverlo a ver hasta quien sabe cuándo, esa misma mañana se había prometido no ser una cobarde nunca más, claro en ese momento no pensó volverlo a ver, pero ahora estaba ahí, en frente de ella, los dos solos… Si logró salvar París esa noche de un ser de piedra gigantesco ¿por qué era tan dificil decirle al chico que le gustaba sus verdaderos sentimientos? Tal vez la palabra "heroína" le quedaba grande, pero no era así.

-Adrien – Dijo ella captando su atención luego de un minuto de silencio.

Él levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos azules – ¿Marinette?

La ojiazul tomó un respiro y luego de eso se acercó hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros del rostro de Adrien, él sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la cercanía con la chica, y solo unos segundos después ella se acercó y plantó un tierno beso en sus labios que dejó completamente atónito al chico. Marinette movió sus labios lentamente para después separarse de inmediato, ambos tenían la cara completamente sonrojada.

-Yo… – Empezó a decir ella sintiendo su corazón a punto de salirse por la boca – Solo quería decirte que eres un gran chico y estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido. Te voy a extrañar, Adrien.

-Marinette – Fue todo lo que dijo él.

-No tienes que decir nada – Cortó ella dando media vuelta – Adiós, espero que tengas mucha suerte en la nueva escuela.

Y sin dejarlo decir nada, Marinette caminó rápidamente con destino a su casa, dejando a Adrien mirándola a lo lejos, él se llevó sus dedos hasta la comisura de su boca aun sintiendo los labios de la chica sobre los suyos. Jamás pensó en Marinette de esa forma, le parecía una chica hermosa y de buenas intenciones con todos, pero jamás la había visto más allá que como una amiga, hasta que valientemente le robó su primer beso y había dejado su corazón palpitando fuertemente mientras veía como se perdía entre las personas y las luces de la ciudad.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren de maravilla, por acá les dejo este nuevo capítulo, quiero decirles que este es el final de esta introducción a la historia, pensé en abarcar todo esto en un solo capítulo, pero sería demasiado, por eso lo dividí en tres partes, dándole un poco de protagonismo a cada tema, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Gracias a todos los que han decidido acompañarme en esta nueva historia, tanto a los que comentan como a los fantasmitas, son todos un gran apoyo. Nos leemos el jueves en el próximo capítulo, les mando besos enormes.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Reunidos por la vida, separados por lo correcto (Parte I)**

 ** _7 años después…_**

 _-Yo creo que te ves increíble, Marinette –_ Decía un chico.

La aludida se sonrojó un poco mientras aún se miraba en el espejo no muy convencida de su ropa – No lo sé, creo que no me veo lo suficientemente profesional.

Él bufó – _Bromeas ¿verdad? Creo que nunca te había visto tan elegante._

Marinette miraba su atuendo, lucía una falda negra alta que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una camisa con botones con un estampado floreado en tonos pasteles, unos tacones no tan altos, pero que la hacían lucir estilizada, se había decidido por un maquillaje sencillo y por llevar el cabello oscuro semirrecogido con un broche y su habitual flequillo.

- _Créeme me hace tener más ganas de verte en persona usando eso_ – Respondió él luego de unos minutos de silencio por parte de la chica.

Marinette se sonrojó por completo y luego de eso vio la hora, aún faltaban 30 minutos para su hora de entrada a su nuevo trabajo. Ella se volvió a acercar a su celular y vio al chico desde la pantalla en la videollamada – Yo también tengo ganas de verte… Te extraño, Luka.

- _Ni te imaginas lo mucho que también te extraño_ – Dijo él sonriéndole – _Los chicos de la banda siempre se la pasan molestándome cuando me descubren tocando algunas piezas que me recuerdan a ti._

Ella le sonrió ante el comentario – Eso es muy romántico de tu parte.

- _Oye si no puedo estar con mi novia por nuestros trabajos, por lo menos merezco recordarla de la forma en que la conocí_ – Respondió él – _Por la música._

Marinette en ese momento no pudo evitar recordar aquel momento hacía años, en ese festival de música en el que Juleka la invitó a su casa para ver tocar la nueva banda que estaban formando, y como gracias a su madre, Anarka, quien le encomendó ir a buscar a su hijo, ella pudo encontrarlo justo ahí, en su habitación meditando, y seguido de eso él pudo percibir la tristeza que embargaba su corazón en ese momento, y no era para menos, Adrien había sido castigado por su padre nuevamente y no lo habían dejado ir al festival, y aunque logró ir unas horas después, este hecho la entristeció en un principio y fue increíble como aquel chico con aspecto punk había logrado percibir sus sentimientos y haberlos expresado en notas musicales.

Digamos que se sintió atraída hacía él, aunque en su corazón solo Adrien tenía lugar. Sin embargo, cuando el rubio se cambió de escuela, empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos dentro y fuera de la escuela, por lo que era inevitable que se enamoraran.

- _Me gustaría estar ahí para darte un beso de buena suerte_ – Dijo Luka.

Marinette se sonrojó – Así como a mi me gustaría hacerlo antes de tus conciertos, sin embargo, el deber nos llama.

- _Así es_ – Acordó él.

Marinette entonces cayó en cuenta de algo y volvió a hablar – Rayos, se me olvida que hay muchas horas de diferencias, si aquí son las 7:30 a.m., entonces supongo que en Texas deben ser más o menos 1:00 de la mañana ¿cierto?

- _Sí es algo tarde, pero no te preocupes_ – Dijo él restándole importancia – _Estaba ansioso por verte antes de que te fueras a tu nuevo trabajo y desearte suerte, aunque sé que no la necesitarás._

-Estoy nerviosa – Admitió la chica.

- _No tienes porque estarlo, eres una diseñadora increíble y lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho fue contratarte_ – Respondió él – _Además, este ha sido tu sueño desde que te conozco._

-Gracias por las palabras de ánimo – Dijo la chica sonriendo – Pero será mejor que me vaya sino quiero llegar tarde, y tú necesitas dormir.

Luka se río – _Te preocupas demasiado por mí, estoy acostumbrado a desvelarme escribiendo canciones, puedo hacerlo también para hablar con mi novia._

Marinette sonrió – Cuídate, te quiero.

- _Te quiero más, déjalos impresionados a_ todos – Se despidió él guiñándole el ojo – _Te hablo más tarde._

-Adiós – Y sin decir nada más la videollamada se cortó.

Marinette dejó su celular de lado y volvió a mirarse en el espejo nerviosa, no era de las chicas que pasaba horas mirándose y observando cada detalle, de hecho, eso solo hacía cuando se trataba de perfeccionar alguno de sus diseños, sin embargo, ese día era diferente, estaba por ir a su primer día en el trabajo de sus sueños, lo que había querido toda su vida, pero evidentemente estaba muy nerviosa por ello.

-Luka tiene razón, te ves elegante – Dijo Tikki saliendo de su escondite en el que había permanecido callada mientras su portadora hablaba con su novio – Y dejarás impresionados a todos.

Ella suspiró y le sonrió a su kwami – Gracias, Tikki… Pero no puedo evitarlo, es el trabajo de mis sueños y si lo arruino o no es lo que yo esperaba, no tengo la menor idea de lo que haré.

-Marinette solo tienes 21 años y ya vas a empezar a trabajar en una de las casas de moda más importantes del mundo – Respondió la pequeña mariquita – Tienes un talento único.

-Gracias en serio – Decía la joven.

Entonces su kwami vio que la expresión de preocupación seguía adornando el rostro de su portadora, y ella sabía la razón de aquello, incluso cuando había pasado tanto tiempo desde esa noche.

-Marinette sé que estás nerviosa porque trabajar para Gabriel Agreste puede significar volver a ver Adrien.

La joven miró a su kwami – Te mentiría si te dijera que no estaba pensando en ello… Pero tienes razón, lo último que supe es que se ha pasado haciendo campañas de modelaje los últimos años alrededor del mundo, por eso ni siquiera Nino ha podido verlo demasiado, solo viene a veces a París.

-Y tú no lo ves desde esa noche ¿no? – Preguntó la pequeña acariciando el brazo de su portadora.

-Yo solo quería que él supiera lo que sentía, no sabía que perderíamos el contacto por completo, pero no tiene importancia ahora – Dijo ella – Fue mi primer amor y ha pasado mucho, además, estoy con Luka.

Tikki sonrió – Ese chico te quiere mucho, siempre lo ha hecho.

-Sí, y aunque el único problema que tengamos en este momento es la distancia, lo hemos sabido sobrellevar – Respondió la chica.

-Vaya que han madurado – Respondió la kwami – Aún recuerdo lo mucho que te emocionabas en sus conciertos cuando iban en la secundaria.

-Lo sigo haciendo, solo que desde París – Admitió Marinette mirando de nuevo el reloj – Mejor nos vamos, no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día.

-Andando, lo harás genial – Respondió la pequeña mariquita escondiéndose en el bolso de la joven.

Marinette entonces recordó algo y antes de cerrarlo decidió hablarle a su kwami – ¿No te parece que Chat Noir ha estado algo silencioso estos días? Hace tiempo que no hay un ataque.

-Sí, es un poco sospechoso, pero supongo que no deberías preocuparte por eso justo ahora – Tranquilizó la kwami.

-Lo sé, no es el momento, pero simplemente se me vino a la cabeza.

Marinette no pensó más en ello, simplemente salió de su departamento decidida a dar lo mejor de ella en su primer día de trabajo, tal como lo hacía siendo Ladybug desde hace tantos años.

 **oOo**

Un joven de 21 años tocó la puerta del despacho y luego de que se le indicara que se podía pasar lo hizo. Él entró decidido a aquella oficina que se encontraba en un edificio alto en el centro de París, había estado ahí un millón de veces desde que tenía uso de razón y esa oficina seguía tal y como siempre había sido.

El hombre dueño de aquel lugar se encontraba sentado en su escritorio con sus ojos puestos en la pantalla de la computadora, y alzó su mirada cuando vio a su hijo entrando al despacho.

-Veo que has decidido honrarnos con tu presencia, Adrien – Dijo Gabriel.

El joven giró los ojos, era normal que su padre se enojara por él así sea cuando llegaba solo un par de minutos tarde, ya no era ninguna novedad, había lidiado con eso toda su vida – Lamento llegar tarde, anoche mi vuelo salió retrasado por unas horas de más y me desperté tarde.

-Está bien, de todas maneras, has llegado a tiempo para darte las nuevas noticias – Anunció Gabriel levantándose de su escritorio.

Adrien lo miró un poco sorprendido, no tenía idea de lo que querría decirle su padre, había cumplido con toda la programación con respecto a su carrera como modelo y socio de aquella gran empresa, por lo que no tenía idea de lo que podría decirle.

-Primero que nada, debes saber que se acabaron las campañas publicitarias en los otros países por ahora, por lo que, te necesito aquí en París por un tiempo, Nathalie tiene tu agenda organizada – Explicó Gabriel.

Aquello no sorprendía para nada a Adrien, desde que terminó la escuela su padre lo había hecho socio de su imperio, por lo que prácticamente había sido lanzado desde muy joven como el rostro de la compañía. Se había dedicado al modelaje los últimos dos años viajando de un lado a otro y manteniéndose en París solo un par de días a la semana, por lo que aquel cambio le venía bien, sinceramente, ya estaba harto de viajar y extrañaba su ciudad.

-Está bien, de todas formas, hace poco he adquirido un departamento para mí – Informó Adrien – Ya tenía ganas de volver a París.

Gabriel levantó una ceja sugestivamente – No sabía que estabas interesado en mudarte solo.

-Bueno prácticamente ya he vivido solo desde los 14 años más o menos, pero no tiene importancia – Dijo Adrien rápidamente, no lo decía a maldad, pero aquello era cierto.

Desde que su madre desapareció Gabriel se había enfrascado en su trabajo, dejándolo de lado, por lo que prácticamente había vivido en aquella mansión solo, y luego había tenido que ir a ese internado dónde se graduó para inmediatamente ir a la universidad a adquirir los conocimientos necesarios para dirigir la empresa de su padre, y finalmente balancear sus estudios para dedicarse dos años al modelaje, por lo que prácticamente, no había tenido un hogar en mucho tiempo.

-Bueno ¿tenías algo más que decirme? – Dijo Adrien para cortar el silencio incómodo que se había formado entre ellos.

-Sí – Explicó Gabriel – Hoy empezará a trabajar tu nueva modista, se encargará de todo tu estilo para las sesiones y para la semana de la moda de este año en Nueva York.

Adrien bufó – Faltan meses para eso.

-Sí, pero para tus próximas sesiones no, por lo que quiero que le des la bienvenida a la compañía y que le expliques todas nuestras reglas, aunque la chica las conoce bastante bien, es buena en lo que hace a pesar de que es recién graduada – Halagó Gabriel dejando atónito a Adrien.

Recordaba que solo una vez había escuchado a su padre halagar así a alguien, y esa persona era Marinette. Justo cuando ella ganó el concurso de sombreros en la escuela, su padre había reconocido que su trabajo era muy bueno a pesar de su corta edad y de que no tenía para nada experiencia en el mundo de la moda, el hombre vio un gran potencial en ella, y siempre la respetó por sus habilidades. Por lo que, aquella chica nueva debía ser tan buena como para estar a la altura de Marinette.

-Debe ser buena en su trabajo si la has contratado cuando apenas se graduó – Dijo Adrien – Tranquilo, haré que se sienta cómoda aquí… ¿cuándo vendrá?

Gabriel miró su reloj – A juzgar por la hora debe estar por llegar.

Y justo como si la hubiesen llamado, la puerta sonó y Gabriel indicó que se podía pasar, la primera en entrar fue Nathalie y les habló a ambos hombres.

-Señor Agreste, la nueva modista ha llegado – Dijo la mujer.

-Hazla pasar – Respondió Gabriel.

Nathalie asintió y seguido de eso se asomó en la puerta para hablarle a la chica que estaba detrás de ella, unos momentos después la joven entró encontrándose con su mayor ídolo y ahora su nuevo jefe, tuvo que admitir que se habría puesto bastante nerviosa solo por estar ahí, sin embargo, ese hecho fue aplacado cuando justo al lado del hombre pudo ver a aquel chico rubio al cual había visto por última vez cuando aún eran demasiado jóvenes.

Adrien quedó igual de sorprendido al verla ahí, tuvo que haberse imaginado que se trataba de ella, nadie más podría tener esa admiración por parte de su padre y ser lo suficientemente buena para ocupar el puesto, sin embargo, seguía siendo sorpresivo.

-Buenos días, señor Agreste, es un gusto conocerlo oficialmente – Dijo Marinette estrechando su mano con la del hombre.

-El placer es mío, señorita Dupain-Cheng – Respondió el hombre – Estoy feliz de darle bienvenida a mi compañía, vi su gran potencial desde que hizo aquel sombrero con plumas en la escuela.

Marinette sonrió un poco apenada – Gracias – Se limitó a decir para luego centrar la vista en el joven rubio quien la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estoy seguro de que ya conoces a mi hijo – Dijo Gabriel.

-Hola, Marinette – Habló él haciéndola sentir como una adolescente de nuevo.

Por un momento creyó que las palabras se trabarían en su garganta como en esos años, sin embargo, logró controlarse – Hola, Adrien… Me alegra volverte a ver.

-Igual a mí – Respondió él – Creo que me siento un poco tonto por no haber pensado en ti en el primer momento cuando mi padre mencionó que tendría una nueva y talentosa modista.

Aquel comentario sin duda hizo que Marinette abriera lo ojos de par en par y seguido de eso le habló – ¿Yo? ¿Tu modista?

-Así es – Se adelantó a contestar Gabriel – Adrien permanecerá en París los próximos meses cumpliendo sus funciones de socio y, además, haciendo las campañas desde aquí, por lo que usted se encargará de todo su estilo para las mismas y, sobre todo, para la semana de la moda en Nueva York que será en unos meses… No se preocupe, yo inspeccionaré sus diseños, pero trabajará directamente con Adrien.

Marinette ni en sus sueños más locos pudo haberse imaginado semejante situación, de repente se reencontraba con Adrien luego de tantos años, sin mencionar que la última vez que lo vio le confesó sus sentimientos y luego prácticamente salió huyendo, y ahora, cuando por fin había logrado sacarlo de su sistema, debían trabajar juntos.

-Adrien escolta a la señorita Dupain-Cheng hasta su nueva oficina y tal vez puedan empezar a discutir sobre tu próxima campaña publicitaria y las sesiones de fotos que tienes programadas pronto – Habló el hombre pasándole la llave a su hijo – Cuando tengan todo decidido organicen una reunión con Nathalie para hablemos de ello, eso es todo.

Los chicos dieron por terminado aquello, ambos se despidieron del hombre y abandonaron la oficina para caminar por las instalaciones del edificio. Marinette seguía a Adrien mirando impresionada toda aquella estructura, no podía creer que entre todos los aspirantes ella fuese la elegida, parecía sacado de sus sueños más locos.

Luego de caminar unos minutos y subir uno de los ascensores, ella y Adrien llegaron silenciosamente hasta el área donde se encontraba su oficina, era muy tranquilo y solo unas pocas personas estaban por ahí.

-Disculpa si es un poco solitario por aquí, estas oficinas son nuevas – Explicó el joven rubio sacando la llave y abriendo una de las puertas – Esta es la tuya.

Cuando entraron al recinto Marinette se dio cuenta de que era un pulcro y amplio lugar de trabajo, con su escritorio y una computadora, aunque también tenía mesa para hacer sus diseños, los materiales necesarios y por supuesto los maniquíes que no podían faltar, todo se veía realmente ordenado.

-Puedes darle tu propio estilo poco a poco, de todas formas, es tu lugar de trabajo – Dijo Adrien sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Marinette centró su vista en él, estaban los dos solos y podía sentirse una pequeña tensión en el ambiente, sin embargo, Adrien fue quien decidió cortarlo hablando de nuevo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bienvenida a Gabriel's.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Ok sé que prometí que publicaría el jueves, y me disculpo por el retraso, estos días con las fiestas han sido bastante agitados y apenas tuve tiempo ahorita de publicar. Espero que les haya gustado este reencuentro, y pues como pueden notar, la vida de los chicos ha cambiado mucho en esos años, y no he dejado por fuera a Luka;) aquí no han terminado las explicaciones, ya verán todo lo que ha pasado.**

 **Espero leerlos en el próximo capítulo, les mando besos y saludos a todos, mil gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Bye!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Reunidos por la vida, separados por lo correcto (Parte II)**

-No puedo creer que estoy aquí, es como sacado de mis sueños más locos – Dijo Marinette paseándose por la oficina y sentándose en lo que era su nuevo escritorio.

Adrien decidió imitarla sentándose en la silla que estaba justo en frente de ella y le siguió la conversación – Te dije que algún podrías llegar a trabajar con él ¿recuerdas? Siempre fuiste muy talentosa.

Marinette no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo al escuchar eso, y era cierto, él nunca perdió la fe en ella y se lo hizo saber esa última noche en que se vieron antes de que se fuera al internado – Supongo que tenías toda la razón, muchas gracias.

-No hay nada que agradecer – Respondió él sonriendo ladeadamente – Además, ambos ganamos esta vez ya que ahora trabajaremos juntos.

-No tenía idea de que tu papá me encargaría precisamente de tu ropa para las campañas publicitarias, y también la semana de la moda – Dijo ella emocionada – ¿Es que te lo puedes crees? ¡Mi ropa estará en la semana de la moda en Nueva York y será de la marca de mi diseñador favorito!

Adrien no pudo evitar reírse ante su emoción, no lo hizo con malas intenciones obviamente, sino que le recordaba mucho a como se vería una niña en navidad con sus juguetes nuevos. Marinette al darse cuenta de eso se avergonzó un poco y bajó la mirada – Debo parecer un poco ridícula actuando así.

\- ¡No! ¡Para nada! – Se apresuró a decir Adrien – Es solo que acabo de darme cuenta de lo mucho que te apasiona tu profesión, y me parece increíble.

Marinette levantó la vista y le dio una sonrisa – Tú también eres muy comprometido con lo que haces, he visto tus campañas por las noticias y en las revistas, has avanzado mucho.

Adrien bufó – Bueno no he parado desde la adolescencia… Y si te soy sincero, estoy aliviado de que vaya a permanecer aquí por un tiempo, los últimos años entre la escuela o la universidad y las sesiones de fotos o reuniones con mi padre y los accionistas me tienen exhausto _– Y, además, agregando el hecho de que en ocasiones tenía que ir de una ciudad a otra para cumplir con las misiones como Chat Noir –._

-Imagino que no debió ser fácil encontrar el equilibrio entre un trabajo como ese y la escuela, pero es admirable que lograras hacerlo a tan corta edad – Respondió Marinette.

-Si, pero eso me limitó mucho y he ahí la razón por la que prácticamente desaparecí de sus vidas – Dijo él refiriéndose a su grupo de amigos – ¿Cómo están todos? No puedo esperar a verlos.

-Pues las cosas han cambiado bastante desde que nos graduamos de la escuela, sobre todo porque cada uno hizo una carrera diferente – Empezó a explicar Marinette – Nino se dedicó por completo a la música mientras que Alya lo hizo con el periodismo, por suerte ambos siguen en París y los veo a cada rato, comparten un departamento desde hace poco.

-Vi a Nino algunas veces, sé que estuvo viajando un tiempo y coincidimos un par de veces – Respondió Adrien – Y pues creo que Alya no pudo escoger mejor carrera, le encantaba escribir en el blog de la escuela, y además supe de ese blog que dedicó completamente a Ladybug.

-Así es, el resto de los chicos también hicieron cosas geniales – Siguió hablando la ojiazul – Nathaniel se dedicó junto con Marc enteramente a los comics y les va genial, Max decidió ir por la ingeniería en computación, Kim se está dedicando de lleno a la natación y Alix al atletismo, sabes que esos dos siempre fueron muy competitivos.

-Lo sé, creo que a todos les va genial en lo que hacen – Dijo Adrien – ¿Qué hay del resto?

-Pues Iván, Juleka y Rose están una banda.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Adrien impresionado – Aguarda ¿no es esa misma banda en la que tocaron en el festival de música?

-Kitty Section, esa misma – Respondió Marinette – Junto con el hermano de Juleka decidieron dedicarse a ello, y pues en este momento se encuentran de gira por América, y Milené los acompaña, ella se dedicó a la actuación y digamos que fue a probar su suerte allá.

-Wao, mira lo que los años hicieron con nosotros – Dijo Adrien completamente impresionado – Me alegra saber que todos son muy exitosos en lo que hacen.

-Hemos hablado sobre hacer una reunión cuando los chicos vuelvan de América – Confesó la ojiazul – Y ahora será mucho mejor sabiendo que tú volviste también.

Adrien tuvo que admitir que se sonrojó levemente al escuchar aquello, de alguna forma se sintió abrumado por esas palabras y decidió seguir con ese tema – ¿Qué sabes de Sabrina y Chloe? – Luego de decir aquello midió mejor sus palabras y se retractó – Disculpa, sé que Chloe y tú no eran precisamente amigas.

-No te disculpes – Respondió Marinette – Chloe cambió un poco los últimos años en la escuela, cuando tú te fuiste se sintió realmente triste y hasta estaba un poco callada, luego de un tiempo lo aceptó, pero ella no volvió a molestarme por mi ropa o por lo que sea, simplemente éramos compañeras de clases, lo último que supe es que se fue a Nueva York con su madre hace un par de meses.

-Sí, también lo supe – Respondió Adrien – La vi en uno de mis viajes y pude notar un poco de su cambio.

-Creo que el estar con su madre influyó un poco – Confesó la ojiazul – Cuando la señora Bourgeois vino a París Chloe fue muy diferente, yo ni siquiera la conocía realmente, y algo pasó entre ellas que la hizo ser menos mala.

-Supongo que no podemos culparla – Dijo Adrien – Conozco a su madre, y no eran muy diferentes, pero, aun así, sigo teniéndole un gran aprecio a Chloe, fue una gran amiga de la infancia.

-Sí, al final no fue tan mala, creí que nuestra rivalidad duraría toda la vida, pero incluso pude llegar a reírme con ella – Confesó Marinette haciendo reír a Adrien – ¡No es gracioso! ¡Hizo mi vida miserable los tres primeros años de escuela! ¡Y casi me hace odiarte a ti también por su bromita de mal gusto!

-Solo te llevaste una mala primera impresión de mí, además, al final si nos hicimos amigos – Dijo él dejando de reír – Cuánto me habría gustado verlas siendo amigas a ustedes dos.

\- ¡No éramos amigas! ¡Y si Alya te escucha de seguro te mata! – Respondió Marinette haciendo reír aún más al chico en frente de ella.

Marinette no pudo enojarse por eso, por lo que se unió a las risas con el chico, y aquello le recordó mucho a ese día en la escuela con la lluvia casi cubriéndolos, él ofreciéndole su paraguas y disculpándose por la travesura que Chloe ocasionó, y el como su torpeza la traicionó haciendo que el paraguas se cerrara sobre su cabeza y ocasionando la risa entre ellos como en ese momento.

Cuando cesaron las risas Marinette vio su reloj de muñeca, ya había pasado casi media hora desde que habían llegado a la oficina y lo que único que habían hecho era reírse.

\- ¿No se supone que deberíamos estar hablando de trabajo, señor Agreste? – Dijo ella fingiendo un tono de voz como el de una secretaría.

Adrien frunció el ceño levemente – Por Dios, no me digas así, el señor Agreste es mi padre.

Aquello solo hizo reír aún más fuerte a Marinette – Está bien, pero hablo en serio, tú y yo deberíamos estar hablando de lo que usarás en tu próxima sesión de fotos.

-Déjalo – Le restó importancia él – Teníamos uno años sin vernos, y es nuestro primer día aquí, así que te propongo ponernos al día con nuestras vidas y luego empezar a trabajar ¿qué dices, compañera?

Marinette sonrió – Está bien, pero promete que al final del día por lo menos haremos un diseño, no quiero ser tan rebelde en mi primer día de trabajo – Le dijo ella.

-Lo prometo – Respondió él – Entonces, terminaste la escuela y decidiste que la moda era lo tuyo.

-Siempre tuve muy claro lo que quería hacer con mi vida, aunque no fue tan fácil – Dijo la chica – La escuela de moda es costosa y tuve que optar por una beca que fue dificil de conseguir.

-Pero lo lograste – Completó el rubio orgullosamente – ¿Tus padres siguen teniendo la panadería?

-Sí – Respondió ella sonriendo – Hace poco que me mudé sola a un departamento cerca de la plaza de la Concordia, pero sigo visitándolos casi a diario en la panadería.

-Tengo que ir allá y comer de ese quinche de espinaca que preparó tu mamá cuando entrenábamos para el torneo de videojuegos – Respondió él – Es el mejor que he probado.

-Te aseguro que se emocionará cuando te vea allá – Dijo la chica – ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Sigues viviendo en la mansión?

-Acabo de mudarme por mi cuenta también cerca del Louvre – Explicó el joven rubio – Al estar viajando no tenía un hogar, y cuando llegué aquí pensé que lo mejor sería independizarme, ya tengo 21 años y no puedo vivir en la mansión toda la vida.

-Me siento igual, aunque me costó dejar mi casa, creo que ya era hora – Acertó ella.

-Estoy ansioso por hacer una reunión para que tú y los chicos vayan, por primera vez mi padre no me impedirá hacer una fiesta – Dijo él recordando su cumpleaños organizado por Nino a escondidas de su padre.

-Estaría encantada de asistir – Respondió Marinette.

Adrien dudó sobre si hacer aquella pregunta o no, pero la verdad es que si era algo que quería hacer – Creo que deberíamos cenar juntos alguna vez.

Marinette al escuchar eso sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban por completo – ¿Cenar?

-Sí – Respondió él tranquilamente – Nunca he preparado unas hamburguesas caseras, de hecho, no he comido hamburguesas en mucho tiempo.

La ojiazul dio un respiro aliviado, él se refería a una simple comida de amigos _– Qué tonta fui al pensar que se refería a una cita –_.

-Bueno me mencionaste que no comías hamburguesas muy seguido, a menos que fuesen vegetarianas – Dijo ella riéndose – ¿Desde cuando no comes una de esas?

-Sinceramente, desde esa noche en que comí contigo – Respondió él ligeramente nervioso – ¿Recuerdas?

Marinette se tensó un poco al escuchar la referencia a ese día, no había querido mencionarlo, pero él lo había hecho, y debía actuar con total naturalidad si no quería parecer tan nerviosa como realmente lo estaba – Claro, la noche antes de que te fueras al internado.

-La noche que me besaste – Respondió él sosteniéndole la mirada.

Adrien sabía que la tensión que se había formado se podía cortar con un cuchillo y es que no quiso sacar el tema para incomodarlos, es solo que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, él aún sentía que tenía la necesidad de hablar con ella sobre eso, era algo que había quedado al aire y siempre quiso saber que había detrás de todo eso.

Marinette sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban fuertemente ante la mención del beso, pero trató de actuar naturalmente – Sí, la noche en que te besé sin tu permiso, lo siento.

-No tienes de qué disculparte – Respondió él sin quitarle los ojos de encima – Yo no quiero incomodarte, pero perdimos el contacto hace años, y siempre tuve curiosidad sobre lo que ese beso significó para ti.

Ella tragó grueso, esa noche recordaba haberle dicho que lo extrañaría mucho y esperó que con ese beso quedaran claros sus sentimientos hacía él, sin embargo, al parecer Adrien estaba empeñando en escuchar de sus labios aquello.

Marinette le habló mirándolo a los ojos – Me gustabas, Adrien… Y tuve que esperar hasta el último momento para armarme de valor y demostrártelo.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? – Preguntó él.

-Porque no quería arruinar nuestra amistad – Dijo ella sintiéndose avergonzada – Sabes déjalo, eso fue hace muchos años y éramos niños… Yo solo quería que supieras como me sentía, no esperaba que me correspondieras o algo así.

-Marinette, pero… – Sin embargo, ella prefirió interrumpirlo para no hacer aquello más incómodo.

-Adrien estoy bien, fuiste mi primer amor y, además, ese era mi primer beso, fue especial, pero lo superé – Respondió ella tratando de no sonar demasiado brusca.

-No tenía idea de tus sentimientos hasta que me besaste – Confesó él – De verdad, si hubiese sabido antes yo… – Pero ella lo interrumpió de nuevo para decirle algo que lo desconcertó por completo.

-Está bien, en serio, ambos seguimos con nuestras vidas y el mundo no se acabó – Dijo Marinette. Luego de unos minutos de silencio ella confesó lo que quería decir desde que salió a relucir el tema – Tengo novio.

Adrien ni siquiera supo qué decir en ese momento, sintió algo extraño en su estómago, algo que no le gustó para nada, sin embargo, le respondió – Eso es genial… Aunque dudo conocerlo considerando el tiempo que tengo sin venir aquí.

-Sí lo conoces – Contestó ella aún un poco incómoda – Es Luka.

\- ¿Luka? ¿El hermano mayor de Juleka? – Exclamó Adrien empezando a sentir un pequeño e inexplicable rencor hacía el chico, siempre le cayó muy bien las pocas veces que compartieron juntos, pero jamás se imaginó a Marinette con él.

-Sí, empezamos a salir en la secundaria – Relató ella.

-Pero me mencionaste que está en América con la banda.

-Sí, así es – Respondió la ojiazul bajando a mirada – Su carrera lo obliga a viajar mucho y yo no puedo acompañarlo, pero hablamos a diario y volverá en un par de meses, hemos hecho que funcione, aunque las relaciones a larga distancia son algo complicadas.

-Dímelo a mí – Dijo Adrien casi para sí mismo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuchara.

Marinette no entendió a qué se refería con eso ni siquiera su actitud la entendió, lucía incluso un poco molesto y ella quería saber la razón, sin embargo, cuando estaba por preguntar el teléfono del rubio sonó.

-Disculpa un momento – Dijo él contestando, quién sea que fuese estaba haciendo de aquella conversación más tensa de lo que se había tornado – ¿Hola?

- _Hola_ – Dijo una voz femenina la cual Adrien logró identificar al instante – _Quería saber como habías llegado a París ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo?_

-Kagami – Dijo él mirando de reojo a Marinette – No, para nada… Solo estoy hablando con mi nueva compañera de trabajo, acaba de ingresar hoy al igual que yo… Todo está genial, anoche llegué cansado y olvidé llamarte.

 _-No te preocupes, me dormí temprano porque la práctica estuvo intensa ayer._

-Eso significa que entrenas duro para el próximo campeonato – Dijo Adrien.

- _Sí, aunque espero de corazón que uno de esos campeonatos me obligue a viajar a París_ – Respondió la chica desde el otro lado – _Te extraño._

Adrien volvió a mirar de reojo a Marinette quien se encontraba mirando hacia sus pies, no estaba para nada cómoda escuchando su conversación, por lo que él decidió que lo mejor era llamar a la chica después.

-También te extraño, Kagami – Dijo él – Te llamo más tarde cuando esté en casa.

 _-Que tengas buen día._

-También tú. Cuídate – Y sin decir nada más cortó la breve llamada.

Cuando él dejó el celular sobre la mesa un silencio aún más incómodo que el anterior se formó, y este solo fue capaz de desaparecer cuando Adrien se dirigió a Marinette captando su atención.

-Tú… ¿recuerdas a Kagami?

Marinette asintió – Te retó durante esa prueba de esgrima en la que yo intenté penosamente entrar al equipo – Respondió Marinette – No sabía que seguías teniendo contacto con ella.

-Estudió en el internado al que fui, ella fue mi primera amiga ahí – Explicó él mirándola a los ojos – Es mi novia.

En ese momento Marinette sintió un pequeño pinchazo al escuchar aquella palabra, nunca habló realmente con esa chica, sin embargo, no sabía que era del tipo de Adrien, jamás se lo imaginó. Aunque estaba un poco enojada por esa última confesión, no lo demostró.

-Eso es genial – Dijo ella secamente – ¿No la has visto en mucho tiempo?

-Se dedicó a la esgrima por completo y ahora mismo está en Ámsterdam entrenando y haciendo pruebas para el campeonato internacional – Explicó él – Por eso puedo entenderte con eso de que las relaciones a distancia son complicadas, también tengo meses sin ver a Kagami.

-Entiendo, supongo que estamos en el mismo barco – Respondió ella aún sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente – Lamento haber escuchado tu conversación.

-No te preocupes, además no creo que sea el lugar más adecuado para hablar con ella – Dijo él – Disculpa sino le he mencionado tu nombre, no sé si te recuerde.

-Lo dudo, solo nos vimos un par de veces – Respondió Marinette.

-Además creo que el adjetivo "compañera de trabajo" es más apropiado que decirle "estoy en una reunión con la chica que se llevó mi primer beso".

Marinette abrió los ojos de la impresión, ese último dato no lo sabía – Yo… ¿fui tu primer beso también?

-Así es – Respondió él – No me molestó ni nada por el estilo, pero no me lo esperaba.

-Sí, puedo ser bastante impulsiva a veces – Admitió ella sintiendo de nuevo la tensión – Mejor ya nos dejamos del tema, solo fue un beso de amigos, éramos niños… Nadie lo sabe y no tienen por qué saberlo.

-Tienes razón – Acordó él – Somos adultos ahora y trabajamos juntos, no dejaremos que un simple beso de niños arruine la relación laboral ¿verdad?

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo – Respondió Marinette sintiéndose más aliviada – Creo aclarado todo esto, las cosas serán más sencillas ¿no?

-Eso espero – Dijo Adrien extendiendo su mano hacia ella – Entonces ¿compañeros?

Marinette sonrió y estrechó sus manos – Compañeros.

Ese roce de manos les garantizó a ambos una descarga a lo largo de su espalda y un cosquilleo en sus estómagos que prefirieron ignorar, ahora eran compañeros de trabajo y todo con respecto a sus relaciones sentimentales actuales había quedado totalmente claro, y no dejarían que eso interfiera en su trabajo, eran adultos y profesionales ahora, sin embargo, no sabían lo mucho que se estaban equivocando.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Primero que todos ¡les deseo felices fiestas! Espero que se la pasen genial con sus seres queridos. Acá les traigo el capítulo de hoy, aunque no parezca lunes jajaja, espero que les haya gustado y pues se pueden ir haciendo una idea más o menos de como va el trabajo de estos dos, además, no he dejado por fuera tampoco a Kagami…**

 **Bueno espero que estén disfrutando la historia, mil gracias por leer y a los que comentan. Les mando besos enormes, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo:)**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Compañeros de día, enemigos de noche**

-Tengo que admitir que estos diseños son exquisitos, señorita Dupain-Cheng – Halagó Gabriel viendo los bocetos que la chica le había dado – Sin duda alguna, tienen mi aprobación para que sean el vestuario de Adrien en la próxima sesión de fotos.

Marinette sonrió satisfecha – Gracias, señor Agreste – La chica ya había cumplido tres semanas trabajando en aquel lugar y es que, todo había ido marchando muy bien, había logrado acostumbrarse al ritmo de la empresa y a lo demandante que podría ser, considerando todos los diseños que había tenido que hacer para mostrárselos a su jefe, pero todo había valido la pena.

-Supongo entonces que nuestra reunión de hoy ha sido concluida – Dijo Gabriel devolviéndole los bocetos a la chica – Puedes retirarte.

-Hasta luego, señor Agreste – Sin embargo, cuando estaba por salir el hombre le habló de nuevo.

-Señorita Dupain-Cheng, espere – Marinette se giró para encontrarse nuevamente con el hombre – Me gustaría saber ¿cómo se ha sentido estas semanas en Gabriel's?

A ella le pareció un poco repentina su pregunta, sin embargo, la respondió – Todo ha estado muy bien, me gusta cómo se trabaja aquí.

\- ¿Y las personas la han tratado bien?

-Así es, todos han sido amables conmigo – Seguía diciendo ella sin entender demasiado sus preguntas tan repentinas.

\- ¿Y Adrien? – Preguntó el hombre perspicazmente.

Marinette trato de responder tranquilamente – Él ha sido un buen compañero, aunque apenas hoy trabajaremos juntos propiamente cuando vaya a tomarle las medidas, pero todo ha estado bien con él, señor Agreste.

Él asintió con la cabeza – Recuerdo que usted y mi hijo estudiaron juntos en el Colegio Françoise Dupont y que tal vez por eso es con quién he visto que ha logrado emparentar más aquí.

-Sí, Adrien y yo estudiamos juntos, pero si le soy sincera no lo volví a ver hasta que empecé a trabajar aquí.

-Entiendo, es importante para mí que usted y Adrien se lleven bien, usted es la modista y él el modelo – Aclaró Gabriel – Me gustaría mucho que no hubiesen malentendidos entre ustedes.

Marinette lo miró confundida – ¿Malentendidos?

-Sé que los amigos a veces pelean – Respondió Gabriel – Y quisiera que eso no fuese un problema en su ambiente laboral ¿ha quedado claro?

Marinette asintió con la cabeza, aunque por un momento pensó que Gabriel estaba hablando de otra cosa, creyó que esos "malentendidos" se referían a llevar la relación laboral a algo más, pero ella y Adrien ya habían dejado todo claro y eso no pasaría, después de todo, ella ya había superado su enamoramiento por él, y ambos tenían pareja en ese momento. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

-Aclarado este punto, puede retirarse – Dijo Gabriel volviendo su vista hacía su computador.

Marinette dio un suspiró y se despidió de nuevo del hombre para salir de su despacho y dirigirse hacía su propia oficina, en todo el trayecto esa corta y extraña conversación con el hombre daba vueltas en su cabeza, algo le decía que Gabriel quería mantener los parámetros entre lo laboral y lo personal, sin embargo, prefirió usar el termino "amigos" para no hacer demasiado incómoda la conversación, y eso que el hombre ni siquiera sabía que compartieron su primer beso juntos cuando eran solo unos adolescentes.

 _-Concéntrate, ya Adrien y tú dejaron todo claro, ahora tienes mucho trabajo que hacer –_ Se reprochó a si misma mientras salía del ascensor, caminaba por el pasillo y seguido de eso entraba a su oficina para encontrarse sorpresivamente a Adrien sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio.

-Adrien – Saludó ella poniéndose un tanto nerviosa – Ehm… no esperaba verte hasta la tarde.

-Nathalie me dijo que se movió la reunión con los accionistas para esta tarde, así que decidí venir antes, espero no causarte ningún inconveniente – Respondió él un tanto apenado por su intromisión.

-No, para nada – Contestó ella cerrando la puerta de la oficina y dejando los bocetos en su escritorio – Acabo de hablar con tu padre, y mis diseños han sido aprobados para tu próxima sesión de fotos.

Adrien sonrió – Te felicito.

-Sí, pero necesito que nos pongamos manos a la obra ahora mismo, debo empezar lo antes posible si quiero terminar a tiempo – Dijo la chica tomando la cinta métrica y su libreta.

Adrien se levantó de la silla y se puso justo en frente de la chica, se paró derecho y le habló – Soy todo tuyo.

Aquel comentario hizo sonrojar levemente a la chica, sin embargo, prefirió no decir nada, sabía que él estaba bromeando, por lo que se dedicó a empezar a tomar las medidas necesarias para todos los atuendos de la sesión, aunque pensó que aquello sería más fácil de lo que estaba resultando.

Pasaba que Adrien había crecido mucho, y no era para menos, tenía 7 años sin verlo y apenas se reencontraron el primer día de trabajo, pudo darse cuenta de que ya no era más el joven lindo que se sentaba en frente de ella y por el que suspiraba a diario, se había convertido en un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Sus facciones se habían vuelto más maduras, evidentemente seguía su dieta de modelo y aparentemente iba al gimnasio a juzgar por sus fuertes brazos y su espalda era ancha, estaba más alto que ella y al tomar las medidas de su espalda no pudo evitar quedarse mirando su parte posterior, sí, se refería a su trasero, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse _– Mala, Marinette… ¡Contrólate! Estúpida abstinencia, ya me tiene pensando cosas raras –._

Adrien por su parte, se mantenía callado y quieto sintiendo las manos de Marinette tocando levemente ciertas zonas de su cuerpo y haciendo anotaciones en su libreta, en ese momento la chica estaba detrás de él midiendo su espalda y él podía sentir su respiración en su propio cuello, a pesar de que ella era un poco más baja que él, lograba dar en esa zona perfectamente haciendo que su piel se erizara, ni siquiera debería pasar eso, pero no podía evitarlo, ella causó eso en él solo con unos leves toques sobre su piel.

El joven rubio tenía que admitir que al volverla a ver había notado todos los cambios que había hecho, empezando por su figura, que ahora era más curvilínea en las zonas que debería serlo. No la había mirado con mucho detenimiento por miedo a faltarle el respeto, pero si había notado sus largas piernas, su cintura pequeña y su busto era de un tamaño ideal, además, tenía que admitir que la ropa que usaba para trabajar se le veía realmente bien. Sin embargo, su rostro seguía siendo el de aquella chica un poco torpe, pero sonriente con la que estudió en la escuela, y que le robó su primer beso.

Marinette terminó de tomar las medidas en su espalda y seguido de eso volvió a pararse en frente de él y le habló – Voy a tomar las medidas de tus pantalones, de antemano me disculpo si esto llega a ser un poco incómodo.

-No te preocupes, ya me han tomado las medidas antes, prometo no mirar para que no te pongas nerviosa – Tranquilizó él.

Ella asintió y seguido de eso se dispuso a tomar primero la medida de su cintura, estaba realmente avergonzada ya que prácticamente estaba mirando la zona de su masculinidad, pero prometió ser profesional y así sería, por lo que, a pesar de sus sonrojadas mejillas, siguió trabajando, evitando a toda costa mirar al chico.

Adrien por su parte, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la chica, estaba levemente sonrojada, por lo que suponía que en efecto estaba nerviosa, y es que él no se quedaba muy atrás. Era cierto que a lo largo de toda su vida había tenido muchas modistas que le habían tomado las medidas, pero ninguna lo había hecho sentir nervioso como lo estaba haciendo Marinette _– No tienes que estar nervioso, ella es solo otra modista y, además, tu amiga… Cálmate –._

Marinette se agachó para tomar las medidas del largo de sus pantalones y trató con todas sus fuerzas de no mirar hacía la entrepierna del chico, ya que eso terminaría por incomodar más la situación. Adrien por su parte, vio que ella estaba muy próxima a su parte más sensible y trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuese nada comprometedor, sin embargo, aquella posición podría incluso malinterpretarse considerando que su rostro estaba muy cerca de esa zona, cuando Adrien se encontró teniendo este tipo de pensamientos se reprochó a si mismo _– Maldita abstinencia, me hace pensar cosas que no son –._

La ojiazul hizo las últimas anotaciones en su libreta, la cual ya estaba en el suelo, y seguido de eso se dispuso a levantarse para acabar con aquella situación tan incómoda, sin embargo, sus tacones le hicieron una mala jugada y por poco se cae, pero logró tomarse rápidamente de Adrien, quien se dio cuenta de esto y la tomó por la cabeza a tiempo.

Sin embargo, aquello solo ocasionó que la cara de Marinette quedara solo a par de centímetros de la entrepierna de Adrien, la cual se encontraba ligeramente más abultada de lo que recordaba cuando había tomado las medidas de su cadera, aquello tiñó por completo sus mejillas. Por otro lado, Adrien al sentir como su ropa interior apretaba un poco dio unos pasos hacia atrás viendo como Marinette se ponía de pie completamente roja de la vergüenza, pero no tanto como él.

-Yo… ehm… – Él ni siquiera sabía que decir, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para articular alguna palabra, por lo que simplemente salió de la oficina con rumbo a los baños más cercanos, por suerte el sector del despacho de la chica era nuevo y prácticamente nadie más que ellos dos transitaban por esa zona, por lo que fue una suerte ya que nadie lo vio en esas condiciones.

Él entró al baño rápidamente y se encerró sintiéndose como un chiquillo que recién tuvo su primer sueño húmedo, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar en la oficina de la chica, y es que, por alguna razón, toda esa cercanía había hecho más estragos en él de los que esperaba _– Va a pensar lo peor de mí… Malditas hormonas –._

Por su parte, Marinette aún se encontraba en su oficina procesando lo que acababa de pasar con el chico, trató de ser cuidadosa para evitar incomodidades, pero jamás pensó que podría ocasionarle eso precisamente a él, y es que, de alguna forma, él también había causado cosas en ella cuando lo tuvo así de cerca, solo que para las chicas era más fácil de esconderlo que una erección, y ella solo culpaba a la abstinencia por la que estaba pasando.

 _-Y sólo fue la primera vez que le tomé las medidas –_ pensó ella sintiéndose aún más avergonzada.

 **oOo**

-Ay Tikki, te juro que fue de lo más humillante – Decía Marinette caminando de un lado a otro, ya era de noche y estaba en su hogar contándole a su kwami la incómoda escena que tuvo que vivir en el trabajo.

-No pudo haber sido tan malo como dices – Respondió la pequeña – Aunque no lo sé, desde tu escritorio no pude ver demasiado.

-Mi cara literalmente estaba a 2 centímetros de su _amigo –_ Decía Marinette sonrojándose de nuevo – ¡No sé como voy a mirarlo a la cara mañana!

\- ¿Acaso no volvió a tu oficina después de eso?

-No, tuvo reuniones el resto del día y yo francamente estaba ocupada – Respondió la chica – No tengo ni idea de lo que habrá pensado.

-Pues imagínate que debe sentirse peor que tú, pero no debes dejar que eso interfiera en tu trabajo – Contestó la pequeña mariquita.

-Lo sé, sobre todo después de lo que me ha dicho el señor Agreste esta mañana – Dijo la ojiazul tirándose en su cama y mirando al techo – No dejaré que este pequeño accidente afecte nuestra relación laboral.

Tikki estuvo por decir algo más cuando de repente escucharon algunos ruidos provenientes de las afueras, por lo que Marinette rápidamente corrió hasta el balcón de su departamento y pudo darse cuenta de que en efecto se trataba de un villano akumatizado haciendo de las suyas, por lo que cierto gato debía estar rondando por los alrededores.

Marinette suspiró – Creí que tendría una noche tranquila, pero el deber me llama.

-Creí que después de tanto tiempo ya te habías acostumbrado a esto – Dijo Tikki.

-Supongo que nunca terminaré de caer en cuenta de que soy una superheroína – Respondió la ojiazul sonriendo – Tikki, las motas.

 **oOo**

Ladybug corría detrás de aquel chico akumatizado en un villano llamado "Sk8ter Boi", el cual evidentemente lucía una temática de skater e iba por todos los edificios de la ciudad de París como si de una rampa de patinaje se tratara. La chica trataba de seguirle el ritmo lo mejor que podía, pero es que ella no era experta en el arte de skate como lo era aquel chico, por lo que llevaba algo de ventaja.

Ella se detuvo para tomar aire un momento y pensar las cosas _– ¿Cómo rayos voy a quitarle esa patineta si pareciera que la tuviera pegada a los pies? –_ pensaba la ojiazul frustrada, en serio quería acabar lo más pronto posible con ese akuma, Chat Noir no había aparecido, por lo que tenía la esperanza de liberar a aquel inocente antes de que el gato hiciera acto de presencia.

Ladybug fue detrás de Sk8ter Boi con intenciones de usar su yo-yo para tomar al chico y así despegarlo de la patineta, solo así podría romperla y acabar con todo eso. Ella corría detrás de él y justo cuando lanzó su yo-yo para tomar al chico, un bastón se interpuso entre su destino y ella, por lo que al girarse se encontró nada más y nada menos que con su peor pesadilla.

-Miren lo que trajo el gato – Dijo Chat Noir con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No me trajo ningún gato, sino más bien un skater fuera de control – Respondió ella bufando – Tenía tiempo sin verte por aquí ¿por qué volviste, gato callejero?

-Sabía que tu vida era realmente aburrida sin mí, bichito… Pero hasta lo gatos tenemos nuestros secretos – Dijo él balanceándose en su propio bastón – No me harás comenzar con la rutina de hace tantos años ¿verdad?

-Si no quieres caer en lo mismo, entonces simplemente dame tu anillo y podremos irnos a casa y vivir felices para siempre – Dijo Ladybug sosteniendo su yo-yo firmemente.

Chat Noir dio un suspiro – A veces me gustaría que no fueses tan dura conmigo… Creo que podríamos hacer incluso una pareja adorable sino trataras de golpearme cada vez que me ves.

Ladybug bufó – ¿Ahora coqueteas conmigo? ¿En serio, Chat Noir?

-Nuestra relación, a pesar de ser terrible, es la más larga que he tenido hasta el momento – Respondió él sonriéndole socarronamente – Por eso creo que funcionaríamos, a pesar de los evidentes problemas que tenemos.

-Si quieres una cita conmigo lo mínimo que pido es tu anillo, luego podremos arreglar el resto – Le siguió el juego ella.

-Me parece que ya empezamos mal, bichito – Dijo él coquetamente – Creo que mejor seguiré siendo un gato libre.

-Te asustan los retos, vaya gato más cobarde – Respondió la ojiazul.

Chat Noir frunció el ceño – Creo que ya fue suficiente de coqueteos, vamos a lo que vinimos.

-Como quieras, cariño – Dijo ella en falso tono dulce y seguido de eso usó su yo-yo para intentar llegar hasta el bastón del chico y así quitárselo.

Chat Noir dejó de balancearse en su arma y prefirió ponerlo en su lugar, justo detrás de su espalda, tenía que ocuparse de Ladybug, pero ella había decidido ir tras Sk8ter Boi, por lo que el chico no se iba a quedar ahí parado, tendría que defender al akumatizado para que ella no cumpliera su cometido.

Ladybug logró interceptar a Sk8ter Boi – Bien es hora de que dejes de usar a París como tu rampa personal.

\- ¡Apártate! Estoy por hacer la pirueta más importante – Demandó el chico akumatizado.

-La única pirueta que harás es la que te hará bajarte de esa patineta ahora – Respondió Ladybug lanzando su yo-yo al aire – _¡Lucky Charm!_

Y seguido de un brillo rosado, un gorro rojo con puntos negros apareció, era algo grande como para que ella lo usara, incluso podría hacerse pasar por un pasamontaña, solo que sin los agujeros para los ojos _– Supongo que ya le encontraré alguna utilidad –_ pensó ella.

Sk8ter Boi se las arregló para subirse a otro edificio, sin embargo, Ladybug logró lanzar su yo-yo a tiempo para amarrarlo en la cintura del chico, justo lo que quería hacer. Aunque de un momento a otro vio como Chat Noir se acercaba con su bastón a defender a Sk8ter Boi.

\- ¡Gato callejero y metiche! ¡Vete de aquí! – Decía la chica tratando de no soltar al akumatizado.

\- ¡No me iré de aquí sin tus pendientes! – Respondió él con intenciones de acabar con aquello a la fuerza.

\- ¡Pierdes tu tiempo! – Dijo Ladybug tirando fuertemente de su yo-yo para que Sk8ter Boi no se escapara.

Chat Noir vio la situación, por lo que intentó usar algo que nunca se le había ocurrido, miró su mano y luego le dio una sonrisa socarrona a Ladybug.

\- ¡ _Cataclysm_! – Gritó él invocando su poder especial.

Ladybug abrió los ojos impresionada, había visto a Chat Noir usando su poder pocas veces, por lo que no le gustaba por dónde iba eso. Él se acercó a ella, pero la chica empezó a moverse para evitarlo.

-Deja ir a Sk8ter Boi y no usaré el Cataclysm en tu yo-yo.

-Ni soñando, este chico seguirá destruyendo la ciudad si no lo detengo – Respondió ella tomando con fuerza su yo-yo.

-Tú lo pediste – Y seguido de eso Chat Noir se acercó a ella.

Sin embargo, Ladybug logró tener una idea, amarrando el yo-yo a su cintura y dejándole las manos libres, avanzó rápidamente hacía Chat Noir tomándolo por sorpresa y poniendo el gorro cubriendo toda su cara.

\- ¡No veo nada! – Decía él tratando de zafarse de aquello con una sola mano, ya que en la otra tenía el poder especial activado.

Mientras tanto, rápidamente Ladybug atrajo con fuerza a Sk8ter Boi y junto con él la patineta la cual al tener entre sus manos y ver a Chat Noir a punto de quitarse de la máscara, se acercó a él con el artefacto.

Chat Noir casi logra quitar el gorro con una mano, pero era tarde, sintió como alguien lo tomaba de la mano donde estaba el _Cataclysm_ activado y lo ponía sobre una superficie dura, él al quitarse el gorro se dio cuenta de que en efecto había destruido el akuma.

-Maldita sea – Murmuró él viendo como la chica purificaba el akuma y una mariposa blanca volaba por los aires y todo volvía a la normalidad.

Ladybug ayudó al chico skater a levantarse y lo animó un poco después de semejante episodio, cuando este se retiró ella volvió a encarar a Chat Noir.

-Gracias por tu colaboración esta noche, gatito – Dijo ella sonriéndole socarronamente.

Él gruñó – Esto no se acaba aquí, bichito… Juro que algún día voy a conseguir tus aretes.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Preguntó ella seriamente – Ambos sabemos que no eres un chico malo.

-No me conoces – Dijo él sencillamente.

Ladybug lo miró duramente – Supongo que nunca dejaremos de ser enemigos, Chat Noir.

-No mientras cada uno tenga su propio objetivo que tenga que ver con quitarle el miraculous al otro – Respondió él seriamente.

Ella suspiró resignada – Hasta la próxima, gato callejero.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente vio como Ladybug se alejaba entre los edificios, tal vez ella tuviera razón y ellos nunca dejarían de ser enemigos, sin embargo, ese era el menor de sus problemas en ese momento… Hawk Moth iba a estar furioso por haber perdido de nuevo frente a ella.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren de maravilla, por acá les traigo el capítulo de esta semana cargado de un villano nuevo que me he inventado (no soy muy buena con eso, por ello los que son fans de Avril Lavigne se habrán podido dar cuenta de que el nombre viene de una canción de ella). Y bueno, les he dado una pequeña escena incómoda entre Adrien y Marinette jaja, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Y bueno muchas gracias a todos los que leen, tanto a los que comentar como a los que están entre las sombras. Les mando un beso enorme a todos, feliz fin de semana;)**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Maestros de los miraculous**

Ladybug miró para todos lados mientras entraba silenciosamente a la casa de masajes, era algo pasada la noche, por lo que no había peligro por el momento de que algún civil la viera entrando a esas horas. Caminó por los pasillos al mismo tiempo que sus aretes daban el pitido final y su transformación se desvanecía haciendo que Tikki apareciera.

-Lo siento, Tikki – Dijo Marinette un tanto triste – Pero necesito hablar con el maestro Fu, prometo alimentarte cuando estemos en casa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – Preguntó la kwami viendo el semblante de su portadora.

La ojiazul suspiró – Llevo años peleando contra Chat Noir y quién sea que esté portando el miraculous de la mariposa, y sigo sin entender las razones de porque lo hacen… Entiendo que hay un deseo, pero tiene su precio ¿acaso saben eso?

-No estoy muy segura del nivel conocimiento que tengan sobre los miraculous y sus poderes, aunque ellos tienen el libro no estoy segura si hayan podido descifrarlo, pero te aseguro que los kwamis si lo sabemos – Respondió Tikki – Sin embargo, no estamos autorizados a hablar de eso, tu tuviste la suerte de que el maestro Fu te explicó todo.

-Es por esa razón que necesito hablar con él – Dijo la joven tocando la puerta con temática china.

Unos minutos después de hacer eso la puerta se abrió y un hombre de avanzada edad y con rasgos orientales le dio una sonrisa y la saludó – Ladybug.

-Maestro Fu, de verdad lamento la hora – Se disculpó ella entrando al recinto – Pero quiero hablar con usted.

Él asintió y cerró la puerta para que ambos avanzaran, Marinette se sentó en la alfombra mientras el maestro Fu se dedicaba a preparar un poco de té y le habló a su propio kwami.

-Wayzz sé amable y dale a Tikki un poco de comida, tengo entendido que fue una dura pelea contra el villano akumatizado de hoy.

El pequeño kwami color verde asintió mientras buscaba algo de comida y la compartía con su compañera, mientras tanto, Marinette empezó a hablar mirando al hombre – Maestro Fu, he sido Ladybug por 7 años, y no es que me esté quejando de ello, es sólo que ¿acaso algún día esto acabará? ¿Algún día Chat Noir se dará por vencido o si quiera se dará cuenta de que está obrando mal?

-Es dificil saber si él desistirá, no lo conocemos del todo – Respondió el maestro – Considerando que él piensa que nosotros fuimos quiénes robamos la caja de los miraculous.

Marinette suspiró resignada – Me pregunto ¿quién podría estar portando el miraculous de la mariposa que tiene tanto poder de convencimiento sobre él?

El maestro Fu se acercó con el té y empezó a servirlo bajo la mirada de la joven, él le ofreció una taza mientras se servía una para sí mismo y retomaba la conversación – Te recuerdo que ellos tienen el libro, quizás el portador de la mariposa logró convencerlo con ello y con el deseo que otorgan tu miraculous y el de Chat Noir al fusionarse.

-Usted me explicó que ese deseo tiene su precio – Respondió la chica – ¿Acaso él está consciente de que no es un deseo cualquiera y que podría afectar a personas inocentes?

-No podemos hacer una suposición de ese tamaño – Atajó el maestro – Empezando porque no sabemos si el deseo beneficiará a Chat Noir o al portador del miraculous de la mariposa, o qué tan grande será ese deseo, no tenemos ni idea sobre sus verdaderas intenciones.

-He llegado a pensar en que Chat Noir no es tan malo como deja entrever – Dijo Marinette – Siento que todo esto es por la influencia del portador misterioso.

-Tal vez tienes razón – Acordó el hombre – Pero si Chat Noir está obedeciéndolo, entonces quiere decir que recibirá algo a cambio, y si ha pasado tanto tiempo en esta pelea contigo, debe tratarse de algo grande, podría incluso apostar por el deseo.

Marinette lo pensó un momento – Nunca ha sido tímido al momento de decirme que si le doy mis aretes será por una buena causa ¿eso es acaso posible? Digo, los ladrones son ellos.

-Al menos que Chat Noir no lo sepa, recuerda tu primera pelea con él – Dijo el maestro Fu – Chat Noir me tildó de ladrón y si es así, entonces quiere decir que, a sus ojos, el portador del miraculous de la mariposa es el bueno, y nosotros los malos.

-Somos los villanos entonces – Reafirmó Marinette suspiró – No es justo, él me manda personas akumatizadas que debo salvar mientras Chat Noir me pone las cosas más difíciles, y se supone que nosotros somos los malos.

-No estamos seguros de lo que el portador del miraculous de la mariposa le haya podido decir a Chat Noir cuando le ofreció el anillo, pero podemos poner las manos al fuego a que le aseguró que está haciendo el bien con todo esto, y que probablemente tendrá su recompensa.

-Sinceramente, no creo que Chat Noir sea un chico malo – Respondió la chica – A veces simplemente quisiera hablar con él y tratar de entenderlo, pero es imposible cuando hay un villano akumatizado pisándome los talones, mientras que él se encarga de sabotearme.

El maestro Fu intercambió miradas rápidamente con Tikki y Wayzz, ellos habían hablado en otras ocasiones, incluso antes de otorgarle el miraculous a Marinette de que en efecto esta sería una batalla larga, dificil y diferente a las demás, especialmente porque Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban separados por primera vez, sin embargo, el destino era claro, estuvo en duda un tiempo ya que desde un principio Marinette y el portador del miraculous del gato negro se vieron como enemigos, nunca esperó que existiera algo más por esa razón, sin embargo, tal como en esa ocasión y como en otras pocas en años anteriores, la portadora del miraculous de la mariquita mostraba cierto interés e incluso compasión por alguien a quien llamaba su enemigo.

Dentro del maestro Fu existía aún la esperanza de que toda esa historia tomara el rumbo que le correspondía, ese destino en el que él escogía a los portadores de los miraculous no solo por sus valores y cualidades, sino también porque eran el uno para el otro y lograban complementarse siendo tanto héroes como civiles, ese era el equilibrio.

Una extraña y un poco descabellada idea surgió en la mente del hombre _– ¿Qué pasaría si…? –_ Se escuchaba como una locura, en ese mundo no existían las segundas oportunidades y si se equivocaba no sabía lo grande que podrían ser las consecuencias, no sólo para él, sino también para Ladybug y Chat Noir, sin embargo, una lucha de 7 años aún no tenía sus resultados, estaban desesperados y 3 miraculous junto con el libro ya estaban en manos de alguien malo, quizás podría funcionar… o fracasar a lo grande.

\- ¿Maestro? – Dijo Marinette para llamar su atención, se había quedado en silencio por mucho tiempo.

Él salió de su pequeño trance – Discúlpame, estaba divagando un poco – Él se aclaró la garganta para seguir hablando – Marinette ¿alguna vez has pensado en acercarte a Chat Noir con intenciones solo de hablar?

-He querido hacerlo – Admitió ella – Pero dudo que él quiera escucharme, somos enemigos y cada vez que intercambiamos palabras es para discutir.

-Sé que lo que te pediré podría sonar arriesgado, pero no tengo otra idea – Dijo el maestro – Quizás si logras acercarte amistosamente a Chat Noir y hacerle entender que está obrando mal podríamos lograr algo, el primer paso para acabar con todo esto es traer a Chat Noir de nuestro lado.

Marinette suspiró – Lo veo francamente dificil considerando que él le es sumamente devoto al portador del miraculous de la mariposa – Confesó la chica – Sin embargo, puedo intentar persuadirlo para tener una conversación civilizada.

-Creo que sería lo más dificil de todo esto – Respondió el maestro – Si logramos traer a Chat Noir de nuestro lado, podríamos acabar con todo más fácilmente… ¿cuento contigo?

Marinette asintió decidida – Siempre, maestro.

El maestro Fu sonrió, tal vez su plan sonaba como a una completa locura, especialmente porque no podía decirle todo el plan a Marinette ya que revelaría cosas que cambiarían el rumbo de la historia, lo mejor sería que ella y Chat Noir se hicieran amigos por su propios medios, sin saber que de alguna forma, estaban destinados, aunque a esas alturas, ni siquiera sabía si eso pasaría, considerando que él no tenía ni idea de quién era el joven portador del miraculous del gato negro, estaba tomando un riesgo bastante grande.

-Será mejor que me vaya antes de que se haga más tarde – Dijo Marinette levantándose – Muchas gracias por todo, maestro.

-Nos volveremos a ver pronto, Ladybug – Respondió el hombre acompañándola a la puerta.

Cuando la chica abandonó la casa de los masajes el hombre se quedó a solas mirando el escondite del resto de los miraculous y suspiró, no estaba muy seguro aún si aquella había sido la decisión correcta, pero ya estaba hecho.

\- ¿Está seguro de lo que hace, maestro? – Preguntó Wayzz cuando se quedaron solos, conocía el riesgo que estaba tomando.

-No, Wayzz – Respondió Fu – Pero no tenemos otra alternativa, Ladybug y Chat Noir deberán actuar solos esta vez, y si tenemos suerte el destino podrá cumplirse como es debido y todo saldrá bien… Solo debemos ser pacientes y confiar en ellos.

 ** _Mientras tanto en Notre Dame…_**

Chat Noir deshizo su transformación cuando entró a la gran iglesia y seguido de eso el kwami le habló – Necesito mi queso para recuperar energías.

-Ahora no, Plagg – Dijo Adrien seriamente – He cometido un error garrafal hoy y no me imagino como estará Hawk Moth.

-Tu jefe es demasiado obstinado – Contestó el pequeño gato – Nada que un poco de camembert no pueda arreglar.

Adrien no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario – Vale, está bien, prometo alimentarte en casa, pero por el momento guarda silencio, por favor.

Plagg hizo caso a su portador y simplemente volaba a su lado mientras los dos eran rodeados por mariposas blancas y seguidamente una voz habló revelando al dueño de esta al mismo tiempo – Fallaste de nuevo, Chat Noir.

Adrien bajó la cabeza – Sé que he cometido un error grande.

\- ¿Grande? – Cuestionó Hawk Moth haciendo que Adrien levantara la mirada y se encontrara con su cara más seria que nunca – Ayudaste a Ladybug a deshacerse del objeto akumatizado – el hombre decía aquello con tanta tranquilidad que llegaba a perturbar un poco al joven rubio.

-No fue mi intención, de verdad yo solo… – Pero Adrien fue interrumpido.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos tratando de recuperar el miraculous de Ladybug? – Interrogó seriamente Hawk Moth.

El joven rubio tuvo que admitir que no comprendía demasiado el sentido de su pregunta, sin embargo, no tardó en responderle – Siete años, maestro.

-Así es, siete años en los que Ladybug ha logrado salirse con la suya, teniendo únicamente el apoyo de su poder especial, a diferencia de ti, que tienes el apoyo del villano akumatizado y tu _Cataclysm –_ Esto lo dijo de tal manera que hizo sentir peor a Adrien de lo que ya se sentía.

-Lo sé, prometo dar lo mejor de mi la próxima vez – No era la primera ocasión en la que Hawk Moth le hablaba de aquella manea al joven, efectivamente, lo había hecho en reiteradas ocasiones con el pasar de los años, es solo que Adrien poco a poco había aprendido a sobrellevarlo, aunque nunca olvidaría la primera vez que tuvieron esa conversación, recordaba incluso tener unas inmensas ganas de llorar al sentirse totalmente derrotado.

-Ladybug cada vez se hace más poderosa – Dijo Adrien de repente encarando a Hawk Moth.

-Sí, ella tiene el poder de crear, y tú el de destruir – Respondió el hombre – Y aun no entiendo como no has logrado destruirla.

Adrien frunció el ceño – Creí que la intención era recuperar su miraculous y la caja del resto, nunca hemos hablado sobre destruir a alguien, incluso si ese alguien es el enemigo.

-Ya no eres el niño al que le di el anillo hace años – Respondió Hawk Moth – Eres un hombre que se ha dejado vencer incontables veces por una chica ¿acaso no quieres recuperar a tu madre, Adrien?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Reafirmó el joven – ¿Pero a qué precio? ¿Tengo que convertirme en un asesino para volver a ver a mi madre?

Hawk Moth se quedó en silencio unos minutos analizando la situación, él puso los dedos en sus lagrimales, estaba cansado de todo aquello, pero no se daría por vencido – Tienes razón, creo que perdí un poco el norte.

Adrien asintió, sabía que su maestro a veces podía ser algo temperamental, sin embargo, en varias ocasiones había logrado llevarlo a tierra de nuevo – No somos malos, Ladybug me lo ha dicho.

\- ¿Desde cuando haces caso a lo que Ladybug dice? – Cuestionó seriamente Hawk Moth.

\- ¿Acaso está mintiendo? – Dijo el joven rubio sosteniéndole la mirada – Somos los buenos ¿o me equivoco?

Hawk Moth apretó su mano en un puño, casi mete la pata – Tienes razón, siempre has tenido muy claro quienes son los buenos y quienes los malos… Por accediste a ayudarme a recuperar los otros miraculous.

-No le mentiré en que en varias ocasiones me he planteado abandonar todo esto – Admitió Adrien – Pero tengo un compromiso con usted, y no pienso dejarlo de lado, aunque empiece a creer que lo de mi madre no tiene ningún caso considerando todo el tiempo que ha pasado.

\- ¡Ni por un momento pienses en abandonar lo de tu madre! – Gritó Hawk Moth de tal manera que nunca lo había hecho.

Adrien quedó totalmente descolocado, sabía que su maestro tenía mal genio, él mismo había tratado con eso todos esos años, pero nunca lo había visto gritar de esa forma, daba la impresión incluso que aquello le importaba más que a él.

Hawk Moth se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, por lo que rápidamente se giró para darle la espalda a Adrien – No hiciste nada malo, fue simplemente mala suerte… Te prepararé mejor para la próxima vez, te puedes retirar.

Adrien no entendió en lo más mínimo ese cambio de actitud, sin embargo, prefirió no discutírselo, no parecía ser el momento – Hasta pronto, maestro.

El joven rubio salió por la puerta trasera de la iglesia, aquella que siempre había utilizado desde hace siete años para que nadie lo viera como civil a esas horas, cuando se dio cuenta era realmente tarde, por lo que al día siguiente tendría unas ojeras terribles, pero no lo tenía demasiado preocupado, cuando estuvo afuera su kwami le habló, se había mantenido a su lado toda la conversación, pero sin decir nada.

-Vaya reunión más intensa con el jefe – Dijo Plagg.

-Sabes no hablemos de esto, creo que tuve suficiente por hoy – Respondió Adrien empezando a caminar – Mañana iré en modo zombie al trabajo.

-Estoy ansioso por ir contigo mañana al trabajo – Dijo Plagg burlonamente.

Adrien lo miró confundido – ¿Por qué? Detestas acompañarme al trabajo.

-Tu trabajo nunca había sido tan interesante hasta hoy – Respondió el pequeño kwami, al ver la cara de confusión de su portador decidió ser más específico – Tú y tu amiga la modista tuvieron un incómodo encuentro del cual disfruté mucho desde tu bolsillo.

Adrien sintió sus mejillas arder y se pasó la mano por el cabello – Había olvidado por completo eso… Le debo una enorme disculpa a Marinette.

Plagg sonrió – Ansío por ver eso.

 **oOo**

Adrien se encontraba justo en frente de la oficina de Marinette, había permanecido en su propio despacho tratando de descifrar la forma menos incómoda de hacer aquello, y cuando lo logró – aún sintiéndose sumamente avergonzado – se llenó de valor para ir hasta la oficina de la chica y aclarar toda aquella situación antes de que su padre se diera cuenta de que se estaban evitando y les hiciera preguntas incómodas.

Estaba por tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió de repente haciendo que Marinette chocara con él y dejara caer los papeles que traía en las manos.

\- ¡Disculpa! – Dijo Adrien agachándose para recoger el desastre que había causado.

Sin embargo, él y Marinette tuvieron la misma idea ya que lo hicieron al mismo tiempo haciendo que sus cabezas chocaran entre sí y ambos hablaron – Lo siento.

Cuando terminaron de recoger los diseños que estaban en el suelo se levantaron quedando nuevamente cara a cara, ambos sintieron como sus rostros se sonrojaban levemente al recordar el incidente del día anterior, por lo que Adrien habló.

\- ¿Tienes un minuto? Prometo no quitarte demasiado tiempo.

Marinette asintió torpemente y ambos entraron nuevamente a la oficina, ella dejó los diseños encima del escritorio y se giró para encararlo, lo encontró sumamente nervioso, como nunca antes lo había visto en la vida, cosa que resultaba rara, pero a la vez un poco graciosa.

-Yo… ehm… – A Marinette aquella actitud le recordaba a sí misma cuando estaban en la escuela y decidía hablar con él, parecía divertido ver como los roles cambiaron. Adrien se aclaró la garganta y la encaró – Lamento lo que pasó ayer, jamás me había pasado con ninguna modista, no tengo ni idea de porqué, solo pasó, y en verdad estoy apenado.

Marinette le dio una sonrisa tranquilizante – No fue tu intención, yo estaba tocando muy cerca de esa zona… y creo que… – Estaba empezando a sentirse de nuevo como en la escuela – Bueno, tu reacción fue normal, eres un chico.

-No, pero yo sé controlarme, es solo que esta vez… bueno… – A Adrien aquella conversación se le estaba complicando más de la cuenta – ¡Agh! Maldita abstinencia.

Marinette se sorprendió un poco de que él haya sido tan específico con aquello, sin embargo, podía entenderlo perfectamente, por lo que decidió darle apoyo – No te preocupes, estamos en el mismo barco, no me he ofendido ni nada.

Adrien la miró sorprendido – ¿De verdad? – Entonces él cayó en cuenta de algo – Eso quiere decir que tú y Luka…

Marinette se sonrojó un poco y desvío la mirada – Vale es un poco privado, pero somos amigos, supongo que es un tema normal… Bueno, Luka se fue hace meses y desde entonces evidentemente no lo hemos vuelto a hacer, imagino que tú y Kagami pasan por lo mismo… Estoy al igual que tú con la abstinencia.

El joven rubio sintió cierta rabia en su interior al escuchar esa confesión, fue un tonto al pensar en que con tantos años de noviazgo ella y Luka nunca hayan tenido relaciones – En ese caso, supongo que podemos olvidar este accidente.

-Olvidado – Dijo ella sonriendo – Prometo ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez.

 _-Por favor, no lo seas –_ pensó él sintiéndose un tonto, sin embargo, prefirió cambiar drásticamente el tema para no seguir martillándose la cabeza solo de pensar en Marinette y Luka en una situación íntima.

-He estado pensando en que deberíamos hacer la pequeña fiesta de la que hablamos este fin de semana en mi casa – Dijo Adrien tomando por sorpresa a la chica – Podríamos decirles a los chicos, sabes, los que no están de viaje.

Marinette saltó emocionada – ¡Sería genial! Yo me encargaré de decirles a todos y tú solo dime lo que necesitas y lo conseguiremos, será una gran reunión.

-No puedo esperar – Respondió él sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que estés de maravilla;) Bueno por acá les dejo este nuevo capítulo un poco intenso especialmente por la conversación entre Adrien y Hawk Moth, pero sin dejar de lado la comedia con la pequeña y pícara conversación de Marinette y Adrien sobre su pequeño incidente… ¿qué opinan sobre toda esta situación?**

 **Les deseo una feliz víspera de año nuevo y que este próximo año venga cargado de buenas energías para ustedes. Les mando mil besos y saludos.**

 **PD: ¿Ya vieron Papa Garou? No olviden mencionármelo en los comentarios. Bye.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Alcohol y otras tonterías adolescentes**

-Ustedes dos están actuando demasiado extraño – Dijo Alya mirando perspicazmente a su mejor amiga, ambas se encontraban en la cocina preparando algunos snacks para la fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo en la sala del departamento de Adrien.

Marinette se sonrojó un poco – No pasa nada, todo está bien.

Alya levantó la ceja sugestivamente – No me creo eso sabiendo que están trabajando juntos.

Su mejor amiga la conocía bien, ella más que nadie fue testigo de todo su enamoramiento por Adrien desde el primer día, sabía cuán nerviosa se ponía a su alrededor y lo mucho que le dolió que el chico se fuera, sin embargo, nunca le contó que esa última noche de Adrien en la ciudad ella había tomado el valor de besarlo y prácticamente confesársele, Marinette siempre prefirió guardárselo como un secreto para sí misma ya que podía jurar que no pasaría de nuevo.

Además, Alya era quien sabía prácticamente todo sobre ella, y estuvo presente desde el momento en que Marinette conoció a Luka y el cómo se fue desarrollando la relación de estos dos, vio a Marinette sufriendo por Adrien y finalmente volviendo a sonreír cuando Luka la invitó a salir por primera vez, y pues estaba segura de que gracias a eso, su amiga había olvidado su primer enamoramiento por el rubio, aunque ahora después de tanto años, estos hayan vuelto a reencontrarse para trabajar juntos, algo no le daba buena espina.

-No quiero hacerte sentir mal – Aclaró Alya mirando a su amiga preocupada – Pero ¿en serio no te hace sentir incómoda estar con él a diario?

Marinette se mordió el labio nerviosamente – Vale, no puedo mentirte a ti… Sí, al principio me hizo sentir que perdía los estribos de nuevo, pero ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que entré a trabajar ahí y todo ha ido muy bien, somos buenos compañeros de trabajo.

Alya pudo percibir sinceridad en sus palabras – Entiendo, de hecho, hoy me has sorprendido, ya no tartamudeas a su alrededor.

Ese comentario hizo reír a la ojiazul – Todos cambiamos, además, ese tartamudeo se debía a que me gustaba mucho, pero supongo que como ya lo he superado, no hay porque tartamudear… Además, estoy con Luka.

-Sí, y por lo que me dijo Nino, Adrien tiene novia – Dijo Alya.

-Incluso pudimos hablar de eso libremente y no fue nada incómodo – Respondió Marinette – Somos adultos ahora, incluso tuvimos una charla sobre sexo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó Alya sin poder creerlo – ¿Tú hablando sobre sexo con él? ¡Hasta conmigo te avergüenzas!

-No fue una charla de sexo explícita – Se defendió la chica – Es solo que el tema salió a colación y lo manejamos con total naturalidad.

Alya bufó – A ver ¿cómo rayos el tema del sexo sale a colación en un ambiente de trabajo?

Marinette estuvo a punto de decir algo, sin embargo, se dio cuenta tarde de que había metido la pata, debió guardarse eso para sí misma ya que no podría decirle a Alya como el tema había salido a la luz sin explicarle la incómoda situación en la que se habían visto envueltos hace un par de días atrás.

-Nada – Trató ella de evitar el tema tomando un poco de su trago – No tiene importancia.

-Si la tiene, sino no habrías puesto esa cara de pánico – Respondió Alya sonriéndole – Cuéntame.

Marinette se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan imprudente, y dio un respiro profundo – Vale, lo que te voy a decir no puedes contárselo ni a tu almohada, señorita reportera… Te lo llevas a la tumba.

Alya bufó – Sabes que sé guardar secretos cuando me piden hacerlo… Ahora habla, esto se pone interesante.

La ojiazul se fijó primero en que nadie estuviese cerca de la cocina, y entonces fue cuando empezó a hablar – Vale, hace un par de días estaba tomando sus medidas por primera vez y tú sabes muy bien que debo tocar un poco para hacerlo bien.

Alya le sonrió pícaramente – Sabía que esto era algo sucio.

-Déjame terminar – Pidió Marinette abochornada – Cuando estaba terminando de tomar la medida del largo de su pantalón casi me tropiezo, pero logré mantener el equilibrio y mi cara quedó a escasos centímetros de su… _amigo –_ Dijo ella sintiendo sus mejillas arder, tomó un respiro y terminó con aquella penosa explicación en voz baja – Y él estaba bastante animado.

Alya no pudo evitar soltar una risa que hizo avergonzar más a Marinette – Por favor, vivirlo ya fue suficientemente humillante como para que ahora te rías de mí.

-Amiga, le causaste una erección a Adrien Agreste, el hombre más codiciado por las mujeres de París y probablemente del mundo – Dijo Alya en voz baja – Deberías sentirte como la primera dama.

-Nada de primera dama ¡tengo novio! ¡Y él tiene novia! – Saltó Marinette volviendo a revivir su vergüenza.

-Si, pero por lo visto esa chica no le da demasiado amor – Dijo Alya para luego darse cuenta de algo – Espera un minuto, entonces ¿fue por eso por lo que terminaron hablando de sexo?

-Sí, pero fue el día después del accidente, no pudimos dirigirnos la palabra ese mismo día – Admitió ella – Pero ya lo arreglamos, mira que hasta organizamos este reencuentro.

-Ustedes dos son increíbles – Dijo Alya aun riéndose – Vale, prometo no decir ni una palabra, verdaderamente, debió ser vergonzoso para ambos, aunque más para él… ¿crees que se haya desecho de esa erección esperando que bajara o por el método natural?

-Ni siquiera lo menciones – Pidió Marinette abochornada – No quiero saberlo.

Cuando las chicas cortaron el tema alguien apareció en la cocina para buscarlas, se trataba de Adrien – Chicas las estamos esperando para un juego que tiene preparado Nino.

-Vamos en seguida – Respondió rápidamente la chica ojiazul sonriendo y viendo como el joven rubio se volvía a ir.

-Esa sonrisa pone en duda todos tus argumentos – Susurró Alya en el oído de su amiga.

-Ya basta, vamos antes de que vuelvan a venir a buscarnos – Dijo Marinette saliendo de la cocina en compañía de la morena.

Las chicas llegaron a la sala dónde pudieron a ver a todos sentados en círculos, en esa noche estaban acompañándolos Kim y su novia Odyne, Max, Alix, Nathaniel, Marc, Alya y Nino, en vista de que el resto de sus viejos amigos se encontraban en América de gira con la banda, por lo que prometieron que el próximo reencuentro sería cuando ellos volviesen.

-Hasta que al fin aparecen – Dijo Nino viendo a su novia y a su amiga.

-Moríamos de hambre – Respondió Kim mientras se levantaba a ayudar a las chicas con las bandejas de snacks que habían preparado.

-Chicos las cosas buenas se hacen esperar – Contestó Alya sentándose junto a su novio, este le pasó el brazo por los hombros abrazándola.

Marinette estaba por tomar asiento, sin embargo, el sonido del timbre los hizo sobresaltarse a todos, se suponía que no faltaba nadie más en su reunión, quizás era algún vecino.

-Marinette ¿podrías abrir, por favor? Estás más cerca de la puerta – Pidió Adrien amablemente.

Y es que aquello era cierto, ya que ella seguía de pie, por lo que sin ningún inconveniente se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, quedando totalmente impresionada al ver a la persona que estaba ahí, al igual que todos los que estaban en la sala, ya que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de una joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio que todos conocían muy bien.

-Chloe – Dijo Marinette embozando una sonrisa amable.

-Dupain-Cheng – Respondió ella un poco incómoda, considerando que, aunque se hayan llevado bien los últimos años, no consideraba que fuese amigas verdaderamente.

-Chloe – Dijo Adrien levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a la puerta – Es genial que hayas podido venir.

\- ¿Sabías que estaba en París? – Preguntó Marinette desconcertada.

-Le hablé hace unos días y me dijo que estaría por acá este fin de semana – Explicó Adrien – Creí que entre más personas sería mejor.

Marinette sonrió al ver lo gentil que podía seguir siendo Adrien, siempre había sido así con Chloe, a pesar de su mala actitud los primeros años de escuela, por lo que se giró para volver a hablarle a la rubia – Estábamos por empezar un juego y acabamos de repartir snacks, llegas justo a tiempo.

Ella jaló a la rubia para que entrara al departamento y Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, era evidente como la relación entre esas dos chicas había cambiado y estaba feliz de ello. Cuando cerró la puerta vio que ya todos estaban sentados en posición, luego de saludar a la recién llegada Nino le habló a su mejor amigo.

-Viejo ¿será posible que ahora si podamos empezar este juego? ¿queda algún otro invitado sorpresa al que debamos esperar?

Adrien se rio ante la actitud del moreno – No amigo, no falta nadie más – Esto lo dijo mientras se sentaba justo en medio de Marinette y Chloe.

\- ¿Podrías iluminarnos con tu famoso juego? – Dijo Kim comiendo un snack.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el pez fuera del agua – Respondió Alix con intenciones de molestar a su viejo amigo.

\- ¿A quién llamas "pez fuera del agua", correcaminos? – Se defendió el chico haciendo reír al resto.

-Estos dos siguen peleando como si siguiéramos en la escuela – Dijo Max – En cualquier momento harán una de sus apuestas.

-O uno de sus retos – Añadió Nathaniel.

-Vale chicos sin peleas, se supone que ya nos dejamos de esas tonterías de niños – Dijo Alya para luego mirar a su novio – Nino ¿podrías terminar de explicar el juego?

-Más bien comenzar a explicarlo – Refutó el moreno – Bien chicos ¿han jugado "yo nunca"?

La mayoría asintió con la cabeza, de todas formas, cuando entraron en la etapa de las fiestas todos iban juntos, por lo que prácticamente habían jugado los mismos juegos, a excepción de Adrien quien fue el único en dar una negativa – Yo no.

Nino miró a su amigo – Viejo me esperaba eso, pero rayos ¡¿21 años y no has jugado "yo nunca"?! Debes beber el primer shot solo por eso.

Alya fue la designada en tomar la botella que estaba en el centro de la mesa y el pequeño vaso y ahí le pasó un pequeño shot a su amigo rubio quien lo recibió gustoso y lo bebió de un tirón arrugando un poco su cara, por lo fuerte.

-Está bien, ya Adrien bautizó la reunión – Dijo Alix – ¿quién empieza?

-Pues yo nunca he sido modelo de revista – Dijo Kim haciendo reír a los presentes, incluido al rubio.

-Me parece que alguien va en un camino sin regreso a una borrachera – Contestó Alya pasándole otro shot a su amigo.

Adrien lo bebió con más facilidad que el primero – Supongo que es el precio de nunca haber jugado este juego – Entonces en ese momento tuvo uno perfecto – ¡Yo nunca había jugado esto hasta esta noche!

-Tienen que admitir que fue buena – Dijo Marc riendo junto con el resto.

Tardaron un poco en aquella ronda ya que todos menos Adrien tuvieron que beberse un trago, pero cuando por fin terminaron fue Alix la siguiente en hablar – Yo nunca he ganado una competencia de natación.

-Esta me la vas a pagar, Alix – Dijo Kim viendo como Alya le pasaba un shot primero a él y después a su novia. Cuando ella terminó, él le devolvió la jugada a su vieja amiga – Yo nunca he ganado una competencia de atletismo, y eso incluye nuestras carreras en la escuela.

Alya le pasó un shot a Alix y luego de eso fue Nino quien habló – Si van a seguir así, pues les dejamos la bebida y nos buscamos algo mejor que hacer.

-Vale, los sentimos – Se disculpó Alix quien la que empezó aquello y seguido de eso puso mirada en su mejor amigo pelirrojo – Nath deberías decir una.

El joven se abrumó un poco, sin embargo, ya no era tan tímido como en su adolescencia, por lo que lanzó una buena – Yo nunca he viajado a otro país.

Nino se rio y miró como su novia servía un shot para Adrien, otro para Chloe, y otro para él, el moreno le hablo – Amigo llevas 3, avísanos cuando empieces a sentirte mareado.

-No voy a emborracharme – Aseguró Adrien tomando otro shot.

-Sí, eso lo veremos más tarde – Dijo Nino con intenciones de decir la próxima – Creo que deberíamos calentar un poco este juego… Yo nunca he tenido relaciones con mis padres en casa.

-Evidentemente ustedes no conocen la adrenalina – Dijo Kim afirmando aquello.

Alya se encargó de servir tres shots, y le pasó uno a Kim y otro a Odyne, quien lucía bastante sonrojada por aquella confesión por parte de su novio, sin embargo, nada se comparó con el rostro de Marinette cuando su mejor amiga le pasé el tercer shot a ella.

-Vaya, eso si que es una sorpresa – Dijo Alix mirando a su amiga.

-Alya ¿por qué yo? – Preguntó Marinette tratando de evitar mirar a Adrien a toda costa.

La morena la miró incrédula – Bromeas ¿verdad? ¿Acaso se te olvidó aquella vez en el barco en que tuve que distraer a Anarka mientras tú y Luka estaban en su habitación?

Marinette sintió como los colores se le subían a la cara, así que sin ganas de que su mejor amiga siguiera dando detalles de ese día, prefirió tomar aquel shot bajo la mirada verde de cierto chico, quien seguía impresionado con aquella confesión.

Marinette pensó bien sus palabras, evidentemente quería hacer pagar a sus amigos y encontró la forma de hacerlo – Yo nunca he tenido relaciones en el auto.

-Auch chica, vaya que eres vengativa – Dijo Nino.

Alya sirvió dos shots, uno para ella y otro para su novio, sin embargo, jamás pensó que Marc y Nathaniel les pedirían uno de esos. Todos quedaron igual de impresionados al verlos tomar un shot, sin embargo, fue igual de divertido.

-Bueno… Yo nunca he mandado fotos desnudo – Dijo Marc.

La mayoría de los presentes se quedaron en silencio y la siguiente en hablar fue Alya – Vale, tengo que admitir que Nino y yo beberemos, pero ¿quién más? No tengo conocimiento de nada de eso sobre ustedes.

-Vaya pregunta más íntima – Dijo Kim viendo a su novia – Me temo que son dos por acá también.

-Qué vergüenza – Dijo Odyne haciendo reír a los chicos.

-Tranquila, es algo normal, supongo – Animó Alix viendo su amiga – Alya, yo también tomaré uno.

-Vaya confesión más interesante, chicos – Dijo Max riendo – No sabía que eran tan poco tímidos.

-O tu eres demasiado puritano – Respondió Chloe luego de estar algo callada toda la noche – Césaire yo también beberé uno.

Todos quedaron impresionados con semejante confesión, aunque prefirieron no decir ningún comentario ya que conocía como era la chica. Seguido de eso Alya miró a sus dos amigos que se habían mantenido callados – Adrien, Marinette ¿algo que quieran confesar?

La ojiazul suspiró, dudaba que quedara algo que no supieran de su vida – Sólo sírvelo, sabes que lo he hecho.

Alya estaba por decir algo más, pero Adrien fue el próximo en hablar – De cierta forma, entiendo a Marinette, la abstinencia requiere medidas desesperadas… Sírveme a mí también.

-Viejo no te veía haciendo eso, a ninguno en realidad – Dijo Nino viendo a sus amigos tomando ese shot – Se veían tan tímidos, pero imagino que son los más afectados con esto, de todas formas, sus parejas están lejos.

Los chicos no dijeron nada, simplemente evitaron mirarse a los ojos, seguían un poco avergonzados por aquello y la mención a la abstinencia solo los hacía recordar su accidente de hace unos días. Kim fue el próximo en hablar.

-Chloe está muy callada – Dijo el chico captando la atención de la rubia – Deberías decir uno.

La aludida lo pensó un momento y tuvo el indicado para aquel grupo – Yo nunca he besado a ninguno de los presentes, gracias a Dios.

Marinette y Adrien se tensaron al escuchar aquello e intercambiaron cortas miradas, para luego ver como Alya y Nino tomaban un shot cada uno, seguido de eso Kim y Odyne los imitaron, así como también Nathaniel y Marc, sin embargo, cuando estaban por seguir el juego, Alya miró la expresión de su mejor amiga y la de Adrien, estaban rojos de la vergüenza y ambos miraban al lado contrario, algo estaban escondiendo y los grados alcohol en su cuerpo no la permitieron quedarse callada.

\- ¡¿Qué tanto se miran ustedes dos?! – Dijo Chloe después de estar en medio del intercambio de miradas.

-Marinette – Dijo Alya captando la atención de su amiga – ¿Qué sucede?

La aludida no sabía ni que decir, era muy mala mintiéndole a su mejor amiga, y todo fue peor cuando miró a Adrien quien tampoco pudo evitar esconder aquello, intentó hablar – Ehm… Yo… Marinette…

-Adrien… yo… – Pero no tuvieron que decir algo más, era obvio.

Alya abrió los ojos de la impresión al igual que todos los presentes – ¡¿Se besaron?!

\- ¡Fue hace mucho! – Aseguró Marinette tratando de evitar a Adrien.

\- ¡Fue un corto beso! – Salió Adrien tan rojo como la chica – ¡De amigos!

\- ¡¿Creyeron que lo iban a ocultar toda la vida?! – Dijo Nino riendo con el resto, por lo menos lo habían tomado bien.

-Y solo por esconderlo deberán beber doble – Respondió Alya sirviendo los tragos – Vaya que me siento engañada – Esto lo dijo sin intenciones de estar enojada, solo quería seguir molestándolos.

-Pensaban llevárselo a la tumba, pero no les ha funcionado, vaya que soy un genio en este juego – Dijo Chloe satisfecha de haber descubierto aquello.

Marinette y Adrien tomaron sus respectivos shots para luego mirarse a la cara unos momentos, era cierto que nunca se lo habían contado a nadie, sin embargo, se suponía que deberían estar felices ya que no tenían secretos con sus amigos después de ese juego, aunque inexplicablemente sentían como si uno de los pocos secretos que guardaban entre ellos ya no existía y eso los hacía sentirse un poco desanimados, y es que nunca se pusieron de acuerdo para no decirle a nadie sobre eso, simplemente fue algo que se callaron incluso a sus parejas actuales, y en el fondo, deseaban tanto que siguiera siendo un secreto, solo de ellos.

Y es que el resto de la noche, no pudieron dejar de darse miradas cortas, pero furtivas sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en sus estómagos que misteriosamente, no se sentía tan mal.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz año nuevo les deseo! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo un poco más relajado de todo el asunto de los miraculous, pero que sin duda ha creado más tensión en la relación que estaban llevando estos dos.**

 **Sé que me he salido un poco de la personalidad de ciertos personajes, pero creí que sería divertido ver una reunión así como las que tiene la gente de su edad (me he basado en mis propias fiestas jajaja), y bueno los que me siguieron en "Solo por ti" saben que soy fan del "yo nunca";)**

 **Nos leemos el lunes en otro capítulo, les deseo feliz fin de semana. Besos.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Mariquitas de la mala suerte**

- _Entonces… se reunieron en casa de Adrien_ – Decía un chico de puntas azules desde el teléfono – _¿Y como te la has pasado?_

-Pues bastante bien, nos divertimos mucho, ya sabes que los chicos son muy creativos cuando se trata de juegos para fiestas – Dijo Marinette sonriendo.

Luka le devolvió el gesto – _Sí, lo recuerdo_ – Dijo él nostálgicamente – _Supongo que el "yo nunca" y el "verdad o reto" no faltaron, conociendo a Nino._

-Sabes que cuando se trata de fiestas se emociona mucho, y como teníamos tanto tiempo sin vernos, pues digamos que el juego se tornó algo caliente – Respondió Marinette – Jugamos al "yo nunca".

El joven se río – _La última vez que jugamos eso todos juntos fue en el cumpleaños 17 de Juleka, ninguno se había graduado o tenía algún trabajo._

-Sí, vaya que fue loca esa noche – Recordó la chica levemente sonrojada – Aunque el "yo nunca" de esa vez no fue tan fuerte como el de anoche, la vida de adultos es una locura.

Luka no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario – _El "yo nunca" más fuerte del cumpleaños de Juleka fue cuando Nathaniel dijo que nunca había tenido sexo, creo que solo Kim bebió en esa ocasión._

-Kim, Odyne, Nino y Alya ¿recuerdas? – Dijo Marinette – Me salvé en esa ocasión.

- _Sí, pero sería la última_ – Respondió Luka – _Digo hasta esa noche pertenecimos al club de los que nunca habían tenido sexo._

Marinette se sonrojó y sonrió al recordar aquello, en efecto, esa noche habían decidido estar juntos por primera vez – Sí, fue una velada inolvidable… Te extraño, aunque imagino que debes estar extasiado con California.

- _También te extraño_ – Refutó él – _Aunque no te niego que este lugar es fantástico… Desearía que estuvieras aquí, creo que ya habrías muerto con tantas estrellas._

-Sabes que mi mayor ídolo es mi jefe ahora – Respondió la chica sin intenciones de hacerlo de mala gana – Pero también quisiera estar ahí contigo.

- _No puedo esperar que nos envíen a la gira por Europa_ – Dijo Luka – _Mamá hace lo mejor que puede como representante, pero no me asegura que volvamos allá hasta finales de año o comienzos del próximo._

Marinette abrió los ojos impresionada – ¿Finales de año? ¿De verdad? ¿Tanto tiempo?

 _-Lo siento_ – Respondió Luka – _Sucede que aparte de la gira nos han salido toques en eventos y esas cosas, no estaban en los planes desde el principio, solo sucedió._

-Entiendo – Lo cortó Marinette un poco enojada – Es sólo que yo esperaba por lo menos verte para mi cumpleaños.

- _Demonios, sabes que eso es lo que más me ha pesado desde que supe que la gira se extendería_ – Respondió Luka – _Pero prometo compensártelo en cuánto nos veamos._

\- ¿O sea en 9 meses aproximadamente? – Dijo Marinette incapaz de esconder su enojo esa vez.

Luka se pasó la mano por la cabeza en señal de preocupación – _¿Crees que yo quería esto? ¿No ver a mi novia en un año?_

\- ¿Y crees que yo quería compartir mis logros contigo a través del teléfono?

- _Sabías a lo que nos íbamos a enfrentar en cuánto te dije de la gira por América_ – Refutó él.

-Sí, cuando pensé que la gira duraría unos 5 meses, no un año prácticamente – Respondió la chica con el ceño fruncido – No tenía idea de que una relación a distancia sería así de complicada.

\- _¡Pues yo tampoco!_ – Explotó él – _Quiero estar contigo, pero la música también es mi sueño, siempre lo ha sido, y tú lo sabes desde que nos conocimos._

-Precisamente por la música nos conocimos, así que ya estaba enterada – Defendió ella – Y tú sabías también que mi sueño siempre fue trabajar en la moda con mi diseñador favorito… ¡sabes lo mucho que me costó conseguir si quiera la beca para estudiar y la entrevista para Gabriel's!

 _\- ¡Y es por eso precisamente que no te pedí venir conmigo a la gira!_ – Respondió Luka – _¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando veo a Iván y Milené o a Juleka y Rose antes y después de cada concierto? ¿o cuando sé que en sus noches libres ellos pueden ir y conocer la ciudad de turno los dos solos? ¡Es justo lo que siempre quise contigo!_

\- ¡Pues imagina como me sentí el fin de semana cuando vi a los chicos con sus respectivas parejas! – Contestó Marinette al borde de las lágrimas – ¡En serio no puedo creer que tendré que vivir eso por todo un año!

 _\- ¡Bien entonces podríamos simplemente dejarlo aquí! ¿Es eso lo que quieres?_ – Explotó él.

Marinette lo miró incrédula – ¡¿Estás hablando en serio, Luka?!

\- _¡Pues al parecer no nos queremos lo suficiente como para aguantar eso! Creí que estaríamos dispuestos a aguantar cualquier cosa con tal de ver al otro cumplir sus sueños._

Marinette no pudo argumentar nada en contra de eso, él estaba en lo correcto, sin embargo, le había molestado mucho su ligera insinuación sobre terminar su relación de esa forma, por lo que tomó un largo y profundo respiro y encaró a su novio.

-Si seguimos hablando vamos a seguir diciendo cosas hirientes contra el otro – Admitió ella – Necesito pensar.

Luka cambió su semblante de enojo a uno completamente desconcertado y desvió la mirada – _Bien, entonces, supongo que no te molestaré en días, solo para que "pienses"._

-Luka… – Intentó decir Marinette, pero él volvió a hablar.

 _-Adiós, Marinette_ – Dijo él para luego simplemente cortar la videollamada.

Marinette suspiró resignada y dejó el teléfono encima de su escritorio para luego dar un pequeño y no tan fuerte grito de frustración – _No sabía que las relaciones a distancia podrían ser tan complicadas… Luka y yo nunca habíamos tenido una pelea tan fuerte como esa –_ Ella pensaba todo esto aún sintiendo algo de rabia, tanto por él como consigo misma.

Estuvo a punto de sacar a Tikki para desahogarse, aunque ella debió escuchar toda la conversación desde su escondite, sin embargo, antes de que eso ocurriera la puerta de su oficina sonó, ella no estaba emocionada por ver a alguien, en especial si se trataba de trabajo, aunque tuvo que tomar un respiro y controlarse, no dejaría que esa pelea afectara su entorno de trabajo.

-Pase – Respondió ella.

La puerta se abrió y una cabellera rubia se asomó, él vio a Marinette con un semblante de preocupación, el cual trató de cambiar apenas lo vio.

-Adrien – Dijo ella tratando de sonar lo más amable posible – ¿Qué sucede?

-Ehm… me dijiste que viniera a esta hora para probarme algunas prendas y que les hicieras unos ajustes ¿recuerdas? – Dijo él.

Marinette se reprendió internamente por su olvido – Tienes razón, lo siento, estoy un poco distraída hoy – Dijo ella levantándose del escritorio para disponerse a buscar las prendas que aún necesitaban algunos arreglos.

Adrien la siguió con la mirada y decidió hablarle un poco avergonzado – Sabes, tengo algo de tiempo esperando detrás de la puerta porque te escuché hablando por teléfono y no quería interrumpir… No fue mi intención y de verdad lo lamento.

Ella centró su vista en él, lucía realmente apenado – No te preocupes, yo debí ser más cuidadosa y hablar un poco más bajo.

-Si quieres puedo volver más tarde – Sugirió el joven rubio al ver que la chica en efecto lucía algo incómoda.

-No, no pasa nada – Insistió ella – De hecho, necesito compañía justo ahora, así tenga que trabajar, pero al menos me alegro de que seas tú.

Adrien sonrió y no dijo nada, no quería tocarle el tema, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado, lastimosamente escuchó una parte de la conversación con el novio de la chica y a juzgar por lo que dijeron y por el semblante de ella, las cosas no estaban para nada bien en ese momento.

Marinette quitó una camisa de botones que estaba puesta en el maniquí y se la pasó a Adrien – Ten, ahí está el pequeño probador que he puesto.

Él le sonrió amablemente, vaya que en un mes había convertido esa oficina en su propio estudio muy al estilo de Marinette, y pues hizo lo que la chica le indicó. Mientras estaba ahí cambiándose ella le empezó a hablar en voz alta.

-Ambos sabemos que escuchaste lo que estaba hablando con Luka ¿no?

-De verdad que no fue mi intención – Dijo Adrien desde el probador.

-Ya para de disculparte, quería hacerte un par de preguntas sobre eso – Respondió la chica.

Adrien habló desconcertado – Ehm… ¿sobre tú y Luka?

Marinette tuvo que admitir que aquello le dio un poco de risa y decidió ser más clara – No, me refiero a que tú y Kagami también tienen una relación a distancia como Luka y yo, y pues me estaba preguntando ¿ustedes discuten a menudo por eso?

-Ehm… – Esa pregunta lo tomó un poco fuera de lugar.

-Vaya que soy imprudente, esa es una pregunta demasiado personal – Dijo ella arrepintiéndose – No me la respondas.

-Somos amigos, Marinette – Refutó el rubio terminando de acomodar la prenda – Podemos hablar de estas cosas, y sé que necesitas desahogarte.

Marinette estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Adrien salió del probador luciendo aquella camisa entallada que ella misma le había confeccionado, y tuvo que admitir que por un momento olvidó por completo de lo que estaban hablando. Adrien se acercó a ella para extender sus brazos y esperar a que ella empezara a hacer los arreglos necesarios, Marinette tardó un poco en salir de su ensoñación., sin embargo, cuando lo vio en aquella posición fue lo que la hizo caer a tierra y tomar las agujas para acercarse a él y empezar a hacer los ajustes.

Estaban más cerca de lo que acostumbraban, pero eso no impidió a Adrien hablar – Sí tengo problemas con Kagami a causa de la distancia, no es una cuestión fácil.

Marinette lo miró a los ojos, él tenía pensado seguir con la conversación y ella volvió sus ojos al trabajo – Debería estar feliz porque ambos estamos cumpliendo nuestros sueños, pero es que también quisiera compartirlo con él.

-Te entiendo – Respondió él – ¿Estará en América mucho tiempo?

-Me acaba de decir que estará allá hasta finales de este año o probablemente principios de próximo – Contestó ella apagadamente.

-Wao – Dijo Adrien – Es casi el mismo tiempo que pasaré sin ver a Kagami.

Marinette volvió a mirarlo desconcertada – ¿Qué?

-Está entrenando para el campeonato internacional al que probablemente entrará – Aseguró el joven rubio – Y por el momento yo no puedo moverme de París, a menos que sea para la semana de la moda en Nueva York en unos meses.

Marinette suspiró – Entonces, me entiendes mejor de lo que yo pensaba.

-Sí, podemos sentirnos miserables juntos – Intentó bromear él.

La ojiazul no pudo evitar soltar una corta risa ante su comentario y Adrien habló de nuevo – Ahora, hablando en serio, creo que entiendo que te sientas dejada de lado, pero ambos están cumpliendo sus sueños, aunque tenga su sacrificio.

-Lo sé, y es por eso por lo que no estoy del todo enojada con él, es solo que lo extraño, y más cuando sé que tengo cosas que quisiera compartir con él y no se podrá – Admitió ella.

-Hey – Dijo él llamando su atención y haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo a los ojos, seguían realmente cerca el uno del otro – ¿Quieres a Luka?

Marinette no pudo evitar quedarse prendada mirando sus ojos verdes, nunca había estado así de cerca de él, por lo que nunca había detallado cuán verdes eran hasta ese momento. Ella no estaba muy segura sobre si responder aquello, sin embargo, lo hizo.

-Sí, lo quiero – Esto lo dijo sintiendo su corazón acelerarse por la cercanía, incluso podía sentir sus alientos mezclándose.

-Entonces van a lograr permanecer juntos – Dijo él firmemente perdiéndose en el azul de sus ojos.

Marinette se mordió el labio nerviosamente, no supo porque, simplemente lanzó aquella pregunta – ¿Y tú quieres a Kagami?

Adrien tragó grueso, suponía que aquello era lo correcto – Sí, la quiero.

-Entonces, estamos en el mismo barco – Finalizó ella desviando la mirada para volver al trabajo.

 _-El mismo jodido barco –_ pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo sin saber la razón de porque se sintieron tan dudosos de sus respuestas.

 **oOo**

Ladybug avanzaba por los techos de París haciendo su guardia habitual, a veces unas noches a la semana cuando no se encontraba demasiado cansada de su trabajo (y, en su tiempo, de sus estudios) decidía vigilar los alrededores durante las noches, no todos los días había un villano akumatizado, de hecho, eso ocurría solo de vez en mes y a veces hasta más tiempo, pero siempre podría haber alguna persona necesitando así sea la más mínima ayuda y ahí estaría ella para eso.

En algunas ocasiones se había topado con Chat Noir brincando sobre algunos techos, él nunca se había fijado de que era observado por la heroína, y Ladybug siempre prefirió mantenerlo como un secreto, el chico al parecer daba esos paseos para despejar su mente, quizás de su vida como civil, ya que siempre se encontraba solo y simplemente vagaba por los techos o se sentaba a mirar a lo lejos la Torre Eiffel.

Sin embargo, en esa noche la chica no visualizó al gato negro, por lo que debía suponer que simplemente haría la guardia y volvería a casa a descansar. Aunque, al estar cerca del gran monumento que era la Torre Eiffel no pudo evitar pensar en qué tenía mucho tiempo sin ir ahí, en varias ocasiones los villanos akumatizados la habían obligado a seguirlos hasta lo más alto, poniéndose en peligro a ellos y a sí misma, pero ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había ido ahí por voluntad propia y simplemente a disfrutar de la vista, por lo que decidió que esa sería la noche en que lo haría.

Rápidamente la chica usó su yo-yo para escalar cuidadosamente la gran Torre, por ser de noche estaba completamente iluminada, siempre le había encantado aquel monumento de su ciudad, precisamente por las hermosas luces que se extendían a lo largo y ancho del mismo, le daba la ciudad su propio brillo peculiar.

Al aterrizar en la punta de la Torre y tratando de buscar el sitio que le diera la mejor vista de ciudad, pudo darse cuenta de que no estaba sola, ya que un joven vestido de gato se encontraba sentado el que parecía ser su puesto.

\- ¿Chat Noir? – Dijo ella captando su atención.

El joven se giró para quedar tan desconcertado como ella – Ladybug.

Era muy extraño que se encontraran sin estar peleando y sin que hubiese un villano akumatizado amenazando a la ciudad, de hecho, no se veían desde la noche con Sk8ter Boi, y como siempre, esa noche no había terminado bien para ellos.

Chat Noir estuvo a punto de levantarse, aunque francamente no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera Hawk Moth sabía que a veces usaba el anillo para salir a la ciudad y despejarse por las noches, por lo que ¿debería pelear con ella?

Ladybug se adelantó a hablar – No estoy aquí para pelear, ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí.

Chat Noir levantó los hombros – A veces necesito pensar, y vengo aquí… ¿Y tú?

-Supongo que tenemos ideas muy parecidas – Admitió ella sentándose a su lado.

Él se incomodó de inmediato y ella se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que decidió aclararse – Propongo una tregua hoy, además, no estás causando ningún daño aquí sentado.

Chat Noir miró completamente desconcertado a la chica – Pero se supone que deberíamos estar tratando de obtener el miraculous del otro.

Ladybug le dio por primera vez una sonrisa sincera – Ya te he dicho que no me pareces un chico malo, solo vamos a lo que vinimos, y estoy segura de que en tus planes de esta noche no estaba tener una batalla conmigo.

Él suspiró resignado – Tú ganas, estamos en paz por hoy.

Ella sonrió satisfecha, ese gesto Chat Noir tuvo que admitir que le pareció en cierto modo lindo, pero prefirió dejar esos pensamientos tan extraños de lado y centrar su vista en la ciudad, Ladybug lo imitó y empezó a hablar – Es increíble como parece una ciudad tan diferente desde este ángulo.

-Sí, ya lo había pensado antes – Admitió él – Es como si las luces le dieran otra tonalidad.

-Supongo que es cuestión de perspectiva – Respondió ella – Desde aquí arriba tú no luces como el malo de la película, y tampoco allá abajo.

Chat Noir centró su vista en ella – ¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Porque sé que es cierto – Refutó la joven ojiazul – No quiero iniciar una pelea como siempre, pero varias veces me preguntado ¿qué es lo que te impulsa a querer quitarme el miraculous?

Él tragó grueso, nadie aparte de Plagg y Hawk Moth conocían sus verdaderas intenciones con todo aquello, sin embargo, ella se adelantó a seguirle hablando – Es por el deseo ¿cierto?

\- ¿Qué sabes sobre eso? – Cuestionó él.

Ladybug levantó los hombros – Supongo que lo básico que me dijo mi mentor, que se necesitan ambos miraculous para cumplir un deseo, aunque esto sea peligroso.

\- ¿Peligroso? ¿Cómo un deseo puede ser peligroso? – Preguntó él completamente intrigado.

-Nuestros miraculous mantienen el equilibrio del universo ¿lo sabías? – Chat Noir asintió con la cabeza – Bueno para que siga existiendo ese equilibrio el deseo se va a cumplir ocasionando una reacción igual, pero contraria.

Chat Noir la miró confundido – ¿Es decir…?

-Que en el dado caso de que pidas revivir una flor marchita, entonces otra flor morirá – Explicó Ladybug – Ese es el equilibrio.

-Pues no tiene sentido – Dijo él enojado negándose a creer aquello – Mi mentor no me ha dicho eso, él asegura que ese deseo no le hará daño a nadie, y le creo a él porque es el legítimo maestro de los miraculous.

Ladybug lo miró completamente desconcertada – ¿Maestro de los miraculous? ¡Es un ladrón!

\- ¡Tú eres la que está sirviéndole a un ladrón! – Respondió Chat Noir levantándose – Vaya que he sido un tonto al aceptar conversar contigo, solo tratabas de sacarme información.

\- ¡Estás completamente equivocado! – Dijo ella poniéndose de pie para encararlo – No sé qué clases de ideas te ha metido tu "mentor" a la cabeza ¡pero estás en el lado equivocado! ¡siempre lo has estado!

\- ¡Eres tú la que está en el lado equivocado! ¡Jamás volveré a creerte una sola palabra! – Dijo él sacando su bastón y dándole una última mirada dura – Adiós, Ladybug.

-Chat Noir ¡espera! – Intentó remediar la chica, pero ya era tarde, él se había ido.

Ladybug suspiró resignada _– Esta mariquita no tiene tanta suerte hoy –._

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos los que me leen!;) Espero que estén de maravilla, por acá les dejo este capítulo lleno de mucha mala suerte para nuestra pobre Ladybug, primero se pelea con Luka y luego con nuestro gatito.**

 **¿Qué opinan sobre la pelea Lukanette? En la serie parecen ser la pareja ideal, pero es que hasta las mejores pelean y ellos no estan en una situación sencilla, las relaciones a distancia son bastante complicadas y pues hay muchos sacrificios de por medio.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, nos leemos el jueves, les mando besos enormes a todos.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Más personal que profesional**

-A juzgar por la inspección que hice ayer del vestuario de Adrien, opino que estamos listos para la sesión de mañana – Finalizó Gabriel mirando orgullosamente a Marinette – Buen trabajo, señorita Dupain-Cheng.

La aludida asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, su jefe había pasado el día anterior a revisar las piezas ya confeccionadas y les había dado el visto bueno en esa reunión, y la verdad es que se sentía tan bien de que su primer trabajo en Gabriel's haya sido un éxito, tanto así que hacía ver pequeños al resto de sus problemas en ese momento.

En el otro lado de la oficina, Adrien escuchaba con atención las palabras de su padre, sin embargo, desde que empezó a hablar él solo había tenido sus ojos puesto en la chica ojiazul, quien en ese día lucía una falda alta en color negro, una sencilla camisa de botones en color blanco, sus acostumbrados tacones, y llevaba su cabello recogido en un moño, a excepción de su característico flequillo. No sabía que le pasaba últimamente con la chica, desde hacía un par de días cuando ella tuvo la pelea con Luka, se había sorprendido a sí mismo pensando en su amiga más de la cuenta, sobre todo después de ese peligroso acercamiento en el que se vieron involucrados, jamás había notado cuán azules eran sus ojos hasta ese momento.

Adrien sacudió su cabeza _– Tienes que alejar estos pensamientos… Tienes novia y ella novio ¿recuerdas?... El hecho de que ellos estén peleados no significa nada –_ se regañó a sí mismo para luego desviar la mirada hacía su padre, pocas veces lo había visto tan feliz y sonriente por algo, y eso la verdad es que lo llenaba de mucha felicidad, ya que significaba que estaba complacido con el trabajo de Marinette, nunca tuvo duda de ella y por eso desde su adolescencia nunca dudó en hablarle bien sobre la joven diseñadora.

-La sesión de fotos tendrá lugar mañana en el foto-estudio cerca del Arco del Triunfo – Le dijo Gabriel mirando a Adrien y luego a Marinette – Señorita Dupain-Cheng prepárese para acompañar mañana a Adrien y a su equipo, siempre es bueno que la modista esté cerca en caso de emergencias.

Marinette asintió – Ahí estaré, señor Agreste.

-Nathalie se encargará de preparar el auto y de que la ropa llegue al lugar – Respondió el hombre – ¿Cómo van los diseños de la semana de la moda?

-Ya he confeccionado algunas cosas que usted aprobó – Dijo Marinette captando la mirada sorpresiva del rubio – Sin embargo, sigo trabajando en algunos bocetos al mismo tiempo.

-Excelente, todo está en marcha por esa parte – Contestó Gabriel – Pueden retirarse.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y salieron de la oficina de Gabriel, al estar en el pasillo Adrien estaba por retirarse a su propio despacho, sin embargo, Marinette lo tomó de la manga y le habló.

\- ¿Tienes un minuto? – Preguntó ella.

-Claro ¿qué sucede? – Respondió él amablemente.

-Le dije a tu padre que ya tenía confeccionadas algunas cosas para la semana de la moda, pero necesito que te pruebes una chaqueta y un sombrero, no estoy segura si te quedaran debido al material que he usado – Dijo la chica – Quiero asegurarme de que son de tu talla antes de que tu padre los vea.

-Claro, no hay problema – Dijo el ojiverde empezando a caminar hacía la oficina de ella – Es impresionante como ya tienes resueltas algunas cosas para la semana de la moda y al mismo tiempo lograste terminar lo de la sesión de mañana.

Marinette se sonrojó un poco ante sus halagos – No es para tanto, aprendí a ser rápida y pues ya es parte de mi estilo de vida.

Y aquello era cierto, entre la universidad, el ayudarle a sus padres con la panadería y cumplir con sus deberes como Ladybug la habían enseñado a mantenerse corriendo de un lado a otro. Todas las tardes luego de la universidad debía ayudar a sus padres en la pequeña panadería, y para cuando se desocupaba se ponía manos a la obra con sus diseños para la universidad, y a veces, cuando su deber como Ladybug la llamaba, este hecho se postergaba hasta altas horas de la noche, por lo que prácticamente había aprendido a coser con el tiempo medido.

-No seas modesta, cada día impresionas más a mi padre – Dijo Adrien mirándola de reojo mientras subían al ascensor.

-Espero seguir haciéndolo si quiero continuar aquí por un largo tiempo – Respondió ella – Tú también lo impresionas.

Adrien la miró desconcertado – ¿Yo? Simplemente hago lo de siempre.

-Pues, aunque no lo creas lo he pillado mirándote también con esa sonrisa orgullosa – Refutó Marinette – Sé que desde la escuela tú y él no tienen la mejor relación del mundo, pero por lo que he logrado ver mientras trabajo aquí, creo que él está orgulloso de ti.

\- ¿En serio piensas eso? – Cuestionó él viendo como ella asentía efusivamente – Te convierte en la primera.

-No estoy segura si soy la primera o no – Continuó ella – Pero si todos ven lo que yo veo, entonces hay una larga fila de personas que pueden asegurarlo.

Adrien sonrió de medio lado, ella siempre trataba de animarlo de alguna manera, y en esa ocasión, aunque no estuviese deprimido ni triste por nada, había logrado subirle más el ánimo y no solo eso, al parecer ella tenía razón, quizás por primera vez en años, la relación con su padre no se veía tan rota y perdida como él pensaba.

-Gracias – Dijo él sinceramente mientras salían del ascensor y caminaban por los desiertos pasillos hasta la oficina de la chica.

\- ¿Cómo es que no han puesto más gente por esta zona? Cada vez que llego en la mañana siento que aparecerá un fantasma o algo así – Bromeó ella.

Adrien se río – Disfrútalo, por lo menos puedes trabajar en completo silencio.

Ella estuvo a punto de decir algo más para continuar, sin embargo, el teléfono de Adrien empezó a sonar, él se disculpó con ella y sacó el artefacto, y su semblante cambió un poco al ver el nombre de su novia en la pantalla.

-Es Kagami – Anunció él un poco incómodo.

Marinette no sabía porque se sintió un poco enojada por la interrupción, sin embargo, prefirió darle privacidad al chico – Puedo esperarte en la oficina mientras hablas con ella, tómate tu tiempo.

Adrien estuvo por decirle que la llamaría después, pero Marinette entró prácticamente corriendo a su oficina, dejándolo a él solo en medio del pasillo, por lo que, sin más, contestó la videollamada de su novia.

-Hola – Dijo él.

- _Hola_ – Respondió ella sonriendo de medio lado – _Tengo un tiempo libre y pensé en llamarte, estaré ocupada el resto del día._

Adrien carraspeó, tal vez ella estuviese desocupada, pero él si tenía trabajo que hacer, y no solo con Marinette, esa tarde tenía una junta con su padre de nuevo, y no quería retrasarse, por lo que decidió hacérselo saber a la chica.

-Es genial que tengas tiempo para descansar, pero yo estoy en el trabajo – Respondió él lo más suavemente posible – ¿puedo llamarte luego? Tengo una prueba de vestuario con mi modista justo ahora, y en la tarde una junta con mi padre, en serio estoy ocupado.

Kagami frunció el ceño – _Últimamente siempre que te llamo tienes cosas que hacer, ni siquiera por las noches me devuelves la llamada._

Adrien suspiró, aquello era cierto, y es que a veces sus deberes como Chat Noir no le dejaban demasiadas energías al llegar a casa, de hecho, las últimas noches había querido tener una videollamada como es debido con la chica, pero estuvo patrullando como Chat Noir y el día de su pelea con Ladybug no pudo pensar en otra cosa al llegar a casa, ni siquiera en su novia.

-Lo siento – Dijo él apenado – En serio cuando llego a casa se me va el tiempo, sigo acostumbrándome a vivir solo.

Kagami rodó los ojos – _Gran excusa… y ¿qué tanto te traes con esa modista nueva?_

Adrien la miró desconcertado – ¿De qué hablas?

- _Las últimas veces que he llamado estás en su oficina o a punto de salir a almorzar con ella –_ Dijo la chica evidentemente enojada.

-Kagami es mi modista, y tengo muchas sesiones de fotos de las cuales ella está encargada de la ropa, es obvio que trabajemos todos los días juntos – Explicó Adrien, y es que aquello no era mentira – Además, sabes lo importante que es la semana de la moda para mi padre, por lo que cada detalle cuenta y debo estar con ella, justo como ahora.

Kagami bufó – _No me gusta tu modista._

Adrien la miró incrédulo – No la conoces, y ya es suficiente… Tengo que trabajar.

 _-Ve y trabaja con tu modista, Agreste_ – Dijo Kagami furiosa – _¡Pero recuerda que tienes una novia!_

\- ¡Créeme lo hago todo el tiempo! – Explotó él – ¡Especialmente cuando recuerdo que no está aquí!

 _\- ¡Sabías a lo que nos enfrentábamos cuando te dije que me probaría para el torneo internacional!_ – Dijo Kagami – _¡Es tan dificil para mí como para ti!_

\- ¡Entonces te pido que me entiendas cuando te digo que tengo trabajo! – Dijo él sintiéndose aún más enojado.

Kagami suspiró – _Entiendo, te dejaré con tu trabajo y háblame cuando ya tengas la cabeza fría._

Adrien ni siquiera dijo algo más, simplemente vio como la videollamada se cortaba y la pantalla se quedaba en negro, estaba furioso con la chica, ellos a veces tenían ese tipo de discusiones, por lo que Kagami muchas veces (como esa) prefería cortarle y esperar a que se calmaran las cosas, esa era su forma de resolverlo.

Él suspiró pesadamente para luego guardar su celular y caminar hasta la oficina de Marinette, necesitaba despejarse de esa conversación por lo menos con trabajo. Cuando entró al recinto, la chica pudo ver su cara de molestia, y es que no era para menos, aunque ella no quisiera había logrado escuchar la última parte de su conversación con Kagami, debido a que había alzado la voz.

Adrien al ver a Marinette trató de actuar con normalidad – Entonces ¿cuál es la chaqueta y el sombrero que me decías?

La ojiazul salió de su trance y se dispuso a quitar la chaqueta del maniquí, así como también el sombrero y se acercó al chico para ayudársela a poner encima de su propia ropa, ya que solo quería ver unos pequeños detalles, y lo mismo con el sombrero. Ambos se mantenían en silencio mientras Marinette se fijaba en los detalles de su chaqueta y buscaba las agujas para remendarlo.

Cuando ella estaba trabajando en uno de los hombros de él, el chico decidió hablarle cortando el silencio – Supongo que escuchaste la conversación, o más bien la discusión.

Marinette lo miró apenada – Lo siento, es solo que se escucha desde aquí adentro, no era mi intención.

-No te preocupes, yo también escuché accidentalmente tu conversación con Luka el otro día – Dijo Adrien restándole importancia – Estamos a mano.

Marinette suspiró y trató de darle ánimos al chico mientras volvía inspeccionar la parte delantera de la chaqueta – Entiendo que las cosas estén tensas entre tú y Kagami por la distancia, pero espero que se resuelva… Estoy segura de que ya se le pasará.

Adrien suspiró – ¿Podríamos no hablar de ella? Ni de nuestras desastrosas relaciones a larga distancia, creo que hemos tenido suficiente de eso estos días.

-Tienes razón – Respondió ella bajando la mirada – A estas alturas no he vuelto a hablar con Luka.

-No te sientas mal por él – Dijo Adrien alzando su barbilla con sus dedos para mirarla a los ojos – Él sería un idiota si te deja ir.

-Solo no lo menciones más, no es mi persona favorita en este momento – Respondió ella aún recordando la conversación de hace unos días.

Adrien prefirió no decir nada más y dejar que Marinette terminara de hacerle los últimos toques a la chaqueta. Cuando terminó con esa prenda se dedicó a alzar su mirada, evitando los ojos verdes de Adrien y centrando toda su atención en el sombrero sobre su cabeza, estaban tan cerca como el otro día.

-Sabes – Dijo él con intenciones de cambiar el tema – No hemos hablado de lo que pasó en la fiesta.

Marinette lo miró de reojo sin dejar de trabajar – ¿Qué pasó?

-Ya sabes – Respondió él – Todos se enteraron de nuestro "secreto".

Marinette se mordió el labio levemente – Ya no es un secreto, además, nos lo han sacado prácticamente a la fuerza… Yo no se lo había dicho ni a Alya.

-Pude notarlo esa noche – Se río él – Aunque es un poco decepcionante, admito que era genial tener un secreto los dos.

Ella centró su mirada azul en la verde de él sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a palpitar con fuerza como cuando estaba así de cerca de él, sus alientos se mezclaban con cada respiración y al parecer ninguno tenía intenciones de poner distancia o de siquiera cortar el contacto visual que estaban compartiendo, era como si se hubiesen quedado encerrados en una burbuja solo ellos dos.

Adrien no lo resistió ni un minuto más mandando al carajo todo su autocontrol y principios y simplemente la besó de lleno en los labios como había querido hacer de nuevo desde esa primera noche en que se besaron cuando solo eran unos adolescentes.

Marinette se mantuvo congelada sin saber qué hacer los primeros segundos, ya que su mente quedó en blanco al sentir ese roce, sin embargo, fue solo cuestión de segundos para que se dejara guiar por lo que verdaderamente quería y le correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad abrazándolo por el cuello.

El joven ojiverde la tomó fuertemente por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba la espalda de ella en la pared. Cuando le correspondió el beso, decidió explorar su boca más a fondo introduciendo su lengua y empezando a acariciarla con la de ella, quien empezaba a ahogar leves gemidos. Marinette dejó de lado el sombrero que ella misma había confeccionado y se aventuró a desordenar el cabello de Adrien con sus dedos.

Y cuando el aire empezó a hacerles falta, se vieron obligados a separarse, aunque solo unos centímetros eran los que los mantenía lejos, sus respiraciones cortadas se mezclaban y se mantenían abrazados al otro, debatiéndose sobre si dejarlo ahí y reprimir sus deseos, o continuarlo.

Adrien sabía que él había comenzado aquello, y cuando estaba dispuesto a detenerlo muy a su pesar, sorpresivamente, Marinette eliminó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos reanudando el beso con más intensidad, dándole luz verde a la situación. Él empezó a recorrer su cintura con sus manos atrayéndola más hacía él, mientras sentía como ella bajaba sus manos desde su cabello para acariciar la parte trasera de su cuello y seguido de eso la pequeña parte descubierta de su pecho al mismo tiempo que le daba una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior, haciendo que su masculinidad se endureciera más rápidamente.

Marinette tomó fuertemente el cuello de la camisa de Adrien y de esa forma fue dirigiéndolos hacía su escritorio, del cual hicieron a un lado algunas cosas y seguido de eso él la tomó por detrás para sentarla y acto seguido ella rodeó la cintura del chico con sus piernas.

Adrien cortó el beso para capturar su cuello blanquecino, empezando a aspirar su aroma mientras pasaba sus manos a lo largo de sus piernas e introducía una de ellas debajo de su falda para empezar a explorar la calidez de su centro. Marinette volvió a capturar sus labios mientras sentía como él acariciaba su feminidad por encima de la ropa interior y posteriormente se atrevía a explorar por debajo de la misma con uno de sus dedos, haciéndola arquear la espalda.

Él se dedicaba acariciar con su dedo su feminidad caliente escuchando como ahogaba los gemidos para no ser escuchada, y la torturaba aumentando la velocidad de su caricia hasta que sintió como ella lo mordía en el cuello para ahogar su gemido final, el cual fue imposible de ignorar. Marinette volvió a capturar los labios de él mientras desabrochaba algunos botones de su camisa y posteriormente bajaba su mano hasta la erección que chocaba con su entrada, y cuando estuvo ahí no dudó en desabrochar el cinturón de él y bajar sus pantalones.

Adrien se apresuró a subir un poco su falda para darle más acceso y volviendo a introducir la mano debajo de su falda bajó las bragas de la chica hasta dejarlas en el suelo. Cuando la vio a ella jugando con la elástica de sus bóxers le habló entre gemidos y una voz ronca.

-Por favor dime que te cuidas – Dijo él rogando porque la respuesta fuese afirmativa, ya que no contaba con sus condones en ese momento.

-Lo hago – Respondió ella bajando sus bóxers y liberando su erección para volver a abrazar la cintura de él con sus piernas y hablarle entre gemidos – Sólo hazlo.

Adrien puso una mano en su cintura y la otra en uno de sus muslos desnudos y rápidamente se posicionó entre sus piernas para empezar a entrar y salir de ella mirándola a los ojos intensamente. Marinette se mordía su propio labio inferior hasta cierto punto que creía que sangraría en cualquier momento por las sensaciones que le estaba causando el rubio en ese momento.

Él la embestía con más fuerza y rapidez conforme aumentaban los minutos y Marinette escondió su rostro en el cuello de él nuevamente, mientras sentía como el orgasmo estaba cerca y se vino mientras gemía en el oído del chico y mordía su cuello para no gritar de placer, aquello terminó y la oficina se inundó de respiraciones cortadas.

Se mantuvieron abrazados de aquella manera por unos momentos, hasta que él decidió salir de la chica y subir sus bóxers seguido de sus pantalones, ella se bajó del escritorio y se puso de nuevo su ropa interior sintiendo sus piernas temblar como gelatina y no se atrevió a mirar a Adrien hasta que él encontró sus ojos llenos de miedo.

\- ¿Qué hicimos? – Dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

Adrien estaba tan absorto como ella, no sabían como aquello pudo terminar de esa manera – Nos dejamos llevar demasiado.

Marinette sentía su garganta arder – Acabo de serle infiel a mi novio.

El joven rubio no dejó de mirarla – Y yo a mi novia… Pero ninguno hizo nada para detenerlo.

-Lo sé – Admitió ella – Pero eso no disminuye el hecho de que me sienta una total zorra.

\- ¿Crees que yo no me siento como un idiota? – Dijo él – Maldita sea, acabamos de cagarla.

Marinette estaba pestañando más de la cuenta, sabía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar, así que le habló – Vete, Adrien.

Él la miró desconcertado – ¿Qué?

-Vete – Repitió ella seriamente – Si alguien entra y nos ve así sabrá que algo pasó y no pienso dar explicaciones sobre esto.

Ella tenía un punto, por lo que él se despojó de la chaqueta que aún no estaba lista y que usó durante todo el acto, acomodó un poco su ropa y su cabello y miró por última vez a Marinette y le habló más seriamente de lo que antes había hecho – No eres una zorra, y ni se te ocurra volverlo a decir.

Marinette no le dijo nada, simplemente esperó a que él cerrara la puerta para romper a llorar silenciosamente en su escritorio recordando todo lo vivido y sintiéndose aún más culpable al saber que de alguna forma, le había gustado lo que pasó.

Y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que todo aquello rayaba más allá de lo profesional.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Ok si a muchos les dolió la pelea Lukanette del capítulo pasado esto debió destrozarlos… Bueno ustedes sabían que estos dos se traían ganas desde hace tiempo y pues estaban vulnerables, aunque podrán imaginarse la cantidad de problemas que va a traer esto, por favor no me odien, a mí también me gusta el Lukanette, pero también tengo un punto débil por el Adrienette.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios o siguen la historia entre las sombras. Espero que a pesar de todo les haya gustado el capítulo, y nos leemos el lunes en la continuación. Les mando besos enormes a todos, saludos.**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Consecuencias de un desliz**

-Me siento como la peor persona del mundo – Decía Marinette mientras abrazaba fuertemente su almohada, por fin había llegado la noche y podía estar sola en su casa con su querida kwami para descargar todo lo que tenía comprimido en su pecho desde esa misma mañana.

Tikki se acercó a su portadora y vio como la chica mantenía los ojos cerrados al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a su almohada. Marinette abrió los ojos y centró su vista en la pequeña mariquita para hablarle – Lo peor del caso es que tú escuchaste todo ¿no?

Tikki torció su expresión – Te mentiría si dijera que no… Pero cuando se quedaron callados me asomé para ver que había pasado y pues ustedes dos estaban besándose no muy sutilmente, y volví a esconderme en la gaveta del escritorio, aunque escuché… ehm…cosas.

Marinette volvió a esconder la cara en la almohada – No tengo idea en lo que estaba pensando… ¡Él me besó primero! ¡Y yo no lo detuve! Debí haberlo detenido antes de que pasara a mayores.

-Es un poco tarde para que te arrepientas – Dijo Tikki seriamente.

-Le dije que lo hiciera – Aceptó Marinette mirando a su kwami – Fue mi culpa.

-Tampoco debes culparte del todo – Animó Tikki – Adrien fue quien te besó primero.

-Sigo siendo tan culpable como él – Insistió la ojiazul – Esto es un desastre, siento que he defraudado a Luka como nunca… Yo no soy así ¿qué rayos me pasó?

Tikki veía sumamente preocupada a su portadora, odiaba que tuviera que ser tan dura con ella, pero las cosas se veían bastante mal, por lo que sinceridad era lo que más necesitaba la chica en ese momento, razón por la cual tomó un largo suspiro y habló.

\- ¿Marinette? – La ojiazul volvió a mirar a su kwami – ¿Pensaste en Luka en algún momento mientras pasó lo que pasó con Adrien?

La chica suspiró y pensó bien su respuesta, era cierto que le había pedido a Adrien que no mencionaran a Luka, así como también él le pidió que no mencionaran a Kagami, por lo que en ese momento apartó al joven músico de sus pensamientos y se había perdido por completo en los ojos y la fragancia del chico rubio.

-No – Admitió ella con semblante triste – Yo no pensé en Luka hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

Tikki no dijo nada, esta vez prefirió acercarse hasta su portadora y acarició su mejilla con una de sus pequeñas manos, pudo darse cuenta de que la chica soltaba unas pequeñas lágrimas que limpiaba rápidamente.

-Estoy en problemas, Tikki – Sollozó Marinette – Yo no quería hacerle daño a Luka… Pero Adrien me besó y… – Ella se mordió el labio antes de responder – No pude resistirme.

-Lo entiendo, Marinette – Dijo Tikki tratando de animarla – Pero eso me lleva a dudar si en realidad desechaste tus sentimientos por Adrien.

-Yo creí que lo había hecho cuando empecé a salir con Luka y acepté que lo mío con Adrien era solo un amor platónico e imposible de la adolescencia – Intentó excusarse ella para luego suspirar – Pero me equivoqué.

Tikki abrió los ojos de la impresión – ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tal vez no olvidé del todos mis sentimientos hacia Adrien – Confesó Marinette – Y si le añades el hecho de que sigo enojada con Luka y que la abstinencia me estaba matando, entonces tienes como resultado lo que pasó esta tarde en mi oficina.

-Entonces… – Tikki dudó sobre si hacer o no aquella pregunta, pero sin más, se lanzó a hacerla – ¿Aún te gusta Adrien?

Marinette se mordió el labio nerviosamente – Te mentiría si te dijera que no me siento atraída hacía él, pero creo que es más calentura que lo que sentía por él cuando éramos adolescentes… Digo, él está muy guapo, y sigue siendo tan amable como siempre.

-Si solo fuese "calentura" como tú dices, no creo que notaras ese tipo de detalles en su personalidad, o que te interesaras por él en cuanto a la relación con su padre ¿no crees? – Dijo la kwami inquisitivamente.

Y era cierto, Tikki había estado presente cuando Marinette había animado a Adrien con la relación de su padre, además, ella seguía sonriendo genuinamente cuando estaba a su alrededor como si volviese a ser una joven de 14 años que recién conocía al joven rubio.

Marinette sintió su garganta arder – ¿Sugieres que sigo queriendo a Adrien más que como un amigo?

-Yo no puedo asegurar eso – Dijo Tikki para mirar seriamente a su portadora – Pero si puedo decirte que debes seguir tu corazón en todo esto.

Marinette suspiró profundamente – No es tan fácil cuando tu corazón se encuentra en un conflicto entre el chico con el que he compartido 4 años de mi vida, pero con el que estuve a punto de terminar hace unos días por teléfono, y entre el chico que fue mi primer beso y que ahora me mueve el universo por completo solo con su presencia.

Tikki le dio una sonrisa de medio lado a su portadora – Estás en problemas.

La ojiazul apartó los ojos de la pequeña mariquita y los posó en el techo, aún no sabía cómo había logrado perder el control de esa manera a tal punto de tener relaciones de esa forma con Adrien, ni siquiera con Luka había hecho algo tan arriesgado, hasta el momento la situación más loca en la que habían estado juntos fue cuando Anarka estaba en casa, pero en la oficina parecía incluso una completa locura, pero era la verdad. Aunque fuese dificil de admitir, Adrien le causaba cosas que Luka no había podido hacer, esa tarde que compartió con el rubio ni siquiera pensó en las consecuencias que acarrearía su pequeña aventura y mucho menos imaginó que aquello le hubiese gustado tanto como podía admitir.

 _\- ¿Por qué me haces esto Adrien? ¿por qué apareciste de nuevo? –_ pensaba ella mientras volvía a poner la almohada en su cara, odiaba estar así de confundida.

 ** _Mientras tanto en un departamento cerca del Louvre…_**

Adrien recién salía del baño vistiendo solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura y con el cabello goteando, tuvo una larga ducha solo pensando en lo que había pasado en ese día y que no dejaba de torturarlo. Él se sentó en su cama y se quedó mirando en un punto en la pared, dejándose envolver solo con sus pensamientos hasta que un pequeño gato negro le habló.

-Te ves hecho polvo, chico – Comentó Plagg revoloteando alrededor de su portador.

-Me siento como un completo idiota – Respondió el rubio mirando a su kwami – Estaba enojado con Kagami, pero no es excusa para haber besado a Marinette.

Plagg bufó – ¿Besado? Tú y tu "amiga" hicieron más que besarse, pude escucharlo todo desde tu bolsillo, por suerte me salí de ahí antes de que ella se diera cuenta y me escondí en uno de los adornos de su oficina, no me hubiese gustado estar en medio de ustedes mientras… – Adrien se apresuró a interrumpirlo.

-Por favor no termines esa oración – Pidió el joven rubio – Ya es bastante vergonzoso que nos hayas escuchado teniendo relaciones como para recalcarlo… Y ese no es el punto – Dijo Adrien pasando la mano por su cabello en señal de preocupación – Le fui infiel a Kagami.

-Ella me da miedo – Dijo Plagg – Creo que si llegara a enterarse lo que ha pasado con tu "amiga" podría venir y cortarte con su espada.

-Kagami no puede enterarse de lo que pasó con Marinette – Dijo Adrien inmediatamente sintiéndose aún más culpable – Bueno, no por el momento… Se pondría más histérica con respecto a ella.

-Chico lamento decirte esto, pero ahora tiene razones para estar histérica – Comentó Plagg.

Adrien suspiró y recostó la espalda en su cama para mirar al techo mientras pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y hablaba a su kwami – Te confieso que jamás me saqué de la cabeza el primer beso con Marinette, y siempre me he sentido un completo imbécil al no haberme fijado de sus sentimientos hacía mí hasta que ella decidió besarme.

-Creo que esa chica sigue enamorada de ti – Respondió Plagg despreocupadamente.

Adrien se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario – Ella me dijo que le gustaba en la escuela, pero si está con Luka significa que me superó.

-Pues ella tampoco recordó a ese tal Luka mientras ustedes se besaban apasionadamente hoy.

-Es porque ella también se peleó con él hace unos días – Entonces ese pensamiento golpeó fuertemente con él – Eso es, Marinette estaba tan enojada y triste como yo que simplemente nos dejamos llevar por el momento.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que estuvo mal, chico – Agregó el kwami.

-Lo sé, estuvo muy mal – Admitió él antes de decir algo más – Aunque tengo que admitir que al mismo tiempo me gustó.

-Pareces un adolescente hormonal de nuevo, Adrien – Se quejó Plagg poniendo cara de asco – Por favor no me digas que tendré que verte pasar por todo eso de nuevo.

\- ¡Fue un desliz! – Se defendió Adrien completamente sonrojado – Y hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía relaciones, incluso antes de que Kagami se fuera ya había parado hacía un tiempo por sus extensos entrenamientos.

-Los humanos son tan complicados – Dijo Plagg.

Adrien suspiró resignado mientras miraba el techo, por supuesto que se sentía mal ya que prácticamente habían roto dos relaciones solo por ese desliz que tuvieron, pero no podía negar que él hacía tiempo deseaba que eso pasara, y esa fue la razón que lo impulsó a besar a la chica esa misma tarde, y vaya que fue su sorpresa cuando ella lo besó de vuelta.

-Jamás me fijé en Marinette como más que una amiga hasta que me besó hace unos años – Confesó él.

-Eso suena un poco insensible de tu parte – Dijo Plagg – Incluso para mí.

-Lo sé, pero desde esa misma noche no dejé de pensar en ella – Admitió el joven rubio – Ni siquiera cuando empecé a salir con Kagami.

Plagg miró a su portador, aunque no lo demostrara, le preocupaba bastante la situación por la que estaba atravesando, y no era para menos, el chico se encontraba realmente confundido sobre su inestable relación con su novia de hace un par de años y con el reciente romance con su vieja amiga de la escuela. A pesar de las circunstancias en la que había conocido a Adrien, le había tomado mucho cariño y se veía en la necesidad de decirle algo que lo ayudara.

-Adrien – Dijo Plagg captando la atención de su portador – Dices que te gustó lo que pasó con tu amiga hoy ¿no?

El joven rubio se sentó en la cama para mirar a su kwami y responderle – Yo sé que estuvo mal porque ambos fuimos infieles, pero por un momento olvidé todos mis problemas y me sentí verdaderamente bien, hasta que ambos caímos en cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho.

-Chico – Dijo Plagg con un tono un poco más serio del que acostumbraba – ¿Te habías sentido así con esa chica esgrimista en todos sus años de relación?

Adrien se quedó pensativo un momento, analizando lo que Plagg acababa de decir, porque al parecer tenía un punto, tal vez Kagami haya sido su primera y única novia hasta el momento, por lo que con ella compartió diferentes cosas, incluyendo su primera vez, pero ni esa ni las otras ocasiones se habían comparado con lo vivido ese día con su amiga.

-No – Admitió finalmente el joven rubio – Con Kagami nunca me sentí tan… ¿completo? ¿bien? Ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo.

Plagg suspiró resignado – Estás en problemas, chico.

Adrien volvió a recostarse en su cama y centró de nuevo su mirada en el techo de la habitación, estaba un hecho un lío con sus sentimientos en ese momento _– ¿Acaso sentía cosas más allá de calentura por Marinette? ¿o era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de volver a ver a su novia? ¿Se sentirá ella igual que él? ¿Le habrá gustado tanto como a él? –_ las preguntas en su cabeza lo iban a volver loco, sobre todo al recordar que en unas horas estarían de nuevo cara a cara en la sesión de fotos, y que tendrían que convivir como si nada hubiese pasado si no querían que su padre o Nathalie sospecharan que algo pasaba entre ellos.

 _-Estamos en problemas, Marinette –._

 **oOo**

\- ¿Estamos listos para empezar? – Preguntaba el fotógrafo de Adrien.

-Ehm… – El chico titubeaba mirando hacía la entrada, Marinette aún no había aparecido y ya era la hora acordada para la sesión, se suponía que saldrían juntos desde Gabriel's, pero la chica había asegurado que llegaría a tiempo por su propia cuenta.

-Falta la modista de Adrien – Dijo Nathalie respondiéndole al fotógrafo y al mismo tiempo mirando su reloj de mano – La señorita Dupain-Cheng ya debe estar por llegar… ¿Adrien sabes algo de ella?

Adrien se removió incómodo – No, no he hablado con ella desde ayer en la reunión con mi padre – Se excusó él tratando de evitar mencionar por completo que había estado en su oficina luego de eso.

-Podemos comenzar sin la señorita Dupain-Cheng – Sugirió el fotógrafo que había trabajado con Adrien desde su adolescencia.

-Imposible – Negó de inmediato Nathalie – Necesitamos que sea ella quien acomode el atuendo de Adrien para que luzca tal y como el señor Agreste ordenó.

Y como si algo la hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, la puerta del estudio se abrió revelando a una joven mujer que portaba su cabello suelto y un tanto despeinado por la evidente carrera que había tenido, a pesar de que lucía su habitual ropa de trabajo que consistía en una camisa y una falda alta, terminando con unos tacones no tan altos, Adrien tuvo que admitir que aquella imagen le pareció algo graciosa ya que le recordaba sus días en la escuela estudiando con la chica, era famosa por llegar tarde prácticamente todos los días.

-Lamento llegar tarde – Decía ella acercándose al grupo de trabajo y tratando de recuperar el aliento – Creí que llegaría antes, pero he errado por completo.

El fotógrafo la miró con impaciencia – ¡No tenemos más tiempo que perder! ¡Mi tiempo es oro!

Nathalie rodó los ojos y luego miró a Marinette – No te preocupes, será mejor que ayudes a Adrien a prepararse para comenzar ahora.

Marinette asintió con la cabeza y centró su mirada en Adrien, quien no le había quitado los ojos encima desde que llegó al estudio, ella se sonrojó levemente y lo saludó – Hola.

-Hola – Respondió él al instante sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, no se habían visto ni hablado desde el día anterior en su oficina, resultaba de hecho, un poco incómodo.

Seguían mirándose un tanto sonrojados, hasta que el fotógrafo les habló – ¡Andando! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Rápido!

Los chicos salieron del trance y de inmediato empezaron a caminar torpemente hasta el camerino, ahí se encontraba toda la ropa que la chica había confeccionado y apenas estuvieron ahí se sumieron en un silencio demasiado incómodo. Marinette simplemente fue hasta donde estaba colgada la ropa y le pasó a Adrien el primer atuendo de la sesión, él trato de buscar sus ojos, pero ella miraba hacía sus pies, por lo que el joven rubio tomó las prendas y fue hasta el vestidor para cambiarse.

Resultaba verdaderamente incómodo que estuviera en ese camerino ellos dos solos, la tensión aumentaba cada vez más solo reviviendo en sus mentes lo que había pasado el día anterior e incapaces de hacer un solo comentario, aunque sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentarlo.

Cuando Adrien terminó de cambiarse y salió del vestidor, Marinette se acercó a él de inmediato para acomodar sus chaqueta y accesorios tal y como había acordado con Gabriel, sin embargo, mientras hacía eso podía sentir la mirada verde Adrien, a pesar de que ella trataba de estar lo más serena posible, tenía que admitir que no estaba funcionando.

-Marinette yo… – Intentó decir Adrien, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Ya estás listo, mejor vete antes de que el fotógrafo se retrase más – Dijo la chica cortante.

Adrien prefirió no debatirle eso ya que de por si el fotógrafo los estaba presionando, por lo que decidió salir del camerino, mientras tanto, Marinette se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta mirando a lo lejos como le tomaban las primeras fotografías a Adrien y pensaba en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, seguía sintiéndose verdaderamente culpable, sin embargo, no debían dejar que eso les afectara en el trabajo, o ambos tendrían problemas enormes.

Marinette vio como Adrien hacía algunas poses y su corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente _– Aleja estos pensamientos, lo que hicieron estuvo mal y que te le quedes mirando de esta forma está peor –_ Se regañaba a si misma mentalmente, aunque era inútil, sus ojos seguían puesto en la sesión, aunque a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de sentir un nudo en el estómago al recordar que el día anterior prácticamente habían destruido dos relaciones por su desliz, eso era algo imperdonable, y solo por ese hecho no podía dejar de que se repitiera.

\- ¡Señor Agreste necesito que le ponga más empeño a esto! ¡¿Qué clase de poses son esas?! – Decía el fotógrafo empezando a perder la paciencia.

A decir verdad, Adrien tenía tantos problemas en ese momento que lo que menos quería era posar en aquella sesión de fotos, por lo que, a juzgar por el humor de su fotógrafo, lo estaba haciendo terrible.

-Lo siento – Susurró tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo, aunque su mirada siempre terminaba desviada hacía donde estaba Marinette.

\- ¡Señor Agreste! ¡Necesito sus ojos en la cámara! – Demandó el fotógrafo al borde de su paciencia.

Adrien se hartó de aquello, por lo que se excusó para salir de ahí – Disculpen, pero la chaqueta me queda un poco grande a la altura de las mangas, le diré a Marinette que me ayude y estaré de vuelta en un momento.

\- ¡Señor Agreste! – Dijo el fotógrafo aún más enojado.

El joven rubio lo ignoró y pasó de largo hasta el camerino donde jaló a Marinette con él y cerró la puerta, ella lo miraba sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar afuera y de inmediato habló.

-Hicimos millones de pruebas de vestuario antes de esta sesión – Dijo Marinette seriamente – Estoy segura de que tu chaqueta no te queda grande.

-Así es, pero no puedo seguir haciendo la sesión sabiendo que algo anda mal aquí – Respondió él en el mismo tono.

-Adrien regresa ahora mismo a la sesión, esto es importante – Respondió ella – ¡Nuestros problemas personales pueden esperar!

-No pueden y lo sabes, sino no estaríamos tirándonos miradas todo el día – Contestó él.

-No podemos dejar que lo que pasó nos afecte de la manera que lo está haciendo – Respondió la ojiazul – ¡Estamos trabajando!

-Pues yo no puedo restarle importancia, y va a seguir afectándonos hasta que lo enfrentemos – Dijo Adrien seriamente.

-Yo no le estoy restando importancia, es solo que tenemos prioridades y en este momento es nuestro trabajo – Dijo la chica – Ahora regresa a esa sesión de fotos y… – Pero ella no pudo terminar su oración, ya que un fuerte grito proveniente del exterior los hizo sobresaltarse.

Marinette y Adrien dejaron su discusión en el aire y se acercaron hasta la puerta para abrirla de par en par y encontrarse a todos los trabajadores del estudio y a Nathalie corriendo despavoridos y escondiéndose de una persona cuyo traje dorado y brillante resaltaba tanto como la cámara que estaba pegada a su mano.

\- ¡El tiempo el oro! – Decía el villano riendo mientras centraba su vista en la puerta del camerino – ¿Cierto, señor Agreste?

-Es el fotógrafo – Dijo Marinette sorprendida – Él…

-Ha sido akumatizado – Completó Adrien su oración – Por mi culpa.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido un excelente inicio de semana. Por acá les dejo este nuevo capítulo donde obviamente hubo un poquito de drama y, además, da paso a un poco de acción. Me parece raro que a estas alturas en la serie no hayan akumatizado al fotógrafo (el cual no encontré el nombre por ningún sitio), sin embargo, yo si lo haré para efectos de esta historia.**

 **¿Cómo piensan que avanzará esta situación? Las cosas se ponen bien tensas. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, les doy mil gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, me suben mucho el ánimo.**

 **Nos leemos el jueves en el próximo capítulo, les mando besos y abrazos.**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Otro civil en peligro**

\- ¿Qué pasa, señor Agreste? – Decía el fotógrafo sonriendo socarronamente – Esa no parece ser una buena pose ¡póngale más emoción!

El fotógrafo los apuntó con su cámara adherida a su mano y Adrien empujó a Marinette junto con él fuera del camerino para caer justo en una esquina, donde había un par de fotos polaroid esparcidas en el suelo, al verlas pudieron darse cuenta de que eran capturas de las personas que trabajaban ahí en el estudio y que probablemente, el villano akumatizado logró fotografiar y convertir en esas cosas.

-Así que esto es lo que pretende hacerme – Comentó Adrien.

-Lo que va a hacernos sino salimos de aquí pronto – Dijo Marinette viendo como el fotógrafo se giraba hacía donde estaban de nuevo.

Cuando Adrien vio como el villano se acercaba a ellos se adelantó para ponerse delante de la chica y le habló – ¡Sal de aquí y escóndete!

-Con que ahora si quiere que lo fotografíe, señor Agreste – Dijo el fotógrafo sonriendo maliciosamente mirando al rubio.

Marinette aprovechó la estrategia de Adrien para escabullirse hasta el baño del estudio de fotografía y cuando estaba a salvo sacó a Tikki de su escondite.

-Debo salvar a Adrien de que lo conviertan en una fotografía polaroid – Dijo la ojiazul a su kwami – Esto es muy raro, Chat Noir no está con el fotógrafo.

La kwami se removió incómoda, la verdad es que ella conocía las razones por las que el joven portador del miraculous del gato negro no había aparecido, y no era precisamente porque estuviese ausente en aquella pelea, es solo que Marinette no sabía que estaba más cerca de ella de lo que pensaba.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _Tikki se encontraba en el escondite que Marinette había acondicionado para ella cuando empezó a trabajar en Gabriel's, se trataba de la gaveta que estaba junto a su escritorio, no podía arriesgarse a estar fuera todo el tiempo para no distraer a la chica y por si alguien entraba a la oficina, por lo que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, y por lo tanto siempre se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba o no en aquel despacho._

 _La kwami se encontraba degustando una de las galletas que le regaló su portadora cuando escuchó la voz de Marinette en la oficina, aparentemente ya había vuelto de la reunión con Gabriel Agreste, sin embargo, no estaba sola, ya que también pudo divisar la voz de Adrien, por lo que no podía salir. Todo iba como cualquier día normal, hasta que la pequeña mariquita dejó de escuchar sus voces, y a cambio de eso empezó a escuchar un par de ruidos que se le hacían un tanto familiares, pero era imposible, había escuchado a Marinette hacer esos ruidos cuando tenía momentos íntimos con Luka, por lo que ya había aprendido a ignorarlos, pero en esa ocasión no podía, precisamente porque Luka no estaba ahí._

 _Tikki decidió asomarse levemente desde la gaveta y flotó un poco por encima del escritorio de su portadora para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que a Marinette y a Adrien besándose intensamente, aquello desconcertó por completo a la kwami, sin embargo, no podía decir nada al respecto, había decidido que lo mejor sería esconderse y hacer que aquello no estaba pasando hasta que terminara._

 _Sin embargo, antes de que la pequeña volviera a su escondite pudo darse cuenta como del bolsillo de Adrien salió algo flotando y empezó a revolotear desesperado, y antes de que pudiera esconderse, esa pequeña cosa dio hasta el escritorio de la chica buscando un escondite, cuando estuvieron frente a frente abrieron los ojos de la impresión, el kwami de la destrucción y el de la creación se encontraba cara a cara por primera vez en muchos años._

 _Antes de que Plagg dijera algo, Tikki le indicó que guardara silencio para que sus portadores no se dieran cuenta de su presencia y seguido de eso lo invitó a su escondite, por suerte los chicos no se percataron de nada de eso._

 _Al estar adentro Tikki le susurró – Ni se te ocurra decirle a Adrien una sola palabra sobre la identidad de Ladybug._

 _\- ¿Estás dudando de mí? – Dijo Plagg en voz baja._

 _Tikki rodó los ojos – Esto es serio, es la primera vez que Ladybug y Chat Noir son enemigos, aunque como civiles sea distinto._

 _-Siempre es la misma historia de amor – Dijo Plagg – Teníamos que imaginarnos que de una forma u otra Ladybug y Chat Noir terminarían enamorándose, aunque no sepan que son ellos._

 _Tikki suspiró – ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó a ti, Nooro y Duusu? ¿Dónde están ellos?_

 _-Nooro también tiene un portador, pero no tengo idea de quién es porque nunca lo he visto destransformado, él es quien manda los akumas, es el mentor de Chat Noir. No sé nada de Duusu._

 _\- ¿Cómo es que un chico como Adrien pudo terminar siendo aliado de un ladrón?_

 _-Él no sabe que es el ladrón y yo no estoy autorizado a decírselo – Explicó Plagg – Este sujeto se llama Hawk Moth, compró a mi chico diciéndole que él es el guardián de los miraculous y que deben recuperarlos… Le ofreció el deseo especial para encontrar a su madre._

 _Tikki abrió los ojos – Esto es malo, sabes lo que significa utilizar ese deseo._

 _-Una catástrofe como la de los dinosaurios – Dijo Plagg – Mi portador no es un mal chico, solo que no sabe que está jugando para el bando incorrecto y yo no puedo decírselo._

 _-Así como yo no puedo decirle a mi portadora que de alguna forma ella y Chat Noir están destinados – Dijo Tikki escuchando un par de sonidos afuera e incomodándose._

 _Plagg se rio por debajo – Tan tímidos que se veían._

 _-Basta, esto está mal, en especial porque tú y yo sabemos quiénes son – Dijo Tikki – Debes salir de aquí antes de que ella te vea._

 _-Buscaré otro escondite – Dijo Plagg decidido a irse cuando Tikki le volvió a hablar._

 _-Cuídate, no sabemos a que nos estamos enfrentando esta vez con todo esto – Advirtió ella._

 _-También tú, y cuida a tu chica, ese Hawk Moth no planea nada bueno – Respondió Plagg – Yo protejo a mi chico hasta donde me lo permite._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

-Quizás aún no ha llegado – Acotó Tikki incómoda – Recuerda que a veces suele esconderse para caerte por sorpresa e intentar quitarte el miraculous.

Marinette asintió mirando extrañada a su kwami – Tienes razón… ¿Estás bien? Te he notado algo rara desde ayer.

Tikki trató de restarle importancia – No es nada, anda, tenemos que salvar a Adrien.

Marinette no se quedó del todo tranquila con aquello, pero la pequeña mariquita tenía razón, lo mejor sería terminar con aquello lo antes posible, por lo que sin pensarlo más le habló decidida – Tikki, las motas.

Por otro lado, Adrien había logrado escapar del estudio de fotografía tratando de buscar un lugar dónde transformarse sin que nadie lo viera, pero era inútil, las calles estaban atestadas de personas, y en cuanto el fotógrafo hizo acto de presencia empezó a fotografiar a todos los que estaban a su paso, Adrien ni siquiera había podido hablar con Plagg debido a que el villano akumatizado le pisaba los talones, pero por suerte, todavía no le había logrado dar.

 _\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué Hawk Moth no me dijo nada sobre este villano? ¡Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de transformarme para secundarlo!_ – pensaba Adrien sintiendo la cólera en su interior al no estar informado sobre esta misión, se suponía que eran aliados y de repente lo dejaba de lado ¡y para más para que el villano lo atacara específicamente a él! ¡no tenía sentido!

-Deje de escapar, señor Agreste – Decía el fotógrafo detrás de él – ¡Tarde o temprano debemos terminar con esta sesión de fotos!

 _-Demonios, hasta que no me saque al fotógrafo de encima no podré transformarme y no me dejará en paz ¿cómo rayos pretende Hawk Moth que le quite el miraculous a Ladybug así? ¡Ni siquiera puedo transformarme! –_ se quejaba Adrien tratando de idear algún plan que funcionara, pero todo parecía inútil.

Adrien iba corriendo tan apresuradamente que se tropezó cayendo de bruces contra el suelo, las personas corrían a su alrededor, pero eso no le importaba al fotógrafo, este se acercó más hacía donde estaba Adrien y empezó a hablarle.

-Hasta que al fin te quedaste quieto – Decía él apuntándolo con la cámara, el chico cerró los ojos aceptando que estaba perdido – Sonría por favor, señor Agreste.

Sin embargo, el flash nunca llegó a iluminar la cara de Adrien, ya que la cuerda de un yo-yo se enrolló en la cámara y mano del fotógrafo haciéndolo girar para encontrarse a una joven vestida con un traje enterizo rojo con puntos negros, una máscara igual y con el cabello peinado en dos coletas con listones, ella lo miraba desafiante.

-Creo que ya has tomado demasiadas fotografías hoy – Dijo Ladybug.

Al escuchar esa voz Adrien abrió de inmediato los ojos y se encontró la escena del fotógrafo siendo retenido por Ladybug mientras él seguía tendido en el suelo. Ladybug al darse cuenta de que el joven rubio parecía haberse quedado paralizado decidió hablarlo.

\- ¡Sal de aquí, Adrien! – Gritó la heroína.

El aludido salió de su trance e hizo caso de inmediato levantándose, sin embargo, el fotógrafo al ver distraída a Ladybug logró zafarse del agarre con el yo-yo y volvió a dirigirse detrás de Adrien mientras le hablaba a la joven.

\- ¡Ladybug no me vas a impedir obtener mi fotografía polaroid de Adrien Agreste! – Decía él – ¡Si a ese niño le gusta arruinar las sesiones de fotos, yo arruinaré su vida encerrándolo en una polaroid para siempre!

Adrien se echó a correr con intenciones de esta vez lograr escapar y transformarse, pero fue inútil ya que el fotógrafo se encontraba pisándole los talones de nuevo fotografiando todo lo que estaba a su paso, sin embargo, no logró alcanzarlo esta vez ya que de la nada se vio elevado por los aires y pasando por los edificios de París, podría jurar que estaba volando hasta que giró su cabeza hacía su derecha y se encontró con el rostro enmascarado de Ladybug quien los estaba transportando con su yo-yo, jamás había estado así de cerca de ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la heroína sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo me tropecé y no me paso nada malo – Aseguró él viendo hacía abajo, de repente recordó a Marinette y de que no estaba seguro de que si había logrado esconderse antes de que el fotógrafo la encontrara – Le dije a mi amiga que escapara.

-Estoy segura de que está bien, tenemos que ocuparnos es de ti – Dijo Ladybug – El fotógrafo parece estar muy enojado contigo, de hecho, es la primera vez que un villano akumatizado no la tiene agarrada contra mí y mi miraculous, me has robado el protagonismo hoy.

Y aunque ella no haya dicho eso de mala gana ni con intenciones de hacerlo sentir mal, tenía razón. Por primera vez el villano akumatizado estaba solo y no tenía a Chat Noir a su lado para recordarles cuál era el objetivo, el fotógrafo solo quería hacerle daño a Adrien por no haber querido colaborar con él en la sesión de fotos de ese día, por lo que, por primera vez, el villano no estaba detrás de su miraculous.

-Hey – Dijo Ladybug sacando a Adrien de sus pensamientos – No dejaré que él gane, solo te estoy poniendo en un lugar seguro para volver a pelear con él y regresar todo a la normalidad.

-Lo sé, es lo que siempre haces– Fue lo único que se limitó a decir el joven rubio.

A Adrien la verdad le resultaba un poco extraña toda aquella situación, nunca la había visto en su faceta de superheroína, para él siempre era su enemiga y la chica a la que debía quitarle el miraculous, pero ese día no.

En esa ocasión él era el ciudadano en peligro y ella estaba haciendo su trabajo, sin importar que él era su mayor enemigo, aunque claro ella no sabía de quien se trataba. Desde ese ángulo incluso pudo notar que su expresión era mucho más suave, le hablaba despacio para tranquilizarlo, suponía que así era con cada persona y ahora entendía porque todos la adoraban en la ciudad.

Ladybug lo tomaba con fuerza para no dejarlo caer, tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco inseguro sin su bastón guiándolo por la ciudad, pero Ladybug era cuidadosa y no lo dejaba caer, y cuando estuvo así de cerca de ella pudo darse cuenta de que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa ladeada, su ceño se fruncía cuando suponía debía estar pensando en cómo vencer al villano de turno, y finalmente, sus ojos eran azules como nunca los había notado.

-Creo que nunca nos habíamos visto ¿no? – Dijo Ladybug dándole una sonrisa de medio lado – Bueno, tu cara está en toda la ciudad, pero nunca te había salvado de una situación así.

-Sí, tienes razón – Admitió él un poco incómodo – Jamás había pasado por algo como esto.

Ladybug aterrizó en el tejado de un edificio donde se separó de Adrien para quedar frente a frente el uno del otro, ella le habló – Aquí estarás bien, no te muevas de aquí hasta que todo esto termine, prometo llevarte de vuelta a dónde estabas en cuánto logre purificar el akuma.

-Gracias por salvarme – Le dijo Adrien sinceramente.

-Para eso estoy aquí – Respondió ella firmemente mientras sacaba de nuevo su yo-yo y le picaba el ojo a Adrien – Nos vemos en un rato.

Adrien vio como Ladybug abandonaba la azotea y volvía a la acción en contra del fotógrafo, quien parecía haber enloquecido al ver que él ya no estaba a la vista. El joven rubio simplemente se quedó mirando la reanudada pelea, viendo como Ladybug usaba su Lucky Charm y pensaba en como utilizarlo, en eso un pequeño gato negro salió de su bolsillo y se acercó para hablarle.

Plagg miró a su portador mientras este contemplaba la pelea completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, por lo que decidió aclararse la garganta, el joven rubio miró a su kwami y le habló – ¿Qué sucede?

El kwami lo miró extrañado – Ehm ¿acaso no piensas transformarte?

-Hoy no, Plagg – Admitió Adrien volviendo a centrar su vista en la pelea – Hawk Moth envió un villano sin que yo lo supiera, y para más iba en contra de mí, no creo que Chat Noir tenga lugar en esta misión.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Plagg, jamás lo había visto actuar así, siempre iba a las misiones así llegara tarde.

Adrien asintió – Hoy soy un civil más que fue salvado por Ladybug… Y me di cuenta de que ella no es una mala persona, es una heroína increíble.

Plagg miro con los ojos abiertos a su portador, jamás lo había visto hablar así de la portadora del kwami de la creación, siempre se refería a ella con rabia ya que no le había logrado quitar el miraculous para encontrar a su madre, pero por primera vez, Adrien se expresaba de buena forma hacía Ladybug y hasta pudo ver como él sonreía cuando la chica purificó el akuma y liberó a fotógrafo de la magia de Hawk Moth, salvando el día de nuevo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ladybug cumplió su promesa de volver y Adrien fue transportado por ella por los edificios de la ciudad hasta el estudio de fotografía, donde se encontraban ya todos los trabajadores en buen estado y su fotógrafo recuperándose de la experiencia, cuando Ladybug estuvo por irse, Adrien la detuvo.

-Ladybug – Llamó él haciéndola girar – De nuevo, gracias por salvarme.

Ella le sonrió de medio lado – Cuídate, Adrien.

Ninguno dijo nada más, el joven rubio se limitó a verla irse entre los edificios hasta que se perdió de vista. Él suspiró, había sido un día de lo más raro y todavía no era ni mediodía, pero tenía que admitir que el hecho de no convertirse en Chat Noir había tenido sus ventajas, empezando porque había logrado conocer una parte de Ladybug que parecía inexistente para él hasta ese momento, y tuvo que ser un civil en peligro para darse cuenta de ello.

-Adrien – Dijo Nathalie sacándolo de sus pensamientos – En vista de los acontecimientos recientes, se ha acordado con tu padre reprogramar la sesión para mañana, debido a que tu fotógrafo no se encuentra en condiciones de continuar.

Y eso le recordó a Adrien que le debía una enorme disculpa al hombre por haberlo hecho pasar un mal rato, y por sobre todo haberle causado la akumatización, sin embargo, esperaría que se calmara un poco, y prefirió preguntarle a Nathalie por alguien a quien no había visto después de que todo terminó y lo tenía verdaderamente perturbado.

-Nathalie ¿dónde está Marinette?

-Sabemos que la señorita Dupain-Cheng logró escapar de los ataques porque tu la ayudaste a salir del lugar, y ya me comuniqué con ella recientemente – Explicó la mujer – Le dije que se tomara el día para descansar de esta experiencia y que mañana temprano nos veremos aquí de nuevo.

-Entonces, ya se fue – Dijo Adrien con un tono apagado – Gracias, Nathalie.

-El auto nos espera, andando – Respondió la mujer adelantándose.

Adrien miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de que la chica estuviese por casualidad por los alrededores, pero erró, por lo que decidió sacar su celular para mensajear algo antes de subirse al auto.

Sin embargo, desde la esquina que doblaba la calle, una joven ojiazul veía al chico rubio parado ahí, tuvo que esconderse para que este no la viera, habían pasado muchas cosas en ese día y aun estaba procesando la última pelea, jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa de salvar a alguien, especialmente porque era la primera vez que lo salvaba a él, resultaba incómodo, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo y la verdad, es que estaba feliz de haberlo logrado.

La chica pelinegra fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando su celular vibró en su bolso, al mismo tiempo que veía como Adrien guardaba su propio teléfono y caminaba hasta el auto, ella sacó su celular y leyó el mensaje.

 ** _¿Podemos hablar? – Adrien._**

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos queridos lectores! Espero que se encuentren excelente y que hayan tenido una maravillosa semana. Disculpen no haber aparecido ayer, justo cuando estaba por actualizar se fue el internet, sin embargo, bien temprano les dejo este capítulo con un poco de acción y pues más que todo pensamientos de Adrien, especialmente acerca de ese inesperado ataque de Hawk Moth.**

 **Además, incluí una escena del día que estos dos estuvieron juntos, como pueden ver Tikki y Plagg descubrieron sus identidades… quería que los kwamis supieran sobre eso para hacer las cosas un poco mas interesantes, además, no creo que a Plagg le hubiese gustado estar en medio de toda esa situación.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo, los deje con una pequeña incógnita para el fin de semana con ese mensaje de Adrien jajajaja. Mil gracias por los comentarios y por todos los que me leen, les mando besos enormes, hasta el lunes.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Enmendando errores… o algo así.**

Marinette se mordía el labio nerviosamente mientras iba en el autobús de regreso a su casa después de la desastrosa primera sesión de fotos en la que su ropa iba a ser modelada _– Vaya mala suerte –_ pensaba ella mientras suspiraba resignada y veía el mensaje en la pantalla de su celular, habían pasado unos 10 minutos y ella seguía debatiéndose sobre si aceptar o declinar aquello.

Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Tikki, sin embargo, iba en el autobús y era muy arriesgado ya que estaba lleno de personas, por lo que simplemente se limitaba a mirar el mensaje en su celular y se debatía mentalmente _– Vale, por un lado, él está interesado en arreglar las cosas o por lo menos hablar de lo que pasó y quizás esto mejore nuestra situación… Por otro lado ¿Qué pasará cuando lo vea? ¿Me besará? ¿Me dirá que todo fue un error y que lo olvidemos? ¿Me dirá que le dijo a Kagami?... ¡Rayos! –_ Marinette pensaba todo esto rápidamente sintiéndose aún más frustrada y confundida.

Aún no estaba completamente segura de que, si seguía teniendo sentimientos fuertes por Adrien, de todas formas, cuando empezó a salir con Luka se convenció a si misma de que así era, o es pensó hasta el día anterior en su oficina cuando Luka desapareció de su mente y se entregó por completo a Adrien. Tal vez ella pudiera o no seguir sintiendo cosas por el rubio, pero estaba segura de que por parte de él ella siempre sería tildada como "una amiga" y eso le seguía doliendo un poco, como cuando iban a la escuela, pero no era momento de pensar en el pasado, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar lo que pasó y ya había llegado el momento. Marinette tomó el celular entre sus manos y empezó a contestarle de vuelta al chico.

 ** _Sí… ¿te parece esta noche? – Marinette._**

Ella presionó el botón de enviar, había sugerido hacerlo lo antes posible debido a que la sesión de fotos se reanudaría al día siguiente y no soportaba que todo aquello los estuviese afectando en el trabajo, quería aclarar todo, o por lo menos intentarlo. Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que el teléfono de la chica sonara indicando que entraba un nuevo mensaje, era obvio que el chico estaba esperando su respuesta.

 ** _Está bien… ¿Tú casa o la mía? – Adrien._**

Marinette meditó su respuesta un momento, ella ya había estado en la casa del chico en la reunión con sus amigos, sin embargo, por ser el hijo de Gabriel Agreste nunca faltaba uno que otro reportero que buscaba alguna historia, y en este caso ella necesitaba mucha discreción.

 ** _En la mía… Te mando la dirección – Marinette._**

Al cabo de unos segundos el joven rubio respondió.

 ** _Me parece bien… Pasaré a eso de las 8 ¿no tienes problema? – Adrien._**

La conversación se estaba dando prácticamente de manera automática ya que simplemente trataban de acordar cuando y dónde quedar, por lo que la chica se mantuvo neutral.

 ** _Ninguno – Marinette._**

 ** _Bien, nos vemos esta noche – Adrien._**

 ** _Hasta entonces – Marinette._**

Ella suspiró al enviar aquel último mensaje, estaba hecho, esa noche hablaría con Adrien de lo sucedido, aunque no tenía ni idea de por dónde comenzar _– Fácil, empiecen preguntándose ¿por qué lo hicimos? –_ y es que esa era la pregunta más importante de todas, tal vez la situación se dio, bien sea por el lugar o por simplemente sentirte solos y vulnerables en ese momento, pero no podía ser solo eso, si hubiese sido algo tan simple como "calentura" entonces ella y Adrien no estuviesen sintiendo ese cúmulo de emociones cada vez que recordaban lo vivido.

Marinette revisó el historial de llamadas y justo ahí podía ver la última videollamada con Luka, exactamente el día que pelearon, no se habían mandando un solo mensaje o algo, era la primera vez que se dejaban de hablar por tanto tiempo, y por si fuera poco, en ninguna pelea que había tenido antes la palabra "terminar" había salido a flote, quizás por eso y por otras razones la chica se había dejado llevar con Adrien _– No puedo culpar a Luka del todo… Tuvimos una pelea y yo me acosté con otro chico –_ pensó ella sintiéndose de nuevo de lo peor, tal vez pudiera hablar con Adrien millones de veces y convencerse de que todo había sido un error, pero no podía borrar que había traicionado la confianza de su novio.

Varias veces la noche anterior estuvo tentada a escribirle a Luka y contarle todo, pero luego simplemente desechaba la idea, sería demasiado cobarde decirle por medio de un mensaje, pero solo de imaginarse la cara de decepción del chico la hacía detenerse y guardárselo un poco más para sí misma, a esas alturas, ni siquiera sabía si Luka quisiera hablar con ella de nuevo ya que prácticamente pusieron su relación en pausa el día de su pelea.

Marinette suspiró resignada, estaba hecha un desastre con sus sentimientos y aunque sonara cruel, a veces solo deseaba que Adrien nunca se hubiese ido y así ella no habría tapado sus sentimientos por él estando con Luka, y quizás… solo quizás… las cosas serían diferentes.

 _-Pero no tengo tanta suerte –_ pensó ella desanimadamente – _Supongo que lo único que resta es hablar con Adrien y tratar de que las cosas se arreglen de una u otra forma –_ Aunque por dentro sabía, que eso no iba a ser tan sencillo… Y no se equivocaba.

 **oOo**

-Le vas a hacer un agujero al suelo – Decía Tikki mientras miraba a su portadora caminando de un lado a otro en su departamento.

-Estoy así desde ayer ¿qué esperabas? – Contestó Marinette sin dejar de caminar.

-Corrección, ayer ni siquiera querías salir de tu cama hasta dentro de un siglo – Acotó la kwami – Marinette tienes que calmarte, Adrien llegará en cualquier momento.

-Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de decirle que viniera – Dijo la ojiazul.

-Eso no es muy valiente de tu parte – Regañó Tikki mirando desaprobatoriamente a su portadora – Creí que esta mañana había salido todo relativamente bien en el trabajo, antes de que akumatizaran a l fotógrafo.

-No es así – Respondió Marinette – Precisamente por eso akumatizaron al fotógrafo, Adrien estaba demasiado distraído lanzándome miradas raras.

-Eso significa que está tan afectado como tú por esto – Dijo Tikki – Se siente culpable y no se concentra, igual que tú.

-Jamás creí que llegaríamos a esto – Admitió Marinette – Y luego se me ocurre salvarlo del akuma y picarle el ojo… ¡¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?!

-Eres un poco más segura de ti misma con el traje de Ladybug, aunque para mí eres la misma con o sin la máscara – Dijo Tikki acercándose a su portadora – Sé fuerte y valiente como si se tratara de un villano o del mismo Chat Noir tratando de quitarte los miraculous – Aquello último lo dijo como una ironía, aunque la chica no lo supiera.

Marinette sonrió de medio lado – ¿Tú no estás decepcionada de mí?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a la kwami – ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Pues esta Ladybug no es tan leal como las otras – Confesó Marinette desviando la mirada – Imagino que conociste Ladybug's menos complicadas y torpes que yo.

-Tuviste un desliz y no te juzgaré por ello – Dijo Tikki dándole un corto beso en la mejilla a la chica – No te preocupes, para mí no ha cambiado nada, además, los humanos siempre pasan por este tipo de problemas y confusiones, eso no te hace menos.

Marinette sonrió – Gracias, Tikki.

La kwami le devolvió el gesto y seguido de eso escucharon el timbre anunciando que había alguien en la puerta, no hacía falta preguntar ni siquiera de quien se trataba, Marinette esperaba solo a una persona esa noche.

-Estaré en tu habitación para que tengas privacidad con él – Dijo Tikki – Buena suerte.

Marinette vio como la pequeña voló hasta su habitación, quedando solo ella en la sala, tomó un profundo respiro y se levantó para abrir la puerta, encontrándose frente a frente con el chico ojiverde quien traía entre sus manos una bolsa, él le dio una tímida sonrisa.

-Hola – saludó.

-Hola – Respondió ella igual de cohibida – Por favor, pasa.

-Pasé más temprano por la panadería de tus padres – Dijo Adrien pasándole la bolsa – Creí que podríamos comer unas galletas mientras hablamos.

Marinette le sonrió indicándole con un gesto con la mano que se sentaran – Gracias, no te hubieras molestado.

-Hacía días que quería pasar por allá y saludar a tus padres, siempre me cayeron bien – Explicó el chico sentándose junto a ella en el sofá – Pero ya sabes con el trabajo y mi estricta dieta a veces es imposible, pero hoy me has dado la excusa perfecta para hacerles una visita… Te mandaron saludos.

-Tenía pensado pasar en uno de estos días a la panadería, es solo que todo el trabajo me abrumó y se me fue el tiempo – Respondió ella pasándole unas de las galletas que trajo.

Adrien la recibió gustoso y le dio una mordida para luego hablar – Lindo departamento.

-Gracias, mis padres me ayudaron con la mayor parte hasta que me estabilizara con el trabajo – Dijo ella comiendo una galleta.

-Siempre tan buenos contigo – Dijo Adrien sonriendo.

Marinette no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto, aún recordaba el día que Adrien conoció a sus padres, iban a practicar en su casa para el Torneo Escolar de Ultimate Mega Strike 3 cuando iban a la escuela juntos, habían sido seleccionados para representar al colegio, aunque al final Marinette terminó yendo con Max ya que Adrien le cedió su puesto… Cuando la chica recordó ese día fijó su mirada en la muñeca del chico en frente de ella y pudo ver algo que con las camisas del trabajo no había sido capaz de notar, se trataba de una vieja pulsera con un adorno verde con una flor dibujada y otros adornos rosas.

Ella se rio – ¿Aún conservas esta cosa? – Dijo ella señalando la pulsera.

Él miró su propia muñeca y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza – Así es, me dijiste que daba suerte y no me la he quitado desde entonces – Entonces sus ojos verdes viajaron hasta la mano de Marinette y justo ahí pudo ver que ella también tenía puesta aquella pulsera con adornos marrones y azules que él mismo había hecho.

-Tú también conservas esa – Dijo él señalando la prenda.

Marinette miró su propia muñeca y sonrió – Fue un bonito regalo de cumpleaños, además, te di mi amuleto de la suerte, y tu me regalaste este, por lo que lo llevo a todas partes.

-Fue en tu cumpleaños 14 ¿no? – Ella asintió con la cabeza – Wao, siento que fue hace menos tiempo.

-Es lo que pasa cuando creces – Respondió la ojiazul sin dejar de ver alternativamente su amuleto y el de Adrien – A veces quisiera volver a la época en que nos regalamos estas pulseras, era todo más fácil.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, sin responsabilidades ni relaciones a larga distancia – Dijo Adrien buscando sus ojos azules, cuando ella lo miró él siguió hablando – Sin confusiones.

Marinette sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago cuando sus ojos se encontraron, y así es como darían paso a la tan esperada conversación, ella no tenía idea de como responder a eso, por lo que decidió serle clara sobre algunas cosas del pasado.

-Me gustabas, Adrien – Dijo la ojiazul seriamente – Cuando íbamos en la escuela, eras el único chico en el que pensaba, pero te fuiste y Luka apareció.

Adrien suspiró – Cuando me besaste esa última noche pude deducir que me querías más que como un amigo, jamás lo imaginé, siempre fui lento para eso – Admitió él avergonzado – Pero tampoco pude olvidarme por completo de ti.

Marinette lo miró confundida – ¿De qué hablas?

-Sé que el primer beso es inolvidable para todos y tú me diste el mío, pero más allá de eso no te podía sacar de mi cabeza – Confesó él mirándola a los ojos – Siempre fuiste una buena persona conmigo, incluso cuando no comenzamos tan bien.

-Fue solo por la estúpida broma de Chloe – Dijo Marinette – Pero luego ese día lo arreglaste disculpándote y regalándome tu paraguas, no sé ni como pasó, mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido y me sonrojé, supongo que así funciona el primer amor.

Adrien sonrió de medio lado – En serio lamento haber sido tan lento, si tan solo hubiese sabido… – pero esta vez ella lo interrumpió.

-Si hubieses sabido, nada habría cambiado – Respondió Marinette seriamente – Tú siempre me has visto como a una amiga.

-Lo que pasó contigo no ha pasado nunca con ninguna amiga – Contestó él mirándola a los ojos – Eres más que eso, Marinette.

-Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue… – Era incapaz de decir que fue un error, ya que no lo sentía así – ¿Qué fue?

Adrien suspiró – Me pregunto lo mismo, porque para mí no fue un polvo en la oficina y ya.

-Estabas enojado porque acababas de pelear con Kagami – Dijo Marinette.

-Y tú seguías enojada por la pelea con Luka de hace unos días – Defendió Adrien – Pero no creo que ellos vengan al caso, dijimos que no los mencionaríamos ¿recuerdas?

-Precisamente porque ninguno se acordó de ellos hasta que ya era tarde – Encaró ella para luego fruncir el ceño – O no me digas que fui algún tipo de reemplazo solo porque me parezco a Kagami.

\- ¡Jamás serías eso! – Dijo él más seriamente que nunca – Tú eres completamente diferente a Kagami y ya no quiero que la mencionemos, esto es entre tú y yo.

Marinette lo miró furtivamente – ¿Por qué lo hicimos, Adrien? Sabíamos que estaba mal y aun así avanzamos.

-Pues en el momento no pareció estarlo, te besé y me besaste de vuelta – Remarcó él sosteniéndole la mirada – Y por si fuera poco estábamos en abstinencia, fuimos débiles.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra culpar a la estúpida abstinencia de esto! – Dijo ella levemente enojada – No somos adolescentes, se supone que podemos controlarnos.

\- ¡Pero no lo hicimos, Marinette! – Exclamó él – ¡Acéptalo! ¡Tuvimos sexo y a ambos nos gustó!

Marinette frunció el ceño, quería decirle que él no podía saber lo que ella sintió en ese momento, pero el joven rubio siguió hablando – Sé que te gustó tanto como a mí, sino no estaríamos dándole tanta importancia.

-No quita el hecho de que estuvo mal y de que posiblemente quebramos dos relaciones – Dijo ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso – Admitió Adrien – Pero dejándolo de lado un momento… ¿no es lo que querías que pasara?

Marinette lo miró confundida – ¿De qué hablas?

Adrien se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro – ¿No querías que te besara? Porque si te soy sincero llevaba anhelando ese beso desde que me robaste el primero y desde que nos volvimos a ver.

Marinette quedó completamente atónita ante esa confesión, si tuviera 14 años de nuevo estaría brincando en un pie al ser correspondida, pero ahora estaba ahí a solo centímetros de los labios del chico del que llevaba años enamorada y el cual le estaba de alguna forma, confesando que lleva años queriendo besarla, y ella era incapaz de responderle.

-No estoy pidiendo que me digas que también lo querías y que sigues enamorada de mí, porque sé que eso tuvo su momento en el pasado y que nuestras vidas han cambiado por completo – Se adelantó a decir Adrien mirándola intensamente a los ojos – Solo quiero tu honestidad, Marinette.

La ojiazul no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos y perderse en el verde y el brillo que estos reflejaban, era increíble como aquello seguía pasando, aunque hayan sido años sin verlo a él. Marinette se decidió por tomar la mano de Adrien y acariciarla levemente mientras sentía su corazón ir a mil por hora.

-Sí quería que me besaras – Confesó ella finalmente – Y quiero que también lo hagas ahora.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Adrien acortara la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos para juntar sus labios en un intenso beso. Marinette sintió su lengua acariciar la de él mientras que se dedicaba a acariciarle la mejilla, por su parte, Adrien la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para recostar su espalda en el sofá y continuar aquello.

Marinette entrelazó su mano con la de él y siguió besándolo de lleno en los labios, sus respiraciones se hacían más rápidas y sus besos más demandantes. Ella abrazó la cintura de él con sus piernas mientras que Adrien acariciaba sus largas piernas, una de sus manos ya se dirigía a explorar debajo de su blusa cuando de repente el sonido del celular de la chica que estaba en la mesa los hizo cortar el beso.

Ella estaba dispuesta a separarse de él y ver de quien se trataba, pero Adrien la mantuvo ahí un momento más para robarle un corto pero intenso beso en los labios que los dejó con ganas de más. Marinette notablemente sonrojada se alejó del chico y se paró para revisar su celular, sin embargo, la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro se esfumó por completo cuando vio el aparato y se giró para hablarle a Adrien quien la miraba sentado desde el sofá.

-Es Luka – Confesó ella respirando entrecortadamente – De seguro quiere hablar de la pelea.

Adrien frunció el ceño – ¿Me pides que te bese y luego te vas a hablar con tu novio para arreglar las cosas?

Marinette no sabía ni siquiera como responder aquello – Adrien yo… – Pero el chico se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta – ¿A dónde vas?

\- ¿Pretendes que me quede aquí después de todo lo que te dije a esperar que te reconcilies con Luka? ¿Así vamos a jugar?

\- ¡No es un juego! – Aseguró ella.

-Entonces en algún momento vas a tener que decidir entre él y yo – Dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos – Así como yo también tendré que hacerlo, porque una cosa es que queramos estar juntos y otra muy diferente es jugar con ellos – Respondió él refiriéndose a Luka y a Kagami.

Marinette bajó la mirada – Lo sé.

Adrien no dijo nada más, simplemente salió del departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de él y dejando a Marinette en medio de la sala con la llamada de Luka aún sonando, pero con la mente centrada en el chico rubio que acaba de abandonar su casa. Adrien tenía razón en algún momento tendría que escoger entre uno de ellos, y no la tenía nada fácil.

Marinette fijó su vista en el amuleto de su mano y sin dejar de mirarlo presionó el botón verde en su celular – ¿Luka?

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola lectores! Espero que hayan tenido un excelente fin de semana. Por acá les traigo este nuevo capítulo dejando la acción de lado por un rato y concentrándonos en la situación de estos dos, como puede ver afrontaron el tema, pero las cosas no terminaron demasiado bien que digamos ¿qué opinan de todo esto? No tienen nada fácil estos dos ¿verdad?**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, de verdad me alegra que les esté gustando la historia. Nos leemos el jueves en la continuación, les mando un beso enorme y saludos a todos.**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Consejos felinos**

\- ¿Sucedió algo contigo y la señorita Dupain-Cheng? – Preguntó Gabriel Agreste a su hijo que estaba sentado frente a su escritorio.

Aquella pregunta tomó completamente fuera de base al chico – Ehm… ¿no estábamos hablando de la próxima campaña?

-La señorita Dupain-Cheng forma parte de cada campaña desde que trabaja aquí, por lo que seguimos en el tema – Respondió Gabriel cortante – Entonces ¿pasó algo?

-No – Dijo él un tanto incómodo – ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-No hay que ser demasiado observador para darse cuenta de que tienes días sin salir a almorzar con ella, y solo los he visto hablando en las reuniones – Explicó el hombre mirando a su hijo – Creí que eran amigos.

-Lo somos – Reafirmó Adrien tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible – Es solo que hemos estado tan atestados de trabajo que no nos da ni tiempo de salir a almorzar juntos, pero no ha pasado nada.

-Eso espero – Dijo Gabriel severamente – Sabes que no tolero que los problemas personales invadan el área de trabajo, sabía que la señorita Dupain-Cheng era tu amiga de la escuela y no por eso la escogí, sino por su talento y potencial, espero que no me hagan arrepentirme de esa decisión – Finalizó el hombre mirando al joven a través de sus anteojos – ¿He sido claro?

Adrien asintió con la cabeza – Sí, padre… Le aseguro que las cosas entre Marinette y yo están bien, solo que no hemos tenido tiempo de convivir mucho los últimos días, ella trabaja duro en la próxima campaña y la semana de la moda.

-En ese caso me alegra saber que si se han mantenido alejados sea por trabajo – Respondió Gabriel devolviendo la mirada a su computadora – Ya te puedes retirar.

Adrien se levantó con intenciones de abandonar la oficina del hombre, sin embargo, antes de salir se giró para hablarle – Padre – Gabriel volvió a mirar a su hijo – Sé que hoy se cumple otro año de que mamá desapareció.

-No lo olvidé, Adrien – Respondió el hombre – De todas formas, la recuerdo cada día desde que desapareció.

Adrien no pudo evitar acercarse a su padre de nuevo y abrazarlo como pocas veces habían hecho en esos años, era cierto que tenían sus diferencias irreconciliables y que probablemente nunca entenderían al otro, pero cuando se trataba de Emilie Agreste la fibra sensible de cada uno afloraba y no podían parecerse más.

Gabriel se sorprendió por el gesto de Adrien ya que desde que había crecido se había distanciado un poco más de él, gracias a la etapa de rebeldía adolescente que por desgracia su hijo vivió, sin embargo, en ese momento volvió a sentir a aquel niño que lo recibía a diario del trabajo y que solo deseaba que lo cargara en sus hombros un par de minutos, no pudo evitar devolverle el abrazo, estaban en silencio, pero ese gesto decía más que mil palabras.

Ambos hombres se separaron y Gabriel fue el primero en hablar – Tu madre estaría orgullosa del hombre en el que te estás convirtiendo, Adrien.

El joven rubio tuvo que bajar la cabeza al escuchar esas palabras, no se sentía precisamente orgulloso de si mismo en ese momento _– No creo que mamá esté orgullosa de que su hijo esté engañando a su novia con otra chica a la que no es capaz de confesársele por completo, y de que, además, esté tratando de quitarle el miraculous a una chica aparentemente buena –_ Pensaba el chico sintiéndose realmente mal.

\- ¿Adrien? – Dijo Gabriel al ver el cambio de actitud de su hijo – ¿Estás bien?

-Ehm… si padre – Respondió el joven rubio girándose para caminar hacia la puerta – Tengo varias cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego.

Gabriel vio como su hijo salía de la oficina dejándolo solo de nuevo, ni por un momento se creía que nada le pasaba, su cambio de actitud había resultado demasiado raro, aunque posiblemente lo atribuía al hecho de que estaba triste por otro año sin su madre, sin embargo, no tenía demasiado tiempo para indagar en ello, él decidió hablar.

-Nooro – Llamó Gabriel.

Desde su escondite, el pequeño kwami morado hizo acto de aparición – Dígame, maestro.

-Creo que es momento de que les demos unas cuántas explicaciones a Chat Noir sobre el último akuma – Dijo Gabriel sonriendo levemente – Ya es hora de seguir con el plan.

Nooro suspiró profundamente, tantos años en aquel plan y todavía no se concretaba, precisamente porque Chat Noir no había conseguido el miraculous de Ladybug, y es que Nooro sabía que, aunque esta vez la historia fuese completamente distinta a las otras, todavía existía la posibilidad de que Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieran que de ellos dependía mantener el equilibrio del universo, y dentro de Nooro existía la esperanza de que estos nuevos portadores también serían el uno para el otro y él podría ser libre.

El kwami miró a su portador, quien le habló – Nooro, alas oscuras.

 **oOo**

En el otro lado del edificio, Adrien se encontraba en su propia oficina tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos, él y Marinette se habían estado evitando casi una semana, no habían hablado desde que él abandonó su departamento aquella noche cuando ella recibió la llamada de Luka, y es que el simple hecho de que él la haya vuelto a contactar lo enojaba y frustraba, porque sentía que en efecto, ella escogería al músico por encima de él, no por nada llevaban casi 4 años juntos.

Le preocupaba un poco que su padre se haya dado cuenta que no se habían hablado, y es que estaba en lo cierto y eso era malo, ya que si él les prestaba mayor atención podría fácilmente deducir que se incomodaban al estar cerca uno del otro y podría descubrir que algo pasó ahí, no podía dejar que eso arruinara tanto su vida personal como profesional, pero a la vez necesitaba respuestas de Marinette, aquel silencio lo estaba matando.

Por otro lado, también estaba Kagami, la chica no había contactado con él desde su pelea, y se lo atribuía a que quizás estaba viajando al siguiente país del torneo internacional de esgrima, sin embargo, también lo relacionaba con el hecho de que siguiera sumamente furiosa con él por su última pelea, y la verdad, por más que quisiera llamarla, sentía que no tenía moral para hacerlo, no después de lo que pasó con Marinette y de sus recién descubiertos sentimientos hacía ella.

 _-No puedo decirle a Kagami todo por teléfono, sería bajo y cruel –_ Sin embargo, decirle lo de Marinette era solo uno de sus problemas, había descubierto que sentía cosas por su amiga, y aunque no estaba seguro de que tan fuertes eran sus sentimientos, estaba seguro de que era completamente distinto a lo que sentía por Kagami.

Adrien pudo seguir martillándose con sus pensamientos, sino hubiese sido porque una mariposa blanca entró a su oficina, hacía tiempo que no veía una de esas y la verdad se sorprendió mucho, esa era la señal que le enviaba Hawk Moth cuando quería verlo, habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que lo vio y la verdad es que seguía un poco resentido con él por haberlo excluido de la última misión.

-Genial, más problemas – Suspiró Adrien mirando la mariposa, sabía que esa noche volvería a ser Chat Noir.

 **oOo**

Chat Noir entró sigilosamente a Notre Dame como hacía varias semanas que no hacía, todo estaba oscuro como de costumbre, sin embargo, se vio ligeramente iluminado cuando un montón de mariposas blancas lo rodearon dándole la bienvenida como siempre, sin embargo, esta vez no venía muy feliz como en otras ocasiones.

Cuando llegó a la guarida, pudo divisar a Hawk Moth de espaldas a él, Chat Noir decidió hablarle tan duramente como nunca lo había hecho – Con que me recordó, maestro.

Hawk Moth se giró para encontrarse con los ojos felinos llenos de rabia de Chat Noir – No tienes porque ser tan dramático – Dijo él tranquilamente.

Chat Noir lo miró incrédulo – ¿Le parece poco haberme dejado por fuera de la última misión y para más haberme usado de carnada?

-No soy psíquico, no sabía que precisamente tú harías enojar al fotógrafo – Dijo Hawk Moth – Solo vi la oportunidad y la aproveché.

\- ¿La aprovechó? – Exclamó Chat Noir apretando los puños – ¿Cómo pretendía que le quitara el miraculous a Ladybug si el fotógrafo no paraba de seguirme? ¡Se supone que los akumatizados son mis aliados!

-Tenía que cambiar la estrategia esta vez – Respondió duramente Hawk Moth – ¿o tengo que recordarte el fraude de la misión con Sk8ter Boi que incluso ayudaste a Ladybug a destruir el akuma?

Chat Noir bajó la cabeza sintiéndose aún más vulnerable, él tenía razón, esa misión había sido un asco para él precisamente por la forma en que había fallado, y si Hawk Moth llegaba a enterarse de que estuvo platicando con Ladybug en son de paz, jamás se lo dejaría de recordar.

-Me he equivocado en el pasado, lo sé – Admitió Chat Noir – Pero prometo arreglarlo, ya he cumplido mi castigo siendo la víctima del fotógrafo.

-No te vi muy enojado en los brazos de Ladybug cuando te salvó – Dijo Hawk Moth con cierto tono de burla.

Chat Noir tuvo que admitir que sintió sus mejillas arder un poco al escuchar eso, pero se mantuvo firme – Estaba como un civil, no podía tratarla mal o siquiera acercarme a su miraculous, ella podría descubrir mi identidad

Hawk Moth lo miró con autosuficiencia – Inteligente, tus amigos cerca y tus enemigos aún más… Bien hecho, Chat Noir… Te puedes retirar.

El chico lo miró desconcertado – ¿Tan pronto? ¿No lo intentaremos esta noche?

-No, hoy solo quería charlar contigo – Admitió enigmáticamente Hawk Moth – Esta no es la noche para continuar con el plan.

Chat Noir encontró algo sospechosa la actitud del hombre, sin embargo, prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, por lo que prefirió cambiar un poco el tema de la conversación antes de retirarse – Tal vez no lo recuerde, pero hoy se cumple otro año de… – Pero no pudo terminar ya que Hawk Moth lo interrumpió.

-La desaparición de tu madre, lo sé – Completó el hombre – Lo tengo muy presente, de todas formas, es la razón por la que tú sigues aquí.

-Así es – Respondió firmemente Chat Noir – Hasta luego, maestro.

Hawk Moth asintió con la cabeza como gesto de despedida y vio como el joven abandonaba la gran iglesia mientras que él deshacía su transformación y se quitaba el broche que llevaba detrás de su corbata. Gabriel observó la fotografía de la mujer dentro de su broche y le sonrió nostálgicamente – Falta poco, mi amada Emilie.

 **oOo**

Chat Noir saltaba de tejado en tejado, al salir de Notre Dame tenía cierto mal sabor en la boca después de esa conversación con su maestro, algo no le estaba encajando en todo eso y, por ende, había decidido guardarse para si mismo la conversación que tuvo con Ladybug hacía unas semanas, no creía que Hawk Moth estuviese feliz de saber eso, por lo que lo mejor sería callarlo. Por otro lado, había decidido aplacar un poco sus problemas sintiendo la brisa de la noche chocar con su cara y viendo las luces de la ciudad como pocas veces hacía. Justo en ese momento estaba cerca de la Plaza de la Concordia y, por ende, cerca del departamento de Marinette.

El chico decidió pasarse por las afueras del apartamento y cuando estuvo ahí se fijó que la chica en efecto poseía un balcón parecido al de la casa de sus padres, pero no tan grande como aquel, sin embargo, desde el edificio donde estaba parado pudo darse cuenta de que la chica estaba ahí de pie simplemente mirando al cielo con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

Marinette por su parte, había decidido tomar un poco de aire fresco antes de dormir, estaba algo estresada por el trabajo, sus deberes de Ladybug y además, su vida personal, por suerte, su departamento poseía ese pequeño balcón que la hacía recordar a cuando vivía en casa de sus padres, el mirar la ciudad o el cielo siempre la había reconfortado, y esa noche no era la excepción, era como un escape para sus pensamientos, los cuales fueron interrumpidos por una voz gruesa detrás de ella.

-Buenas noches.

Marinette se sobresaltó y se giró de inmediato encontrando a un joven rubio vestido con traje de gato negro parado sobre el barandal. Ella le habló completamente sorprendida – Chat Noir.

-Marinette ¿cierto? – Dijo el joven acercándose a ella, quedando sentado en el barandal.

La ojiazul asintió – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Voy mucho a la panadería de tus padres, me has atendido varias veces, pero no lo sabías – Se excusó Chat Noir – Recuerda que soy un civil detrás de la máscara.

Y él estaba en lo cierto, a veces olvidaba entre tantas peleas que debajo de esas máscaras había dos jóvenes, que podrían o no conocerse, pero que en cada enfrentamiento se retaban el uno al otro por cumplir sus objetivos.

-Sí, lo siento – Dijo ella apoyándose en el balcón – Es solo que a veces lo olvido, solo te veo cuando hay un akuma y te peleas con Ladybug, aunque nunca he entendido la razón.

-Es complicado, princesa – Respondió él haciendo sonrojar levemente a Marinette por el sobrenombre que le puso – Los gatos tenemos nuestros secretos.

-Entiendo – Dijo la chica ojiazul – Pero debes tener una motivación especial para pelearte con ella cada vez que se ven ¿o no?

-Sí la tengo, y aunque no pueda decírsela te aseguro que es algo con intenciones nobles – Dijo Chat Noir con un tono un poco apagado.

Marinette se dio cuenta de su cambio de actitud, y fue ahí cuando vio esa faceta del chico que nunca había dejado mostrarle a Ladybug, ella volvió a hablar – ¿Por qué no tratas de razonar con Ladybug? No luce como una mala persona, aunque no la conozco.

-Lo sé, nunca has sido akumatizada, princesa – Respondió él haciendo sonrojar levemente de nuevo a Marinette – He tratado de razonar con ella, es solo que no puedo decirle para que necesito su miraculous exactamente o me pondría riesgo a mí y a mi familia, cuando eres un héroe es importante que nadie sepa tu identidad secreta o podría ser utilizado en tu contra.

Marinette tenía que admitir que él tenía un punto, ya que ella no se había atrevido a decirle ni siquiera a Alya que era Ladybug solo por protegerse a si misma y a todos los que quería, sin embargo, algo había llamado su atención en esa conversación y es que Chat Noir utilizó la palabra "héroe" para referirse a sí mismo, lo cual reforzaba su teoría de que tal vez él pensaba estar jugando para el bando correcto, cuando no era así.

-Entonces, princesa – Dijo Chat Noir cortando el silencio – ¿Por qué tenías esa cara tan larga en cuanto llegué?

Marinette se removió incómoda – Problemas y más problemas, no estoy en mi mejor momento justo ahora.

Chat Noir sabía perfectamente a que se refería, de todas formas, estaba igual que ella, sin embargo, trató de verse lo más desentendido posible, tal vez lograba algo con aquella conversación – Debo suponer que hay un chico involucrado en esto.

Marinette dudaba sobre sí contarle o no la historia a Chat Noir, él era su enemigo, sin embargo, con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que no era un mal chico y era la primera vez que lograba tener una conversación civilizada con él, y aquello en cierta forma la animaba un poco.

-Hay dos chicos en realidad – Empezó a contar ella – Mi novio y el chico del que estuve enamorada en la adolescencia y que volvió a aparecer en mi vida, pensé que había desechado mis sentimientos por él, pero no fue así.

Chat Noir sintió como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente mientras escuchaba las palabras de la chica – Me besé con él y ahora no tengo idea de lo que haré… Estoy con mi novio desde hace 4 años, pero no estamos en el mejor momento de nuestra relación, y este chico me ha puesto el mundo de cabeza de nuevo.

-Y… ¿tú pones su mundo de cabeza también? – Sabía que esta pregunta era ilógica, ya que la respuesta era completamente afirmativa.

-Él también tiene una novia… Y no tengo idea de lo que siente por mí, él dice sentir cosas, pero no estoy segura si es igual que con su novia, estoy realmente confundida – Admitió ella – La última vez que hablamos todo iba bien hasta que mi novio llamó para disculparse conmigo, este chico me pidió que no jugara con él y que probablemente ha llegado el tiempo de escoger entre ellos, y no he tenido el valor de encararlo.

-Este chico es un poco idiota por ponerte a escoger en una situación como esta – Admitió Chat Noir – Pero estamos claros en que quizás él esté tan confundido como tú.

\- ¿Tú lo crees? – Preguntó Marinette viendo como Chat Noir asentía con la cabeza.

-Escucha, tal vez él también haya querido arreglar las cosas, pero probablemente está en la misma situación que tú, sintiéndose culpable por su novia, pero con ganas de intentarlo contigo – Explicó el joven – ¿Lo has estado evitando?

-Algo – Respondió ella apenada – Pero ya no soporto más esto.

-Entonces acabalo – Dijo Chat Noir firmemente – Los chicos somos tontos a veces y necesitamos que las chicas sean quienes nos abran los ojos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué pasa si complico más las cosas? – Preguntó ella no muy convencida.

-Solo se complicarán si siguen esperando a que se resuelva por si solo – Insistió él – ¿Estás segura de tus sentimientos hacia este chico?

Marinette le sonrió de medio lado – Sí.

-Entonces si sigues ocultándolo podrás hacerle daño a él, a tu novio y peor aún, a ti misma – Dijo Chat Noir seriamente – Y si él no te corresponde pues es el mayor idiota del universo.

Marinette estaba completamente sorprendida con tales palabras provenientes del chico, jamás se imaginó que pudiese hablar de ese tipo de cosas con él y recibir una lección de su parte, y tenía que admitir que estaba en lo cierto, por lo que la chica se acercó a él y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar levemente.

-Gracias, Chat Noir – Dijo ella – Voy a verlo ahora.

-Cuando quieras, princesa – Respondió él aún algo atontado por el beso.

Marinette entró a su casa y cerró las puertas del balcón detrás de ella, dejando al chico sentando en el barandal aún tratando de recordar como es que se llamaba, sin embargo, fue en ese momento en el que cayó en cuenta de lo que la chica había dicho _– ¡Ella va a ir a mi casa a verme! ¡Tengo que darme prisa! –_ Y sin pensárselo más utilizó su bastón para ir rápidamente desde la casa de la ojiazul hasta su propio departamento.

 **oOo**

Marinette tomó el primer taxi que pudo para indicarle la dirección de la casa de Adrien, durante el trayecto iba nerviosa, sentía la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo al estar dejándose llevar por lo que su corazón le indicaba, evidentemente nunca dejó ir sus sentimientos por Adrien y aquello era la prueba irrefutable de ello, sin embargo, necesitaba saber si él se sentía igual, había mucho en juego y si no se arriesgaba jamás podría averiguarlo.

Cuando llegó a su destino subió de inmediato por el ascensor, trayecto que se le hizo eterno, sin embargo, cuando por fin llegó al último piso del edificio corrió hasta la puerta que sabía que era de Adrien, cuidándose de que no hubiese vecinos o algunos de esos reporteros que no dejaban en paz al chico, tocó levemente la puerta y fue solo unos minutos después de Adrien abrió.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara y cuando cerró la puerta detrás de sí, se vieron uno frente al otro de nuevo, sintiendo ese cosquilleo en sus estómagos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Adrien con voz ronca apenas logrando creer que ella en serio le había hecho caso.

Marinette ni siquiera dijo una palabra, simplemente se acercó a él para besarlo de lleno en los labios y abrazarlo por el cuello, sentía miedo de no ser correspondida, sin embargo, aquello desapareció cuando sintió como él empezaba a besarla de vuelta y la abrazaba por la cintura hasta levantarla del suelo, se estaban correspondiendo y ya no había marcha atrás.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos queridos lectores! Espero que estén bien, disculpen la tardanza, ayer me quedé sin internet. Por acá les traigo este nuevo capítulo, como pueden ver trato de darle un espacio en la historia a cada ship del cuadro, en este caso le tocó al Marichat ¿qué les pareció? ¿qué creen que tenga Hawk Moth en mente? Como pueden ver estos dos están mucho más claros de lo que quieren, pero aún se acaban los problemas;) Nos vemos el lunes en otro capítulo, les mando besos enormes.**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Lo hecho está hecho**

 ** _En el capítulo anterior…_**

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Adrien con voz ronca apenas logrando creer que ella en serio le había hecho caso._

 _Marinette ni siquiera dijo una palabra, simplemente se acercó a él para besarlo de lleno en los labios y abrazarlo por el cuello, sentía miedo de no ser correspondida, sin embargo, aquello desapareció cuando sintió como él empezaba a besarla de vuelta y la abrazaba por la cintura hasta levantarla del suelo, se estaban correspondiendo y ya no había marcha atrás._

 **oOo**

Adrien tomaba fuertemente a Marinette mientras entre besos se dirigían al sofá de la sala dónde él se sentó y ella no dudó en buscar el acomodo rodeando su cintura con sus piernas y profundizando el beso. Marinette abrazaba al chico por el cuello mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rubios despeinándolo por completo y sentía como él relamía con su lengua su labio inferior para luego invadir su boca de nuevo.

Él exploraba su cuerpo por las caricias que le brindaban sus manos, yendo desde sus piernas hasta su cintura e introduciendo su mano debajo de la blusa de ella, empezando a tocar levemente su estómago, pero sin atreverse a ir más arriba debido a que aún no se sentía en suficiente confianza con ella para hacerlo, además, aún tenían algo de que hablar.

Adrien fue quien decidió cortar el beso, en parte, ambos ya necesitaban tomar aire después de semejante faena, sin embargo, eso generó un silencio que solo era interrumpido por sus respiraciones cortadas, estaban sumamente sonrojados y despeinados y sus rostros seguían solo a centímetros de distancia, teniendo la oportunidad de que sus alientos se mezclaran en cada respiración.

Él se aclaró la garganta y habló con voz ronca – ¿No crees que seguimos teniendo una conversación pendiente?

Marinette asintió torpemente mientras se bajaba de encima de Adrien y se sentaba a su lado al mismo tiempo que intentaba acomodar un poco su ropa y cabello, ella dejó su bolso encima de la mesa junto al teléfono de él, incluso aún podía sentir sus labios hinchados por la intensa sesión de besos que acababan de experimentar.

-Entonces decidiste venir – Habló Adrien tratando de sacarle las palabras a Marinette de alguna manera, parecía que un gato le hubiese comido la lengua _– Curioso –_ pensó él.

-Me cansé de evitarte y de no hablarte – Empezó ella torpemente bajando la mirada – Sé que la última conversación no terminó bien.

Adrien suspiró – Tengo que admitir que me sentí algo dejado de lado cuando te llamó Luka y caímos en cuenta de la cruda realidad.

-No sabía nada de él desde nuestra pelea – Admitió Marinette mirándolo de reojo – Me llamó para disculparse, pero siguen estando las cosas tensas entre nosotros, ni siquiera hablamos demasiado, fue solo una disculpa por gritarnos y ya.

-Entiendo – Dijo Adrien buscando sus ojos – Tampoco he vuelto a hablar con Kagami desde nuestra pelea, supongo que debe estar entrenando o simplemente no desea hablar conmigo, pero eso no es importante ahora.

-Es tu novia – Recordó ella sintiendo un leve pinchazo en el pecho.

-Pero en estos momentos no es mi novia la que me preocupa y a la que no me he sacado de la cabeza desde hace días – Admitió Adrien mirándola intensamente.

Marinette sintió como su corazón empezaba a palpitar rápidamente – Tampoco te he podido sacar de mi mente estos días, no sé si en parte es porque te estaba evitando, porque me la paso cosiendo tu ropa o simplemente porque… – Pero ella se quedó callada sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

\- ¿Porque…? – Dijo Adrien con ganas de escuchar lo que tenia por decirle, si era lo que le había dicho a Chat Noir hace un rato no dudaría en arriesgarse.

Marinette se mordió el labio nerviosamente mientras sentía la mano de Adrien sobre la suya, ella no cortó el contacto visual mientras hablaba – Porque tal vez mis sentimientos por ti no desaparecieron completamente estos años.

Adrien sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago y sonrió de medio lado, no podía creer que ella en serio le estuviese correspondiendo, sin embargo, aún había un gran obstáculo entre ellos, por lo que decidió abordarlo de inmediato – ¿Quieres a Luka?

Marinette suspiró – Él es un gran chico y le tengo mucho cariño, ha estado conmigo en los buenos y malos momentos, pero en este momento ya no estoy tan segura… Tú y él me hacen sentir cosas diferentes… Pones mi mundo de cabeza, Adrien.

El ojiverde sonrió, esas fueron las palabras que ella utilizó cuando habló con Chat Noir y ahora estaba completamente seguro de que en efecto era la indicada, tuvo muchas ganas de besarla en ese momento hasta que ambos se quedaran sin respiración, sin embargo, esta vez fue el turno de Marinette se hablarle dándole en el punto más delicado en ese momento – ¿Tú quieres a Kagami?

Él apretó su mano – Es una buena chica, y la aprecio mucho por haber sido mi compañía todos estos años, pero no la amo – Esto lo dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos – Estoy con ella hace casi 3 años y jamás me he sentido como en el último mes volviendo a estar contigo, y si te soy sincero me volviste completamente loco cuando me besaste esa noche antes de que me fuera, nunca te saqué de mi mente, aunque me hice la idea de que sí.

Marinette sonrió al escuchar eso, si les hubiesen dicho a los 14 años que el chico iba a corresponderle de esa manera, jamás se lo habría creído. Pero ahí estaban, sentados frente a frente con sus manos entrelazadas confesándose que se querían y que lo que pasó en su oficina hacia una semana no había sido un desliz, no había sido solo sexo, siempre hubo más que eso.

La ojiazul acercó su rostro al de él para robarle un beso en los labios, sin embargo, estaba tratando de que este fuese más pausado y suave que los anteriores llenos de pasión. Marinette movía sus labios sobre los de él mientras que Adrien volvía a abrazarla por la cintura atrayéndola hacía él, movían sus labios lentamente al mismo compás sintiendo miles de cosquillas en sus estómagos.

Los besos se hicieron más demandantes cuando no pudieron separarse, y esta vez fue Marinette quien atrajo a Adrien hacia sí, recostando su espalda en el sofá y haciendo que él se acostara sobre su cuerpo y siguió besándola con parsimonia, disfrutando de cada leve toque por encima de la ropa. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire se quedaron mirándose a los ojos y sonrieron de medio lado al saber que eran correspondidos de igual manera, aunque Marinette aún tenía una duda atravesando su mente.

\- ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? – Preguntó algo dudosa.

Adrien suspiró – En serio quiero intentarlo contigo.

Marinette no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas arder, aquello la tenía completamente feliz, sin embargo, tenían un gran obstáculo entre ellos – No podemos hacerles esto a Luka y Kagami.

-Lo sé – Acordó él – No es justo para ellos… Pero tampoco es justo para nosotros querer estar juntos y detenernos por dos relaciones que no sabemos si quiera si siguen en pie.

Adrien tenía un punto, Marinette aparentemente seguía en pausa con su relación con Luka a juzgar por su seca conversación de hace unos días, y Adrien ni hablar, Kagami no había contactado con él, y el chico estaba seguro de que su orgullo contribuía en eso, por lo que prácticamente, estaban en el limbo.

Adrien decidió sentarse de nuevo en el sofá ya que estar apoyado en sus codos estaba cansándolo y Marinette se levantó para encararlo y hablarle seriamente – Lo hecho está hecho, Adrien.

Él la miró confundida y ella decidió ser más clara – Me refiero a que ya no podemos cambiar el hecho de que de alguna forma u otra los traicionamos.

-Supongo que tienes razón – Respondió él – Ni que los llamemos justo ahora para decirles la verdad podrá cambiar la decepción que se van a llevar.

-Entonces no tiene caso decirles una palabra hasta verlos – Dijo ella seriamente – No voy a terminar con Luka por teléfono, no tengo corazón para ello.

-Ni él ni Kagami merecen que les digamos lo que pasó por teléfono, y mientras no los veamos por meses seguiremos en el mismo barco ¿recuerdas? – Respondió el rubio usando la frase que ella tanto utilizaba.

Marinette suspiró y encaró al chico – Ya lo que hicimos no tiene remedio, no creo que el retrasar esto vaya a cambiar algo cuando les digamos.

Adrien la miró sorprendido, no podía creer que ella estuviese sugiriendo aquello – ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que me tomó más de un año reunir el valor para besarte esa noche y me sentí como una tonta por no haberlo hecho antes – Confesó ella volviendo a tomar la mano de él – No quiero cometer ese error de nuevo, esta vez no voy a ignorar lo que siento por ti.

Adrien sintió como su corazón palpitaba como nunca, no podía creer que aquello fuese lo que ella estuviese sugiriendo, pero tenía que admitir que se sentía de la misma forma, tampoco quería dejarla ir – Vamos a intentarlo.

Marinette abrió los ojos sorprendida – ¿En serio no piensas que es la idea más egoísta del mundo?

-No, nunca está mal pensar en nuestra felicidad antes que en la de los demás – Contestó él – Y quizás vaya a ser dificil porque tenemos que ser muy discretos hasta que se lo digamos a ellos.

-Estoy de acuerdo – Seguido de eso la chica miró el celular de Adrien que estaba en la mesa y lo tomó al igual que el de ella que se había permanecido en su bolso – Necesito que esto desaparezca mientras estemos solos, no soportaría ver de nuevo tu cara al saber que Luka me está llamando, y tampoco soportaría mentirle más a él.

Adrien sonrió de medio – ¿Te han dicho que no dejas de ser buena ni siquiera cuando sabes que esto es una completa locura que podría terminar mal?

-Lo sé, pero tomaré el riesgo – Dijo ella mientras dejaba los teléfonos en la mesa de nuevo.

Volvió a mirar a Adrien a los ojos y él acercó su rostro al de ella peligrosamente para hablarle en susurro – Entonces… ¿quieres estar conmigo?

Marinette le sonrió – Supongo que es justo que no usemos etiquetas – Aquel comentario hizo reír a Adrien y ella siguió hablándole sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos – Sí quiero.

El joven ojiverde no esperó ni un minuto más para volver a besarla de lleno en los labios. Marinette volvió a abrazarlo por el cuello mientras que él paseaba sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica, sintiéndola por encima de la ropa y haciéndola gemir levemente en su boca. La lengua cálida de él acariciaba la de ella provocándole mil sensaciones en su zona más íntima que la hicieron sonrojar. Marinette decidió morder el labio inferior del chico haciendo que este se separara un momento tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Él levantó la vista para encontrar su rostro sonrojado y hablarle con voz ronca – ¿Sería muy pronto para pedirte que vayamos a mi cuarto?

Marinette se rio ante su actitud un poco nerviosa, pero a la vez seductora. Ella le habló al oído haciendo que se le erizara la piel – Creí que nunca me lo pedirías.

Adrien le sonrió traviesamente y seguido de eso se levantó del sillón ofreciéndole su mano, ella aceptó gustosamente mientras que entre besos torpes se dirigían a la habitación. Ambos dejaron sus celulares en la sala con intenciones de desconectarse del resto del mundo, y en el caso de Marinette, lo dejó junto con su bolso con Tikki adentro, estaba segura de que estaría bien, por el momento, en su mente solo cabían los pensamientos sobre Adrien.

Entraron tomados de la mano y él cerró la puerta y vio a Marinette en frente de él respirando con dificultad, con las mejillas sonrojadas y despeinada por lo que acababa de suceder en la sala, a su parecer no podría verse más sexy que en ese momento, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó para volver a capturar sus labios solo que más pasionalmente, abrazando a la chica para pegarla lo más que pudiera a su cuerpo. Ella de inmediato lo abrazó por el cuello enterrando sus dedos en su cabello y sintiendo sus labios arder en cada roce.

Marinette esta vez fue quien se atrevió a bajar lentamente una de sus manos del cabello del chico acariciándolo por encima de la ropa y cuando estaba en el borde la camiseta decidió colar sus manos debajo de la prenda para sentir su estómago e ir subiendo su mano hasta encontrarse con su pecho subiendo y bajando velozmente mientras seguían besándose. Marinette no aguantó más aquello, por lo que decidió cortar el beso para empezar a sacar la camiseta del chico, él la ayudó y cuando se deshizo de esa prenda la dejaron en el suelo y por primera vez, Marinette pudo ver el torso bien formado y tonificado del rubio, aquello la dejo sin habla un momento.

Ella era su modista, sin embargo, no lo había visto tan ligero de ropa ya que trataban de ser lo más discretos posibles en ese aspecto, por lo menos hasta ese momento. Adrien se dio cuenta de que la chica se quedó embobada viéndolo, cosa que le causo un poco de gracia, y decidió molestarla un poco.

-Si me tomas una foto durará más.

Marinette se sonrojó por completo y luego habló – Acabo de caer en cuenta que nunca nos hemos visto sin ropa.

-Tienes razón – Acordó él acercándose peligrosamente.

-Debemos ser las únicas personas en el mundo en haber tenido sexo y que no se vieron sin ropa – Dijo ella levemente apenada.

Adrien rozó con sus dedos el borde de la blusa de ella y le habló – Entonces vamos a cambiar eso.

Y seguido de eso subió la blusa de la chica hasta lograr sacarla de en medio, teniendo la oportunidad de apreciar por primera vez su cuerpo semi-desnudo, deteniendo su vista un momento en sus senos cubiertos por el brassier color crema, luego de eso dirigió de nuevo su mirada a su rostro sonrojado y se acercó a ella para besarla intensamente, sintiendo como su pecho se encontraba con los de ella, aquella sensación lo estaba empezando a torturar en su zona baja.

Adrien la tomó por la cintura y con cuidado los fue dirigiendo a la cama donde se sentaron para deshacerse de sus zapatos y seguido de eso ella recostó su espalda en el colchón y atrajo a Adrien para reanudar el beso, sin embargo, este no duró demasiado ya que él decidió empezar a repartir un camino de besos desde su oreja bajando por su cuello, él dirigió sus manos hasta la espalda de la chica para encontrarse con el broche del brassier y de un momento a otro lo desabrochó.

Él apartó sus labios del cuello de ella para ver como bajaba las tiras del brassier y posteriormente quitaba la prenda de su cuerpo, dejando a la vista sus blanquecinos senos al desnudo con los pezones ya erectos, Marinette se sintió un poco cohibida, ya que él nunca la había visto en esas condiciones, sin embargo, todo aquello desapareció cuando Adrien posó sus labios en el medio de estos para luego dirigirlos a unos de sus senos y besarlo con parsimonia, mientras que con su mano acariciaba el otro.

Marinette gemía al sentir la boca del chico rodeando su seno y aquello solo aumentaba el calor y la humedad en su zona más íntima. Adrien volvió a besarla en los labios y se recostó un poco sobre su cuerpo, dándole la oportunidad de sentir la erección a través de sus jeans, ella decidió bajar sus manos hasta los pantalones de él para desabrocharlos y bajarlos un poco, sin embargo, por la incómoda posición en la que estaban Adrien decidió cortar el beso y deshacerse él mismo de sus pantalones, al mismo tiempo que Marinette hacía lo mismo con los de ella, quedando ambos únicamente con una prenda que los separaba de la completa desnudez.

Cuando se deshicieron de sus pantalones Marinette volvió a acercarse a Adrien para besarlo y él se volvía recostar levemente por encima de su cuerpo, con la única diferencia de que esta vez Marinette abrió un poco las piernas sintiendo aún más la erección del chico, era su momento de actuar, por lo que llevó su mano hasta dentro de los bóxers de él para empezar a estimularlo tomándolo con un poco de fuerza y acariciándolo, cosa que hizo gemir a Adrien en su boca.

Él decidió devolverle el favor de la misma manera, por lo que comenzó acariciando sus largas pierna, subiendo hasta sus muslos y cuando estuvo en esa zona aprovechó para dirigir una de sus manos hasta la feminidad de ella, la cual empezó a acariciar por encima de las bragas que podía sentir que estaban algo húmedas por su culpa, aquel pensamiento solo excitó más.

Adrien coló dos de sus dedos habilidosamente por debajo la prenda y al mismo tiempo por la entrada de la chica haciéndola gemir un poco más fuerte que antes y viendo sus pechos subir y bajar, la vio cerrando sus ojos y mordiendo su labio inferior, eso sin duda le estaba gustando, aunque, por otro lado, la impulsó a aumentar la velocidad de su roce en su propio miembro haciendo que él soltara un fuerte gemido también.

Él no resistía más aquello, por lo que retiró su mano de la zona íntima de la chica para luego sacar la mano de ella de sus bóxers. Adrien dirigió ambas manos a ambos lados de las bragas de ella y las bajó lentamente depositando un beso en su feminidad y dejándola desnuda frente a él, por primera vez y quedó verdaderamente extasiado ante aquella imagen.

Marinette se quedó mirándolo unos momentos mientras él no hacía nada más que observarla, ya no se sentía tan cohibida con él, al contrario, lo único que quería es que ambos estuviesen en las mismas condiciones y eso no tardó en llegar cuando ella misma dirigió su mano a la elástica de sus bóxers y los bajó liberando aquella erección que lo apretaba y quedando sin habla al verlo por primera vez completamente ausente de ropa.

Ambos dejaron de lado sus últimas prendas y Adrien se recostó de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo por primera vez su piel contra de la de Marinette sin nada de por medio, se les erizó el vello, pero eso no le impidió empezar a recorrer su cuerpo desnudo con sus manos, lo mismo que ella. Adrien volvió a capturar sus labios en un arrebato, al mismo tiempo que Marinette abría las piernas para sentirlo más cerca de ella, cosa que fue lo que impulsó a Adrien a dar el siguiente paso en todo aquello.

Él se posicionó entre sus piernas y tomándola por la cintura empezó a entrar lentamente en su centro ardiente, ninguno paraba de mirarse mientras empezaba a sentir como sus cuerpos se unían y nuevas sensaciones aparecían. Adrien al encontrar el acomodo decidió ir un poco más rápido y tomándola fuertemente de la cintura, al mismo tiempo que ella lo abrazaba con sus piernas por la cintura y sus manos viajaban por su espalda y trasero.

Cuando Marinette sintió a Adrien entrar y salir con mayor rapidez los espasmos y gemidos no se hicieron esperar para inundar la habitación, ella rodeó la cintura de él con sus propias piernas empezándolo a sentir más cerca que nunca. Él por su parte, ayudó a estimularla más poniendo dos dedos en su feminidad sin dejar de embestirla, la ojiazul gemía de placer mientras arqueaba la espalda sintiendo como el orgasmo estaba cerca.

La primera vez que estuvieron juntos al estar en la oficina ella tuvo que abstenerse de gemir con libertad, sin embargo, en esta ocasión no se privó de ello, ni mucho menos del grito final que inundó la habitación cuando finalmente alcanzó el clímax diciendo el nombre del rubio.

Fuertes respiraciones invadieron la habitación y los cuerpos sudados desde la cama eran los responsables. Cuando Adrien se recuperó de aquel acto salió del cuerpo de la chica y se recostó a su lado, sus pechos aún subían y bajaban rápidamente tratando de recuperarse, sin embargo, eso no le impidió rodearla con sus brazos y atraerla hacia él para darle un beso en la frente haciéndola sonreír.

Y pensar que la aventura recién comenzaba.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Les deseo un buen inicio de semana con este capítulo! Jajaja. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, como pueden ver estos dos pudieron llegar a un acuerdo, ambos están claros en que traicionaron a sus parejas, sin embargo, sus relaciones están en pausa por el momento, no es fácil para ninguno, pero se están dejando llevar sin ignorar sus sentimientos.**

 **Estoy ansiosa por saber que les pareció este encuentro, como dije en el capítulo, la aventura recién empieza y recuerden que como superhéroes no son amigos precisamente jajaja. Nos leemos el jueves en otro capítulo, les mando besos enormes a todos. Gracias por apoyo.**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Relaciones laborales de día y heroicas de noche (Parte I)**

-He convocado esta reunión hoy con todo el equipo para anunciarles que la tan esperada semana de la moda en Nueva York tomará lugar dentro de un mes – Decía Gabriel mirando a todos los presentes en el salón de reuniones, especialmente clavando su mirada en Marinette – La señorita Dupain-Cheng ya me ha mostrado varios de los diseños que llevara Adrien para representar a la compañía en este importante evento, pero necesito que el resto de ustedes trabaje con ella para concretar los demás detalles.

Marinette se sintió un poco avergonzada al saber que de un momento a otro ella pasó a ser el centro de la conversación, y es que en realidad es la que llevaba mayor peso en ese evento por ser la encargada de crear la ropa adecuada para el mismo. El señor Agreste seguía hablando sobre algunas fotografías que se harían al llegar a Nueva York, por lo que todas las miradas volvieron a centrarse en él, menos la del portador de unos ojos verdes que seguían sobre ella.

Adrien se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa en la que estaban sentados y cuando todos se giraron para ver a su padre decidió sonreírle de medio lado a la chica y darle un guiño de ojo que hizo que ella se sonrojara levemente. Marinette le dio una mirada un poco dura dándole a entender que mejor le prestaban atención a Gabriel antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de sus gestos, pero él no desistió ya que levantó los hombros en señal de despreocupación.

Marinette movió la cabeza negativamente mientras sonreía de medio lado y decidió torturarlo un poco mordiéndose el labio inferior levemente para luego darle un guiño con el ojo y finalmente dirigir su mirada a su jefe, aquello descolocó por completo al chico.

 _-Si ella quiere jugar con fuego pues se va a quemar –_ pensó Adrien mientras era sacado de sus pensamientos cuando su padre se dirigió a él directamente.

\- ¿Qué opinas al respecto, Adrien? – Preguntó Gabriel tomando por sorpresa a su hijo.

El aludido se sintió desorientado ya que había perdido el hilo de conversación entre tantas miradas con la chica ojiazul, y aquello no le iba a gustar para nada al hombre – Lo siento, padre, creo que me perdí la última parte de la conversación.

-Sí, me pude dar cuenta – Respondió él hombre con impaciencia mirando duramente a su hijo – Decía que necesito que concretes todos los aspectos que no sean de tu agrado con respecto al peinado y las fotografías con las personas correctas, no queremos cambios después de que estemos en Nueva York.

-Me parece bien – Dijo Adrien un poco temeroso de la mirada que le había dado su padre, tal vez había metido un poco la pata mirando tanto a Marinette, tendría que cubrirlo.

Adrien decidió levantarse de su asiento y pararse junto a su padre para hablarle a todos los presentes – Sé que la semana de la moda en Nueva York es muy importante para la compañía, pero no olviden que se trata sobre conocer el trabajo de otros diseñadores y que al igual que mi padre, Marinette o yo, todos pueden aportar ideas para este evento.

Desde la primera vez que modeló en la semana de la moda, Adrien solía dar este pequeño discurso al equipo encargado de viajar al evento para relajarlos un poco, sabía que su padre podría llegar a ser intimidante y demandante, por lo que sabía que a veces sus trabajadores llegaban tensos a Nueva York o simplemente tenían buenas ideas que les daba miedo expresar por sufrir rechazo, por eso él prefería darles un poco más de ánimo y confianza en sí mismos y en sus trabajos para que aquello fuese lo más ameno posible.

Marinette se sorprendió un poco de las palabras de Adrien, por ser su primera semana de la moda, no sabía como trabajaban las semanas antes del evento, y es que Gabriel desde que ella empezó a trabajar ahí tomaba mucho en cuenta sus ideas, en algunas ocasiones las desechaba o mejoraba dependiendo del caso, pero no estaba segura si a ciencia cierta hacía eso con todos los trabajadores. La semana de la moda era importante, por lo que esperaba hacerlo bien, al igual que todo el equipo de trabajo, y gracias a las palabras de Adrien pudo ver como el ambiente se aligeró un poco.

La chica ojiazul tuvo que admitir que esa amabilidad de Adrien era uno de los puntos claves que la hizo fijarse en él desde la adolescencia, siempre era muy bueno y su tiempo trabajando en Gabriel's le había demostrado que también lo era con los trabajadores, aunque fuese el hijo del jefe y posiblemente heredero a todo, no dejaba de tratar bien a cualquiera de ellos, ella sonrió por eso.

-Y no olviden divertirse – Dijo Adrien para finalizar sonriéndoles amablemente a todos – Sé que todo el equipo de trabajo es nuevo y ninguno ha estado en la gran ciudad, y les digo por experiencia propia que Nueva York es increíble, así que aprovechen cada minuto ahí.

Todos los presentes agradecieron por las palabras del chico, incluso Gabriel Agreste lo miraba con cierto orgullo, aunque tuviesen sus diferencias siempre querría a su hijo. Marinette miraba al joven rubio completamente embobada y más cuando este la miró y le dio otro guiño de ojo haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo.

-Bien señores, ya todos saben lo que tienen que hacer antes de que llegue el gran día – Decía Gabriel – Los vuelos y las habitaciones en el hotel ya están reservados, haremos una última reunión para tratar todos los puntos finales de la pasarela antes de irnos, Nathalie les avisará… Pueden retirarse.

Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza mientras se levantaban de sus asientos, el chico estaba por seguir a Marinette para despedirse de ella antes de volver al trabajo, sin embargo, su padre lo retuvo.

-Adrien necesito hablar contigo un momento.

El chico supuso que se trataba de su comportamiento en la reunión y es que ya veía venir una reprimenda _– Supongo que nunca seré lo suficientemente adulto para un regaño de mi padre –_ pensó él con fastidio quedándose en la oficina. Marinette le dio una última mirada al chico y luego salió de ahí, por la cara del señor Agreste aquello no podía ser bueno.

La chica ojiazul fue quien cerró la puerta detrás de ella dejando solos a los hombres Agreste, Adrien decidió adelantarse al regaño hablando primero.

-Padre lamento haberme distraído en la reunión, es solo que ya yo sé cómo funciona todo en la semana de la moda y… – Pero se vio interrumpido por el hombre.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme con respecto a la señorita Dupain-Cheng? – Abordó directamente Gabriel.

Y en ese momento Adrien supo que en serio había metido la pata dándole tantas miradas a la chica, trató de cubrirlo lo mejor que pudo – No sé de que hablas… Somos compañeros de trabajo.

-Nunca te había visto tan… atento con alguna de tus otras modistas – Respondió Gabriel levantando una ceja sugestivamente.

-Es porque ninguna otra había sido una amiga como Marinette – Trató de defenderse él – Le tengo mucho aprecio y quizás por eso confundieras las cosas.

-Creí que tenías una novia – Dijo Gabriel duramente – La señorita Tsurugi.

-La tengo – Reafirmó Adrien apretando los puños, no quería contarle a su padre nada sobre sus problemas con Kagami o solo podría ponerlo en más evidencia – Está en el Torneo Internacional de Esgrima ¿recuerdas?

-Espero que tú lo hagas – Respondió Gabriel mirando seriamente a su hijo – Escucha Adrien, soy muy estricto con respecto a las relaciones interpersonales en el trabajo y tú lo sabes muy bien. Acepto tu relación con la señorita Tsurugi precisamente porque no está en el mundo de la moda, pero la señorita Dupain-Cheng tiene un potencial que solo rivaliza con el de grandes diseñadores, no quiero enterarme de que ella va a dejar esta compañía solo porque algo mal salió entre ustedes y su "jueguito".

-No estoy jugando con ella, padre – Por lo menos esa parte era completamente cierta, lo que sentía por ella era fuerte – No pasa nada entre nosotros así que despreocúpate.

-En ese caso no quiero más miraditas ni guiños de ojos en el trabajo ¿he sido claro? – Adrien asintió sosteniéndole la mirada a Gabriel – Te puedes retirar.

Adrien no dijo nada más simplemente salió de la oficina sin mirar atrás, dejando a Gabriel con la mirada puesta en su hijo _– Ni por un momento me creo que no pasa nada entre esos dos… Solo espero que ese amorío con la señorita Dupain-Cheng no desvíe a Chat Noir de sus verdaderos objetivos –_ pensó Gabriel volteando su mirada al retrato de su esposa que estaba en su oficina _– No dejaré que nada salga mal, mi amada Emilie –._

Cuando Adrien salió de la oficina de su padre con rumbo a su propio despacho recibió un mensaje de texto que por mucho cambió su humor por completo.

 ** _Necesito hacer una prueba de vestuario urgente en mi oficina… Te espero – Marinette._**

Adrien sonrió a la pantalla y sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió a la oficina de la chica, dónde últimamente se la pasaba más que en la suya propia.

Después de un largo trayecto desde la oficina de su padre hasta la nueva zona de oficinas que es dónde se encontraba la de la chica, Adrien ingresó al lugar luego de tocar la puerta y de que ella le habría indicado que podía entrar, tal vez frecuentara mucho su oficina, pero nunca debía perder los modales y entrar sin tocar.

Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él pudo encontrar a Marinette de espaldas a él trabajando en el maniquí que estaba en su oficina, suponía que la chica escuchó la puerta y le indicó que pasara, pero no había quitado los ojos de uno de los atuendos que él portaría en Nueva York o en la próxima sesión de fotos que estaba pautada antes del viaje, todavía no estaba muy seguro, sin embargo, decidió jugar un poco con ella, por lo que se colocó detrás de la chica y la abrazó por la cintura sintiendo como ella se tensaba y le habló al oído.

-Casi nos metemos en problemas – Marinette sintió como su piel se erizaba al tener el aliento del chico en su oreja.

Ella decidió responderle en el mismo tono – Sabía que no tenía que devolverte el guiño ni provocarte… ¿Qué dijo tu padre?

-Naturalmente sospechó que algo pasaba, pero logré persuadirlo de que no es así para evitarnos problemas – Aseguró él depositando un beso en su cuello – Tranquilízate.

Marinette se sintió un poco más calmada con sus palabras y se giró para quedar encerrada entre el maniquí detrás de ella y el cuerpo del chico rubio – Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos y discretos si queremos esto no lo sepa nadie, mira que tu padre es muy astuto.

-No pude evitarlo – Respondió él poniendo ambas manos en su cintura – No te enojes conmigo solo por querer hacer más divertida la reunión.

Marinette sonrió de medio lado – No estoy enojada, pero si me asusté un poco cuando tu padre se dio cuenta.

-Ya, prometo guardarme mis encantos para cuando estemos solos, justo como ahora – Y seguido de eso se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios.

Marinette recibió gustosa aquel gesto mientras ponía ambas manos sobre su pecho y acariciarlo por encima de la ropa, al mismo tiempo que él la apretaba contra su cuerpo y sus lenguas se encontraban, haciendo calentar un poco el ambiente.

Adrien mordió el labio inferior de la ojiazul haciéndola gemir levemente en su boca, él decidió dirigirla hasta el escritorio dónde la sentó para estar más comodos, sin embargo, Marinette cortó el beso hablándole entrecortadamente y en voz baja – Era en serio cuando te dije que tenía que hacerte una prueba de vestuario urgente.

\- ¿Y no puede esperar solo unos minutos? – Dijo él mientras posaba sus labios en el cuello blanquecino de la chica.

Marinette gimió al sentir los labios de él sobre su piel, aquello estaba empezando a extasiarla, pero tenía que cumplir con su trabajo – Tengo que mostrárselo a tu padre esta tarde, es para la sesión de fotos antes de la semana de la moda, en serio es urgente.

Los besos de Adrien viajaron desde el cuello de la ojiazul hasta sus labios de nuevo dónde se quedó un momento disfrutando de su esencia, sin embargo, duró poco ya que en efecto la chica tenía que trabajar, pero no la dejo hacerlo sin antes decirle algo más – Ni te imaginas lo que provocas en mí cuando te muerdes los labios como lo hiciste en la reunión.

Marinette sintió sus mejillas arder como nunca y no dijo nada más, simplemente se bajó del escritorio y se dirigió de nuevo al maniquí donde quitó la ropa que estaba puesta, que se trataba de una camisa de botones, un chaleco a juego y unos pantalones. Desde que habían decidido estar juntos hacia un par de semanas Adrien había sido un poco más extrovertido con ella, haciendo comentarios de ese tipo que la hacía sonrojar hasta la coronilla, al parecer la timidez estaba desapareciendo entre ellos conforme pasaba el tiempo.

-Bien – Dijo ella pasándole las prendas – Ve y ponte esto, necesito saber si no te queda grande o si no hay hilos sueltos que deba cortar.

Adrien miró el probador que solía usar, sin embargo, en esa ocasión ya no veía razón para ir hacia allí, por lo que no tomó las prendas que le estaba ofreciendo la chica y recibiendo una mirada confusa por parte de ella decidió empezar a desabrochar su propia camisa, viendo como se le subían los colores a la cabeza.

-Adrien tienes un probador ahí – Dijo Marinette sonrojada.

-Sí, pero ¿pará que usarlo si tú ya me has visto sin ropa? – Dijo él terminando de desabrochar su camisa y sacándola de su cuerpo, dejando a la vista su tonificado pecho.

-Estamos en el trabajo, creí que seríamos discretos – Respondió ella no tan enojada por la vista de la que estaba disfrutando.

-Nadie entra a tu oficina sin tocar, y pues eso me daría tiempo de ir hasta el probador y nada ha pasado – Se excusó él desabrochando sus pantalones y bajándolos para quedar únicamente en bóxers.

Marinette no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior al ver la imagen del chico solo con una prenda, apenas estaba acostumbrándose a verlo en paños menores y la verdad, es que no podía evitar seguir sonrojándose, y él sabía que eso la estaba torturando, por lo que decidió pagarle con la misma moneda _– Podemos jugar esto de a dos –_ pensó ella dándole una sonrisa.

-Sabes que si sigues mordiéndote el labio de esa manera no me voy a poder controlar – Dijo él al ver su expresión.

-Creí que te gustaba – Dijo ella con un falso tono de inocencia.

A Adrien le pareció algo extraño su comportamiento, sin embargo, prefirió seguirle el juego – Me gusta, creo que demasiado.

Marinette no dijo nada, simplemente tomó la camisa entre sus manos y se la pasó a Adrien, él se la puso, sin embargo, cuando estaba por abrocharla, Marinette se acercó para hacerlo ella misma.

-Deja que yo lo haga – Dijo ella aún un poco extraña.

Adrien no se opuso, simplemente apartó sus manos y dejó que los dedos de la chica hicieran de las suyas, solo que no esperó que ella aprovechara que él estuviese con la camisa abierta para posar sus labios en su cuello descolocándolo por completo.

\- ¿A qué vino eso? – Preguntó él con voz ronca.

Ella alzó los hombros – Solo quise hacerlo, creí que te gustaría.

-Me gustó – Reafirmó él.

-Entonces no te molestara que haga esto.

Y sin esperar su respuesta Marinette le dio otro beso, pero esta vez en el pecho y sus manos a la altura del abdomen de él mientras repartía besos en todo su pecho. Él al sentir su cercanía y sus labios sobre su piel no pudo evitar gemir levemente, sobre todo cuando sintió que ella bajó su mano hasta su masculinidad y sintió su dureza.

Marinette apartó sus labios de su pecho y lo miró alzando una ceja sugestivamente hablando de nuevo con el fingido tono de inocencia – No creo que el pantalón vaya a quedarte con esto.

Adrien se rio – Tú acabas de provocar eso con tus besos y esas mordidas en el labio.

Ella se rio de vuelta – Entonces supongo que me va a tocar a mí deshacerme de eso.

Adrien sintió sus mejillas arder al escuchar eso, sobre todo cuando Marinette le dio un corto beso en los labios y después de eso se arrodilló en frente de él para besar su erección por encima del bóxer, cuando él sintió las manos de ella en la elástica apunto de bajarlo decidió hablarle.

-Jamás me han hecho un oral – Confesó apenado.

Marinette abrió los ojos de la impresión, esperaba que con tantos años con su novia aquello ya hubiese pasado, pero se equivocó, sin embargo, eso no la detuvo, por lo que depositó otro beso en su masculinidad y luego de eso bajó la ropa interior liberando la erección. Él tuvo que controlar su respiración y gemidos cuando sintió los labios de ella depositando besos en su miembro, y por, sobre todo, cuando la chica empezó a pasar su lengua y luego de eso lo introdujo en su propia boca, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y a morder sus labios para ahogar los gemidos que le estaba causando aquel encuentro.

Cuando acabó Marinette se aseguró de volver a subir los bóxers y luego de eso se puso de pie para encontrar el rostro completamente sonrojado de Adrien ante lo que acababa de pasar, ella le dio una sonrisa y luego le habló.

-No eres el único que puede provocarme, ambos podemos jugar así – Dijo la ojiazul.

Adrien se rio ante aquello – Si cada vez que vayamos a jugar va a terminar de esta forma, entonces te dejaré ganar una y otra vez.

Marinette se rio, y es que había sido una jornada de trabajo bastante provechosa.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén teniendo una semana genial, disculpen la demora, como ya parece ser costumbre no tuve internet al llegar del trabajo, y pues espero mejorarles un poquito más la semana trayéndoles este capítulo bastante caliente, como pueden ver las cosas están bastante bien entre Marinette y Adrien, a pesar de las sospechas de Gabriel… Sin embargo ¿Cómo creen que estará la contraparte con Ladybug y Chat Noir?**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y también a todos los que me leen entre las sombras. Les mando besos y saludos a cada uno de ustedes, hasta el lunes y feliz fin de semana.**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Relaciones laborales de día y heroicas de noche (Parte II)**

 _-Y justo ahora estamos en Miami, tenemos varios conciertos aquí esta semana –_ Decía Luka desde el teléfono _– Aunque por el momento nada se compara con Los Ángeles._

-Me imagino, vaya que ha sido una larga gira por Estados Unidos – Dijo Marinette recostada en su cama mientras miraba su teléfono. Esa noche Luka la había llamado, ya no hablaban tan frecuentemente debido a que su pelea había roto algo entre ellos, ni siquiera habían mencionado lo que dijo Luka sobre terminar, sin embargo, estaban hablando de cosas normales, sin entrar mucho en terreno tenso.

\- ¿Has escrito canciones entre los viajes de la gira? – Preguntó la chica para no abandonar ese tema.

 _-No mucho, solo un par de versos –_ Respondió él un poco desanimado – _No es tan fácil debido al poco tiempo libre que tengo y a que no tengo a mi musa cerca._

Marinette sintió una agonía en su pecho al escuchar eso, ya que, en efecto, él se estaba refiriendo a ella. A lo largo de su relación Luka le había dedicado varias canciones y hasta había compuesto muchas de las de la banda cuando estaban juntos o pasaba algo significativo en su relación, y eran incontables las ocasiones en las que él le había dicho que era su musa, aquello solo la hizo sentir aún peor.

 _\- ¿Estás bien? –_ Preguntó Luka preocupado.

-Ehm, sí… Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada – Respondió ella tratando de restarle importancia – Es una lástima que no hayas podido componer mucho en la gira.

 _-Tengo la esperanza de que al llegar a casa la inspiración vuelva a mí –_ Contestó él dándole una sonrisa de medio lado que solo hizo sentir más culpable a la ojiazul.

Marinette sabía que al aceptar estar con Adrien en esa nueva aventura estaba aceptando tener que mentirle a Luka hasta cierto punto, por lo menos hasta volverlo a ver, poder contarle todo lo que pasó y evidentemente terminar con él como era debido, sin embargo, conforme pasaban los días se daba cuenta de que era más dificil hablar con Luka sin sentirse mal y además, tener que mirarlo a los ojos a través del teléfono sin pensar en todo lo que había hecho con Adrien.

 _-Marinette sé que no hemos hablado de la discusión de hace unas semanas –_ Soltó Luka de repente sobresaltándola – _Y sé que eso es lo que debe tenerte así de incómoda cuando hablas conmigo, lo he notado._

Ella suspiró – Mentiría si te dijera que no es cierto… Pero la verdad es que me siguen dando vueltas en la cabeza todas las cosas hirientes que nos dijimos ese día.

 _-Tú sabes que lo que más hubiese deseado es que me acompañaras a esta gira, y poder abrazarte y besarte antes y después de cada concierto como veo que hacen Iván y Milené, y hasta Juleka y Rose –_ Decía Luka haciendo sentir peor a Marinette _– Y ni hablar de conocer estos maravillosos lugares contigo, pero no puedo, porque este no es tu sueño._

-Desde que me conoces sabías cuál era mi sueño y ahora por fin lo estoy cumpliendo – Dijo Marinette bajando la mirada – Iré a Nueva York para la semana de la moda como la modista principal de Gabriel Agreste… Esto es algo que solo había pasado en mis sueños más locos.

 _-Lo sé –_ Dijo Luka _– Y es por eso por lo que por un momento me sentí frustrado, porque no teníamos los mismos sueños… Sin embargo, estoy feliz por ti._

-Al igual que yo por ti, sé que siempre quisiste salir de París e ir a Hollywood, es el sueño de todo músico – Respondió la ojiazul – Pero, así como tú, no tenía idea de que la relación a distancia fuese tan complicada.

 _-Yo no quise que entendieras que quería terminar contigo –_ Dijo Luka finalmente – _Solo estaba enojado y en parte celoso de los otros._

-Te entiendo – Respondió ella – Sin embargo, sabes que algo ha cambiado entre nosotros desde esa discusión.

 _-Lo sé –_ Dijo Luka – _Pero no quiero que pienses que lo dije porque quería terminar contigo._

Marinette no quería seguir dándole larga a esa conversación o rompería a llorar en cualquier momento, aquello estaba tornándose más dificil de lo que pensó que sería simplemente porque Luka seguía siendo tan bueno y leal, aunque ella ya no tanto, por lo que, decidió finalizar por ese día la llamada.

-Tengo que irme, ya es bien tarde por aquí y no quiero llegar retrasada al trabajo mañana – Se excusó ella.

Luka suspiró profundamente – _Está bien, que tengas buenas noches y descansa._

-Igual tú.

Antes de que la chica pudiera cortar la llamada Luka volvió a hablar – _Te amo, Marinette._

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de responderle de vuelta, por lo que cortó de inmediato y se sentó en su cama poniendo las rodillas en su pecho, se sentía peor que antes de que él llamara y su kwami se acercó para hablarle.

-Eso no ha estado tan mal – Dijo Tikki tratando de animarla.

-Fue un desastre – Respondió Marinette – Es una suerte que por lo menos ya no llame tan seguido.

Tikki miró con tristeza a su portadora mientras esta se recostaba en la cama para mirar al techo – ¿Qué voy a hacer, Tikki? No quiero hacerle daño a Luka, pero tampoco quiero alejarme de Adrien.

-Supongo que has hecho bien cortándole la conversación a Luka en vez de seguir mintiéndole – Trató de animar la pequeña kwami.

-Todo esto solo me hace rectificar que me siento completamente diferente con respecto a ellos dos – Dijo la ojiazul – Quiero mucho a Luka, pero Adrien me provoca cosas inexplicables… creo que ya sé porque me quedaba sin habla cuando éramos adolescentes.

Tikki se rio ante el comentario de su portadora – Creo que debes relajarte, de todas formas, te has comportado completamente neutral con Luka cuando hablaron.

-Es porque ya no puedo seguir dándole falsas ilusiones si cuando la próxima vez que lo vea terminaré con él – Respondió Marinette – Independientemente de que mi relación con Adrien funcione o no.

Tikki miró confundida a la chica – ¿De qué hablas?

Marinette se mordió el labio – Si lo de Adrien solo es pasajero y no funciona, de igual forma dejaré que Luka siga con sus sueños sin tener que sentirse culpable porque yo estoy aquí… Creo que es lo que debimos hacer desde un principio.

La kwami se acercó a su portadora y puso una mano sobre su cabeza, la ojiazul volvió a hablar – Estoy bien, supongo que me queda mucho por aprender, y justo ahora estoy aprendiendo como es estar con Adrien.

Tikki se tensó un poco, cuando su portadora decidió abrirle su corazón al rubio la imagen de Plagg vino a su cabeza. Marinette estaba completamente enamorada de Adrien y él de ella, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos sabía que a pesar de que como civiles estuvieran locos el uno por el otro, siendo héroes luchaban contra el otro, y si algún día pasaba lo que siempre pasaba, ellos se enterarían de la verdad y no tenía idea de cómo los afectaría.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de reanudar la conversación Marinette escuchó ruido fuera del edifico, por lo que rápidamente se asomó para ver que se trataba de un incendio en el centro de la ciudad, un akumatizado debía estar detrás de todo eso.

Marinette se giró para hablarle a su kwami, era hora de dejar todas sus confusiones de lado y entrar en acción – Tikki, motas.

 **oOo**

Marinette no se equivocó cuando pensó que el incendio debía ser obra de algún villano akumatizado, porque así era, sin embargo, jamás pensó el tipo de desastre que estaba ocasionando aquella chica solo con intenciones de que ella entregara su miraculous, aunque no pretendía caer tan fácilmente, en especial cuando Chat Noir apenas iba llegando al lugar, últimamente estaba más ajeno de los akumas y tendía llegar tarde y hasta un poco confundido, como en aquella ocasión, y no era para menos.

Al llegar Chat Noir se espantó al ver todo el desastre que había gracias a la chica akumatizada, y no era su culpa, sino más bien de Hawk Moth, de nuevo el hombre lo había dejado por fuera de aquello y es que jamás hubiese aceptado destruir la ciudad de esa manera con tal de tener el miraculous de Ladybug, para él era demasiado.

-Decidiste aparecer ¿no? – Dijo Ladybug sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Chat Noir frunció levemente el ceño – Imaginé que me extrañarías, bichito.

-No me das la oportunidad de hacerlo, gato callejero – Respondió la chica – ¿En serio tienes que traer a una chica para que incendie la ciudad entera solo para conseguir mi miraculous? Creo que es un poco bajo incluso para ti.

-Aunque no lo creas bichito, estoy tan sorprendido como tú – Respondió Chat Noir.

Ladybug prefirió dejarse de aquella charla y se dirigió hacia la chica que estaba akumatizada, ahora pretendía ir por el parque para incendiarlo, sin embargo, no la dejaría hacerlo, por lo que se posicionó en frente de ella, la chica akumatizada le habló.

\- ¡Ríndete, Ladybug! Dame tu miraculous ahora mismo o el parque será incendiado por mí, Firegirl – Dijo la chica riéndose.

-No creo que incendiar el parque y la ciudad entera sea lo que tú quieres – Dijo Ladybug acercándose a la chica – ¡Lucky Charm!

Mientras tanto, Chat Noir miraba la escena consternado desde un árbol, Ladybug había recibido una mascarilla con su amuleto encantado, a través de los años había visto como su miraculous le daba cosas tan simples que ella no sabía ni como interpretarlas, pero siempre lograba utilizarlas de la forma más inteligente para defenderse, y es que, en ese día, ni siquiera tenía que defenderse de él porque no estaba de acuerdo con que ese fuese el método para obtener su miraculous.

 _\- ¿Cómo puede ser esto obra de un héroe? No me sentiría un héroe si ayudara a Firegirl a seguir destruyendo la ciudad y espantando a los parisinos… ¿Acaso esto lo querría mi madre para traerla de vuelta? No lo creo –_ Sin embargo, mientras se debatía a si mismo, no se dio cuenta de que había entrado en zona de peligro ya que Firegirl se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia dónde estaba y sin pensárselo lanzó una de sus bolas de fuego, empezando incendiarse el árbol en el que estaba.

Chat Noir estaba a una altura bastante considerable y por el impacto su bastón se había caído al suelo que estaba repleto de llamas ardientes, no tenía escapatoria _– Demonios, tengo que salir de aquí como sea –_ Se decía a si mismo tratando de buscar alguna salida que no fuese demasiado peligrosa, sin embargo, lo único que tenía como opción era saltar hasta dónde llegara y eso no le garantizaba salir ileso de las llamas.

Su traje de superhéroe le daba habilidades especiales, y al mismo tiempo lo protegía de muchas cosas, pero no estaba seguro de que tanta temperatura podría aguantar el traje sin hacerle daño, era muy arriesgado _– No tengo tiempo que perder, si quiero que esa chica deje de destruir la ciudad, entonces debo tomar este riesgo ahora… Aunque esto dolerá –_ Estaba decidido a saltar del árbol sin importarle los daños que pudiera causar, por lo que luego de contar y hacer un par de plegarias, él saltó del árbol.

Chat Noir esperaba sentir el suelo o las llamas, lo que llegara primero, sin embargo, jamás esperó que algo se enrollara en su tobillo y lo jalara hacia el otro lado, para cuando abrió los ojos estaba de cabeza colgando en otro árbol con Ladybug en frente de él, ella lo estaba sosteniendo con su yo-yo, lo había salvado.

-Yo sé que los gatos siempre caen de pie, pero tú no eres completamente un gato así que debes tener cuidado – Dijo Ladybug aun sosteniéndole.

-Acabas de salvarme – Dijo él sin poder creerlo aún – ¿Por qué?

-Vi como se te cayó el bastón en las llamas e ibas a saltar antes de que estas te alcanzaran a ti, pero te ibas dar un golpe demasiado fuerte – Respondió ella – Tenía que salvarte.

Chat Noir se quedó sin palabras ante esto, Ladybug mientras tanto se mantenía callada y bajaba poco a poco a Chat Noir quien seguía de cabeza, cuando pudieron lograrlo se quedaron de pie uno frente al otro mirándose, por un momento olvidaron que había una chica intentando quemar la ciudad, era la primera vez que uno de ellos salvaba al otro, parecía que nunca pasaría, pero se equivocaron.

Chat Noir suspiró mientras que extendía su mano – Gracias por salvarme _– De nuevo –_ pensó para si mismo recordando el día con el fotógrafo.

-No hay nada que agradecer, es nuestro deber como héroes – Respondió Ladybug estrechando su mano y sosteniéndole la mirada, ambos sintieron una inexplicable corriente que recorrió sus espaldas en cuanto tocaron sus manos.

Ladybug no dijo nada más, simplemente se alejó corriendo hasta dónde estaba Firegirl para poder purificar el akuma y que todo volviese a la normalidad, por su parte, Chat Noir se quedó mirándola hasta que la perdió de vista, aún no podía creer lo que había pasado ni estaba seguro de lo que fue eso que sintió cuando tocó su mano, pero si estaba seguro de lo que escuchó.

 _-Ella me llamó "héroe" a pesar de que sea su enemigo y me salvó sin importar nada… Es verdaderamente buena –_ Chat Noir apretó los puños y seguido de eso aguardó entre las sombras a que todo volviese a la normalidad luego de purificar el akuma para recuperar su bastón… Estaba decidido a tener unas palabras con su maestro esa noche.

 **oOo**

Chat Noir entró a la guarida de Notre Dame como siempre solía hacer y se vio envuelto de mariposas blancas, y justo ahí se encontraba Hawk Moth sentando, estaba esperándolo.

-Con que has decidido aparecer por aquí hoy – Dijo el hombre enigmáticamente.

Chat Noir frunció el ceño – Me ha vuelto a dejar fuera de una misión… ¿qué hice esta vez?

-No te he dejado por fuera, es solo que Firegirl podía con Ladybug ella sola – Respondió Hawk Moth – Fue una sorpresa para mi cuando te sentí apareciendo.

-Sabía que me opondría a los poderes y habilidades de Firegirl ¿no es así? – Dijo Chat Noir sin rodeos.

-Naturalmente, cuando no estás de acuerdo con algunos akumas tiendes a decírmelo, y esa fue otra razón para no contactarte esta noche – Respondió Hawk Moth.

-Fue peligroso y lo sabe ¿qué clase de héroes somos si vamos a poner en peligro a la ciudad de esa forma? – Preguntó el joven sintiéndose frustrado.

-Creí que estabas dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de pedir el deseo de encontrar a tu madre – Dijo Hawk Moth duramente – ¿Te estás arrepintiendo a estas alturas?

-No creo que mi madre estaría muy orgullosa de mí si supera lo que estoy haciendo – Respondió Chat Noir – Poniendo en peligro la vida de los demás solo para un deseo, no soy así, y si tengo que abandonar la idea del deseo pues lo haré.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! – Gritó Hawk Moth levantándose de la silla y dejando anonadado al joven.

Chat Noir no comprendió del todo su reacción, de todas formas, jamás dijo que dejaría de buscar los miraculous que le fueron arrebatados, por lo que siguió hablando – Usted no conoció a mi madre, ella no estaría feliz con esto.

Hawk Moth apretó los puños fuertemente, tenía tantas ganas de gritarle que estaba equivocado, sin embargo, prefirió controlarse, Adrien no debía enterarse por nada en el mundo su verdadera identidad, por lo que decidió girarse para darle la espalda al chico.

-No habrá misiones por un tiempo – Dijo el hombre – Te puedes retirar, Chat Noir.

El joven prefirió no hacer más preguntas sobre su actitud, se había formado un ambiente demasiado pesado a su alrededor, por lo que simplemente dijo unas últimas palabras antes de irse – Ladybug me salvó esta noche de nuevo… Por favor no me haga creer que nosotros somos los malos como ella me ha dicho incontables veces estos años.

El hombre no dijo nada, por lo que el joven se giró para retirarse, pero no sin antes despedirse, aunque esta vez lo hizo de una manera diferente a las demás – Hasta pronto, Hawk Moth.

 ** _Mientras tanto en una casa de masajes…_**

-Y eso es lo que he podido averiguar – Decía Marinette al hombre con camisa hawaiana que estaba en frente de ella – Chat Noir no es un chico malo, solo piensa que está del lado de los buenos.

\- ¿No te dijo que tipo de deseo es el que piensa pedir si llega a tener ambos miraculous? – Preguntó el maestro Fu.

-No – Respondió desanimada la chica – Solo asegura que tiene buenas intenciones y ahora no lo dudo, no se atrevió a pelear contra mi hoy precisamente porque no estaba de acuerdo con que Firegirl destruyera la ciudad.

-Y tú lo salvaste de que se cayera de ese árbol – Dijo el maestro Fu – Bien hecho, Ladybug.

-No fue nada – Contestó ella restándole importancia – Tenía que hacerlo, tal vez peleemos todo el tiempo, pero no podía dejarlo hacerse daño.

-Esa bondad es una cualidad digna de Ladybug, cada día me convences más de que no he hecho una mala elección – Respondió el anciano – Sin embargo, aún pienso que debemos traer a Chat Noir a este lado, mientras siga pensando que somos los malos va a tratar de tomar tu miraculous cueste lo que cueste.

-Ya intenté hablar con él una vez y fue un desastre, pensó que lo estaba utilizando – Dijo Marinette recordando aquella noche en la Torre Eiffel.

-Si, pero en esa ocasión no lo habías salvado ni tampoco conocías sus verdaderas intenciones – Respondió el maestro Fu – Creo que estará interesado en escucharte ahora que sabe que no tienes nada en contra él… Si es un Chat Noir como los otros que ha habido entonces te escuchará, son muy leales en ese sentido.

Marinette suspiró resignada, no estaba muy segura de que aquello fuese a funcionar y el maestro Fu decidió hablarle – Recuerda que tienes de tu lado la buena suerte y Chat Noir la mala, si logran entenderse todo va a estar bien.

Y esas palabras la tranquilizaron un poco y le sonrió al hombre. El maestro Fu le devolvió la sonrisa y pensó _– Solo espero que Ladybug y Chat Noir se den cuenta de que solo juntos podrá existir el equilibrio en el universo, el ying y el yang._

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis lectores! Espero que se encuentren de maravilla y que su fin de semana haya estado excelente. Por acá les dejo este nuevo capítulo cargado de un poco de acción, pero de conversaciones realmente importantes para la historia. Como pudieron notar la confianza de Adrien en Hawk Moth va en declive y eso ha obligado al hombre a detener su plan por un tiempo ¿creen que esto favorezca a Ladybug? ¿Qué les pareció la conversación con Luka?**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y comentan. Espero leerlos el jueves en el siguiente capítulo, les mando besos y saludos.**


	18. Capítulo 17

**De invitadas no tan agradables**

-Si sigues tocándome de esa manera no me voy a poder controlar – Dijo Adrien sonriéndole pícaramente a la chica en frente de él.

Marinette sintió sus mejillas arder y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro al chico – Estoy tratando de terminar de arreglarte para la sesión de fotos, de una u otra forma tengo que tocarte.

-Así fue como empezaste con lo que pasó el otro día en tu oficina – Recordó él.

La ojiazul detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para levantar la vista y encontrarse con la expresión traviesa del chico, ella se sonrojó aún más, sabía que él se estaba refiriendo al día en que decidió provocarlo y terminaron en una situación bastante caliente ocasionada por ella misma, por lo que desvío su mirada y trató de excusarse.

-Tú empezaste provocándome en la reunión, además en mi oficina hay más privacidad que en este camerino, por eso me atreví a hacerlo – Respondió torpemente.

Adrien se rio ante su actitud y con su mano levantó la barbilla de la chica obligándola a mirarlo – Me gustó que lo hicieras, y hasta me sentí un poco culpable ya que después no pasó nada más.

-Tenía trabajo que hacer ese día – Refutó ella sin apartar la vista de él – Justo como ahora.

Adrien vio como ella se mordía el labio, se quedaron prendados mirando los ojos del otro y no pudo contenerse de acercarse a ella y juntar sus labios en un beso pausado que se fue intensificando poco a poco. Marinette sentía la lengua de él jugando con la suya y acercó sus manos para tomar su rostro, al mismo tiempo que él la abrazaba por la cintura juntando más sus cuerpos.

Marinette terminó por rodear su cuello con sus brazos sintiendo sus pechos chocar con el de él. Ambos empezaron a caminar por el camerino buscando donde apoyarse, y fue la espalda baja de Marinette la que chocó con la peinadora que estaba ahí, Adrien no tardó en tomarla con ambas manos por la cintura y sentar a la chica ahí, de inmediato se posicionó entre sus piernas y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos escuchando como gemía en su boca.

Adrien abandonó sus labios y fue directo a su cuello blanquecino, y ahí en voz baja y entre gemidos Marinette decidió hablarle – Tenemos que parar, alguien podría entrar y la sesión comenzará en unos minutos.

-Esto no tomará mucho tiempo – Respondió él dando pequeños lametazos en su cuello.

Marinette cerró los ojos como respuesta a las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, sin embargo, su preocupación no disminuyó – Si tomará mucho tiempo, te conozco.

-Entre tanto trabajo hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos – Se quejó él mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se mordió el labio nerviosamente – Lo sé, pero… – Sin embargo, Adrien decidió callarla con otro beso en los labios que la hizo olvidarse de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y simplemente corresponderle de la misma manera al joven rubio.

Se estaba haciendo cada vez más imposible mantenerse apartados el uno del otro, y es que a pesar de que las últimas semanas estuvieran atestados de trabajo con todos los preparativos de la semana de la moda en Nueva York, siempre encontraban la forma de terminar besándose en alguna de sus oficinas o de ir a tomar un café, y tal vez no pudieran hacer muchas cosas en público ya que sería demasiado arriesgado, sin embargo, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y por el momento era más que suficiente, por lo que ese tipo de momento a solas debían aprovecharlos al cien por ciento.

Pudieron haberse quedado ahí por lo menos un rato más si la puerta del camerino no hubiese sonado haciendo que ambos jóvenes se separaran de inmediato como si una corriente eléctrica hubiese pasado entre ellos. Adrien de inmediato bajó a Marinette de la peinadora y ambos acomodaron rápidamente sus ropas y cabellos para verse presentables.

-Te dije que paráramos – Susurró Marinette acomodando su moño y blusa.

-Necesitaba un poco de tu suerte antes de la sesión – Respondió Adrien guiñándole el ojo.

Marinette se limitó a sonreír mientras veía como el chico se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla, aunque la sorpresa de ambos fue enorme cuando se encontraron con una chica morena con lentes sosteniendo su Tablet y sonriéndoles.

-Es bueno verte, Adrien – Dijo Alya relajadamente mientras entraba al camerino y luego se dirigió a su mejor amiga – Vamos niña, ven aquí.

\- ¡Alya! – Dijo Marinette acercándose a la morena y abrazándola – ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Alya se separó de la chica y le respondió – Trabajando.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó la ojiazul confusa.

-Pues estoy aquí para cubrir el artículo de esta sesión de fotos y entrevistar al "ex señor portada de la revista adolescente semanal", a la otra modelo – Respondió Alya mirando al rubio y luego a su mejor amiga – Y también a la diseñadora detrás del nuevo estilo de Adrien Agreste.

Marinette abrió los ojos completamente impresionada – Tienes que estar bromeando.

-Jamás bromearía con algo como esto – Dijo Alya sonriendo.

-Que noticia tan genial ¡Felicidades! – Respondió Adrien acercándose para abrazar a Marinette sorpresivamente.

La chica no podía creer que aquello estaba pasando, parecía todo un sueño, por lo que cuando Adrien la abrazó solo se puso mejor, sin embargo, estaban bajo la sospechosa mirada de la mujer que mejor la conocía en el mundo, y si, esa era Alya Césaire.

Marinette fue quien cortó el abrazo y se dirigió de nuevo a su mejor amiga – Gracias por esto.

-Amiga tu te lo has ganado – Explicó la morena – Imagina mi cara de felicidad cuando mi jefa me dijo hace unos días que yo cubriría esta sesión y que tendría que entrevistar a los modelos, la diseñadora y al mismísimo Gabriel Agreste antes de que se vayan a Nueva York ¡nunca había estado tan feliz de saber que te haría una entrevista!

-Esto parece sacado de un sueño.

-Te mereces esto, has hecho un grandioso trabajo con todo – Respondió Adrien sonriéndole.

Marinette sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse levemente y le respondió en voz baja, aunque sus intenciones eran las que querer besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento, pero tuvo que contenerse – Gracias, Adrien.

-Tú tampoco escaparás de mí, Agreste – Dijo Alya quien empezó a sentirse un poco fuera de lugar en aquella conversación – Por cierto ¿quién es la otra modelo? No me dijeron nada.

-Tampoco a mí – Confesó el rubio – Supongo que será alguien nueva, ya que suelen informarme cuando voy a posar con alguna conocida.

-Solo debo entrevistarla por cortesía – Respondió Alya con cara de aburrimiento – Tengo que centrarme específicamente en como se prepara Gabriel's para el gran evento del año, ella es solo una agregada.

Marinette y Adrien rieron, seguido de eso el chico habló – ¿Cómo está Nino?

-Un poco atestado de trabajo, pero todo bien – Dijo la morena.

-Hemos intentado vernos en estos días y salir a comer algo, pero no lo hemos logrado – Confesó él.

-Tiene que entregar unos mix esta semana, pero creo que después de eso podrá tomarse unos días para descansar.

-Intentaré verlo antes de irnos a Nueva York.

-Sí, imagino que necesitan una noche de hombres o algo así – Respondió Alya para luego mirar a su mejor amiga – Así como nosotras necesitamos una noche de chicas.

Marinette estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Adrien se le adelantó – Saben ya casi es hora de la sesión, mejor voy saliendo para conocer a mi compañera… Las veo afuera.

Adrien le dio una última mirada a Marinette, prefirió no darle un guiño ni nada para no levantar sospechas, sin embargo, aquello fue suficiente para que la chica le diera una sonrisa de medio lado y luego de eso él salió del camerino cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y dejando a ambas chicas solas. Marinette estaba por hablar, pero Alya se le adelantó.

\- ¿Qué pasa entre Adrien y tú? – Preguntó sin ningún rodeo.

Marinette no esperaba aquello – ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Alya levantó la ceja sugestivamente – ¿Desde cuándo se abrazan de esa forma?

-Solo me estaba felicitando – Se excusó ella – Somos amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

-Amigos que compartieron su primer beso – Recordó Alya – No me he olvidado lo que confesaron en la fiesta.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver – Respondió Marinette empezándose a sentir mal por tener que mentirle a Alya – Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos ahora y por eso nos hemos vuelto tan cercanos.

\- ¿Y qué hay de esa mirada que te dio al salir? – Preguntó Alya – Ni creas que pasó desapercibida para mí, te conozco bastante bien y he visto esa mirada en ti antes, precisamente cuando íbamos en la escuela.

Marinette sabía que mentirle a Alya era ponerse la soga al cuello, considerando que la conocía mejor que nadie y que, además, era la reportera más obstinada que conocía, ella no pararía hasta obtener respuestas.

-Vamos, la sesión está por comenzar – Cortó de inmediato Marinette saliendo del camerino.

Alya suspiró y miró a su amiga seriamente – Ni creas que hemos terminado esta conversación.

La ojiazul no dijo nada, y, de hecho, la morena tampoco porque ambas quedaron completamente heladas cuando salieron del camerino y se encontraron con que el fotógrafo estaba dándole las indicaciones a Adrien y a la chica a su lado, la cual era desgraciadamente familiar para ellas, una joven morena con rasgos finos y de cabello largo castaño, que al verlas sonrió falsamente y se acercó dejando al fotógrafo con la palabra en la boca y a Adrien rodando los ojos por su actitud.

Marinette no podía creer que de todas las chicas en el mundo justo ella es la que posaría con Adrien ese día, sintió su sangre hervir mientras escuchaba como la chica las saludaba – Que sorpresa tan agradable verlas, Marinette y Alya.

-Lila – Respondió la morena lo más calmadamente posible – Hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-Sí, imagínense yo posando junto a Adrien antes de la semana de la moda en Nueva York – Dijo Lila regodeándose – Gabriel Agreste incluso ha prometido diseñarme un vestido para la gran fiesta que van a dar después del primer desfile.

Marinette frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, ella no era secretaría del señor Agreste, pero estaba casi segura de que aquel hombre en ese momento solo estaba concentrando en tener todos los diseños listos de la colección que presentaría en ese evento, Marinette ni siquiera creía que le quedara tiempo como para diseñar un vestido de gala, al menos que se lo haya encomendado a otro trabajador.

-Oh, eso es genial – Respondía Alya incómodamente mirando de reojo a su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Tú sigues haciendo videos para esa web dedicada a Ladybug? – Preguntó Lila despectivamente – ¿Así te ganas la vida?

-Sigo escribiendo en el Ladyblog cuando ocurre algún evento importante, y para tu información, yo soy quien te entrevistará a ti y a todo el equipo de Gabriel's – Respondió Alya completamente seria.

-Oh ya veo, supongo entonces que podré hablarte del vestido que diseñará Gabriel exclusivamente para mí – Se regodeó la chica – Me dijo que lo diseñaría su nueva modista, la misma chica misteriosa que se está encargando de toda la ropa de Adrien y que será presentada en Nueva York – Decía Lila sonriendo falsamente – Imagina cuando solo Adrien y yo estemos usando modelos exclusivos de Gabriel's.

-No es cierto – Dijo Marinette en un tono casi audible.

Alya y Lila centraron su vista en la chica de cabello oscuro quien mantenía una expresión muy seria, la morena se preocupó, sabía que Marinette y Lila no se llevaban nada bien en el poco tiempo que estudiaron juntas en la escuela precisamente porque su mejor amiga no soportaba las mentiras que la italiana le decía a todos, por lo que trató de calmarla un poco.

-Marinette – Decía Alya en voz baja.

-Con qué ahora si hablas, Marinette – Dijo Lila maliciosamente – ¿O te sigues trabando cuando estás cerca de Adrien?

-Eso que dices es una total mentira – Respondió Marinette alzando la voz y captando la atención del resto del equipo.

Lila volvió a sonreír maliciosamente – Tú que sabes, de todas formas ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que eras panadera y un intento de diseñadora.

-Si fuera un intento de diseñadora entonces dudo que Adrien estuviese usando la ropa que yo misma diseñé y que el mismo Gabriel Agreste aprobó – Respondió Marinette viendo como la sonrisa de Lila se borraba – Y creo que el señor Agreste y yo tenemos demasiado trabajo con la semana de la moda como para hacer un vestido de gala en estos momentos, sin embargo, puedes hacer una petición luego, creo que estarías encantada de usar uno de mis diseños, o así dijiste hace rato ¿no?

Lila miró a Marinette de pies a cabeza y luego habló – Sigues siendo una panadera corriente.

-Y tú una mentirosa compulsiva – Respondió la ojiazul.

-Yo solo sé que tu te quedarás aquí, mientras yo voy a posar con Adrien – Respondió Lila jactándose – Hay cosas que nunca cambian ¿no crees?

Y seguido de eso la chica se dirigió hasta donde estaban Adrien y el fotógrafo, este último no perdió más tiempo en dramas, por lo que decidió darle inicio a aquella sesión de fotos de inmediato. La cólera de Marinette no había disminuido, especialmente cuando vio las poses que les estaba indicando el fotógrafo a Adrien y a Lila, y es que verla abrazando al chico solo la hacía ponerse peor, y si quería ser profesional, debía mantenerse ahí hasta que la sesión de fotos acabara.

Era cierto que Marinette no soportaba a Lila, y es que, desde su primer día de clases en la escuela, la chica intentó acercarse a Adrien con sus mentiras, y por poco él cae al ser tan inocente, aunque la italiana solo haya estudiado con ellos un mes, fue suficiente para que entre ella y Marinette se creara una enemistad, ya que a la ojiazul no le daba miedo exponer sus mentiras.

Alya miraba de reojo a su mejor amiga, estaba preocupada por ella, especialmente porque no quitaba la mirada de Lila a quien veía con rabia, pero tampoco la quitaba de Adrien, y aquella expresión si que era dificil de descifrar _– ¿Tristeza? ¿Decepción? ¿Vergüenza? –_ No estaba del todo segura, por lo que decidió hablarle en voz baja.

-Marinette.

-Estoy bien – Le cortó la ojiazul viendo como Lila besaba en la mejilla a Adrien y eran captados por la cámara – En serio, no es nada.

 **oOo**

La sesión de fotos al fin había terminado, sin embargo, se quedaron aproximadamente una hora más en el estudio debido a que Alya tenía que entrevistar a Adrien y a Lila juntos, así como al fotógrafo y a Marinette, sin embargo, al terminar fue a Gabriel's con todo el equipo ya que aún tenia pautada la entrevista con Gabriel, aunque no tomaría lugar hasta media hora después de su llegada debido a que el hombre estaba en una reunión. Marinette estaba por caminar con Alya hasta su oficina donde la morena esperaría, sin embargo, fue retenida por Adrien.

-Marinette ¿podemos hablar en mi oficina un momento?

Ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba serio, sin embargo, la chica tampoco traía su mejor cara, por lo que suspiró y miró a su mejor amiga – Ve a mi oficina, está dos pisos arriba, estaré ahí en un momento.

Alya asintió y no dijo nada, seguía preocupada por la chica, pero no quiso hacer más hincapié hasta que estuviesen solas. Marinette por su lado acompañó a Adrien hasta su propia oficina, al estar ahí cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y se pararon uno en frente del otro mirándose seriamente, él fue el primero en hablarle.

-Sé que estás enojada – Se adelantó el ojiverde – Pero creo que no debiste llamar "mentirosa" a Lila en frente de todos.

Marinette lo miró incrédula – ¿En serio vas a defenderla? ¡Ella me llamó panadera ordinaria!

-Tampoco estuvo bien – Respondió él – Pero creo que su rivalidad ya se ha ido de las manos, ya somos adultos.

-Pero ella sigue siendo una mentirosa compulsiva, y me niego a que diga mentiras, en especial si son sobre mí – Dijo Marinette seriamente.

-Creo que debes tranquilizarte un poco – Contestó Adrien – No ha sido un día fácil.

Marinette bufó – No creo que para ti aplique eso, de todas formas, tuviste a Lila entre tus brazos toda la tarde y dejando que te besara.

Adrien la miró incrédulo – Sabes que estábamos posando, no tienes que ponerte celosa.

-No estoy celosa de una mentirosa como ella – Respondió la ojiazul frunciendo el ceño – Lo que verdaderamente me molesta es que sigas defendiéndola a pesar de sus mentiras.

-Las personas pueden cambiar, y sabes que no me gusta despreciar a las personas – Dijo el rubio.

Marinette apretó los puños – "Hay cosas que nunca cambian", eso me lo dijo Lila hoy y creo que es lo único cierto que me ha dicho.

Adrien la miró confundido – ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Pues que personas como Lila nunca dejaran de mentir, personas como tú son tan buenas que nunca podrán ver la maldad de alguien más, aunque esté en sus narices – Hizo una pausa y miró seriamente al chico – Y personas como yo siempre seremos ordinarias ¿a quién quiero engañar? Yo jamás estaré contigo frente a una cámara, no soy parte de ese mundo, pero chicas como Lila o Kagami si lo son.

-Marinette – Dijo él tratando de tomarla de la mano, pero ella se alejó.

-No, Adrien – Respondió la ojiazul dirigiéndose a la puerta – Basta de estar fuera de lugar, necesito estar sola.

Marinette no dejó ni siquiera que Adrien dijera una palabra más, ella salió de la oficina pestañando más de la cuenta y sintiendo una presión en su pecho, tenía ganas de llorar porque sabía que en el fondo todo lo que le había dicho a Adrien era cierto.

Nunca estuvo tan aliviada como cuando vio la puerta de su oficina y entró en ella para cerrarla y apoyar su espalda sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su mejor amiga quien la esperaba sentada para escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decir.

-Supongo que está de más preguntar si pasó algo entre Adrien y tú – Dijo Alya suavemente acercándose a su mejor amiga.

Marinette suspiró y se dejó abrazar de la morena mientras soltaba un par de lágrimas, ya no tenía caso ocultarlo más.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis lectores! Espero que su semana vaya bien. Por acá les traigo este nuevo capítulo, les dije que probablemente querrían matarme, pero bueno ninguna relación es perfecta y Marinette y Adrien están en una situación un poco complicada que fue imposible de ignorar por Alya, es muy astuta y por eso ya no tiene caso que Marinette lo oculte más en frente de ella, es su mejor amiga después de todo.**

 **Como pueden ver, Lila sigue siendo una mentirosa compulsiva tal como en la serie y es que sinceramente a este personaje no le veo esperanzas de cambiar, por ello he mantenido su personalidad intacta.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado ¿qué les pareció la discusión entre Marinette y Adrien y el hecho de que Alya sepa de su aventura?**

 **Nos leemos el lunes sin falta, besos y abrazos a todos.**


	19. Capítulo 18

**De buenos amigos y confidentes**

-Sinceramente, extrañaba estos días, hacía mucho tiempo que no jugaba a los videojuegos – Admitió Adrien dejando el control encima de la mesa.

-Viejo, nunca vamos a estar demasiado grandes para esto – Respondió Nino sonriendo y tomando de su refresco – El trabajo me estaba matando, y la verdad, necesitaba pasar un poco de tiempo contigo antes de que te fueras a Nueva York.

Adrien suspiró ante la mención de ese lugar, ya que los problemas que tenía actualmente con Marinette volvieron a su mente. Había pasado un día de la sesión de fotos y desde entonces Marinette había decidido evitarlo, él había tratado de abordarla, pero no tenía caso, en el trabajo era inútil, y esa misma noche pudo haberse pasado por su departamento, pero no tenía aún las palabras para responder todo lo que dijo, en cierta parte, estaba algo avergonzado por el hecho de que ella tuviera que ver la sesión, y peor aún, porque ella creyó que no la había defendido en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Viejo? – Preguntó Nino sacando a su mejor amigo de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento – Se disculpó el rubio.

Nino lo miró extrañado – Estás muy distraído desde que llegué, incluso me dejaste ganarte en Mega Strike 3, y todos sabemos que la única persona que te gana en eso es Marinette.

Ante la mención de la chica Adrien guardó silencio, y aquello fue suficiente para que Nino supiera que algo iba mal – ¿Estás seguro de que está todo bien? Acabas de poner una cara de tragedia.

-No es nada, en serio – Respondió Adrien levantándose del sofá para buscar más botanas.

Nino no se creyó en lo más mínimo aquello, y siguió hablando – Estoy empezando a creer que pasó algo en Gabriel's.

-Para nada – Tranquilizó el rubio – ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues porque Alya se quedó a dormir anoche en casa de Marinette, me dijo que estaba triste por algo, pero no podía decirme la razón, la entendí y preferí no meterme porque pensé que eran cosas de chicas – Explicó el moreno acercándose a su mejor amigo – Pero ahora veo que tú también estás muy desanimado ¿está todo bien en el trabajo?

Adrien sentía una presión en el pecho, no quería seguir mintiéndole a Nino, pero tampoco quería hacerlo cómplice de aquello, no era justo – Sí, está todo bien, es solo que sabes que la semana de la moda nos pone tensos a todos, y es la primera vez para Marinette, ayer tuvimos una sesión de fotos que estuvo algo dura.

-Sí, Alya me dijo que ella se encargaría de la entrevista – Dijo Nino – Lucía emocionada porque los entrevistaría a ustedes, pero cuando la vi ayer en casa estaba incluso algo preocupada… ¿pasó algo ahí?

Adrien tragó grueso – Sucede que no sabía que tendría que posar con Lila ¿la recuerdas?

\- ¿Lila Rossi? – Adrien asintió y Nino abrió los ojos impresionados – Viejo, Marinette no la soporta por lo que recuerdo.

-Pues no ha cambiado, y Lila tampoco – Explicó el rubio – Empezó a decir cosas que no eran ciertas, y Marinette no se contuvo de desmentirla, pero Lila la hizo sentir realmente mal y pues la sesión no terminó del todo bien.

\- ¿No hiciste nada para consolarla un poco?

-Sí, lo intenté cuando volvimos a Gabriel's – Dijo Adrien desahogándose con su mejor amigo sin medir sus palabras – Pero terminamos discutiendo, ella no cree que pueda estar a la altura de Kagami o Lila, y la verdad es una completa mentira, es incluso más talentosa y genial, yo jamás creí que llegaría tan lejos… ¡Se ha ganado la admiración y el respeto de mi padre! ¿cómo podría prestarles atención a los comentarios de Lila o siquiera llegar a compararse con Kagami?

Nino escuchaba atónito las palabras de su mejor amigo, y este pudo darse cuenta, por lo que le habló – ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Es que yo nunca te había escuchado hablar así de alguien, ni siquiera de Kagami – Respondió Nino – A todas estas ¿por qué Marinette habría de compararse con Kagami? Ella no viene al caso, fue un asunto del trabajo ¿no?

Entonces Adrien supo que había metido la pata al mencionar a Kagami, claro que Marinette se había comparado con ella con respecto a todo el enredo emocional que estaban viviendo y porque seguía siendo su "novia", pero eso era algo que Nino no sabía, y había hablado de más.

-Si viene al caso – Adrien se había cansado de evitar aquello, le había guardado el secreto de su identidad como Chat Noir por años y no quería que con esto fuese igual, además, estaba urgido en desahogarse con alguien, y nadie lo entendería mejor que Nino – Kagami y yo no estamos en nuestro mejor momento.

Nino lo miró extrañado – ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? Creí que hablábamos de Marinette.

Adrien tomó un respiro y miró a su mejor amigo seriamente – Estoy con Marinette.

El moreno abrió los ojos de par en par – ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Adrien suspiró – A que estoy con ella y que la quiero… Ella me hace sentir tantas cosas que no puedo explicar, en serio lamento no habértelo dicho antes.

-Oye no importa cuando lo hicieras, pero sigo teniendo millones de preguntas sobre eso – Dijo Nino tratando de asimilar – ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hay de Kagami y Luka?

Adrien pasó la mano por su cabello en señal de preocupación – Digamos que ninguna de las dos relaciones está en su mejor momento… Voy a terminar con Kagami cuando la vea de nuevo.

-Esto es demasiado que procesar – Respondió Nino – Digo, sé que Marinette siempre estuvo enamorada de ti en la escuela, pero vi toda su relación con Luka, yo en serio pensé que te había dejado ir, y jamás pensé que tu sintieras cosas por ella.

-Yo no me di cuenta de nada, hasta que me besó el día antes de irme al internado y no me la saqué de la cabeza, ni siquiera cuando volví a ver a Kagami – Dijo Adrien avergonzado – Debes pensar que soy un idiota, aunque ya yo me he sentido como tal un millón de veces.

Nino suspiró y palmeó a su mejor amigo – ¿Fue en serio lo que me dijiste? ¿Quieres a Marinette?

-Siento demasiadas cosas por ella, y en serio me gustaría que Kagami y Luka no salieran lastimados, pero es que una cosa llevó a la otra, y ya no quiero estar lejos de ella, la quiero en serio – Respondió Adrien sintiendo su corazón palpitar fuertemente.

-Yo nunca te había escuchado hablar así de alguien – Contestó Nino – Ni siquiera de Kagami, así que supongo que lo que tienes con Marinette es más fuerte.

-Aunque sea incorrecto, pero sí, siento muchas cosas por ella – Dijo Adrien – Ahora ya sabes porque está tan desanimada, ayer peleamos porque ella siente que no está a la altura de Kagami, y eso no es cierto, es mucho más que una "panadera ordinaria" como dijo Lila.

-Entonces tienes que hacérselo saber y ordenar todo este embrollo emocional que tienen – Respondió Nino seriamente.

-Lo sé.

\- ¿Y qué demonios haces aquí conmigo lamentándote? – Dijo Nino captando la atención de su mejor amigo – Deberías estar en su casa haciéndola entrar en razón… No vas a dejarla ir ¿o sí?

-No la dejaré ir – Respondió el rubio firmemente – Pero está con Alya.

-Claro que no, Alya trabajaría hasta tarde para terminar de editar un artículo para la revista… Tengo que pasar por ella más tarde – Dijo Nino – Tienes que ir con Marinette.

Adrien miró a su mejor amigo consternado – ¿No estás enojado conmigo?

\- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Porque acabas de descubrir que le estoy siendo infiel a mi novia – Respondió Adrien – Hasta yo pienso que soy completo idiota.

-Eres un idiota, un idiota que está enamorado de Marinette – Dijo Nino – Viejo no voy a juzgarte, en especial porque acabo de ver el brillo en tus ojos cuando hablas de Marinette, el cual nunca te he visto cuando me hablas de la reina del hielo, eres diferente cuando se trata de ella.

Adrien se rio ante el último comentario y recibió otra palmada de Nino – No voy a decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a Alya, aunque posiblemente ya lo sepa… Pero sabes que tienes mi apoyo con tal y seas y feliz.

El rubio sonrió satisfecho y habló – Muchas gracias, en serio necesitaba decírtelo, y lamento haber arruinado nuestra noche de hombres.

-Que va, hoy ameritaba hablar de esto, ahora vete – Respondió Nino sonriendo – Te patearé el trasero otro día en Mega Strike 3.

Adrien no pudo más que reírse ante el comentario, nunca cambiarían y eso estaba bien para él.

 **oOo**

Marinette estaba recostada en su cama con la mirada fija en la pequeña cama que tenía su kwami y en la que la misma estaba profundamente dormida, hacía bastante que no se transformaba en Ladybug, y es que misteriosamente desde el día en que apareció Firegirl y que había salvado a Chat Noir, él había desaparecido. No era la primera vez que eso pasaba, ya que los villanos akumatizados aparecían por temporadas, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión todo había pasado diferente, ya que Chat Noir no había peleado con ella en su último encuentro y estaba actuando de lo más raro.

Aunque, sus problemas con Chat Noir eran lo de menos en ese momento. Sin duda, su pelea con Adrien la había afectado más de lo que pensaba ya que se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, y es que lo que le dijo Lila no era del todo falso, Adrien provenía de un mundo completamente diferente al de ella, mientras él se la pasó viajando por el mundo modelando para la marca de su padre, ella se había dedicado de lleno a la universidad para mantener su beca, al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a su familia con la panadería.

Nunca se había avergonzado del negocio de sus padres, ni siquiera cuando Chloe o Lila se metieron con ella durante la escuela, y en aquella ocasión tampoco se sentía mal por eso, sin embargo, si se había comparado en el estilo de vida que tenían las personas que rodeaban a Adrien, como Kagami, y no pudo evitar sentir que todo aquello era un error, por suerte, Alya la había hecho entrar en razón la noche anterior cuando se quedó a dormir en su casa.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Ni por un momento pienses que eres inferior a Kagami o a Lila porque son millonarias – Decía Alya seriamente – Eres mucho mejor que ellas… ¡Incluso Adrien te escogió por encima de Kagami!_

 _-Eso sigue siendo infidelidad, y ni hablar de Luka – Respondió Marinette sintiéndose realmente mal – ¿A quién vamos a engañar? ¡Adrien y yo solo nos acostamos! Kagami sigue siendo su novia y yo jamás estaré a su altura._

 _-Eres mucho mejor que esto – Dijo Alya – Vale, tal vez tu y Adrien tuvieran que serles infieles a sus parejas para descubrir que se querían, pero ambos tienen intenciones de terminar con ellos apenas los vean, y es más que obvio que entre ustedes hay cosas más fuertes que solo el sexo._

 _Marinette no le podía discutir eso a su mejor amiga, ya que estaba en lo correcto, la morena volvió a hablar – Sé que nunca dejaste ir a Adrien completamente, y lo comprobé hoy, pero eso no importa, nunca te has dejado deslumbrar con toda esa basura de que es el hijo de Gabriel Agreste, tú en verdad quieres a Adrien por quien es, y estoy segura de que él siente lo mismo._

 _-Pero siguen estando Luka y Kagami en medio – Respondió Marinette – Me siento muy culpable por esto._

 _-Estamos de acuerdo en que no es la mejor situación, pero lo importante son tus sentimientos – Animó Alya abrazando a su amiga – Si en serio quieres a Adrien, entonces no dejes que nada lo aparte de ti, ni siquiera tu misma._

 _Marinette suspiró aliviada y abrazó a su mejor amiga. Había tomado la mejor decisión contándole todo y no estaba para nada arrepentida de esa decisión._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

Marinette fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa, era un poco raro que tuviese visitas a esas horas considerando que Alya estaba en el trabajo terminando unos artículos, sin embargo, pensó en que podría ser un vecino, por suerte estaba vestida decentemente con unos shorts y un sweater, por lo que se puso unas pantuflas y salió a la sala para abrir la puerta y encontrar a Adrien parado en su puerta.

-Necesitamos hablar – Dijo él entrando decididamente a la casa de la chica.

Ella suspiró, sabía que estaba en lo cierto, por lo que cerró la puerta detrás de ella y lo encaró para hablarle – Adrien… – Pero él la interrumpió.

-No importa sino quieres hablarme, pero por lo menos escúchame – Empezó él seriamente – Estás completamente mal si crees que eres inferior a Kagami o a Lila, eres mucho mejor que ellas porque tu en serio me conoces y me aceptas más allá de mi estilo de vida, incluso cuando éramos solo amigos.

-Adrien yo… – Pero él volvió a interrumpirla.

-Y sí, sé que debí defenderte a ti y no a Lila cuando discutimos ayer, pero es que a veces soy tan idiota que no se diferenciar la verdadera maldad de las personas, sé que Lila quiso humillarte de alguna manera y eso está muy mal, sin embargo, tú también la has dejado helada con tus palabras y eso es impresionante, y es que eres tan valiente que creo que es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti.

Marinette se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario e intentó volver a hablar – Adrien… – Sin embargo, él seguía interrumpiéndola.

-Y prometimos que no mencionaríamos a Kagami ni a Luka para no sentirnos más culpables, porque esto se supone que lo hacemos porque somos felices estando juntos, a pesar de que cuando los volvamos a ver a ellos tengamos que enfrentar la realidad, pero por favor, no te compares con ella porque no se parecen – Seguía el ojiverde hasta que ella alzó la voz interrumpiéndolo.

\- ¡Adrien!

Él centró su atención en ella – Estaba celosa y enojada con Lila, no debí exigirte que te pusieras de mi lado por una tonta rivalidad de cuando éramos adolescentes, pero en serio, lo que más lamento fue haber mencionado a Kagami y haberte hecho sentir mal.

Adrien se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos – No te vuelvas a comparar, tú eres única y muy grande a tu manera, incluso sino eres famosa o algo por estilo, sabes que nunca le puesto atención a eso, eres maravillosa como eres.

Marinette sonrió – Lamento haberme enojado contigo, fue muy tonto.

-Y yo lamento haberla defendido a ella, tampoco estuvo bien – Respondió abrazándola por la cintura.

\- ¿Estamos bien? – Preguntó ella correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Claro que sí – Respondió él besando su frente.

Marinette al sentir sus labios sobre su frente se sintió en paz, era increíble como podían llegar a entenderse a pesar de su dificil situación, por lo que sin pensárselo mucho acercó sus labios a los de él y empuñó sus manos en su camisa para acercarlo más a ella. Adrien correspondió de inmediato a sus besos y la abrazó más fuertemente por la cintura sintiendo como ella lo guiaba hasta el sofá, donde se recostó encima de la chica y empezaban a tocarse por encima de la ropa.

Ella abrazó su cintura con sus piernas mientras sentía sus varoniles manos recorriéndolas de arriba abajo, estaba disfrutando de aquello ya que el short le daba bastante libertad. Adrien capturó el cuello de Marinette donde le daba besos y lametazos al mismo tiempo que aspiraba su aroma y ella respiraba fuertemente, sin embargo, él no duró demasiado tiempo en esa zona, ya que decidió bajar sus labios hasta el interior de los muslos de ella donde depositó varios besos que la hicieron temblar y soltar leves gemidos.

Adrien se aventuró a sacar el teléfono de Marinette de la parte trasera de su short y dejarlo encima de la mesa, y seguido de eso a desabrochar la prenda y bajarla, revelando sus bragas de encaje. Él acercó su mano a esa zona y tocó su feminidad por encima de la ropa interior.

-Voy a devolverte el favor del otro día – Dijo él besando la intimidad de ella.

Marinette gimió y luego habló – No tienes que devolverme nada si no quieres.

-Créeme, quiero hacer esto – Dijo él poniendo una de sus manos en el borde de la prenda y con la otra tocaba a la chica en su centro.

Aquello estaba desesperándola – Sea lo que sea, hazlo ya.

Adrien se rio ante su actitud y seguido de eso bajó la prenda y la dejó a un lado, Marinette sintió su rostro arder, era la primera vez que el rostro de él estaba tan cerca de su zona íntima, sin embargo, aquello desapareció cuando sintió sus labios besándola en esa parte de su cuerpo que estaba ardiendo, Marinette acarició el cabello rubio de él con sus manos mientras se mordía los labios y cerraba los ojos disfrutando de aquellas sensaciones.

Adrien pasaba su lengua por su feminidad y la tomaba por las piernas mientras sentía como ella arqueaba la espalda y soltaba gemidos involuntarios con su nombre en ellos rogándole que no se detuviera. Adrien abandonó su zona íntima para quitarse los pantalones rápidamente y bajar sus bóxers, liberando su notoria erección y acomodándose entre las piernas de ella.

Marinette sintió como él empezaba a entrar y salir rápidamente, ambos querían eso desde hace tanto y por fin estaban siendo uno de nuevo mientras gemían el nombre del otro y se besaban fuertemente. Cuando terminaron y la habitación se inundó de respiraciones cortadas, Adrien se quedó ahí acostado encima de ella escuchando su corazón ir a mil por hora.

-Podría quedarme así por mucho tiempo – Dijo él entrecortadamente.

Marinette se rio – No me quejaría de esto.

Ambos se volvieron a sumir en un silencio cómodo, todo estaba bien entre ellos en ese momento y parecía que habían entrado en una atmosfera que no podría ser arruinada con nada, o eso pensaron hasta que el celular de Marinette empezó a sonar.

Ella lo tomó de la mesa y pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba nada más y nada menos de una videollamada de cierto chico que se encontraba en América.

-Es Luka – Dijo ella mirando a Adrien – Olvidé apagarlo, lo siento.

Adrien suspiró – Contéstale.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

-Hazlo, se va a preocupar si no lo haces – Dijo él sentándose en el sofá y buscando su ropa interior.

Marinette se sentó en el sofá y acomodó un poco su cabello, al mismo tiempo que ponía un cojín sobre su desnudez, por suerte su sweater seguía en su lugar, por lo que contestó la llamada mientras Adrien se mantenía en silencio – Hola.

- _Hola_ – Dijo Luka sonriéndole – _¿Qué tal todo?_

-Bien – Respondió secamente ella –Es algo tarde por aquí.

- _Sí, lo sé y lo lamento, pero por lo que veo no estabas dormida_ – Dijo él al notar que no se veía soñolienta.

-No – Respondió ella mirando de reojo a Adrien – Pero si me estaba preparando para eso, mañana debo ir a la última reunión antes del viaje a Nueva York.

 _-Oh, entiendo_ – Respondió él un tanto decepcionado.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó ella extrañada por su actitud.

 _-No es nada_ – Trató él de restarle importancia – _Es solo que estaba pensando en que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacemos nada ¿entiendes?_

Marinette sintió sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza, sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo Luka y cuanto le habría gustado que Adrien no lo supiera – Si, entiendo, pero no creo que sea el momento, en serio estoy muy cansada.

Adrien miraba la escena completamente confundido, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando Luka ni del porque Marinette se había puesto tan incómoda de repente, pero las respuestas no tardaron en llegar.

 _-Oye sé que no estamos en el mejor momento, pero hemos tenido peleas antes, y nunca te negabas al sexo por teléfono_ – Dijo Luka extrañado.

Adrien abrió los ojos de par en par, sin embargo, lejos de enojarse le causó mucha gracia la forma en que Marinette lo miró, vio su rostro como un tomate y parecía que quería que la tierra se la tragara.

-Luka en serio debo dormir ya, quedará para otra ocasión – Respondió ella tratando de cortar la conversación lo más rápido posible – Tu siguiente destino es Washington ¿no?

Luka suspiró derrotado – _Sí, mañana iremos allá… Espero que tengas buenas noches, descansa._

-Igual tú – Respondió ella – Adiós.

Marinette cortó el teléfono sintiéndose completamente abochornada, y fue aun más cuando escuchó la risa de Adrien ya que había escuchado toda aquella vergonzosa conversación, ella decidió hablarle.

-Por favor no te rías, ya es suficiente humillación que precisamente tu te enteraras de eso.

-Lo siento, es que ¿en serio? ¿sexo por teléfono? – Preguntó él.

-Era bastante efectivo hasta que empezaron los problemas – Respondió ella – ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Acaso no te atrevías a eso con Kagami?

-No, ni por un momento se me pasó por la mente – Confesó Adrien – Aunque debo admitir que es bastante creativo.

-Sí, pero no se compara con el sexo real – Contestó la ojiazul.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio un tanto incómodos, no por la llamada que acaba de ocurrir, sino porque de repente cayeron en cuenta de algo importante. Ella fue quien siguió hablando – Nos iremos a Nueva York en unos días.

-Sí… ¿estás preparada para lo que viene? Las cámaras no dejaran de apuntarte en los próximos días – Advirtió él.

-Lo sé – Respondió nerviosa – Solo espero que no te apartes de mi lado, aunque no puedas ni tomarme de la mano.

Adrien se acercó a ella, buscó su mano y la apretó – Cuando te sientas sofocada solo búscame entre la multitud y recuerda este día, recuérdanos así y cuando estábamos tumbados mientras yo escuchaba los latidos de tu corazón, creo que lo vas a hacer genial.

Marinette sonrió – Solo no te alejes demasiado.

-Jamás lo haría – Y seguido de eso selló aquello con un beso.

El viaje a Nueva York estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y nada podría detenerlo, ni siquiera todas las cosas que les esperaban en la Gran Manzana.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola lectores! Espero que hayan tenido un bonito fin de semana. Por acá ya les traigo este capítulo un poquito muy largo, pero necesitaba incluir todas esas escenas, creo que los chicos necesitaban apoyo de sus amigos, por eso ya he decidido que Adrien le dijera la verdad a Nino. Por otro lado, Luka ha aparecido brevemente con su llamada que dejó a Marinette en vergüenza total, pero la cuestión es que ese tipo de cosas son normales en parejas a distancia (tengo amigos en esa situación jajaja).**

 **Este capitulo estuvo un poquito cargado y pues ya se viene el viaje a Nueva York. Déjenme decirles que en este fic la participación de Lila no irá más allá de esto, sin embargo, nunca está demás recalcar un hashtag como #LilaPerraMentirosa cortesía de mi gran amiga _Cerezo01,_ jajaja gracias Flor;)**

 **Ahora sí, nos leemos el jueves y día más amoroso del año. Les mando besos enormes, gracias por el apoyo siempre.**


	20. Capítulo 19

**La semana de la moda en Nueva York (Parte I)**

-Yo creo que te ves estupenda – Decía Tikki mirando a su portadora.

Marinette sonrió de medio lado y se volvió a mirar en el espejo, tal vez ella no fuese a modelar, pero aquel era el primer desfile en la que su ropa sería exhibida y estamos hablando de nada más y nada menos que la gran semana de la moda en Nueva York, se había preparado por meses para eso, había soñado años con ese momento y ahora estaba ahí, parada frente al espejo evaluando completamente su atuendo, no podía evitar sentir que no era suficiente.

-Creo que debería ponerme algo más elegante ¿no crees? – Preguntó Marinette.

-Ya tienes un vestido suficientemente elegante para la fiesta que será después del desfile ¿recuerdas? – Dijo Tikki – Además, tú y Alya evaluaron muchas veces todos los atuendos que usaras, han hecho una buena elección.

-Me siento como si yo misma fuese a modelar – Respondió Marinette – Pero vale, tienes razón, ya no hay tiempo para cambios, además, debo ir a ver a Adrien antes de que salga y darle los últimos retoques.

-Y un beso de buena suerte – Dijo Tikki sonriéndole a su portadora.

Marinette se rio – No puedo hacer eso aquí, hay demasiadas personas y todas las cámaras están puestas en él en este momento, y más tarde probablemente lo estarán sobre mí.

-Bueno creo que con solo verte antes del desfile Adrien estará más que complacido ¿no crees?

-Solo espero que todo salga bien – Respondió la ojiazul dándole los últimos toques a su maquillaje – Incluso estaré sentada junto al señor Agreste… Creo que la Marinette de 13 años no se lo podría creer.

-Lo importante es que está pasando, debes disfrutarlo – Dijo la pequeña mariquita – De alguna u otra forma, esta también es tu gran noche.

-Si y no lo será sino me apresuro a darle los últimos retoques a la ropa de Adrien – Dijo la chica viéndose por última vez en el espejo – Espero que la suerte de Ladybug me acompañe hoy.

-Siempre lo hace, recuerda que eres Ladybug con y sin la máscara – Animó Tikki.

Marinette le sonrió a su kwami y sintiéndose un poco más segura salió de la habitación del hotel con rumbo al auto que estaba esperando por ella en la entrada, debía apostar porque Adrien ya estuviese en el Lincoln Center para el espectáculo de esa noche.

 ** _Poco más de media hora después en el Lincoln Center…_**

-Y aquí estamos de nuevo, a punto de ser acosados por millones de camarógrafos y reporteros – Decía Plagg bostezando – ¿A veces no te cansa?

-Digamos que ya me acostumbré – Respondió Adrien arreglando su camisa – Hago esto desde la adolescencia ¿recuerdas? Tratar con paparazis es parte de mi trabajo.

-Espero que no hagan demasiadas preguntas tontas, me desesperan tanto que hacen que quiera más camembert del que usualmente como – Se quejó Plagg.

Adrien se rio ante el comportamiento de su kwami – Jamás vas a cambiar… Imagino que harán lo de siempre, preguntar por mi novia y el por qué nunca ha venido conmigo a la semana de la moda.

-No puedo imaginarme a tu novia sonriendo a las cámaras, apenas y te sonríe a ti – Respondió Plagg.

\- ¿Podríamos no mencionar a Kagami justo ahora? Te recuerdo que no estamos en nuestro mejor momento.

\- ¿Es eso o es que estás pesando en tu modista? – Interrogó Plagg sabiendo la respuesta.

Adrien suspiró – No hace falta que me recuerdes que soy un idiota por esto, de todas formas, ya sé que lo soy.

-Chico te entiendo, la reina de hielo tampoco ha sido la mejor novia del mundo que digamos – Respondió Plagg – Y eres un poco diferente cuando estás con tu modista, como dijo tu amigo el DJ.

El rubio miró a su kwami – ¿Tú también lo has notado?

-Así es, eres mucho más relajado y abierto, además de que sonríes mucho más cuando estás a su alrededor – Respondió Plagg.

-Es que ella es muy diferente a Kagami, Plagg – Dijo Adrien sonriendo – Y ni te imaginas cuánto desearía que todo esto de los secretos se terminara de una buena vez… Aunque, de todas formas, me quedaría un secreto con ella.

Plagg sabía que Adrien se refería a su identidad como Chat Noir, no se había atrevido a revelar ese secreto a nadie, ni siquiera a Kagami que había sido su novia por tantos años, y es que el chico a pesar de todo sabía cómo guardarse ese secreto, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión Plagg no sabía que tan bien estaría que no le dijera a Marinette su identidad, considerando que ella era Ladybug.

-Jamás podría decírselo – Continuó Adrien – La pondría en peligro si algo sale mal y es lo que menos quiero… Por más que desee que ella te conozca.

-No te preocupes, chico – Tranquilizó Plagg – Creo que tienes cosas más importantes de que preocuparte en este momento.

Adrien suspiró – Tienes razón, discutiremos sobre mis problemas amorosos y de identidad en otro momento, ahora debo asegurarme de que nada salga mal hoy en el desfile.

-Ya has hecho un millón de veces esto, no creo que sea problema para ti, chico – Dijo Plagg mirando de pies a cabeza a su portador – Esa modista tuya si que se ha esmerado en tu ropa.

Adrien estuvo a punto de responderle, sin embargo, se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta de su camerino fue tocada, por lo que le indicó a Plagg que se escondiera, cosa que el kwami obedeció. Seguido de eso, Adrien se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que se iluminaron al verlo, se trataba de Marinette.

Ella entró de inmediato al camerino y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, Adrien quedó completamente embobado al verla con la ropa que usaba esa noche, había optado por un vestido hasta la rodilla que se le ceñía al cuerpo, este era de color azul oscuro y tenía vuelos en vez de mangas, dejando su cuello y hombros al desnudo y su cabello suelto y lacio. Estaba maquillada sutilmente, pero lo suficiente para tal evento, lucía simplemente impresionante.

-Te ves hermosa – Dijo Adrien sonriendo.

Marinette se sonrojó levemente – Gracias – Seguido de eso miró de pies a cabeza al chico, estaba luciendo uno de los trajes que ella había diseñado, sin embargo, no estaba completo – Te falta el chaleco que va con este traje.

-Lo sé, es solo que me distraje un momento – Admitió un poco avergonzado.

-Ven, te ayudo – Dijo ella buscando el chaleco en el maniquí y poniéndoselo al chico.

Él la miraba mientras lo ayudaba a vestirse y pudo notar como le temblaban un poco las manos cuando abrochaba la prenda, por lo que le habló – No tienes que estar nerviosa, tus diseños son sensacionales.

-No puedo evitarlo, en unos minutos todos verán lo que yo hice – Respondió Marinette mirándolo a los ojos – Por si fuera poco, sabes que soy un desastre cuando todos me están mirando, creo que cometeré una tontería cuando digan mi nombre o vea una cámara sobre mí.

-Vas a estar excelente – Animó él.

Marinette le sonrió – ¿Tú no estás nervioso?

-Nervioso de que tu estés nerviosa – Respondió él.

-Vale, entonces mejor dejo esos sentimientos de lado, lo último que quiero es que te salga mal la pasarela por eso – Respondió ella terminando con la prenda – Tengo que admitir que me siento un poco como el día del concurso de los bombines.

-Fue el inicio de tu carrera – Dijo Adrien sonriendo.

Marinette le devolvió el gesto – No puedo creer que aún lo tengas.

-Jamás lo botaría – Respondió él.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _Marinette ayudaba a Adrien a hacer su equipaje para el viaje a Nueva York, se irían al día siguiente y el chico le había pedido ayuda esa noche, por lo que mientras él se encargaba de buscar la ropa de las gavetas, Marinette se encargaba de sacar lo necesario del enorme armario del chico, y fue en ese momento en el que se topó con algo que tenía muchos años sin ver._

 _Marinette tomó la prenda entre sus manos, un bombín hecho a mano, aún podían verse las costuras en el borde y la pluma un poco desgastada por los años, sin embargo, se mantenía en su lugar, estaba un poco lleno de polvo, pero podía leerse perfectamente su nombre en la etiqueta escondida, ese había sido su toque._

 _Ella sonrió al ver la prenda ya que le trajo muchos recuerdos, fue la primera vez que su trabajo fue reconocido por Gabriel Agreste, y por si fuera poco, el chico del que había estado enamorada lo había modelado en una sesión de fotos para una revista y en una pasarela, no creía que él aún lo conservara y eso hizo que su corazón empezara a palpitar fuertemente, la chica decidió salir del armario y se encontró con Adrien guardando ropa en su maleta, ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos._

 _-No veía esto desde hace años – Dijo Marinette._

 _Adrien levantó la vista y pudo encontrarse con la chica sonriendo mientras tenía entre sus manos un bombín con una pluma – Oh, cierto… Lo tengo guardado desde que termino mi campaña con él, lo tenía en la mansión mientras estuve viajando y lo traje conmigo cuando me mudé aquí._

 _\- ¿No crees que está un poco pasado de moda para conservarlo? – Bromeó ella – Las plumas ya no se están llevando._

 _-Tal vez, pero no puedo deshacerme de él, me trae buenos recuerdos – Respondió él acercándose a la chica – Ya sabes, la escuela, mis amigos… tú._

 _Marinette se sonrojó al escuchar esa última parte – Pues yo lo diseñé._

 _-Y solo por esa razón aún lo conservo – Admitió él._

 _Marinette se limitó a sonreírle y darle un corto beso en los labios, para ella también era un gran recuerdo._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

-Debí haberlo traído, ya sabes como un amuleto de la buena suerte – Seguido de decir esto, Adrien alzó su mano y le mostró a la chica su pulsera – Aunque ya tengo uno diseñado por la misma chica.

Marinette sonrió – ¿No te exigen quitártelo para estos eventos? No es parte del vestuario.

-Sé esconderlo bien y nunca me lo quito – Respondió él – De todas formas, si es un amuleto de buena suerte y no me gustaría llamar a la mala suerte quitándomelo _– Ya me basta con poseer un miraculous de mala suerte –_ pensó para sí mismo.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices – Después de eso ella alzó su propia muñeca mostrando su pulsera – Hoy más que nunca también necesito suerte, por lo que no voy a quitármela.

Adrien no pudo evitar sonreírle y después de eso acercarse para robarle un beso en los labios que la dejó sin aliento. No habían podido tener ese tipo de acercamiento desde que llegaron a Nueva York la noche anterior, de hecho, esa era la primera vez que estaban solos y la verdad, no se habían dado cuenta de que en serio se habían extrañado. Marinette correspondió al beso gustosamente, aunque se vio obligada a cortarlo rápidamente.

-Tenemos que ser cuidadosos ¿recuerdas? – Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente – Mejor me voy a mi asiento, ya está por comenzar el desfile.

-No te pongas nerviosa – Animó él apretando su mano – Hoy es tu gran noche, disfrútala.

Marinette le sonrió y antes de irse le dio un corto beso en la mejilla – Te deseo mucha suerte… Te quiero.

Adrien se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esas palabras, por supuesto que se lo habían demostrado de muchas formas, pero no se lo habían dicho tan directamente hasta ese momento, y es que a pesar de todos los problemas, él se sentía de la misma forma, por lo que se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero, Marinette.

Ella le sonrió y luego de apretar su mano salió del camerino, dejando a Adrien más tranquilo con respecto a todo. Tal vez aun tuvieran un montón de problemas por resolver, sin embargo, luego de esa declaración todo se veía incluso más fácil.

 **oOo**

-Y ahora, representando a la famosa compañía francés, Gabriel's – Decía el presentador animadamente – La siguiente colección será encabezaba por el señor Adrien Agreste.

Al escuchar el nombre del rubio el corazón de Marinette empezó a palpitar con fuerza y una de sus piernas empezó a moverse inquietamente, había visto varias colecciones de grandes diseñadores ahí sentada durante más de una hora y eso solo la hizo poner más nerviosa, sin embargo, nada se comparó como cuando vio a Adrien saliendo y modelando su ropa, aquello tenía que ser un sueño.

-No te preocupes – Escuchó decir Marinette de la boca de Gabriel Agreste – En cuanto digan tu nombre solo mantente neutra y sonríe.

La chica asintió ante las palabras del hombre, suponía que él era experto en el área, por lo que estaba completamente acostumbrado a aquella atención y estaba agradecida de que le haya dado ese consejo, de todas formas, ella seguía siendo novata en el mundo de la moda, y era una suerte si quiera que estuviera ahí esa noche.

-El señor Gabriel Agreste nos presenta esta noche su más reciente colección, bajo la mano de su nueva modista, la señorita Marinette Dupain-Cheng – En ese momento Marinette sintió los flashes dando con su cara y el presentador seguía hablando – Algo me dice que no será la única vez que escuchemos de esta señorita considerando quién es su guía en el mundo de la moda.

Marinette se sentía tremendamente abrumada por toda aquella atención que estaba recibiendo, sin embargo, se mantuvo serena y centró su mirada en el chico rubio que estaba en la pasarela, quien no le había quitado la mirada de encima, eso la hizo sentir más segura, y por una razón, pensó que solo ellos dos estaban en aquel lugar repleto de personas, era el efecto que tenía sobre ella cuando sus miradas se cruzaban.

El desfile continuo normalmente presentando un par de atuendos más de la colección de Gabriel Agreste, aunque igual aún quedaban varios desfiles a lo largo de los días en los que se presentaría el resto de la ropa, sin embargo, Marinette solo prestaba atención a Adrien, quien modelaba lo que ella había confeccionado. Su nombre fue anunciado un par de veces más, pero ya esa sensación de nerviosismo en su estómago había desaparecido, era la primera vez que experimentaba algo como eso, y a ciencia cierta no sabía si se debía a que era su gran debut como modista profesional, o a simplemente que seguía recordando como Adrien había dicho que la quería, se inclinaba por la segunda opción cuando él la miraba rápidamente y le regalaba una sonrisa antes de continuar con el desfile.

 **oOo**

-Si Adrien quedó impresionado con tu vestido para el desfile, con este quedará sin aliento – Decía Tikki mientras Marinette bajaba el ascensor del hotel, ya había terminado el primer desfile y darían una elegante fiesta para celebrar en el salón del hotel dónde se estaban hospedando.

Su portadora se sonrojó – No es para tanto, aunque jamás había lucido algo tan elegante como esto.

-Sigue siendo tu gran noche, así que estás vestida para la ocasión – Respondió Tikki sonriendo.

Marinette le agradeció y seguido de eso la escondió en uno de los pliegues de su vestido, la ventaja de que ella misma diseñara su ropa era que sabía donde poner los escondites para Tikki y así siempre llevarla consigo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Marinette caminó hasta el salón de fiesta donde logró identificarse como una de las invitadas de honor, por lo que la dejaron pasar de inmediato. Al estar adentro no podía creer lo impresionante que era aquel lugar, estaba repleto de todas las personas que habían estado en el desfile, desde famosos diseñadores que tanto admiraba hasta modelos, todos en el mismo salón que ella, parecía insólito, aunque en ese momento, ella solo buscaba con la mirada a una sola persona, y era cierto joven rubio con ojos verdes.

Marinette empezó a caminar por el salón, era incómodo no conocer a nadie más que las personas que trabajaban con ella en Gabriel's y por eso estaba tan urgida de encontrar a Adrien, sabía que no podrían hacer demostraciones públicas, sin embargo, se limitaba con disfrutar de su compañía, además, no había nadie más con quien quisiera estar en su gran noche.

Se quedó parada unos momentos cuando justo ahí, a unos metros de distancia se encontraba la persona que más buscaba, un joven rubio que se había enfundado en su mejor traje de gala que resaltaba sus orbes verdes, él estaba hablando con otro chico que reconoció como un modelo de otra compañía, quizás algún conocido de Adrien, pero eso era lo de menos, él lucía de lo más guapo con ese traje completamente negro y solo la hizo sentirse como cuando iban en la escuela, era increíble como él seguía causando ese tipo de cosas en ella.

Sus ojos se encontraron luego de un rato y Adrien se despidió cortésmente del chico con el que estaba hablando y lentamente se fue acercando a Marinette entre la multitud. Si antes la había considerado hermosa con su vestido azul, ahora no tenía ni palabras para describirla en aquel vestido largo y ceñido al cuerpo de color rojo que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, su cabello con leves ondas en las puntas y su maquillaje resaltando precisamente por labios carmesí que lo incitaban a besarlos hasta quedar sin aliento.

Al estar en frente de ella le sonrió – Estás preciosa, aunque sigue siendo tu gran noche después de todo.

-Gracias – Respondió ella sonrojada – Estuviste genial.

-Al igual que tú – Dijo él – Te comportaste como toda una profesional.

Marinette se sintió un poco avergonzada, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de nada más ya que la música empezó a sonar y Adrien le tendió su mano de forma caballerosa – ¿Bailamos esta pieza?

Ella asintió y lo tomó del brazo en forma sutil, debían ser cuidadosos considerando que había muchos paparazis en el lugar, sin embargo, nadie podría sospechar de un baile entre amigos, por lo que no dudaron en acercarse a la pista de baile.

Adrien la tomó de la cintura y puso una distancia prudente entre ellos, mientras que Marinette lo tomó por el cuello quedando frente a frente para empezar a balancearse al ritmo de la canción, él decidió hablarle – No bailábamos así desde la fiesta de Chloe ¿recuerdas?

-Claro – Respondió ella sonriendo – Estaba muy nerviosa ese día.

-Por suerte siempre has sido una buena bailarina – Dijo él para luego susurrarle algo – Aunque me gustaría poder besarte y hacer esto más romántico.

Marinette se sonrojó – Ya es bastante romántico, igual que aquel día.

Adrien la acercó a él para abrazarla, ella le correspondió de inmediato cerrando sus ojos un momento simplemente concentrándose en la canción y en el aroma del chico. La ojiazul sonreía ya que se sentía feliz al estar justo así con él, era el tipo de paz que le brindaba y solo quisiera que el tiempo se detuviese en ese momento, por desgracia no fue así.

Marinette abrió sus ojos y su mirada estaba dirigida en el escenario, precisamente el punto en el que un par de ojos color azules la miraban, y es que ella conocía al portador de esos orbes color mar.

Luka estaba en el escenario mirándola bailar con Adrien.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: *asoma la cabeza lentamente y verifica que sea seguro* Dios mío yo sé que ese final fue lo más cruel que he hecho hasta ahora, pero me encanta el drama y quería crear la sensación de incógnita, sé que todo iba muy bien la Gran Manzana, pero nuestro querido Luka está ahí, no es una ilusión, es real… Supongo que ¿feliz día de San Valentín? Por favor sin lanzar tomates, todo esto es completamente necesario.**

 **Ok basta, espero de corazón que lo hayan disfrutado a pesar del tenso final. Quiero decirles que no sé prácticamente nada de los desfiles, sin embargo, traté de incluir ciertas cosas de los mismos, discúlpenme si hay algún experto/a entre los lectores y he cometido errores, solo me dejé guiar por lo que he visto en televisión.**

 **Nos leemos el lunes sin falta y espero llegar viva a ese día. Les deseo un excelente día de San Valentín, ya sea que celebren o no este día. Les mando besos enormes a todos y saludos.**


	21. Capítulo 20

**La semana de la moda en Nueva York (Parte II)**

 ** _En el capítulo anterior…_**

 _Marinette abrió sus ojos y su mirada estaba dirigida en el escenario, precisamente el punto en el que un par de ojos color azules la miraban, y es que ella conocía al portador de esos orbes color mar._

 _Luka estaba en el escenario mirándola bailar con Adrien._

 **oOo**

Marinette sintió como un nudo se formó en su estómago, en especial al ver la cara llena de sorpresa de Luka al verla abrazada de esa forma con Adrien, nunca lo había visto tan serio como en esa ocasión, y no era para menos, la posición en la que estaban por más que fuese un simple abrazo, era un poco comprometedora, y aunque ella estuviese totalmente sorprendida de verlo ahí, él no parecía nada asombrado, aquello la hizo tensar.

Adrien se fijó del cambio de Marinette por lo que decidió cortar el abrazo y mirarla a los ojos – ¿Qué sucede?

Ella tragó grueso – Luka está en el escenario junto con toda la banda.

Adrien abrió los ojos de la impresión y de inmediato se giró para encontrarse en efecto con la banda, denominada Kitty Section, todos lucían trajes elegantes y a juego, evidentemente los habían contratado para tocar en el evento. Adrien pasó su mirada encontrándose con sus viejos amigos a los cuales no había tenido la oportunidad de ver porque no estaban en París para cuando decidió quedarse, pudo ver a Juleka tocando la guitarra eléctrica, a Rose con el micrófono entonando las notas musicales de aquella pieza, a Iván en la batería y a un lado del escenario casi irreconocible a Milené dando su apoyo, sin embargo, su mirada se cruzó con la de Luka quien miraba aleatoriamente a él y a Marinette sin perder la tocada.

-Me dijo que estarían en Washington esta semana – Soltó Marinette mirando a Adrien con temor – No me siento lista para enfrentar esto, no me lo esperaba.

-Relájate – Tranquilizó el rubio mirándola a los ojos – Si actúas nerviosa sabrá que pasa algo y empezará a interrogarte, vas a contarle cuando te sientas lista, yo me voy a mantener al margen para no causarte problemas con él.

-Adrien no quiere que te apartes – Respondió Marinette seriamente – Sé que debo sincerarme con Luka antes de lo que pensaba, pero no quiero que me dejes sola en esto.

-No voy a dejarte sola – Aseguró él – Solo me voy a mantener a un lado hasta que tu hables con él, y si tengo que intervenir lo haré.

-No voy a hablar con él hoy y mucho menos aquí – Dijo Marinette – Pero estoy segura de que no le ha gustado ese baile.

-Es un baile entre amigos – Respondió Adrien – No hacíamos nada malo.

Marinette seguía sintiendo un nudo en su estómago, y Adrien al darse cuenta de que no estaba para nada calmada decidió tomarla del brazo sutilmente y sacarla de la pista hasta llevarla a la barra donde le pidió un poco de agua para calmarla, ella la tomó de inmediato y luego le habló.

-Me va a descubrir apenas hable conmigo, siento culpa solo de pensarlo – Decía la ojiazul.

-Yo soy quien debería sentir culpa, te besé primero ¿recuerdas? – Él dijo esto en voz baja asegurándose de que nadie los escuchara.

Marinette suspiró – Somos culpables en iguales porciones, no trates de hacerme ver más inocente en todo esto… Supongo que no lo iba a poder evitar toda la vida.

-Tú puedes con esto – Dijo Adrien sonriéndole de medio lado para luego hablarle un poco más serio – Escucha, si lo llegas a escoger a él… – Pero Marinette lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Adrien? – Decía ella confundida – Sabes que lo que siento por ti es más fuerte, siempre lo ha sido, aunque yo no lo supiera.

-Estoy siendo realista – Respondió él – Tienes sentimientos por mí, pero has compartido con Luka años de tu vida, yo jamás estaré a esa altura y entenderé por completo si decides darle otra oportunidad, yo no voy a decirle nada de lo que pasó.

Marinette lo miró impresionada, era increíble como Adrien aún reforzaba las cualidades de las que ella se había enamorado desde que lo conoció, aquella lealtad que mostraba a pesar de que fuese una situación difícil, él en serio estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir si deseaba estar con Luka, y estaba dispuesto a guardar el secreto de su aventura incluso si no lo escogía, y aquello solo reforzaba sus sentimientos por él.

-Adrien – Dijo Marinette buscando sus ojos – El tiempo es solo un número, recuerda que lo importante es seguir al corazón y a los verdaderos sentimientos, y es justo es lo que pienso hacer de ahora en adelante.

El ojiverde sonrió, tenía tantas ganas de besarla, pero se contuvo, por lo que simplemente se limitó a sonreírle, recibiendo ese mismo gesto de vuelta por parte de ella. En efecto, cada día reafirmaba más sus sentimientos por ella, era justo esa faceta de sinceridad pura que ella mostraba lo que hacía que él se enamorara cada vez más.

-Marinette – Dijo una tercera voz uniéndose a la conversación que se había quedado en silencio hacía un par de minutos.

Los dos jóvenes se giraron para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que a un joven un poco mayor que ellos, vestido con un traje completamente negro del cual solo resaltaban las puntas azules de su cabello, sus ojos color mar estaban centrados en la chica del vestido rojo.

-Luka – Respondió la chica.

Ambos se quedaron parados ahí bajo la mirada de Adrien quien había preferido mantenerse callado, y fue Luka quien se acercó a su novia y la abrazó por la cintura, Marinette cayó en cuenta de que tenían muchos meses sin verse, por lo que correspondió al abrazo, aunque haya estado un poco incómoda por aquello.

Luka se separó de inmediato y se acercó para posar sus labios sobre los de Marinette en un corto beso que la dejó completamente fuera de lugar, no esperaba que él hiciera eso en frente de Adrien, por suerte había sido un beso corto, aunque fue suficiente para que Adrien sintiera la rabia naciendo en su interior, y sobre todo frustración ya que, para su desgracia, Luka estaba en todo su derecho de hacer eso.

-Adrien – Dijo Luka en forma de saludo y dándole la mano – Es un gusto verte después de tantos años.

El joven rubio estrechó su mano – Lo mismo digo, Luka.

Marinette solo quería que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento y la escupiera en China, por la expresión de seriedad de Adrien estaba segura de que él se había molestado un poco por el beso, aunque tratara de no demostrarlo, aquello se estaba tornando más complicado de lo que ella pensó que sería.

-Creí que estarías en Washington – Dijo Marinette con intenciones de desviar la conversación.

-Es el próximo destino, no había querido decirte que nos habían contratado para tocar hoy aquí porque quería sorprenderte – Respondió Luka – Aunque creí que te vería hablando con diseñadores, no en la pista, no sueles bailar mucho.

Marinette podría jurar que sintió cierta molestia en su tono de voz, y no era para menos, ella y Adrien habían compartido un gran abrazo en el momento en que se dio cuenta de la presencia de su novio, estuvo a punto de excusarse, pero Adrien se le adelantó.

-Yo la invité a bailar – Respondió captando la atención de Luka – Se la ha pasado rodeada de diseñadores y cámaras toda la noche, pensé que querría distraerse un poco.

-Eres muy considerado, Adrien – Dijo Luka tomando de la mano a Marinette – Es bueno saber que has sido un buen compañero de trabajo en estos meses de Marinette en Gabriel's.

-Para eso están los amigos – Respondió rápidamente el ojiverde.

-Y… ¿estarán mucho tiempo en Nueva York? – Preguntó Marinette a su novio para cortar la conversación entre los chicos.

-Solo dos días, aunque en lo que respecta a la semana de la moda solo tocaremos esta noche – Respondió Luka – Querían que estuviéramos en la última pasarela, pero es imposible, ya se vendieron las entradas de toda la gira y estamos muy apretados.

-Oh, eso es genial porque significa que han tenido mucho éxito en este país, aunque es una lástima que solo los veremos estos dos días – Respondió la ojiazul.

-Los chicos por poco lo rechazan porque querían concentrarse en el concierto de Washington, pero se apiadaron de mí en cuanto les dije que tú estarías aquí para la semana de la moda – Explicó Luka – Nos toca venir de nuevo a Nueva York en un mes para cerrar los conciertos de este país, pero vaya que hemos tenido suerte de que nos contrataran para este evento porque he podido verte mucho antes de lo planeado.

Aquel comentario sin duda hizo sentir diez veces peor tanto a Marinette como a Adrien, él en serio había sacrificado dos días de su gira por tocar en esa fiesta y así poderla ver por lo menos unas horas antes de reanudar la gira _– ¿Acaso faltará algo más para sentirme peor con todo esto? –_ se preguntaba Marinette en sus adentros con ganas de que todo aquello no empeorara más, sin embargo, el destino era una cosa seria y parecía que en ese día estaba dispuesto a que todo se pusiera peor.

-Disculpen la interrupción – Dijo una voz que se acercó al grupo – Por fin te encuentro, Adrien.

Todos los presentes centraron su vista en la recién llegada y parecía mentira que en efecto las cosas si se había puesto peor ya que había llegado una chica de cabello corto y oscuro, rasgos orientales y ojos marrones, quien lucía un vestido elegante en color negro, Adrien fue el que habló primero.

-Kagami – Dijo él sin poder creérselo – ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica bufó – ¿Así vas a saludar a tu novia después de tantos meses sin vernos, Adrien?

Él tuvo que admitir que se sintió un poco tonto por no haber caído en cuenta de ello, estaba demasiado sorprendido con la situación. Luego de aquel comentario de la chica se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo y Kagami se animó a besarlo en la mejilla bajo la mirada de Marinette y Luka.

Luego de ese saludo Adrien se separó de ella, aunque Kagami se adelantó a tomarlo de la mano, seguido de eso él decidió hacer las presentaciones ya que sabía que Luka no la conocía – Chicos, ella es Kagami Tsurugi, mi novia.

Kagami sonrió con autosuficiencia y seguido de ello posó su vista en Marinette quien sentía como el nudo en su estómago se intensificaba más ya que no esperaba estar en una situación como esa, Adrien volvió a hablar, pero ahora dirigiéndose a su novia.

-Kagami ella es Marinette Dupain-Cheng, mi nueva modista y vieja amiga del Colegio Françoise Dupont ¿la recuerdas? – Decía Adrien para luego señalar al chico a su lado – Y él es Luka Couffaine, su novio.

-Es un placer por fin ver a la famosa modista con la que Adrien se la ha pasado trabajando los últimos meses, claro que la recuerdo, de las pruebas de esgrima – Respondió Kagami mirando a Marinette – Debes ser muy talentosa como para que el señor Agreste te escogiera siendo recién graduada y que, además, escogiera tus diseños para la semana de la moda.

-Mi novia es realmente talentosa – Dijo Luka – Y no estuve en el desfile, pero estoy seguro de que hizo un gran trabajo.

-Yo si estuve, y pues, tengo que reconocer que se esmeró mucho – Respondió Kagami para sorpresa de todos.

\- ¿Estuviste en el desfile? ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Adrien completamente confundido.

-Tengo dos semanas libres del Torneo, y como coincidían con la Gran Semana de la Moda a la que nunca he podido acompañarte, decidí ponerme en contacto con Nathalie hace unos días, me consiguió un pase para el espectáculo, aunque no logró que me sentara con tu padre, sin embargo, tengo buenos asientos – Explicó Kagami – Y pues logró conseguirme pases para la fiesta, quería sorprenderte.

-Y vaya que lo has hecho – Dijo Adrien aun sin poder creer que todo eso pasara en sus narices y él ni enterado – Me sorprendiste mucho ya que ni siquiera te vi entre el público.

-Había mucha gente, además estabas muy concentrado en tu pasarela – Respondió Kagami para luego dirigirse a Marinette – Tú te veías muy serena cuando todas esas cámaras te apuntaron ¿no te sentiste nerviosa al ser tu primera vez en la semana de la moda?

-Solo un poco – Admitió Marinette – Los consejos de Adrien y del señor Agreste me ayudaron a sobrellevar la situación de la mejor manera.

-Qué bueno que Adrien ha sido muy considerado contigo como lo es con todos – Dijo Kagami – Ya lo extrañaba, el torneo me ha mantenido lejos de él muchos meses

-Pues resulta que estamos en la misma situación por lo que veo – Dijo Luka a Kagami – También tenía meses sin ver a Marinette.

\- ¿Y por qué razón? – Preguntó la chica intrigada.

-Estoy en la banda que toca esta noche, Kitty Section, y pues estamos de gira en este continente y no tenía planeado volver a París hasta finales del año o principios del próximo – Seguido de decir eso abrazó a Marinette por la cintura – Que nos contrataran esta noche fue un regalo para mí ya que pude verla.

-Entonces no somos los únicos reencontrándose, Adrien – Dijo Kagami tomando la mano de su novio y apretándola.

-Déjame decirte que Adrien tocó con la banda hace un tiempo ¿lo sabías? – Dijo Luka sonriendo.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó sorprendida para luego dirigirse a su novio – No tenía idea de que habías estado en una banda.

-No estuve en la banda, realmente – Explicó Adrien – Solo toqué con ellos el teclado una vez en el Festival Musical de París cuando íbamos en la escuela, fue antes de ir al internado.

-Te aseguro que de quedarte en París te habría pedido que te unieras a la banda – Respondió Luka – Bueno, aunque creo que tu carrera como modelo no te lo habría permitido.

Adrien sonrió amablemente, él y Marinette prácticamente se habían mantenido al margen de esa conversación y es que no podían creer aún que se encontraran en medio de aquella extraña e incómoda situación. El viaje a Nueva York se supone que solo sería para trabajo, pero por lo visto, tendrían que enfrentarse a ambas parejas al mismo tiempo que intentaban salir vivos de la semana de la moda, aquello lucía como una misión imposible, incluso para los mismísimos Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Se habían sumido en un pequeño silencio hasta que fue Luka quien decidió hablar – Disculpen que sea tan mal educado, pero me contrataron para tocar esta noche y me he escapado un rato para estar con mi novia – Seguido de eso miró a Adrien – Espero que no te moleste que me la robe el resto de la noche, de todas formas, tú la ves a diario en el trabajo.

-No te preocupes – Respondió forzosamente Adrien sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

-Quisiera saludar a los chicos de la banda – Dijo Marinette para luego mirar a Adrien – ¿No quieres venir con nosotros?

-Ehm… puedo saludarlos más tarde – Respondió el ojiverde mirando de reojo a su novia – Voy a pasar un poco de tiempo con Kagami.

Marinette sintió molestia al escuchar esas palabras, sin embargo, sabía que no estaba en su derecho de reclamar nada, por lo que simplemente suspiró derrotada – Supongo que nos veremos mañana en el desfile ¿no?

-Así es – Dijo Adrien no muy convencido de que pasarían demasiadas horas sin verla – Te veo luego.

-Adiós, Adrien – Dijo Luka para luego ver a la chica a su lado – Fue un placer conocerte, Kagami.

-Lo mismo digo, Luka – Se despidió la joven con rasgos orientales – Hasta pronto, Marinette.

Marinette le dio una última mirada a Adrien llena de preocupación y un poco de temor, había prometido mantenerse al margen, pero no dejarla sola, sin embargo, no contaban con la presencia de Kagami, quien evidentemente, demandaba atención por parte de su novio, y es que ahora Adrien estaba en la misma situación, tendría que hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas antes de que empeoraran, sin embargo, no pudo evitar ver como Marinette se alejaba tomada de la mano con Luka hasta que estos dos se perdieron entre la multitud, y vaya que le había dolido ver semejante imagen.

 **oOo**

-Y esta es la habitación donde me estoy quedando – Dijo Marinette entrando a su cuarto seguida de su novio y sentándose de inmediato en la cama para quitarse los zapatos – Lo mío no es estar con tacones de este alto todo el día, no se comparan con los que uso usualmente para trabajar, me están matando.

Luka se rio y se sentó junto a ella – Solo será esta semana, luego todo volverá a la normalidad.

Marinette sonrió – En cierta forma no quisiera que esta semana terminara, aun no termino de creer que estoy aquí.

-Ni yo termino de creer que te estoy viendo antes de lo planeado – Respondió Luka mirándola intensamente – Te he extrañado mucho.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada aun sintiendo ese nudo en su estómago, no se sentía capaz de decirle que también lo había extrañado, claro que lo había hecho, después de todo lo quería mucho, pero no creía que fuesen las palabras correctas considerando todo lo que había hecho sin que él supiera.

-Luka… – Intentó decir ella, pero no pudo continuar ya que sintió los labios de él moviéndose sobre los suyos en un beso apasionado.

Marinette conocía ese tipo de besos y es que no era para menos, hacía meses que había sido la última vez que se besaban de esa manera, hacía meses que no se acostaban y podía imaginarse que el chico quería aquello, tal vez las llamadas telefónicas hayan ayudado, pero nada se comparaba con el sexo real, y de eso estaba ella clara.

No correspondió al beso de Luka ya que él dirigió sus labios a su cuello y se recostó encima de ella para empezar a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos. Marinette por un lado no quería cortarle el momento y arruinarle las ilusiones de aquel reencuentro, pero su conciencia no la dejaba ni siquiera disfrutar del momento ya que las imágenes de Adrien llegaban a su mente, por lo que apartó a Luka de encima de ella.

Él al miró desconcertado – ¿Qué sucede? Creí que estarías ansiosa por esto.

Marinette respiraba con dificultad, no quería decirle la verdad en ese momento, no estaba lista para romperle el corazón – Estoy cansada, Luka… E imagino que tú también.

-No me molesta estar contigo hasta tarde hoy, en serio te extrañé e hice todo esto para verte por lo menos 48 horas – Decía Luka tratando de besarla.

Marinette vio como acercaba sus labios de nuevo a los de ella, pero no podía seguir haciendo eso, por lo que giró su rostro haciendo que Luka se enojara – ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? Es la primera vez que nos vemos en meses y me siento más distante que nunca de ti.

Ella estaba por romper a llorar en cualquier momento, no quería decírselo en ese momento, por lo que decidió simplemente cortar aquello – Prometo que mañana antes del desfile nos veremos, y todo va a estar normal.

Luka suspiró resignado y no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó de la cama y tomó sus cosas para salir de la habitación dando un portazo. Cuando Marinette estuvo sola pudo romper a llorar como había querido hacer desde que todo se puso de cabeza.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Dios mío espero que no quieran matarme por esto jajaja, por ahí una personita había dicho que lo único que faltaba es que apareciera Kagami y pues aquí está, no la iba a dejar por fuera de esto;)**

 **Como pueden ver, las cosas ahora si se pusieron de cabeza con todas las parejas en Nueva York en medio de aquella incómoda situación, especialmente porque Marinette ya está poniendo distancia con Luka ¿qué creen que pasará?**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review o que me leen entre las sombras, de verdad aprecio el apoyo. Nos leemos el jueves en el próximo capítulo, les mando besos enormes.**

 **PD: ¿Han visto los capítulos de la 3era temporada? No olviden mencionarlo. Bye.**


	22. Capítulo 21

**La semana de la moda en Nueva York (Parte III)**

-Tendrías que haber visto su cara, Alya – Dijo Marinette a su mejor amiga a través de la pantalla del celular, acababa de contarle todos los sucesos de la noche anterior en la fiesta y el cómo su vida estaba de cabeza en ese momento.

- _Créeme solo de imaginarme el escenario puedo ver la cara de Luka en mi mente_ – Respondió la morena preocupada – _Entonces, rechazaste tener sexo con él._

-No puedo y no quiero acostarme con él cuando sé que voy a terminarle – Confesó la ojiazul – Eso sería caer aún más bajo.

- _Hiciste lo correcto_ – Respondió Alya animando a su amiga – _Aunque creo que debiste aprovechar ese momento para contarle todo lo de Adrien._

-Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta al verlo tan repentinamente, y para más, ver a Kagami también – Respondió Marinette recordando aquel incómodo momento – Ella es tan elegante y fría como cuando la conocí en la escuela, de repente me sentí muy pequeña al estar frente a ella por primera vez en años.

- _Por favor no vayas a hablarme de Kagami_ – Pidió Alya – _Sabes que a pesar de todo eso Adrien te escogió a ti por encima de ella._

-Él no contaba con que ella aparecería de la nada anoche – Respondió Marinette – Y desde entonces no he podido hablar más con él, no tengo idea si le terminará.

 _-Tiene que hacerlo, te ha dado su palabra de que no la quiere de esa forma y que iba a terminar con ella cuando se volvieran a ver, lo mismo que tú con Luka_ – Refutó Alya – _Cosa que debes hacer hoy o mínimo tendrías que esperar a finales del año a que él vuelva a París._

-Eso solo aumentaría mi culpabilidad, necesito hacerlo esta tarde cuando salgamos – Dijo la ojiazul empezando a sentirse mal – Estoy empezando a creer que fui muy dura con él anoche.

- _Si te acostabas con él empeorarías el rompimiento de hoy_ – Respondió la morena – _Actuaste correctamente ayer y hoy tendrás que mantenerte fuerte cuando le cuentes todo lo que pasó con Adrien, y por nada en el mundo dejes que esos dos se crucen después de eso._

-Luka no es agresivo, lo conoces – Contestó Marinette – De todas formas, terminaré con Luka esta tarde y luego de eso no lo veré más ya que debo ir al desfile de esta noche y él debe tomar su autobús para irse a Washington con el resto de Kitty Section.

 _-Por lo menos ambos podrán procesar el rompimiento por separado, será menos doloroso, sobre todo para él_ – Respondió Alya – _Yo de verdad espero que todo salga bien, lo que menos querría es que ustedes dejaran de ser amigos, sé que siempre se han llevado muy bien._

-Adoro a Luka y le estoy completamente agradecida por todos los buenos y malos momentos que hemos vivido juntos – Dijo la ojiazul sinceramente – Por eso trataré de ser lo más suave posible porque en serio no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, aunque, de todas formas, creo que ya está arruinada.

 _-No digas eso_ – Dijo Alya – _Luka tampoco es rencoroso o vengativo, quizás se vaya a llevar una decepción y tarde un poco en volver a hablarte, pero estoy segura de que lo va a superar._

-Vale, mejor me termino de alistar para salir con Luka – Dijo Marinette – No puedo tardar mucho ya que tengo que venir a arreglarme también para el desfile.

 _-Te deseo mucha suerte, tanto en el desfile como con el asunto de Luka_ – Respondió Alya – _Prometo llamarte mañana._

-Gracias, cuídate – Se despidió la ojiazul cortando la llamada.

Marinette suspiró resignada y seguido de eso se dirigió al closet donde empezó a sacar la ropa que usaría esa tarde, optó por algo cómodo ya que solo iría a caminar un poco con Luka por los alrededores, además, dejaría todo el asunto de los tacones y la ropa elegante para el desfile de esa noche. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que solo una voz aguda fue la que la sacó de ahí.

-Alya tiene razón – Dijo Tikki captando la atención de su portadora – Luka no te va a guardar rencor y todo va a resultar bien.

-Estoy nerviosa – Confesó la ojiazul poniéndose la su blusa con tirantes – No quiero que Luka me odie, pero tampoco quiero seguir mintiéndole y pretendiendo que tenemos una relación.

Tikki la miró con preocupación y luego de pensarlo un poco le hizo una pregunta seria a su portadora – Marinette ¿sentiste algo ayer cuando Luka te besó?

La chica miró a su kwami seriamente, estaba completamente segura de su respuesta, y es que ella misma ya se había cuestionado eso la noche anterior – No, ni cuando lo hizo al saludarme ni cuando me besó en la habitación.

-Supongo que ahora todo es diferente que conoces los sentimientos de Adrien – Dijo Tikki.

-No me malentiendas – Explicó la ojiazul – Sucede que Luka fue el primero en muchas cosas de mi vida, excepto mi primer beso, y siempre pensé que era muy diferente el cómo me sentía cuando Luka me besaba a cuando recordaba cómo había sido mi primer beso con Adrien… Se sentían diferentes y tuve que pasar por todo esto para darme cuenta de que siempre fue así.

Tikki suspiró resignada – Vaya que los humanos son bastante complejos.

-Lo sé, a veces te envidio tanto – Bromeó Marinette para aligerar el ambiente.

Sin embargo, Tikki solo sonrió de medio lado _– Si supieras todos los secretos que tengo que guardar a mis portadoras no querrías estar en mi lugar… Empezando porque no puedo decirte que cada vez que eres Ladybug peleas contra el chico que amas –_ pensaba la pequeña mariquita sintiéndose culpable en las mismas proporciones que su portadora.

 **oOo**

-Y bueno, básicamente mamá tuvo que mover muchos contactos para que se enteraran de nosotros los agentes de la semana de la moda y así por lo menos conseguir un espectáculo – Explicaba Luka mientras caminaba al lado de Marinette – Y pues aquí estamos.

-Wao, en serio no puedo creer que fuese tan complicado mover sus agendas en la gira – Decía Marinette sintiéndose cada vez peor por lo que estaba escuchando.

-Pude convencer a mamá diciéndole que tal vez visitar Nueva York antes de la gira podría traernos más fans, ya sabes, como una estrategia publicitaria o algo así – Decía Luka – De todas formas, no suelen contratar mucho a novatos para los eventos como la semana de la moda.

-Entonces felicito a la señora Anarka por su logro – Dijo la ojiazul sentándose en una banca del parque seguida de Luka.

-Ya he hablado suficiente de mí y la gira – Contestó él – ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo es trabajar con tu mayor ídolo?

-Es maravilloso – Respondió ella sinceramente – En serio ni te imaginas todo lo que aprendo con él, a veces es un poco duro y frío, pero creo que es lo que más caracteriza su éxito, aunque conmigo siempre ha sido muy amable, toma en cuenta mis ideas y cuando no lo convencen las modifica, pero el solo saber que tomó de base algo que yo dije o hice pues es genial.

-Me alegra escuchar que tantos trasnochos haciendo ropa ahora tienen sus frutos – Dijo Luka sonriendo.

Marinette se rio – En varias ocasiones te usé de maniquí.

-Pero eso valió la pena – Respondió el chico – De todas formas, yo siempre te utilizo para escribir canciones, sigues siendo mi musa a pesar de que no te vea todo el tiempo.

Aquel comentario dejó fría a Marinette, él se lo había dicho incontables veces a lo largo de su relación y en otras ocasiones lo había encontrado adorable, sin embargo, en esa oportunidad solo pensaba en que si Luka llegaba escribir otra canción sobre ella sería sobre odio, de todas formas, a su parecer era lo que merecía sino se apresuraba a contarle todo. Ella estaba por responderle lo último cuando su teléfono sonó anunciando un mensaje, la chica se disculpó con el músico y tomó su celular.

 ** _No sé nada de ti desde ayer y no creo poder esperar hasta el desfile de esta noche ¿dónde estás? – Adrien._**

La ojiazul suspiró al ver el nombre, pero trato de mantenerse serena para que Luka no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo, por lo que le respondió a Adrien lo más rápido que pudo.

 ** _Estoy dando un paseo con Luka en Central Park… Tengo planeado contarle todo antes del desfile porque se irá a Washington esta noche… ¿dónde estás tú? – Marinette._**

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó Luka sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

Marinette alzó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos – Sí, no te preocupes, solo es algo del trabajo.

-Por poco olvido que de alguna forma estoy interrumpiendo tu trabajo, discúlpame.

-No te preocupes, nos dan un tiempo libre para conocer la ciudad, es solo que tenían dudas con unas cosas del desfile de esta noche, nada grave – Trató de excusarse ella.

-Oh, en ese caso sigamos disfrutando de esta ciudad, no creí que podría compartirla contigo, por lo menos un par de horas – Confesó Luka.

Marinette sonrió de medio lado y cuando estaba por hablar su celular volvió a sonar anunciando un mensaje, por lo que volviéndose a disculpar con Luka decidió leerlo y responder de inmediato.

 ** _Estoy recorriendo la ciudad con Kagami, trato de buscar un lugar privado donde podamos hablar y así pueda decirle todo lo más sutilmente posible… Necesito verte – Adrien._**

Ella sintió un vuelco en el estómago al leer eso, en cierta parte le molestó un poco que estuviese paseando con Kagami, pero es que era lo más natural considerando que ella estaba en lo mismo con Luka, sin embargo, Adrien y ella estaban compartiendo el mismo sentimiento en ese momento, querían y necesitaban verse.

 ** _Yo también, pero tendremos que aguantar hasta el desfile… Concéntrate en Kagami y buena suerte – Marinette._**

La chica estuvo a punto de volver a hablarle a Luka, pero Adrien contestó prácticamente al instante, por lo que leyó el mensaje de inmediato.

 ** _Tengo mi amuleto de la buena suerte en mi muñeca como siempre, solo me falta la persona que me lo regaló… Te veo esta noche – Adrien._**

Marinette simplemente sonrió de medio lado al leer ese mensaje, lo mejor sería dejarlo hasta ahí para no darle larga a esa conversación, por más que quisiera, de todas formas, Luka habló haciéndola aterrizar a tierra y recordar dónde estaba, con quién y, sobre todo, para qué.

-Debo suponer por esa sonrisa que todo marcha bien con respecto al desfile ¿no? – Dijo Luka.

Aquel comentario hizo sentir un poco culpable a Marinette, y fue lo que necesitó para tomar de las manos a Luka y encararlo, había llegado el momento que tanto temió, pero que debía enfrentar – Te quiero mucho ¿lo sabías?

Luka se extrañó ante la actitud de la chica, sin embargo, le siguió la conversación y apretó sus manos con las de ella – Si ya me lo habías dicho… Yo también te quiero, Marinette… Y te he extrañado como no tienes idea.

Marinette tomó un respiro profundo, era cierto que ella también lo había extrañado, aunque mentiría si dijera que pensó en él todo el tiempo ya que obviamente trataba de no hacerlo para no sentirse culpable por lo que pasaba con Adrien, estaba a punto de seguir hablándole cuando sintió los labios de Luka sobre los suyos en un beso más suave que el de la noche anterior.

Luka había decidido besarla como no había podido hacerlo en la fiesta y luego en la habitación, había ansiado ese beso por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, Marinette sentía los labios de Luka moverse sobre los suyos, pero ella no correspondía, ya no podía hacerlo y Luka se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que se separó y la miró seriamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? Anoche te negaste a estar conmigo porque estabas cansada y prometiste que hoy todo volvería a la normalidad – Reprochó él.

-Lo sé, lo siento, es solo que… – Intentó decir ella, pero Luka la interrumpió, estaba realmente molesto.

-No me digas que ahora pondrás de excusa tu trabajo – Contestó él sosteniéndole la mirada – De saber que me evitarías hubiese esperado a volver a París para verte.

-No es todo tan fácil para mí en este momento, Luka – Lo encaró ella – Si tan solo supieras… – Pero él se levantó de la banca y luego habló.

-Ese es el punto Marinette… Yo no sé nada y al parecer tú no piensas explicármelo, por lo que no voy a presionarte – Dijo él tomando un respiro – Buena suerte en el resto de la semana de la moda.

-Luka…

Pero ya era tarde, el chico había caminado al otro lado del parque, quizás con rumbo a su hotel a prepararse para su viaje a Washington, Marinette lo vio irse sintiéndose peor que nunca, y su única reacción fue escribirle a la única persona a quien deseaba ver en ese momento.

 ** _Estoy en Central Park sola… En serio necesito compañía… De tu compañía – Marinette._**

El mensaje fue enviado y solo fue cuestión de minutos para que la chica recibiera la respuesta.

 ** _Estaré ahí en 20 minutos… También necesito de tu compañía – Adrien._**

Marinette sonrió a la pantalla.

 **oOo**

Adrien tenía un rato caminando por Central Park, estaba empezando a anochecer, aunque aún tenía bastante tiempo antes del desfile, por lo que podría disfrutar de una hora con Marinette en el iluminado parque, aquello sonaba como al mejor plan del mundo, claro siempre y cuando encontrara a la chica. Lo bueno de aquel lugar es que podrían pasar desapercibidos, iban vestidos no muy llamativamente y por ser un lugar bastante concurrido de personas era difícil que los reconocieran tan fácilmente.

Había tenido un día bastante complicado considerando que Kagami apenas lo había dejado respirar cuando la dejó en su hotel para que se alistara para el desfile, aunque faltaran un par de horas para eso, y poco le importaba, solo quería ver a Marinette. Hasta ese día que estuvo separado de ella, no se había dado cuenta de que se había convertido en alguien indispensable para él, nunca había tenido esa necesidad de ver a alguien y compartir al menos solo un saludo al día, y el hecho de que ella se haya metido en su piel de esa manera era increíble.

Luego de un par de minutos más caminando pudo divisar su cabellera oscura y ojos azules en una de las bancas del parque, tenía la mirada perdida en sus propios pies y se veía realmente preocupada, por lo que decidió acercarse rápidamente y sentarse a su lado.

Marinette al verlo ahí no pudo evitar abrazarlo fuertemente, había extrañado su cercanía y su aroma, no sabía en qué momento se había vuelto indispensable para ella, pero ahora era lo único que necesitaba, tenerlo ahí a su lado correspondiéndole el abrazo.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Adrien cortando el abrazo y mirándola a los ojos.

-No pude decírselo – Confesó ella de inmediato sintiendo su garganta arder – Él me besó y al darse cuenta de que no le estaba correspondiendo se enojó y simplemente asumió que no quería verlo, se fue hace un rato.

-Ya cálmate – Tranquilizó él abrazándola por los hombros – Supongo que tendremos que idearnos algo más para que le cuentes la verdad.

-Ya no quiero seguir mintiéndole, esta era mi oportunidad de decirle todo y terminar de la mejor manera – Respondió Marinette.

Adrien suspiró – Tampoco pude contarle nada a Kagami… No encontramos un momento a solas y acabo de dejarla en su hotel para arreglarse para el desfile.

Marinette suspiró resignada – Tienes que seguir fingiendo por lo menos frente a las cámaras, yo me mantendré al margen.

-Odio esto – Confesó él tomando su mano con la de ella y entrelazándola – Quiero que las mentiras se acaben de una vez por todas y así avanzar contigo.

-Tenemos que mantenernos fuertes hasta donde podamos – Dijo ella mirándolo seriamente – Para cuando volvamos a París ya todo debe estar resuelto, así tenga que hablar con Luka antes de que se suba al autobús hoy, voy a romperle el corazón, pero ya no soporto mentirle.

Adrien entendió aquello y entonces supuso que, por las palabras de Marinette, significaba que él también debía terminar con Kagami antes de volver a París, de todas formas, ella volvería al Torneo por lo que tenía entendido, sin embargo, tampoco era fácil para él saber que le rompería el corazón a Kagami, y posiblemente, quebraría un poco o por completo su amistad.

-Dime que tengo tu palabra en esto – Dijo Marinette sacando al ojiverde sus pensamientos.

Marinette le sostenía la mirada y seguía hablando – Por favor dime que sea como sea vamos a terminar esto aquí en Nueva York y al llegar a París será un nuevo comienzo, solo tú y yo.

Adrien apretó su mano con la de ella – Es lo que más deseo, lo prometo.

Marinette sonrió y seguido de eso se abalanzó sobre él para darle otro abrazo, solo que este fue más prolongado, ninguno quería separarse ya que ese era el tipo de cercanía que necesitaban para asegurarse de que todo iba a estar bien, aunque luciera como un auténtico desastre en ese momento.

Adrien cortó el abrazo, aunque ella mantenía sus manos sobre los hombros de él, sus rostros estaban muy próximos el uno del otro y podían sentir sus alientos mezclándose y sus narices rozándose, no se besaban desde la noche anterior antes del primer desfile y se dijeron que se querían por primera vez, era tentador estar así de cerca y Adrien no quería arriesgarse.

-Marinette – Dijo él en susurro tratando de detenerla.

Sin embargo, fue tarde ya que a la chica poco le importó estar en aquel lugar, solo quería un roce de labios con él, y así fue, ya que acercó sus labios y los juntó con los de él en un casto beso que ambos necesitaban. Ella puso su mano en la mejilla de él acariciándola y Adrien la abrazó, podrían haberse hecho pasar por una pareja común y corriente en aquella noche iluminada, de no ser porque la persona que los vio si los conocía bastante bien.

-Así que era por esto – Dijo una voz haciendo que los chicos se separaran de inmediato encontrándose con el dueño de la voz mirando la escena totalmente desconcertado.

-Luka – Dijo en un hilo de voz Marinette al verlo ahí parado con la una expresión llena de decepción y, además, con un pequeño ramo de flores en su mano.

El aludido los miró aleatoriamente y seguido de eso bajó la mirada para volver a hablar – Supongo que esto es lo que tratabas de decirme desde ayer – Seguido de eso miró a Adrien con decepción – Espero que tú si sepas cuidarla… Les deseo lo mejor.

Estaba dolido y no era para menos, pero ya no importaba porque Luka se dio media vuelta, arrojó el ramo de flores en el primer contenedor de basura que vio y seguido de eso se fue por donde vino, caminando con la cabeza abajo y desapareciendo entre la multitud.

Marinette suspiró resignada y apretó los puños, había perdido a Luka.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Dios mío todos deben querer matarme por esto jajaja, lamento si rompí el corazón de algunos Lukanette fans, pero este era mi cometido desde el comienzo, que se creara mucho drama por esto ¿y que mejor manera de hacerlo haciendo que Luka los descubriera así? Soy mala, lo sé jajaja.**

 **Espero que a pesar de que me quieran matar, les haya gustado el capítulo, y prepárense porque acá no acaba el drama con esto, recién empieza. Mil gracias a todos los que me dan su apoyo ya sea en los comentarios o leyendo en las sombras. Les mando besos a todos y saludos.**


	23. Capítulo 22

**La semana de la moda en Nueva York (Parte IV)**

-Estás pensando en Luka – Decía Adrien sacando a Marinette completamente de sus pensamientos.

La chica se sobresaltó para girarse y encontrar a Adrien inusualmente solo, por lo que decidió hablarle – ¿Dónde está Kagami?

-La dejé hablando con unos conocidos, pero le dije que necesitaba tomar aire fresco – Respondió él acercándose al balcón con la ojiazul – Sabía que estabas aquí, te vi salir apenas llegamos a la fiesta.

-No estoy de ánimo para fiestas en este momento – Confesó ella mirando de nuevo al horizonte.

Adrien ya se había dado cuenta de ello, y es que desde que Luka los había descubierto besándose en el parque Marinette había estado bastante apagada. Sabia que lo que la chica menos quería era que las cosas terminaran de esa manera con él, trató de que todo fuese lo menos doloroso posible, pero por cosas de la vida había resultado peor de lo que pensaron ya que Luka se marchó antes de que ella pudiera darle alguna explicación. Marinette quiso salir detrás de él, pero para cuando se dieron cuenta ya era hora de volver al hotel a alistarse para el desfile y justo ahora se encontraban en una pequeña reunión que habían organizado en una de las suites del hotel para un selecto grupo de invitados, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba de mucho ánimo para festejar.

-Ni siquiera prestaste mucha atención al desfile de hoy – Refutó él buscando sus ojos – Sé que sigues preocupada por lo de Luka.

Marinette suspiró – Lo que menos quería es precisamente lo que ocurrió… En serio no quería que se enterara de esa forma.

-No podemos hacer nada para retroceder el tiempo – Dijo Adrien sosteniéndole la mirada – Sé que su amistad significa mucho para ti, no dejes que se arruine por mi culpa.

Marinette lo miró confundida – ¿De qué hablas?

Adrien no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba por decir, pero llevaba toda la tarde y noche dándole vueltas en su cabeza, sonaba doloroso para él, pero estaba seguro de que solo así Marinette podría estar más animada. Tomó un respiro y luego habló – Creo que deberías ir a hablar con Luka antes de que se vaya a Washington.

La ojiazul lo miró completamente sorprendida – Adrien, pero… – Él la interrumpió.

-Es evidente que estás tan afectada por esto y no vas a estar mejor hasta que le aclares todo, tal como querías desde el principio – Decía él un poco incómodo – Es injusto que él llegara en el peor momento, y por esa razón creo que tienes que hablar con él.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos – Todos se preguntarán a dónde ha ido tu modista.

-Que va, me importa más que tu estés bien y en paz con Luka – Esto lo dijo sinceramente sonriéndole – Si te apresuras creo que podrás llegar a dónde sea que vaya a salir su autobús, lo sabes ¿no?

-Sí, él me lo comentó hoy – Respondió ella, sin embargo, había una duda que aún la martillaba, por lo que decidió ser clara con él – ¿Qué pasará con Kagami?

Adrien la miró confundido – ¿Qué sucede con ella?

-Bueno me dijiste que hoy no estuvieron a solas para hablar… ¿cuándo se lo dirás? – Preguntó ella.

El joven rubio tragó grueso – Bueno, justo ahora Kagami está muy entretenida hablando, supongo que cuando termine la fiesta se irá a su hotel… Es bastante complicado sacar tiempo a solas con ella considerando que conoce a mucha gente.

Marinette suspiró y le sostuvo la mirada sin decir nada, por lo que él siguió hablando mientras la tomaba de la mano – Aún recuerdo nuestra promesa, se lo diré antes de que ella vuelva a Torneo y nosotros a París.

Ella sintió como él apretaba su mano dándole confianza, por lo que le devolvió el gesto – Confío en ello.

Estuvieron ahí, simplemente tomando sus manos y compartiendo miradas cómplices y es que esa era la mejor parte de lo de ellos, no necesitaban solo besos o sexo para sentirse bien el uno con el otro, ese tipo de momentos silenciosos donde se brindaban apoyo eran más que suficiente, sin embargo, Marinette se vio obligada a interrumpirlo.

-Si me apresuro lograré hablar con Luka antes de que se vaya – Dijo ella.

-Puedo llevarte si quieres – Ofreció él sin ganas de dejarla ir, sintiendo cierto remordimiento hacia sí mismo por haberle dado aquella idea que lo separaría de su lado por el resto de la noche.

-Si no te ven van a empezar a hacer preguntas, iniciando con Kagami, mejor te quedas aquí – Respondió Marinette – Voy a estar bien, tomaré un taxi… ¿Te veo mañana?

Adrien estaba empezando a arrepentirse de su propia idea, sin embargo, no se retractaría ya que el solo saber que las cosas se arreglarían había cambiado la expresión de Marinette, tendría que ser fuerte y confiar en ella.

-Sí, nos vemos mañana – Dijo Adrien acercándose a la ojiazul y plantando un corto beso en su frente – Cuídate.

-Lo haré – Respondió ella soltando su mano y caminando hacia la salida.

Adrien no le quitó la vista de encima mientras la chica abandonaba el lugar, prefirió quedarse un poco más en el balcón simplemente mirando hacia el infinito y pensando en ella, por nada en el mundo quería que se le escapara, y no iba a dejar que eso pasara, habían llegado muy lejos como para que se diera por vencido a esas alturas _– Tengo que hablar con Kagami lo más pronto posible –_ pensó decidido.

-Oh, con que aquí estabas – Dijo una voz detrás de él sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciéndolo girar.

Adrien se encontró justamente con la persona en quien estaba pensando – Kagami.

-Acabo de ver a Marinette irse ¿le pasó algo? – Preguntó la joven.

-Nada grave, solo me dijo que estaba un poco cansada y sin ánimos para fiesta, necesitaba dormir un poco – La excusó él.

-Entiendo… ¿qué hacías aquí solo? – Preguntó Kagami.

-Pensando – Respondió él volviendo a centrar su vista en el horizonte para luego hablarle a su novia – Necesito decirte algo.

-También yo – Contestó ella.

Adrien se sorprendió un poco ya que ella no solía dar sorpresas, las odiaba de hecho, por lo que decidió concederle la palabra – Dímelo tu primero.

Kagami le sonrió y lo abrazó por el cuello seductoramente – Voy a volver contigo a París al final de la semana, aun tengo un par de días libres por el torneo, por lo que podremos tomarnos unos días después del último desfile, no creo que tengas algún inconveniente ¿no?

Adrien no esperaba aquella noticia y le cayó como un balde de agua fría – Eso es genial – Respondió apagadamente.

-No podía esperar al final de la semana para decírtelo – Respondió ella sonriendo – ¿Tú que tenías que decirme?

Adrien tragó grueso y luego sacudió la cabeza – Nada, es genial que vas a volver unos días a París.

Seguido de eso Kagami lo abrazó por el cuello, sin embargo, él no estaba del todo entusiasmado con aquel gesto, todo se había complicado ya que su intención era aclarar las cosas con Kagami y al volver ella al Torneo y él a Nueva York tal vez el rompimiento sería más llevadero, pero ahora ¿cómo terminaba con ella cuando volvería con él a casa? Aunque, había algo que le preocupaba más y era que posiblemente no cumpliría su promesa a Marinette, y aquello sí que le perturbaba.

 **oOo**

-Vayan subiendo al autobús chicos, daré un corto paseo antes de irnos – Decía Luka a sus compañeros de banda.

Los integrantes de Kitty Section habían notado realmente apagado al chico, sobre todo cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba tocando una melodía bastante triste, sin embargo, no habían querido preguntarle nada al respecto por lo callado que podría llegar a ser, por lo que decidieron respetar su espacio e incluso atrasar una hora más el viaje para que pudiera despejar su mente, sabía que esos paseos lo relajaban.

Luka se sentó en una acera con su guitarra y se sobresaltó cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más a su lado, cuando se giró pudo darse cuenta de que una chica ojiazul, con el cabello oscuro y un vestido corto, pero elegante se sentaba junto a él como solían hacerlo desde que se conocían.

-Marinette – Fue todo lo que se limitó a decirle él, no sabía ni qué decirle.

Ella suspiró y le costó un poco iniciar aquella conversación, sin embargo, sería su única oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía – Primero que nada, quiero disculparme porque en serio no quería que te enteraras de la forma en que pasó, iba a decírtelo antes de que peleáramos y te fueras.

Luka no dijo nada, simplemente miraba a la chica quien había preferido seguir hablándole – Ni siquiera tienes que decir algo, solo quiero que me escuches y pues, entiendo completamente que estás decepcionado y enojado, no es para menos, lo que hice no estuvo bien.

-No estoy tan enojado como piensas – Dijo Luka suspirando – Pero si estoy muy decepcionado.

Marinette decidió seguirle hablando – No te voy a mentir, todo comenzó como un desliz con Adrien… Tú y yo peleamos y nos dejamos de hablar, él no estaba en los mejores términos con Kagami, y entonces… – Pero Luka la interrumpió.

-Decidieron acostarse – Completó la frase.

Marinette no quería decirlo tan directamente, pero era obvio que él estaba dolido, ella no tuvo ni siquiera palabras para desmentirlo, porque había sido eso en un principio, sexo y contaba como engaño por parte de ella.

Luka suspiró – Tu silencio solo me confirma que en efecto no fueron solo besos, te acostaste con él.

-Sí, lo hice – Admitió ella bajando la cabeza – No estaba pensando, solo estaba muy enojada contigo y me dejé llevar… No tiene ni caso que te pida perdón, es obvio que no lo merezco.

-Nunca lo esperé de ti – Confesó él haciendo que ella se sintiera peor – Sin embargo, supongo que tengo un poco de culpa por descuidar la relación un tiempo, por anteponer la música.

-No vayas a echarte la culpa de esto, Luka – Dijo Marinette seriamente – Las parejas pelean todo el tiempo, y eso no significa que deban ser infieles por eso.

-Lo sé – Respondió el joven músico – La cuestión es que creo que no somos una pareja hace un tiempo.

Marinette lo miró confundida – ¿De qué hablas?

-Te vi bailando con Adrien en la fiesta ayer, en ese momento me di cuenta de que algo pasaba – Dijo Luka mirándola a los ojos – Tú lo estabas abrazando a él de una forma que nunca lo has hecho conmigo, lo miras incluso diferente que a mí.

La ojiazul estaba completamente asombrada ante esas confesiones, no esperaba que en ese momento en el que Luka la vio bailando con Adrien se diera cuenta de ese tipo de detalles, y no solo fueron esos ya que él decidió seguir hablándole.

-Y la forma en que lo besaste hoy, no sé si alguna vez lo llegaste a hacer conmigo – Confesó él – Cuando los vi bailando me puse muy celoso precisamente porque te veías diferente con Adrien, más feliz… ¿Fue algo más que una aventura?

Marinette suspiró – Adrien fue mi primer amor, incluso antes de conocerte – Confesó ella – Nunca te lo dije porque él se fue al internado y jamás le dije que lo quería directamente, solo lo besé antes de que se fuera, y luego llegaste tu y te empecé a ver de otra manera, creí que los sentimientos por Adrien habían desaparecido por completo.

-Pero no lo hicieron – Completó Luka – Lo quieres, siempre lo has querido.

-Yo de verdad lamento mucho haberte lastimado – Respondió Marinette sintiendo su garganta arder – Eres una gran persona y no te merecías esto, pero necesitaba averiguar si aún tenía sentimientos por Adrien, no quise arruinar nuestra amistad.

-No lo has hecho – Dijo Luka abrazándola con los hombros – Estoy un poco dolido porque de alguna forma me engañaste, pero supongo que son cosas que pasan, tal vez tuviéramos años saliendo, pero nunca has sentido ese amor por mí como lo haces con Adrien, y es algo que nadie puede cambiar.

Marinette levantó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos color mar – Te quiero, eres una gran persona, me acompañaste muchos años de mi vida y compartimos cosas increíbles que son irremplazables, y en serio me hubiese gustado no lastimarte como lo hice, espero algún día me perdones.

-No voy a obligarte a amarme, cuando es obvio que no lo sientes – Dijo Luka abrazándola – Tampoco cambiaría estos años contigo por nada en el mundo, aprendimos muchas cosas juntos y prefiero quedarme con esos recuerdos y que cada uno tome su camino, a obligarte a estar a mi lado en una relación vacía, tú lo amas a él y no me interpondré.

Marinette sintió un vuelco en su estómago al escuchar eso, le había dicho a Adrien que lo quería, pero jamás habían usado la palabra que empezaba por "A", sin embargo, Luka se había dado cuenta de esos sentimientos, y estaba de acuerdo con ello, por lo que en ese momento había logrado su cometido.

Ella se acercó y lo abrazó por el cuello – Gracias por escucharme, espero que tengas suerte en el resto de la gira y en todo lo que te propongas.

Luka sonrió y le correspondió la abrazó fuertemente, seguido de eso le dio un corto beso en la frente y le habló – Te mereces un chico que te mire tal como lo hace Adrien, es muy afortunado… Nunca cambies, Ma-Marinette.

Ella sonrió al escuchar eso, así se había presentado la primera vez que lo vio y a veces solía molestarla con eso, aunque en ese momento poco le importaba que se burlara de ella, porque significaba que todo estaba bien – Promete que nos veremos cuando vuelvas a París.

-Dalo por hecho – Seguido de eso se levantó del suelo y la ayudó a que ella hiciera lo mismo – No dejes de sonreír.

Marinette se rio ante el comentario – Y tú no dejes de hacer música.

-Entonces cada uno hará lo que mejor sabe hacer.

Luka le dio una última sonrisa antes de caminar hasta el autobús, ambos se despidieron con un gesto de manos y Marinette vio como él subía al vehículo y seguido de eso como este partía de la ciudad de Nueva York bajo las luces de los edificios. Había sido un rompimiento duro, pero estaba agradecida de que Luka la haya escuchado y además que la haya entendido, sentía como si un peso hubiese abandonado sus hombros y sonrió involuntariamente mientras pensaba en cierto joven rubio.

Era libre.

 ** _Unos días después…_**

-Quiero proponer un brindis – Decía Gabriel Agreste levantando su copa y haciendo que todos los demás presentes en la habitación lo imitaran – A nombre de todo el equipo de Gabriel's por la tan exitosa Semana de Moda de este año que ha finalizado el día de hoy, tantos meses de preparación tuvieron sus frutos en este viaje, muchas felicidades a todos. Salud.

\- ¡Salud! – Respondieron todos tomando un sorbo de su champagne.

Tal y como había dicho Gabriel, en aquella noche se había llevado a cabo el último desfile de la semana de la moda, todo había sido un éxito ya que la colección de Gabriel había sido mostrada en su totalidad, dando como resultado más popularidad para su marca en el mundo de la moda, y además, el reconocimiento de Marinette como diseñadora que estaba impulsando su naciente carrera, no podía estar más feliz por ese lado, además de que había estado trabajando codo a codo con su mayor ídolo, eso sin duda, comprobaba que los sueños se hacían realidad.

Por otro lado, no todo era de color de rosa para la chica, ella estaba en una esquina de la habitación charlando con los otros miembros del equipo de Gabriel's en aquella pequeña reunión que había ofrecido el famoso diseñador para celebrar el éxito de aquel evento, los compañero de la chica hablaban sobre lo bien que estuvo en desfile final, así como los otros, sin embargo, Marinette no atendía del todo, ya que sus pensamientos estaban en cierto chico rubio, así como también su mirada que captaba perfectamente desde su sitio como Kagami lo abrazaba y reía con otros invitados.

Habían pasado un par de días desde su rompimiento con Luka, sin embargo, desde ese día parecía increíble como Kagami prácticamente había decidido permanecer pegada a Adrien, ya que apenas y había podido hablar con él un par de minutos para decirle que ya había aclarado todo con Luka, pero sin darle muchos detalles ya que eran importunados por ella, cosa que le hacía estar completamente segura de que Adrien aún no había hablado con ella, y eso la tenía algo molesta.

Y al no poder demostrar sus sentimientos ya que quedaría completamente expuesta, decidió ir por más bebida para relajarse un poco, no tenía intenciones de emborracharse, pero necesitaba desviar sus pensamientos un momento, para su desgracia fue imposible ya que Kagami tuvo la misma idea que ella y la interceptó cerca de la mesa, bajo la mirada disimulada de Adrien quien se mantenía hablando con otras personas en el otro lado de la habitación.

-Marinette estás muy callada hoy ¿pasó algo malo? – Preguntó Kagami.

-No, todo está bien, es solo que ha sido una semana larga y ya quiero volver a casa – Respondió ella mirando de reojo a Adrien para luego volver a dirigirse a la chica – Supongo que tú volverás al Torneo ¿no?

-Oh, Adrien no te lo ha dicho – Dijo Kagami con una sonrisa – Mañana volveré a París con ustedes y estaré un par de días más allá… Creo que será una buena ocasión para que salgamos juntas y así podamos conocernos mejor, no tuvimos mucho tiempo aquí.

Aquella confesión hizo que Marinette mirara de inmediato a Adrien con una expresión muy seria, sin embargo, decidió seguir la conversación con Kagami – Eso estaría genial, me alegro de que estarás unos días más con nosotros.

-Así es, además Adrien y yo podremos pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos sin trabajo de por medio – Respondió Kagami sonriéndole.

-Eso es genial – Dijo Marinette forzosamente sintiendo la necesidad de alejarse de todo eso – Discúlpame, pero necesito un poco de aire fresco.

-Adelante, creo que iré al baño aprovechando que Adrien está entretenido hablando sobre video juegos, a veces es un poco aburrido – Dijo Kagami dirigiéndose al baño.

Marinette le prestó poca atención a ese último comentario ya que lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar, por lo que tratando de pasar desapercibida salió de la suite, y en efecto, pasó desapercibida para muchos invitados, menos para un chico ojiverde que no le había quitado la mirada de encima ni por un momento.

Adrien pudo ver la cara de seriedad de Marinette luego de hablar con Kagami, por lo que al verla salir prácticamente corriendo del lugar fue tras ella. Por suerte, logró interceptarla en el pasillo, donde la tomó del brazo.

-Marinette.

Ella lo encaró seriamente – Ve con Kagami.

Adrien no sabía que le había dicho la chica, pero lo averiguaría, por lo que arrastró a Marinette hasta el primer armario de conserjes que vio y ahí estuvo frente a frente con ella para encararla.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Kagami?

\- ¿Qué crees que me dijo? – Dijo Marinette furiosa – Que mañana volverá a París con nosotros para pasar tiempo contigo antes del Torneo… Ni siquiera le has dicho.

-Todo se complicó en cuanto me dijo que volvería conmigo a París, no me lo esperaba.

\- ¿Y eso cambia algo de nuestra promesa? – Interrogó ella mirándolo a los ojos – Prometimos que esto acabaría aquí en Nueva York, pero por lo visto no será así.

-En serio he querido hacerlo, pero no me ha dado la oportunidad – Respondió él intentando tomarla de las manos y fallando.

\- ¿Desde cuándo sabes que ella volverá a París? – Preguntó la ojiazul.

Adrien suspiró – Desde la noche del segundo desfile.

Marinette frunció el ceño – Desde esa noche sabes que no cumplirás con tu promesa… Casi pierdo mi amistad con Luka por ti, y tú eres incapaz de terminar con Kagami por mí, eso solo demuestra el valor que tengo para ti.

-No, Marinette – Dijo él seriamente – Ni por un momento pienses que no eres importante.

-Pues no me lo demuestras – Respondió ella – Tiré por la borda mi relación con Luka porque me di cuenta de que al que quería era a ti, sacrifiqué todo eso para empezar desde cero contigo, pero no me has demostrado que deseas lo mismo.

-Marinette… – Intentó decir él, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-No me hagas arrepentirme de todo lo que he logrado hasta ahora contigo – Le pidió ella – Y no voy a estar en medio hasta que decidas.

Adrien la miró confundido – ¿De qué hablas?

-Kagami o yo – Respondió ella – Y en lo que respecta a mí, no me voy a meter hasta que lo hayas decidido.

-Sabes que eres tú, mil veces y más te escogería a ti – Respondió Adrien mirándola a los ojos – Pero no es tan fácil hacer esto.

-No, no lo es porque ya lo experimenté, y es una mierda – Dijo Marinette seriamente – Pero lo hice porque te quiero…

-Yo también te quiero más que a nada – Contestó él.

Marinette suspiró – No haces un buen trabajo demostrándomelo – Seguido de esto ella se acercó a la puerta para salir de ahí, pero Adrien la tomó del brazo.

-No te vayas – Ella volvió a encontrarse con sus ojos.

-Tu novia te espera – Se limitó a decir Marinette – No seré "la otra" de nuevo y por favor, no me hagas arrepentirme de haber dejado ir a Luka.

Y sin decir nada más, Marinette abandonó el closet de utensilios, dejando a Adrien pasándose la mano por el cabello en señal de preocupación, seguido de eso golpeo con un puño la pared sin sentir nada de dolor, estaba frustrado y no era para menos.

Estaba perdiendo a Marinette por su cobardía, si por algo se caracterizaba Chat Noir, era por su valentía.

 _-No dejaré que pase de nuevo –_ pensó firmemente.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido un bonito fin de semana. Les advertí que el drama no terminaba en el capítulo pasado. Especularon que Luka podría ser akumatizado, pero ya ven que hasta él sospechó que algo andaba mal con Marinette antes de enterarse de la verdad, fue un rompimiento dificil de escribir ya que intenté ponerme del lado de ambos y esto fue lo que resultó, no veo a Adrien como a alguien rencoroso y por eso han quedado como amigos a pesar de todo lo que pasó.**

 **Sin embargo, como pueden ver a Adrien se le complicaron las cosas porque la reina de hielo volverá con él a París y pues no ha cumplido su promesa, cosa que tiene mal a Marinette, pónganse en su lugar, yo estaría igual de decepcionada que ella.**

 **El drama seguirá el jueves, espero que a pesar de todo esto les esté gustando este punto de la historia. Muchas gracias por leerme y comentarme, les mando besos enormes.**


	24. Capítulo 23

**De regreso a París**

 _-Viejo, no sé ni que decirte –_ Respondió Nino a través del celular luego de escuchar todo lo que su mejor amigo acababa de contarle – _Entonces, estás de regreso y con Kagami._

-Yo no quise esto – Admitió el rubio caminando de un lado a otro en su oficina – Pero todo se estropeó en Nueva York, y ahora Marinette no quiere ni hablarme.

- _Tengo que admitir que en parte la entiendo_ – Dijo Nino – _Terminó con Luka para estar contigo, pero tú en cambio vuelves a París en compañía de Kagami, creo que el que esté enojada es lo mínimo que podías esperar._

-Sigue en pie lo de terminar con Kagami, el viaje a Nueva York solo me confirmó que en efecto esta relación no va a ningún lado – Confesó Adrien suspirando.

\- _¿Por qué lo dices?_

-No siento a Kagami como una novia, me cae bien y es mi amiga, pero el problema es que es solo eso – Dijo el rubio – No me causa nada de lo que me hace sentir Marinette.

- _Bueno eso me hace tranquilizar, ya que significa que no terminaras con Kagami solo por capricho_ – Dijo Nino – _Pero primero debes hacer que Marinette vuelva a hablarte._

-Ayer me evitó por completo en el viaje de Nueva a York a París, y pues hoy no la he visto – Respondió Adrien – Tenemos una reunión en 10 minutos con mi padre para discutir la siguiente campaña.

- _Lo bueno es que es bastante profesional_ – Dijo Nino.

Adrien se sonrojó un poco al escuchar aquello ya que de inmediato recordó como fue su primer encuentro con Marinette en su oficina, el día que todo había empezado entre ellos y, además, todas las veces que se besaron entre jornadas de trabajo y que, además, hicieron muchas cosas. Obviamente, Nino no sabía esos detalles ya que prefería dejarlos para sí mismo, pero si tan solo supiera que a veces dejaban el profesionalismo de lado.

- _Adrien ¿sigues ahí?_

El aludido fue sacado de sus pensamientos al instante – Claro, lo siento… ¿Qué opinas de todo esto?

Nino suspiró – _Pienso que debiste hablar con Kagami antes de volver a París._

-Dime algo de lo que no me esté lamentando cada minuto del día – Respondió Adrien mirando al suelo – Quiero ver a Marinette.

 _-Sabes que no podrás hacerlo hasta que pongas en orden tus prioridades_ – Comentó Nino seriamente – _Tienes que ser sincero con Kagami, así como lo fue Marinette con Luka, fui testigo de su relación y no debió ser nada fácil, debes demostrarle que vales la pena._

-No quiero que se aleje por esto – Admitió Adrien – No la voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

- _Entonces tienes que darte prisa_ – Dijo Nino – _Si ella se arrepiente de haber terminado con Luka todo estará perdido para ti… Jamás la había visto tomar decisiones tan extremas, por lo que solo tienes esta oportunidad, amigo._

Adrien pasó la mano por su cabello en señal de preocupación – Citaré a Kagami hoy para almorzar, voy a decirle todo.

- _Asegúrate de que no lleve la espada de la esgrima, o no volveremos a saber de ti –_ Respondió Nino – _La reina de hielo me asusta y no quiero imaginarme que pasaría si la haces enojar._

\- ¿Cómo demonios le dices a una chica que vas a terminar con ella precisamente porque amas a otra?

- _Debes ser sutil, sincero, pero sutil_ – Dijo Nino – _Nunca he terminado con alguien y tu lo sabes, pero si estuviera en tu posición no le diría cuantas veces le fui infiel con la otra chica._

-No voy a decirle cuántas veces estuve con Marinette – Recalcó Adrien mirando la pulsera en su muñeca – Eso sería muy cruel de mi parte, pero si tiene que saber un poco de la historia para que entienda la razón por la que hago todo esto.

 _-Kagami no puede obligarte a amarla –_ Contestó Nino – _Si en verdad te quiere lo va a entender, aunque sea doloroso, tal como lo hizo Luka._

Adrien suspiró – ¿Hablaste con él?

- _No directamente con él, pero si con Iván_ – Respondió el moreno – _Obviamente ellos saben que Marinette y Luka rompieron, pero me dijo que él está bien, incluso está componiendo música, aunque Juleka asegura que lo hace para no pensar en Marinette._

-Odio no haber podido hablar con él – Admitió Adrien – La última imagen que tiene de mí es besando a su novia.

- _No deberías martillarte por eso_ – Tranquilizó Nino – _Ya llegará el momento en que lo vuelvas a ver, tal vez lo hablen o tal vez no, pero por lo menos sabes que no te guarda rencor… En este momento debes preocuparte solo por hablar con Kagami y no dejar que Marinette se te escape._

-Tienes razón – Dijo Adrien mirando su reloj – Tengo que irme a la reunión con mi padre.

 _-Háblame si la reina de hielo no te descuartizó con su espada_ – Bromeó Nino haciendo reír a su mejor amigo – _Ahora en serio viejo, te deseo suerte._

-Gracias, la voy a necesitar – Respondió el rubio – Cuídate, amigo.

Los dos jóvenes cortaron el teléfono finalizando la llamada, sin embargo, Adrien seguía con todo el asunto dando vueltas en su cabeza sin parar, estaba hecho un lío en ese momento, ya que no quería dejar ir a Marinette por nada en el mundo, pero tampoco quería herir a Kagami diciéndole que la había engañado.

-Nunca había visto a un portador siendo tan miserable por una chica – _Por una Ladybug para ser más exacto –_ Esto último lo dijo Plagg para sí mismo saliendo de su escondite y sacando a Adrien de sus pensamientos.

-Te apuesto que ningún portador había estado en tamaño embrollo en el que yo estoy metido en este momento – Respondió Adrien.

-Me preocupas, chico – Dijo Plagg acercándose al rubio – Anoche ni siquiera comiste bien por estar preocupado por este problema… ¿Cómo pudiste rechazar ese sándwich con queso camembert?

Adrien se rio ante el último comentario de su kwami y luego habló – A veces no es fácil hacer lo correcto, Plagg… pero tengo que hacerlo si no quiero perder a Marinette.

-Esa chica me agrada – Respondió el kwami de la destrucción.

-Espero que la conozcas algún día, bueno si ella decide volver a hablarme – Dijo Adrien – Tengo que admitir que en ocasiones te envidio, Plagg… A veces como quisiera ser un kwami.

Plagg suspiró _– Si tan solo supieras que guardo incluso más secretos que tú no querrías estar en mi lugar, cabeza hueca… Empezando porque no puedo decirte que amas a Ladybug y no sabes que es ella, y que además ¡estás trabajando para los malos desde el que te dieron tu miraculous! –_ Este era el tipo de pensamientos que hacían que Plagg perdiera un poco la cabeza de vez en cuando.

-Tu amigo el DJ tiene razón – Dijo el pequeño gato negro captando la atención de su portador – Tu novia la fría no puede obligarte a amarla por encima de tu modista.

Adrien suspiró – Lo sé, y es algo que resolveré hoy… Vámonos a la reunión con mi padre antes de que se haga más tarde.

Plagg se escondió de nuevo en la chaqueta de Adrien como solía hacerlo desde siempre y de esta forma, el joven rubio salió de su oficina con rumbo a la de su padre para la reunión. Estaba ansioso ya que, a pesar de todo el trabajo, eso significaba que podría ver a Marinette y tratar de interceptarla para por lo menos decirle que hablaría con Kagami en ese día, necesitaba saber que aún tenía la remota esperanza de que ella no se hubiera arrepentido de abrirle su corazón, ese sería el motor que lo impulsaría a tomar esa decisión.

Él llegó al despacho de su padre y entró de inmediato para que la mirada de todos los presentes se centrase en él, dándole a entender que había llegado tarde y que todos estaban esperando por él. No le importaba ser el centro de atención, ya que solo le interesaba encontrar unos orbes azules, que también mantenían la vista fija en él.

-Gracias por honrarnos con tu presencia, Adrien – Dijo Gabriel sacando a su hijo de sus pensamientos.

Él giró los ojos y pasó a la oficina para sentarse mientras les hablaba a todos – Lamento el retraso.

-Que no se repita este error, Adrien – Respondió el hombre autoritariamente a su hijo.

Sin embargo, esta vez Adrien desvió su mirada hasta la chica de cabello oscuro y ojos azules que no le había quitado la atención ni por un momento, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando sus ojos se encontraron y él hablaba – No se repetirá, lo prometo.

Marinette vio como Adrien tomaba asiento y le daba una última mirada de soslayo, sin duda, eso fue una indirecta para ella y no tenía idea de cómo tomarla _– ¿Qué cosa no va a repetir? ¿El mentirme? ¿El prometer cosas que no va a cumplir? –_ pensaba ella empezando a entrar en crisis por toda su situación con Adrien, como quisiera que todo ese drama hubiese acabado en Nueva York.

Tenía que admitir que la noche anterior cuando llego de su viaje se descargó por completo con Tikki, llorando por bastante rato. Desde que dejo a Adrien con la palabra en la boca en su última conversación estaba convencida de que lo de ellos estaba yendo en declive, sobre todo cuando vio a Kagami tan feliz volviendo con ellos a París, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, pero eso no disminuía el hecho de que le molestara verla con Adrien después de todo lo que había pasado.

Toda aquella situación de incertidumbre la había ayudado a entender que, independientemente de lo que pasara o no con Adrien, ella en serio necesitaba salir de la relación con Luka. No estaba en los mejores términos con Adrien en ese momento, y tal vez le haya dicho que no la hiciera arrepentirse de haber terminado su relación con Luka, sin embargo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no se había arrepentido, de alguna u otra forma, ella y Luka necesitaban darse un respiro y centrarse en lo que verdaderamente amaban y solo les quedaba agradecerse por los recuerdos.

La reunión avanzaba entre las palabras de Gabriel felicitándolos brevemente por su desempeño en la semana de la moda en Nueva York, aunque ya había dicho todo cuando aun estaban en la gran ciudad, por lo que el hombre se había dedicado principalmente a hablar de lo que sería la próxima campaña en la que se vería involucrada Marinette como la modista oficial de Adrien.

-Espero que no tenga ningún inconveniente con las exigencias de la próxima campaña, señorita Dupain-Cheng – Decía Gabriel a la modista – Aunque con su desempeño en la semana de la moda, no creo que esto sea problema.

Marinette sonrió amablemente – No se preocupe, se ve un poco exigente, pero no es imposible… Debo ponerme a trabajar de inmediato en esto para tener listos los diseños para el día pautado.

-Excelente, trabaje y póngase de acuerdo con Adrien para revisar los diseños y luego pásemelos – Dijo Gabriel viendo como la chica asentía – Supongo que esta reunión ya ha cumplido con sus objetivos, todos pueden volver a su trabajo… Manos a la obra.

Todos los presentes asintieron y empezaron a levantarse de la mesa para despedirse de su jefe y así volver a sus puestos de trabajo. Los ojos de Gabriel se posaron específicamente en su hijo, quien no le había prestado nada de atención precisamente por ir detrás de Marinette, sabía que algo pasaba entre esos dos, y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo… Estaban de regreso en París junto con la novia de Adrien, y conocía a su hijo, sabía que no estaba del todo bien con su relación en ese momento, y se veía particularmente interesado en Marinette desde hacía tiempo como venía sospechando.

Cuando todos salieron de su oficina Gabriel se acercó a su escritorio y sacó de ahí una caja que contenía un pequeño broche color morado el cual se puso en su camisa y un pequeño kwami color lila apareció frente a él, este lucía bastante preocupado.

-Nooro, mantente cerca de mí – Decía Gabriel sonriendo – Creo que hoy será un buen día para nosotros, y Chat Noir nos ayudará, aunque no lo sepa.

Nooro suspiró resignado – Sí, maestro.

 **oOo**

-Espera – Dijo Adrien interceptando a Marinette en el pasillo antes de que se fuera a su oficina.

Ella sintió como él la tomaba del brazo y cuando se giró para verlo él volvió a hablar – ¿Puedes venir conmigo a mi oficina? Quiero decirte algo.

Marinette por una parte quería declinar aquella invitación a como diera lugar, pero, por otro lado, su corazón le decía que, en ese momento, lo correcto era ir con él, y no precisamente para hablar de trabajo. Estaba decidida a no tirarlo todo por la borda, siempre y cuando él pusiera de su parte.

-Está bien – Aceptó ella caminando hasta la oficina de él.

Adrien agradeció internamente que no tuviera que recurrir a algo extremo para que ella lo escuchara, no iba a mentirle, no le diría que hablaría de trabajo cuando en realidad no era así, por lo que el hecho de que ella hubiese aceptado sin ningún problema le daba la esperanza de que Marinette tenía tantas ganas como él de arreglarlo todo, o lo por menos, estaba dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

Ambos caminaron hasta la oficina del chico y al estar adentro cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, en ese despacho no podían hablar tan fuerte ya que había muchas oficinas alrededor y lo que menos querían es que toda la compañía se enterase de sus problemas, por lo que mantuvieron un tono de voz moderado.

Marinette lo miró a los ojos y estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero él se le adelantó – Voy a terminar con Kagami hoy.

\- ¿Solo porque te dejé de hablar? – Dijo ella algo dolida – Así no funcionan las cosas, Adrien.

-Sé que debí haberlo hecho en Nueva York, sé que sacrificaste mucho por mí y parece que yo no lo hago, pero ya no más – Respondió él sosteniéndole la mirada – A partir de hoy seré solo tuyo… Aunque desde hace tiempo que así me siento.

Marinette sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en su estómago al escuchar esa declaración. No sabía que lo que sentía era tan profundo así – Rompiste tu promesa.

-Lo sé, y entenderé si sigues enojada por eso – Admitió él apretando sus puños – Pero no me voy a volver a equivocar, a partir de hoy seremos solo tú y yo… No haré que te arrepientas de escogerme.

-No estoy arrepentida – Confesó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Adrien le sostuvo la mirada y la chica siguió hablando – Dejar ir a Luka me demostró que nunca fui de él, lo quiero y todo, pero nunca le pertenecí… no como a ti.

Él sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y se acercó a ella para abrazarla por la cintura y dejar sus rostros solo a centímetros de distancia, ambos sentían sus corazones ir a mil por hora y sus respiraciones mezclándose entre sí, podrían detener el tiempo justo en ese momento y no se quejarían en lo más mínimo.

Adrien miraba los ojos de ella y aleatoriamente sus labios, y la ojiazul le habló – No vayas a besarme.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó él en susurro.

Marinette sentía como su piel se erizaba ante la cercanía – Porque todavía está Kagami en el medio.

-No lo está, nunca lo ha estado – Respondió Adrien rozando sus labios con los de ella – No para mí por lo menos, siempre has sido solo tú.

Ella sintió el roce de labios y fue débil ya que no se resistió a juntarlos en un arrebato pese a su objeción al principio. Marinette lo besaba con desespero, y el correspondía de la misma forma, estaban ansiando ese beso desde hacía mucho, y era lo único que necesitaban para reafirmar que solo querían a la persona que estaban besando y abrazando, solo así se sentían completos y el mundo desaparecía a su alrededor.

Adrien apretaba a Marinette contra su cuerpo sin ganas de dejar que se le escapara y la besaba con anhelo, esa era su definición de la felicidad, por lo menos hasta el momento en que la puerta se abrió haciendo que ellos se separaran y se encontraran con la fría mirada de Kagami, quien portaba su uniforme de esgrima y todo su equipo.

-Kagami – Fue lo que se limitó a decir Adrien.

La chica apretó los puños y habló – Sabía que algo pasaba entre ustedes, y lo negaste.

-Te lo iba a decir hoy – Se adelantó Adrien.

-Corrección – Respondió Kagami mirando al rubio – Ibas a terminar conmigo hoy.

Adrien no tenía ni como refutarle eso, ya que era la verdad en su máxima expresión, por lo que él y Marinette simplemente se mantenían estáticos, con ganas de que mágicamente todo se arreglara, como un Lucky Charm, lastimosamente, no era el caso.

Kagami miró a Marinette y le llamó mucho la atención aquella pulsera que portaba, no le había prestado mucha atención antes precisamente porque la mano de la ojiazul nunca había estado entrelazada con la de su novio, dándole la oportunidad de ver que eran muy parecidas entre sí, y ahora que lo recordaba, Adrien usaba esa pulsera desde que lo conocía, pero nunca le preguntó su significado.

-Ahora entiendo porque nunca te quitabas esa cosa – Dijo ella mirando la pulsera y luego Marinette – Tú se la diste.

-Fue hace años – Se adelantó Marinette.

-Kagami si me dejas explicarte… – Pero la aludida lo interrumpió.

-No – Respondió ella fríamente apretando sus puños – En mi familia no existen las segundas oportunidades, recuérdalo.

Y sin decir nada más, Kagami salió de la oficina dejando a Marinette y Adrien aturdidos, tanto así, que ninguno se dio cuenta de la pequeña mariposa oscura que pasó por el edificio y se introdujo en la espada de Kagami, consumida por su rabia solo prestó atención a una sola voz que le hablaba.

 _-Te han engañado ¿qué mejor manera de desquitarte que vengándote de aquellos que te han hecho daño? Tu espada siempre será tu aliada fiel ahora y siempre… Si me ayudas a conseguir el miraculous de Ladybug prometo que cobrarás venganza –_ Decía la voz en su cabeza – _¿Aceptas?_

Kagami sonrió maliciosamente – Acepto, Hawk Moth.

 _-En ese caso, te deseo buena suerte, Riposte._

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, espero que estén teniendo un bonito jueves. Como les dije, el drama continúa y ahora sí que Kagami se enteró de todo por las malas (sé que soy cruel, no me maten), aunque muchos de ustedes que algo así pasara con la reina de hielo, no akumatizé a Luka, pero con Kagami es diferente ya que su temperamento es más fuerte que el de Luka y Hawk Moth ha vuelto a activar su miraculous, no como en Nueva York que lo mantuvo desactivado.**

 **Y pues se viene un capítulo fuerte con Riposte ¿qué piensan que pasará? Los veo el lunes en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Les deseo un bonito fin de semana. Les mando un beso enorme.**


	25. Capítulo 24

**Codo a codo por primera vez**

-Esto es culpa mía – Decía Adrien caminando de un lado a otro en su oficina bajo la mirada azul de la chica que lo acompañaba – Debí haber terminado con ella en Nueva York tal y como había acordado, nos hubiésemos ahorrado todo esto.

-Son cosas que pasan – Dijo Marinette acercándose a él y poniendo una mano en su hombro – No puedes sentirte del todo culpable, ya no hay marcha atrás.

Adrien suspiró resignado – Ahora entiendo como te sentiste cuando Luka nos encontró en Central Park… Tengo que arreglar esto pronto.

-Habla con ella cuando se calme – Respondió Marinette bajando la mirada – Yo misma quisiera pedirle disculpas, pero dudo que quiera hablar conmigo.

-No, Marinette – Dijo él mirándola a los ojos – Este fue mi error, déjame correr con las consecuencias yo solo… Lo mejor será que te mantengas al margen hasta que solucione las cosas con ella, en el caso de que quiera escucharme.

Marinette apretó sus labios hasta que se hicieron una línea, sabía que a Adrien lo tenía bastante preocupado toda aquella situación, y no era para menos, era como verse a si misma solo una semana antes en Nueva York cuando Luka los encontró besándose, sabía que uno podría llegar a sentirse la peor persona del planeta, sin embargo, Adrien siempre la apoyó e incluso la incentivó a arreglar las cosas con Luka antes de que fuese tarde, lo mínimo que podía hacer en ese caso era mantenerse al margen y apoyarlo hasta donde pudiese hacerlo.

-Habla con ella ahora – Dijo Marinette de repente.

Adrien la miró confundido – ¿Ahora? Soy la persona que menos quiere ver en este momento.

-Si esperas será más doloroso para ella – Respondió la ojiazul – Además, debe seguir en el edificio, si tienes suerte podrás alcanzarla antes de que desaparezca.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto?

-Completamente – Dijo la chica – No quiero que pierdas la amistad de Kagami por mí.

Adrien se dio cuenta de lo que la chica trataba de hacer y es que estaba en lo correcto, Kagami era demasiado orgullosa y con aquel enojo podría desaparecer con tal de no escucharlo, y lo que menos deseaba era no poder aclarar las cosas con ella, solo tendría esa oportunidad de no sentirse tan culpable el resto de su vida.

Él se acercó a Marinette y le plantó un corto beso en los labios, que a pesar de que fue breve los hizo sentir ese característico cosquilleo en sus estómagos. Al separarse Adrien le habló – Gracias, en serio eres la mejor.

-Para eso estamos, para apoyarnos en las buenas y en las malas – Respondió ella sonriéndole – Ahora vete.

Marinette vio como él le devolvía la sonrisa y seguido de eso salía de la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de él. La chica no sabía porque, pero al verlo salir tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre algo, aunque Adrien solo intentaría hablar con ella, nada podría salir mal en eso _– Espero estar haciendo lo correcto –_ pensó la ojiazul suspirando.

Adrien, por su parte, había logrado alcanzar el elevador, el cual lo llevaría a la planta baja del edificio, como dijo Marinette, si tenía mucha suerte lograría interceptar a Kagami saliendo del lugar. Tenía que admitir que le preocupaba mucho como podría tomar la chica el hecho de que él llevaba saliendo con Marinette varios meses, estaba claro en que sería algo doloroso tener que decírselo, pero estaría peor que ella desapareciera sin saberlo, de todas formas, antes de que fuese su novia, Kagami había sido una gran amiga, y quizás nunca la llegó a amar como lo hacía con Marinette, pero si le tenía aprecio y no iba a dejar que las cosas terminaran así.

El ascensor se abrió de par en par, sin embargo, lo que menos esperó Adrien fue encontrar el pánico desatado en la recepción del edificio, él salió del ascensor y se dio cuenta de que todos a su alrededor se encontraban corriendo despavoridos y saliendo como podían del lugar, Adrien no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que una voz detrás de él le habló.

-Con que decidiste dar la cara, Adrien Agreste.

El aludido se giró para encontrarse con una persona completamente plateada como si fuese una armadura brillante, en su frente sobresalía un símbolo chino en color rojo que tenía la impresión de haber visto con anterioridad, y de su mano derecha sobresalía una enorme espada con la que estaba aterrorizando a todos. Adrien miraba confundido aquella escena, aunque su confusión se disipó solo unos minutos después.

\- ¿Acaso no puedes reconocer a la chica que fue tu novia por tantos años?

Adrien abrió los ojos de la impresión, no podía creerlo – ¿Kagami?

-Kagami es el nombre de la chica a la que engañaste, yo soy Riposte y soy quien va a cobrar venganza en contra de ti, y de tu amiga – Declaró ella apuntándolo con su espada.

-Déjame explicarte – Intentó hablar Adrien.

-No existen las segundas oportunidades en mi familia, y tú lo sabes bien – Repitió las palabras que le había dicho solo unos minutos antes en su oficina – Ahora quiero mi revancha.

-Ambos sabemos que no eres mala – Dijo él tratando de amansarla – No eres una villana.

-El bando que escoja no tiene importancia – Dijo Riposte – Lo único importante es que podré tomar revancha en contra de ti y de tu amiga mientras aparece Ladybug.

Adrien apretó los puños, era evidente que aquello era obra de Hawk Moth, quien de nuevo había decidido actuar sin él, pero esta vez era diferente, había enviado a un villano akumatizado a atacarlo específicamente a él, y no solo eso, Kagami tenía intenciones incluso de dañar a Marinette y eso es algo que no iba a permitir, por lo que si Hawk Moth lo estaba dejando por fuera de sus planes, entonces no tendría porque cumplir sus ordenes por lo menos en esa misión, por si fuera poco, Riposte parecía uno de los villanos más peligrosos que había visto en sus años.

-Va demasiada charla y poca acción – Dijo Riposte acercándose a Adrien con su espada – Es una lástima que no tengas tu propia espada en este momento, siempre fuiste un gran oponente.

Adrien se dio cuenta de que sería inútil hacerla entrar en razón en ese momento, ya que lo único que obtendría es que lo hiciera pedazos con su espada, por lo que lo más inteligente que podía hacer era esquivarla hasta lograr salir del edificio para transformarse, Chat Noir debería intervenir antes de que todo empeorara, incluso si iba a estar en contra de su maestro.

-Ni te creas que te vas a escapar tan fácilmente de esto, Adrien – Decía Riposte empezándolo a seguir – Solo te hace quedar como un cobarde.

Aunque Kagami estuviese diciendo todo porque estaba bajo el control de Hawk Moth, tenía que admitir que estaba en lo cierto, por su cobardía al no decirle sobre Marinette cuando tuvo que haberlo hecho en Nueva York los había llevado a esa situación, y por su cobardía ahora aquella chica estaba enojada, akumatizada y quería vengarse tanto de él como de Marinette, ya no había marcha atrás por lo que debía hacerles frente a todos sus errores.

Adrien esquivó el ataque que intentó hacerle Riposte, tal vez no tuviese su espada, pero seguía conservando sus aptitudes para la esgrima, y eso incluía ser muy hábil, cuando esquivó a la chica, su espada se atascó en el mueble que estaba detrás de él, por lo que le dio la oportunidad de salir corriendo del edificio junto con varias personas, solo que él en vez de ir a la calle para escapar, cruzó en el callejón que estaba a un lado del edificio y ahí sacó a Plagg de su escondite.

-Tu novia me da incluso más miedo akumatizada – Dijo el pequeño gato.

-No es tiempo para bromas, Plagg – Respondió Adrien – Sino nos damos prisa va a hacerle daño a Marinette y jamás me lo perdonaría a mí mismo… No sé que demonios está pensando Hawk Moth mandando un villano akumatizado en contra de mí.

Plagg miró preocupado a su portador y decidió hacer algo que pocas veces hacía, dar apoyo – Confío en que vas a resolver esto y a salvar a tu chica, solo di las palabras mágicas.

Adrien sonrió en forma de agradecimiento y seguido de eso empuñó su mano mostrando su anillo – Plagg, las garras.

 ** _Mientras tanto en la oficina de Adrien…_**

-Vas a hacerle un agujero al piso, debes calmarte un poco – Decía Tikki viendo como su portadora se paraba en seco.

-Lo siento – Dijo Marinette suspirando – En serio no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea en Adrien y Kagami… ¿Qué tal si ella lo convence de que no terminen? Yo no lo podría soportar.

-Marinette sabes que Adrien no haría eso nunca – Respondió Tikki cruzando sus pequeños brazos – Estas siendo un poco paranoica.

-Lamento esto, es solo que no esperaba que también pasara con Kagami lo mismo que con Luka – Respondió la ojiazul – Pude ver la cara de decepción que tenía Kagami.

-Los hubiese encontrado o no, ella estaría decepcionada, no tienes porque martillarte por esto – Animó Tikki – Confía en que Adrien está tratando de arreglar las cosas para que ustedes dos puedan estar juntos sin impedimentos.

Marinette le sonrió a su kwami, ella tenía razón, sin embargo, esas palabras fueron las que le hicieron darse cuenta de algo importante – Cuando Adrien aclare todo con Kagami, significa que ya nada nos va a atar para no estar juntos, vamos a poder hacerlo.

Tikki se fijó en la cara de preocupación que tenía Marinette – ¿Acaso no es lo que quieres?

-Claro que sí – Afirmó ella sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago – Es solo que no puedo creerlo… Adrien siempre fue el chico inalcanzable para mí en la escuela, y el hecho de que ahora vamos a estar juntos es simplemente increíble.

-Eres una buena chica, no mereces menos – Respondió Tikki sonriendo.

Marinette le devolvió el gesto a la pequeña mariquita, seguía sintiéndose como algo irreal que aquello estuviese pasando, pero igual estaba agradecida por todo, tal vez la historia con Adrien no fuese la más apropiada en el comienzo, pero había evolucionado bastante bien, y en ese momento es cuando rectificaba sus sentimientos por él.

Pudieron haber continuado con su conversación hasta que apareciera Adrien de nuevo, pero aquello no podría ser ya que el bullicio de la gente afuera y unos gritos hicieron sobresaltar tanto a la chica como a su kwami.

-Esos fueron gritos – Dijo Tikki.

-Escóndete – Ordenó Marinette viendo como la pequeña se escondía entre su ropa – Voy a averiguar qué está pasando.

Marinette salió de inmediato de la oficina de Adrien para encontrarse con el caos desatado en el edificio, todas las personas estaban corriendo de un lado a otro, pero no entendía la razón, no había un incendio o algo que ameritara tal situación, sin embargo, las respuestas a todas sus dudas llegaron cuando escuchó como alguien se dirigía a ella.

-Justo la chica que estaba buscando.

Marinette se giró para encontrarse con una persona cubierta con una especie de armadura, aunque lo que más sobresalía era su enorme espada en vez de su mano derecha, evidentemente estaba ante un villano akumatizado, quien no tardó en volver a hablar.

-Aparentemente seguías en la oficina de Adrien esperando a que volviera – Le decía esa persona – ¿Estabas lista para acostarte con él de nuevo, pequeña metiche?

Marinette abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquello, no podía ser otra persona – Kagami.

-Tu me llamarás Riposte – Respondió ella apuntándola con la espada – Y aunque Adrien escapó, aun puedo cobrar venganza contigo.

Marinette sintió miedo al saber que ya había ido detrás de Adrien, y a pesar de que aparentemente el chico había escapado, no le quitaba la sensación de preocupación, Kagami se veía como uno de los villanos akumatizados más peligrosos con los que había tratado, necesitaba transformarse lo más pronto posible.

Ella intentó correr hacia las escaleras de emergencia, ya que evidentemente el ascensor no era una opción en ese momento, pero Riposte se paró en frente de ella bloqueándole el paso con su espada – No te vas a ir hasta que pagues por lo que hiciste.

-Kagami – Intentó razonar Marinette al verse ser apuntada con su enorme espada de hierro.

\- ¡No me llames así! – Respondió Riposte acercado más su espada y haciendo que Marinette cerrara los ojos sintiéndose perdida – Espero que hayas disfrutado de ese beso, porque fue el último.

-No lo creo – Dijo una voz detrás de la villana haciéndola girarse y encontrarse con Chat Noir, quien de inmediato retuvo su espada con su propio bastón.

Marinette abrió los ojos de nuevo para encontrarse con Chat Noir defendiéndola de Riposte, quedó un poco impresionada al ver la fuerza del chico ya que estaba reteniendo a Riposte, sin embargo, fue sacada de su asombro cuando él le gritó.

\- ¡Sal de aquí ahora! – Ella asintió y rápidamente salió del lugar con rumbo a las escaleras de emergencia.

\- ¡Gato metiche! – Contestó Riposte viendo como se escapaba Marinette – Me las vas a pagar.

Mientras tanto, Marinette logró llegar a las escaleras de emergencia, donde por suerte no había nadie y dejó salir de inmediato a Tikki.

-Tengo que detener a Kagami, ahora mismo – Dijo con determinación – Tikki, las motas.

Y sin perder más tiempo, Tikki entró a los aretes de su portadora, y de un minuto a otro tras un brillo rosado, Ladybug apareció y sin pensárselo mucho salió de su escondite, para ayudar a sacar al resto de las personas que aun se encontraban en el edificio, aunque para esas alturas ya no quedaban muchas ya que habían escapado, de todas formas, Riposte solo estaba detrás de ella y Adrien, por lo que el resto de los empleados lograron salir ilesos.

Estaba preocupada por el paradero de Adrien, pero no tenía tiempo para seguir indagando en ello, tenía que detener a Riposte, quien seguía luchando contra Chat Noir a capa y espada, sin embargo, cuando la villana reparó en la presencia de la heroína con traje de mariquita apartó su espada del joven y le habló.

-Con que por fin decides aparecer – Dijo Riposte para luego mirar a Chat Noir – Hawk Moth me ha dicho que eres mi aliado, no tengo porque luchar contra ti.

 _\- ¿Hawk Moth? ¿Quién es él? ¿Será el maestro que tanto ha mencionado Chat Noir? –_ pensaba Ladybug confundida, jamás había escuchado el verdadero nombre de ese hombre.

-No voy a dejar que dañes a inocentes – Refutó Chat Noir seriamente.

-Marinette no es una inocente, gatito – Respondió Riposte para luego centrar su vista en Ladybug – Pero no voy a pelear contigo, tengo un miraculous que conseguir y es el de ella, ya tendré tiempo para vengarme de Adrien y su amiguita.

Seguido de eso Riposte fue en contra de Ladybug apuntándola con su espada, sin embargo, ella empezó a esquivarla, y trataba de disuadirla con su yo-yo, sin embargo, no era tan fácil considerando que Riposte tenía un arma de hierro que podría hacerle mucho daño, ella no contaba con esas herramientas, por lo que, sin muchas opciones, decidió usar su poder especial más rápido de lo que pensaba hacerlo.

\- ¡Lucky Charm! – Y esta vez, su amuleto encantando le lanzó un diminuto anillo rojo estampado con puntos negros, sin duda, era el objeto más extraño que le había dado el miraculous, aunque no se detuvo a pensar en él, ya que Riposte volvió a atacarla y decidió esquivarla.

Por su parte, Chat Noir se encontraba mirando la escena, Riposte se había olvidado de él porque iba tras el miraculous de Ladybug, sabía que al obtenerlo por fin su deseo se haría realidad, pero el saber lo peligrosa que era Kagami akumatizada lo hizo temer por Ladybug, se veía que necesitaba ayuda ya que su yo-yo no era suficiente, y a pesar de que en ese momento su maestro estuviese actuando de la manera más antiheroica, él no lo haría, por lo que entró a la batalla.

Ladybug esquivaba lo más que podía a Riposte, pero estaba empezando a preocuparse ya que no tenía nada que la ayudase a romper la espada donde suponía estaba el akuma. Riposte la empujó haciendo que cayera al suelo, vio como venía con su espada y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero ese golpe nunca llegó.

\- ¡Eres un gato entrometido! – Gritó Riposte y Ladybug abrió los ojos para encontrar a Chat Noir delante de ella en forma de escudo – Se supone que eres mi aliado.

-No me parece correcto que tengas que hacerle daño a Ladybug para conseguir su miraculous – Dijo Chat Noir seriamente sosteniendo su bastón – No te dejaré tomarlo.

Ladybug miraba anonadada la escena – ¡¿Qué haces?!

-Es un poco obvio ¿no? – Respondió él – Ayudándote, y no hay tiempo para peleas ¡usa tu amuleto encantado!

\- ¡Si tan solo supiera de que me va a servir un anillo! – Respondió ella levantándose del suelo y atacando con su yo-yo a Riposte.

\- ¿Creen que van a vencerme si trabajan los dos juntos? – Dijo Riposte – No lo creo.

La villana volvió a ir en contra de ambos con su espada haciendo rápidos movimientos que Chat Noir lograba contraatacar con su bastón, Ladybug tenía que admitir que era muy bueno en la esgrima, pero no había tiempo de reparar en eso, decidió ir de espaldas a Riposte y mientras a ella la distraía Chat Noir quien logró empujarla al otro lado de ese piso del edificio, sabía que no la habían derrotado, pero ganarían tiempo para planear como hacerlo.

-Se supone que tu yo-yo te da un objeto para detener a los villanos – Dijo Chat Noir.

-Pero esta vez me dio un anillo – Respondió ella mostrándole el artefacto – El Lucky Charm trabaja en formas misteriosas, y esta es una de ellas.

\- ¡Esta me la van a pagar los dos! – Decía Riposte acercándose de nuevo.

-Pues no tenemos mucho tiempo para acertijos – Dijo Chat Noir – ¿Qué propones?

-Necesito que la distraigas hasta que yo consiga como romper su espada, creo que ahí está el akuma – Respondió Ladybug.

-Te cubriré la espalda entonces – Aseguró Chat Noir.

Ladybug vio como Chat Noir volvía a la pelea con Riposte, apenas y podía procesar que estaba luchando codo a codo con quien se había pasado toda su vida como Ladybug peleando y discutiendo, tenía que admitir que, de alguna forma, los dos eran un buen equipo, y él era bastante valiente ya que no había dudado de defenderla. En ese momento, la chica miró el anillo que le había dado el Lucky Charm y fue como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído en la cabeza, esa era clave de lo que quería decirle Tikki, tenía que vencer a Riposte con ayuda de Chat Noir.

Ladybug se acercó a la pelea que estaban teniendo Riposte y Chat Noir y se dispuso a ayudarlo mientras hablaban en voz baja, evitando los ataques de la villana.

\- ¿No se supone que ibas a ocuparte del akuma? – Preguntó él confundido.

-Necesito tu ayuda – Respondió ella – Tienes que usar tu poder especial en su espada para destruirla y yo purificaré el akuma, tal como el día en que destruiste accidentalmente la patineta de Sk8ter Boi.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó el joven, no esperaba una propuesta así.

\- ¿Estás conmigo o no, gato callejero? – Dijo ella sonriéndole amistosamente.

Él le devolvió el gesto, misteriosamente ese apodo ya se había vuelto parte de su rutina – Estoy contigo, bichito.

Ladybug se quedó mirándolo, por alguna razón pensaba que de alguna extraña forma se habían vuelto amigos sin que se dieran cuenta, fue un buen momento saber que contaba con su apoyo, pero eso no pudo durar demasiado ya que la chica sintió como algo se clavaba a la altura de estómago haciéndola gritar de agonía al ver su traje ensangrentado.

\- ¡Ladybug! – Gritó Chat Noir horrorizado tomando a la chica entre sus brazos.

Riposte sonreía – ¡Entrégame su miraculous! ¡Es una orden de Hawk Moth!

Ladybug veía la cara de pánico de Chat Noir al verla herida, pero decidió calmarlo – Estoy bien, me duele un poco, pero si logras destruir la espada lo vamos a lograr.

Chat Noir a pesar de su miedo asintió con la cabeza y dejó a Ladybug sentada en el suelo cubriendo su herida con sus manos, él se levantó y miró a Riposte con absoluta rabia mientras gritaba – ¡No respondo a las órdenes de Hawk Moth! ¡Cataclysm!

Seguido de eso su mano se vio envuelta con la magia del miraculous y se acercó de inmediato hacia Riposte, quien empezó a esquivarlo – ¿Ahora estás del lado de Ladybug? ¿No te da vergüenza?

-Vergüenza me da haberle servido a Hawk Moth por tanto tiempo – Respondió Chat Noir acercándose a la chica con intenciones de destruir su espada.

Riposte lo miró desafiante y empezó a atacarlo de nuevo, Chat Noir con la mano que no tenía la magia del miraculous, decidió tomar de nuevo su bastón y luchar con Riposte ahora con más energía que nunca, no iba a dejar que su maestro ganara esa vez, había llegado demasiado lejos como para no hacer nada al respecto.

Riposte hizo un ágil movimiento haciendo que su bastón se cayera al suelo, Chat Noir estaba un poco limitado ya que estaba siendo cuidadoso para no usar el cataclismo accidentalmente, por lo que al ver su bastón en el suelo quedó aturdido y Riposte aprovechó la oportunidad para enterrar su espada de hierro a la altura de su estómago como lo hizo con Ladybug.

\- ¡Chat Noir! – Gritó Ladybug viendo la escena horrorizada.

Sin embargo, Chat Noir vio tan cerca la espada de Riposte que fue su momento, muy a pesar del dolor que estaba experimentando, reposó su mano sobre la espada y esta empezó a desvanecerse dejando salir una mariposa morada.

\- ¡No! – Gritó Riposte.

\- ¡Ahora Ladybug! – Dijo Chat Noir.

Ladybug se puso de pie lo más rápido que la herida le permitió y conjuró el hechizo que purificaría el akuma, haciendo con su yo-yo que una mariposa blanca saliera de ahí y posterior a eso las mariquitas mágicas que desprendía su Lucky Charm volvieran a la normalidad el edificio de Gabriel's y a Kagami, quien lucía por mucho, tan cansada como ellos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Kagami aturdida.

-Ya estás bien – Respondió Chat Noir aun sintiendo la herida abierta, el Lucky Charm podía reparar hasta cierto punto, pero al parecer, su herida era bastante profunda como para que solo la magia interviniera, y lo mismo pasaba con la herida de Ladybug.

La chica se acercó a él y lo tomó de los hombros a pesar de su dolor – Vamos Chat Noir, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora.

Él la tomó por la cintura ya que sabía que estaba tan herida como él, por lo que ambos decidieron bajar por las escaleras de emergencia antes de que llegara la policía y la televisión, había sido un evento bastante movido y no dudaba que pronto se diera a conocer. Ambos lograron llegar a la planta baja donde Chat Noir los condujo por una salida trasera que daba al callejón donde anteriormente se había transformado, estaba solitario como de costumbre.

Al verse solos ninguno pudo aguantar más el dolor y se desplomaron en el suelo uno al lado del otro respirando con dificultad y sudando, fue Ladybug la primera en hablar – Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, fuiste muy valiente.

-Tenía que hacer lo correcto – Respondió Chat Noir – Eres una gran compañera.

-Igual tu – Dijo Ladybug sonriendo – Lamento que Riposte te hiriera, el Lucky Charm no puede reparar algo como esto.

-Lo sé, solo esperemos a que pase un poco todo el alboroto – Dijo él sintiéndose un poco mareado.

Ladybug empezó a sentirse también mareada, sus heridas abiertas ya estaban haciendo estragos en ellos y era inevitable ya que habían perdido mucha sangre, y la cosa no se puso mejor cuando escucharon sus respectivos miraculous sonando, indicando que se acercaba el final de su transformación.

-Se van a acabar nuestras transformaciones – Dijo Ladybug – Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-No podemos ni movernos – Respondió Chat Noir sintiendo como podría quedarse dormido en cualquier momento – Me siento muy mareado.

-También yo – Dijo ella tomando la mano de él.

Chat Noir sintió el roce con la mano de ella y no la apartó, de alguna forma se sentía bien, aunque sabían que en cualquier momento perderían la consciencia, y vaya que hubiesen deseado que eso pasara antes de que el miraculous de Ladybug diera el pitido final, haciendo que su traje rojo desapareciera, y en frente de él quedara una chica que conocía bastante bien.

-Marinette – Dijo Chat Noir en voz ronca.

Ella no tuvo tiempo ni de decir una palabra ya que el pitido del anillo de Chat Noir hizo que un destello verde empezara a deshacer el traje color negro y la máscara, dejando simplemente al chico rubio con ojos verdes del que había estado enamorada toda la adolescencia, no podía creerlo.

-Adrien – Se limitó a responder ella.

Y luego sin más, la visión de ambos se tornó oscura.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Tal como les dije el drama continúa, y tal vez lograron salir de Riposte, pero a un precio bastante alto ya que están heridos, desmayados y además ¡se descubrieron las identidades! Por si fuera poco, nuestro gatito se reveló en contra de su maestro.**

 **Este capítulo estuvo lleno de acción y quiero que me digan ¿qué tal les pareció? ¿Cómo estuvo la pelea contra Riposte? Sé que no tiene comparación con la de la serie, pero saben que no se me dan muy bien las escenas de acción.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen, tanto los que comentan como los que están entre las sombras. Nos leemos el jueves, les mando besos enormes a todos.**


	26. Capítulo 25

**Ladybug y Chat Noir**

 _\- ¿Seguro de que van a estar bien? Ya han pasado muchas horas desde que se desmayaron –_ Se escuchaba una voz aguda a lo lejos.

 _-Exacto, han pasado muchas horas y nadie me ha dado mi camembert ¡que osadía! –_ Decía otra voz un poco más gruesa.

 _-Plagg tenemos una situación más seria justo aquí… ¿podrías dejar de pensar en tu estómago solo por un momento?_

 _-Ellos van a estar bien, el maestro Fu ya nos dijo que solo deben descansar y que esa medicina hará todo para curarles la herida que les causó la loca de la novia de mi chico… Ya relájate, Tikki._

 _-Ustedes dos no han cambiado nada –_ Decía Wayzz.

 _-Necesito que los dos hagan silencio –_ Dijo una voz un poco más gruesa y en forma pausada – _Entiendo que están preocupados por sus portadores, pero deben entender que, aunque no fueron heridos tan gravemente por Riposte, igual necesitan reponerse._

 _-Fue una batalla dura, maestro –_ Dijo Tikki – _Riposte ha sido el villano más fuerte hasta el momento._

 _-Eso es cierto –_ Acordó Plagg – _Incluso cuando mi chico decidió ayudar a Ladybug en contra de la voluntad de Hawk Moth._

 _-Siempre supimos que Chat Noir no podría trabajar solo en todo eso –_ Dijo el maestro Fu – _Pero supongo que tendremos que escuchar lo que tiene que decirnos en cuánto despierte._

 _-Le aseguro que el chico no tiene la culpa –_ Dijo Plagg – _Solo fue manipulado, y yo por desgracia no podía revelar nada._

 _-Hiciste lo que debías –_ Respondió Tikki – _Pero ahora ellos saben sus identidades y hay mucho que explicar._

 _-Que complicados son estos Ladybug y Chat Noir –_ Respondió Plagg – _Sin duda, los más difíciles que nos han tocado._

La charla entre los kwamis y el maestro Fu pudo haber continuado por más tiempo, de no ser porque Marinette y Adrien empezaron a removerse entre las sábanas, indicando que por fin habían empezado a despertar luego de tantas horas inconscientes. Ambos se sentaron, estaban recostados en unas colchonetas y se miraron por unos momentos, recordaban perfectamente como sus transformaciones se había desecho antes de desmayarse, por lo que esa era la primera vez que se veían cara a cara sabiendo sus identidades, no sabían ni siquiera que decir, aunque no hizo falta ya que sus kwamis se acercaron de inmediato y los abrazaron en la cara.

\- ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte despierta! – Dijo Tikki.

-Estoy bien Tikki, no hay de qué preocuparse – Respondió Marinette tranquilizándola – No fue una batalla fácil.

\- ¡Nunca habías dormido tanto, bello durmiente! – Decía Plagg – ¡Por poco me matas del susto al pensar que me quedaría sin mi proveedor de camembert!

Adrien se rio ante el dramatismo de su kwami – También me alegra verte bien, Plagg… Tranquilo, cuando vayamos a casa prometo darte una porción doble.

-Es bueno verlos a ambos despiertos, la medicina ha funcionado – Dijo el maestro Fu captando la mirada de los dos jóvenes.

-Maestro Fu – Empezó diciendo Marinette – ¿Cómo es que estamos aquí en su casa?

-Tikki y Plagg vinieron a buscarme apenas ustedes dos se desmayaron, logré transportarlos hasta aquí y preparé una medicina al mismo tiempo que les curé las heridas – Explicó el anciano – Han estado inconscientes durante toda la tarde y noche.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó Adrien.

-Es casi media noche, Chat Noir – Respondió el hombre.

Adrien se sonrojó un poco al ser llamado de esa manera cuando no tenía su traje puesto, era un poco extraño, ya que ni todavía sabía quien era ese hombre que amablemente lo había ayudado y que conocía su identidad, tenía muchas dudas y al ver su cara de confusión, el anciano decidió hablar.

-No nos hemos presentado, yo soy el maestro Fu – Dijo él estrechando su mano con la del chico – Soy el guardián de los miraculous.

-Es un placer conocerlo – Respondió el joven un poco aturdido – Yo soy Adrien Agreste, bueno más bien soy… – pero el hombre lo interrumpió.

-Chat Noir, ya lo sé – Respondió sonriendo.

-Sí, la cuestión es… ¿usted es un guardián de los miraculous? ¿hay más de uno? – Preguntó completamente desconcertado.

El maestro Fu intercambió miradas con Marinette, ambos sabían que probablemente Adrien no supiera para nada la verdad detrás de los miraculous, por lo que el hombre decidió explicarle todo.

-Muchacho, solo existe un guardián de los miraculous y ese soy yo – Respondió él levantándose del suelo para buscar el tocadiscos que estaba en la mesa.

Adrien no entendía que tenía que ver aquello hasta que el hombre decodificó el tocadiscos y revelando una caja color negro con símbolos rojos que al abrirlo poseían una gran variedad de miraculous, los mismos que le había mencionado Hawk Moth cuando recién lo reclutó para ser su compañero, eran más de los que se imaginaba, y solo había ausencia en cinco de ellos, entre esos incluidos su propio miraculous.

-Un error my grande me costó la pérdida de 3 miraculous – Explicó el maestro Fu – El de la mariposa, el del pavo real, y el del gato negro.

-Son los miraculous que tiene Hawk Moth – Dijo Adrien aun confundido por toda esa información.

\- ¿Hawk Moth? – Habló Marinette captando su atención – Es tu maestro ¿verdad? Riposte lo mencionó… Es él quien te dio tu miraculous ¿no es así?

-Sí – Confesó Adrien – Me dijo que él era el verdadero guardián de los miraculous, pero que alguien más se los había arrebatado, ofreció devolverme algo valioso que perdí hace tiempo a cambio de que lo ayudara a conseguir el miraculous de Ladybug y más adelante el resto.

-Tal y como sospechábamos – Dijo el maestro Fu – Te manipularon para que nosotros no supiéramos quien era en realidad el ladrón de los miraculous.

-Yo tampoco sé quién es – Respondió el joven para sorpresa de todos los presentes – Jamás lo he visto destransformado, pero él obviamente si sabe quien soy… Me aseguró de que todo esto de las akumatizaciones eran buenas, que nosotros éramos los héroes.

-No tienes por qué sentirte mal – Dijo el maestro Fu – Te manipularon y te pusieron en nuestra contra, y tampoco podíamos hacerte creer lo contrario a menos que tuviésemos pruebas.

-Intenté acercarme a ti, pero no resultó ¿recuerdas? – Dijo Marinette.

Entonces Adrien recordó la noche en la Torre Eiffel con Ladybug y se sintió realmente mal, ella había intentado comprenderlo y él no se lo había permitido – Lo siento, en serio pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Te manipularon desde que eras adolescente, no tienes nada de que disculparte – Respondió la ojiazul – Yo tampoco fui muy sutil que digamos.

Adrien le sonrió de medio lado y luego se dirigió a su kwami – ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, Plagg? ¿Sabías que estaba trabajando para el lado de los malos?

-Sí lo sabía, pero no podía decirte nada – Respondió el pequeño gato negro.

-Así como yo no podía decirle nada a Marinette de que Ladybug y Chat Noir nunca han sido enemigos, siempre son un equipo – Dijo Tikki.

\- ¿Eso es cierto? – Preguntó Marinette completamente sorprendida.

-Así es – Respondió el maestro Fu captando la mirada de todos los presentes – Los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir representan el equilibrio en el universo, el ying y el yang, por eso siempre deben trabajar en equipo, así ha sido por todos los siglos desde que existen los miraculous y se les otorga a quienes sean merecedores de ellos… Pero por mi error, por primera vez Ladybug y Chat Noir terminaron siendo enemigos.

-No debe culparse de todo esto – Dijo Marinette – Son cosas que pasan.

-Ella tiene razón – Respondió Adrien apoyando – Tal vez hayamos tardado mucho en saber la verdad, pero no tiene porque culparse del robo de los miraculous o de que yo no haya sido escogido por usted como portador, lo importante es que ahora sabemos la verdad.

El maestro Fu sonrió mirando al joven – Yo no te escogí como Chat Noir, pero vaya que lo hubiese hecho.

Adrien se sintió un poco avergonzado – ¿Yo? Pero si me la he pasado peleando con Ladybug por años ¿cómo podría tener las cualidades para ser un portador?

-Salvaste a Ladybug hoy, te sacrificaste por ella según lo que me dijeron Tikki y Plagg – Respondió el maestro Fu – Además, te opusiste varias veces a los planes de Hawk Moth por el simple hecho de que no estabas de acuerdo porque no los considerabas como algo bueno… Piensas en los demás antes que en ti mismo y eso es suficiente para llegar a ser un portador de miraculous, en tu bondad he visto tu poder.

Adrien se sentía un poco abrumado por todas las palabras del hombre, Hawk Moth lo había alabado en varias ocasiones, pero nunca le había dicho cosas como esas, se sentía incluso mejor que cuando lo felicitaba su propio maestro, jamás había pensado en que su bondad natural pudiera ser tan poderosa, pero ya veía que se equivocó.

El maestro Fu suspiró – Imagino que aquello que perdiste era tan valioso que tu deseo de recuperarlo era tal que aún sigues del lado de Hawk Moth a pesar de todos estos años.

Adrien miró a Marinette y habló – Ofreció traer a mi madre de vuelta juntando mi miraculous y el de Ladybug… Por esa razón estaba tan empeñado en quitártelo.

Marinette entonces entendió las razones por las que Chat Noir actuaba de esa forma y no era para menos, no era solo el capricho de obtener los miraculous, ella más que nadie sabía el deseo de Adrien de volver a ver a su madre quien había desaparecido misteriosamente hacía tantos años, incluso antes de que ellos se volvieran Ladybug y Chat Noir. Ella se acercó y lo abrazó.

El maestro Fu miraba la escena consternado y suspiró para luego hablar – Por más nobles que hayan sido tus intenciones todos estos años, temo decirte que fusionar los miraculous no es tan sencillo como piensas.

Adrien y Marinette se separaron y él miró confundido al anciano – ¿A qué se refiere?

-Con toda acción viene una reacción – Dijo el maestro Fu – Si los miraculous se llegan a fusionar y tu deseo de encontrar a tu madre se hace realidad eso tendría una reacción igual, pero en sentido contrario.

-Es decir – Empezó a decir Adrien captando la idea – Que, si mi madre falleció y nosotros no lo supimos, y yo decido traerla de vuelta, entonces… – Pero no pudo terminar la frase, por lo que el maestro Fu decidió hacerlo.

-Alguien más dejaría de vivir – Finalizó el hombre – Así funciona el deseo.

Adrien se horrorizó ante la idea – No, no quiero que eso pase… Hawk Moth nunca me dijo eso.

-Cálmate – Tranquilizó Marinette – No has hecho nada malo.

-Pero pude haberlo hecho – Respondió él sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

Marinette se dio cuenta que Adrien estaba mucho más serio de lo que antes lo había visto, necesitaba hablarle y lo más probable es que aún no había digerido todo aquello de los miraculous y de sus identidades, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería explicárselo de la forma más sutil que podía, necesitaba que fuese fuerte.

\- ¿Sería mucha molestia pedirles que nos dejen a solas unos momentos? – Pidió Marinette al maestro Fu y a los kwamis.

El maestro Fu asintió sonriendo y luego de eso le habló a los kwamis – Vayamos a la cocina a preparar un poco de té y galletas ¿les parece?

-Solo si me dan queso, aceptaré de cualquier tipo – Dijo Plagg haciendo reír al resto.

El maestro Fu se levantó del suelo seguido de los kwamis y todos salieron de la habitación dejando a Adrien y Marinette solos, de inmediato en el pasillo el kwami color verde se dirigió a su portador.

-Maestro ¿está seguro de que todo esto es correcto? Que Ladybug y Chat Noir ya conozcan sus identidades es suficientemente peligroso – Dijo Wayzz preocupado.

-En esta ocasión todo es diferente, Wayzz – Dijo el maestro Fu enigmáticamente – Ya no podemos retroceder el tiempo… Además, de alguna forma tenemos que reestablecer el equilibrio en el universo… La buena noticia es que al parecer la historia se sigue repitiendo.

\- ¿Cuál historia? – Preguntó Plagg.

El maestro Fu sonrió – Después de todo, Ladybug y Chat Noir si son el uno para el otro, tal y como debe ser.

 ** _Mientras tanto en la habitación…_**

Adrien y Marinette se habían mantenido callados unos minutos, él seguía tratando de procesar toda la nueva información que tenía sobre los miraculous y el famoso deseo que había tenido tantas ganas de pedir por años y que ahora no quería ni pensar en ello.

-No te puedes sentir culpable por algo que ni siquiera pasó – Dijo Marinette sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Fuiste manipulado desde el principio ¿cómo ibas a saber esas cosas de los miraculous?

-Fui demasiado ingenuo por mucho tiempo – Respondió él apretando los puños – ¿Qué pasa si hubiese logrado quitarte tu miraculous? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si hoy Riposte te lo hubiese quitado?

-Pero no la dejaste hacerlo – Refutó ella – Tú me salvaste hoy y, por lo tanto, salvaste la vida de alguien más… Creo que eso debería ser excusa suficiente para que dejes de martillarte por algo que no pasó.

Adrien suspiró y enterró su cara en sus rodillas – Lo siento, perdí el control de solo imaginarme que mataría a alguien por devolver a mi madre.

Marinette se acercó a él y lo abrazó – Sé lo mucho que la extrañas y darías todo por volverla a ver solo unos minutos, pero debes aceptar que lo que pasó tuvo una razón y que ahora mismo solo debes preocuparte por tomar buenas decisiones.

-No voy a volver del lado de Hawk Moth – Dijo decidido mirándola a los ojos – Me ha engañado durante todos estos años y no lo dejaré hacerlo nunca más… Estuve peleando contigo todos estos años.

Y fue en ese momento en que él tocó un tema bastante delicado que no tenían ni idea de cómo comenzar a abordar, sus identidades. Ambos recordaban perfectamente el momento en que se desmayaron como descubrieron que la persona por la que ahora mismo estaban luchando y sacrificando todo para poder tener una relación, era la misma persona que había sido su enemigo por tantos años, parecía una broma del destino.

-Entonces – Empezó a decir él – Ladybug fue quien me dio mi primer beso y con quien he estado saliendo todos estos meses.

Marinette se rio nerviosamente – Pues aparentemente me la he pasado diseñándole ropa y saliendo a escondidas con Chat Noir… ¿Cómo no pudimos darnos cuenta?

-Empezamos a ser Ladybug y Chat Noir al mismo tiempo en que me fui ¿recuerdas? – Dijo Adrien.

Entonces Marinette entendió varias cosas – Ahora tiene sentido porqué Chat Noir desaparecía por temporadas, es porque estabas viajando como Adrien.

-Si, y yo ahora entiendo porqué Ladybug a veces olía a pan – Este comentario hizo reír a fuertemente a Marinette – Es porque trabajabas con tus padres

-No puedo creer que estuvimos peleando entre nosotros todo este tiempo – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos – ¿Alguna vez se lo dijiste a alguien?

\- ¿Mi identidad? A nadie – Respondió él – ¿Y tú?

-No, nunca lo hice, aunque estuve tentada a hacerlo con Luka, pero era demasiado peligroso – Contestó la ojiazul – Sigo pensando que es así.

-No fue nuestra culpa revelar las identidades – Dijo Adrien mirando su herida – Más bien creo que corrimos con mucha suerte.

Marinette suspiró – Tienes razón, nos pudimos haber desangrado en ese callejón de no ser porque las transformaciones se deshicieron y Tikki y Plagg fueron con el maestro Fu.

\- ¿Crees que ellos lo supieran?

-No lo sé, pero estoy segura de que nos esconden algo – Respondió ella – Pero, en fin, ese no es el mayor de nuestros problemas.

\- ¿Y cuál es? – Preguntó él.

Marinette suspiró – ¿Me quieres como Ladybug?

A Adrien le sorprendió un poco aquella pregunta, sin embargo, entendía la razón por la que la hacía, hasta ese día ellos no se llevaban muy bien con sus alter egos, pero obviamente todo había cambiado al saber sus identidades, y si, había proclamado querer a Marinette, aunque no tuviera ni idea de que era Ladybug, siempre se fijó en la valentía de su rival y en lo buena que podía llegar a ser, y se sentía un poco tonto al no haberla relacionado con Marinette.

-Amo todas tus facetas – Confesó él – Incluida la de la valiente y siempre buena Ladybug.

Marinette abrió los ojos de la impresión – ¿Amas?

Entonces Adrien cayó en cuenta de que nunca habían usado esa palabra tan grande, ni siquiera como civiles, él solo dijo lo que sentía y no midió sus palabras, pero ya no había marcha atrás, por lo que la tomó de la mano y le habló.

-Sí, te amo en todas tus facetas – Respondió él – No me importa si me la pasé peleando contigo todos estos años, Ladybug es parte de ti y aprenderé a amarla tanto como a Marinette.

La ojiazul no se resistió y acercó sus labios a los de él para darle un profundo beso con añoranza, él no dudó en regresárselo con la misma intensidad, se sentía tan bien saber que seguían siendo ellos a pesar de conocer sus alter egos, sus sentimientos se habían mantenido iguales.

-También amo todas tus facetas – Dijo ella rompiendo el beso, pero dejando sus brazos en su cuello mientras los de él reposaban en su cintura – Y sin duda, estoy dispuesta a amar a la faceta del gato valiente y protector que has demostrado ser, y aunque no lo pienses, eres un héroe, te lo dije como Ladybug y te lo digo ahora.

\- ¿En serio me aceptas como Chat Noir? ¿Incluso cuando traté de hacerte tanto daño? – Preguntó él sintiéndose culpable.

-Eso es parte del pasado, estoy segura de que este Chat Noir no va a hacerme daño en ninguna de mis facetas – Dijo Marinette rozando su nariz con la de él.

-Si llega a hacerlo siéntete en total confianza de guindarlo de cabeza en la Torre Eiffel con tu yo-yo – Dijo Adrien haciéndola sonreír.

Ambos se quedaron así, simplemente mirándose a los ojos abrazados, era increíble como habían aceptado el alter ego del otro a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, y es que sería tonto dejar ir sus sentimientos solo porque eran enemigos sin saberlo, cuando al fin podría disfrutar sin secretos del amor que se tenían desde ambos puntos de vista, como civiles y como héroes de París.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada quiero disculparme por el retraso, muchos no saben pero soy de Venezuela y pues quizás en las noticias se enteraron que pasamos por un apagón nacional de más de 100 horas, y esa es la razón por la que estoy tan retrasada, de verdad no quise que esto pasara (especialmente en este punto de la historia), pero así sucedieron las cosas y pues aquí les traigo el capi que les debía del jueves.**

 **Ufff sin duda ha sido un largo camino de dramas hasta este punto, aún no acaba, pero digamos que tomaremos un pequeño break con este final más tranquilos. Los dos saben sus identidades y lo aceptan, y pues Adrien abandonará a Hawk Moth ¿cómo creen que le irá con eso?**

 **Me di cuenta de que en el capítulo pasado todos andaban sorprendidos, y pues espero que este capítulo haya superado sus expectativas, aunque no hubo nada de acción, sino más sentimientos y revelaciones.**

 **Espero leerlo el jueves en el siguiente (si puedo). Les agradezco mucho el apoyo en esta historia, les mando besos enormes, saludos.**


	27. Capítulo 26

**Borrón y cuenta nueva**

Adrien se encontraba sentado en un café mirando su celular, tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco inquieto por las razones debido a las que estaba ahí en ese momento. Sabía que era algo que tenía que hacer si quería cerrar ese ciclo en su vida, pero dados los hechos ocurridos recientemente se le hacía un poco incómodo tener que ver a Kagami para oficialmente terminar con ella.

Desde el momento en que la chica lo encontró con Marinette y posteriormente se convirtió en Riposte, se dio por finalizada su relación, y de ser otro chico tal vez lo hubiese dejado así solo para no admitir su error, pero él no era así, desde un principio estaba decidido a contarle todo a Kagami, y aunque las cosas se hayan tornado bastante complicadas con el asunto de la akumatización de la chica, no había dejado de lado el hecho de tener esa conversación con ella, aunque al principio no estaba seguro de eso, Marinette fue quien lo incentivó a ver a Kagami ese día.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _Marinette y Adrien se encontraban recostados en las colchonetas en la casa de masajes del maestro Fu, había pasado una hora desde que el anciano y los kwamis habían decidido ir a descansar y, además, dejarlos a ellos terminar de recuperarse de las heridas que dejó Riposte. Ellos ya se sentían un poco mejor gracias a las medicinas y remedios del maestro Fu, y sinceramente, luego de los acontecimientos de ese día era un poco dificil que lograran conciliar el sueño._

 _Sin duda, el revelar sus identidades no estaba en sus planes, y mucho menos encontrarse con que estuvieron peleando entre ellos mismos por años, aunque en ese momento ya nada de eso importaba, solo les interesaba saber que ambos estaban bien y que se habían acabado los secretos entre ellos. Habían decidido tomarse de la mano mientras estaban recostados mirándose a los ojos y hablando de temas banales o simplemente disfrutaban del silencio y la compañía del otro._

 _En ese momento estaban sumidos en un silencio agradable hasta que Marinette decidió romperlo con una inquietud que tenía desde hacía un rato – Deberías hablar con Kagami cuando nos terminemos de recuperar._

 _Adrien soltó un suspiro – ¿Crees que tenga caso? Nada nos asegura de que siga en París para esta hora._

 _-No, pero puedes intentarlo – Respondió la ojiazul apretando su mano – Ella también tuvo un día bastante feo hoy._

 _-Lo sé – Dijo él bajando la mirada – Y fue mi culpa… Si tan solo me hubiese sincerado antes con ella no se habría convertido en Riposte._

 _-Ya no podemos borrar lo que pasó – Dijo Marinette buscando sus ojos – Pero si puedes intentar arreglar las cosas con ella… Digo si aún quieres, claro._

 _-Sí quiero – Contestó el ojiverde – Antes de que fuera mi novia, Kagami fue una gran amiga, la primera que tuve en el internado, no quiero que nuestra amistad termine de esta forma._

 _Marinette se removió incómoda antes de decir lo siguiente – Aunque me cueste admitirlo, Kagami ha estado contigo gran parte de tu vida, incluso más que yo… No vale la pena que dejes ir eso por un error._

 _Adrien la miró a los ojos – Lo de nosotros no es un error… Sé que no se dio en las condiciones más adecuadas, pero no significa que sea un error, tú me abriste los ojos a lo que realmente quería._

 _Marinette le sonrió y seguido de eso le dio un corto beso en los labios para después hablar – No vayas a perder tu amistad con Kagami por mí, llámala y queden para hablar._

 _\- ¿Segura que no te molesta?_

 _-Tú me apoyaste para no perder mi amistad con Luka – Respondió ella – Ahora déjame devolverte el favor._

 _Adrien le sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios, solo que a diferencia del anterior este tornó un poco más largo y profundo, pero sin irse demasiado a lo intenso ya que seguían débiles y no podían dejar que sus heridas se abrieran, por lo que se limitaron a disfrutar del roce de labios que les brindaba el otro._

 _\- ¿Crees que ella recuerde todo lo que nos dijo cuando estaba akumatizada? – Preguntó Marinette._

 _-No – Respondió Adrien – Los akumatizados no pueden recordar nada mientras están en ese estado._

 _-Entiendo – Dijo ella – Tienes que ser cuidadoso para que no te vea la herida, sino va a sospechar._

 _-Voy a decirle que tú y yo logramos escapar de sus ataques y luego de eso llegaron Ladybug y Chat Noir._

 _-Bueno así fue ¿no? – Dijo ella divertida._

 _Adrien se rio – Sí así fue… Todos en las noticias deben estar hablando de eso, es primera vez que se ve a Chat Noir y a Ladybug trabajando juntos._

 _-Pero nadie nos vio ¿recuerdas? – Dijo Marinette – Todos habían salido del edificio para cuando llegamos como héroes, peleamos, nos hirieron y de inmediato salimos por las escaleras de emergencia, la única testigo de eso es Kagami y no recuerda nada de la pelea, solo nos vio saliendo cuando estábamos heridos._

 _-Entonces, nada pasó para París – Respondió Adrien – Aunque imagino que cuando te vean van a atiborrarte preguntas._

 _-Empezando por Alya – Dijo la ojiazul haciendo reír al chico – Puedo decir la verdad, Chat Noir me ayudó y me salvó._

 _Adrien la miró sorprendido – ¿De verdad? Nunca me han visto como a un héroe como a ti._

 _-Pues ahora lo harán – Contestó ella – Ya eras un héroe solo que, del lado equivocado, pero ahora todo cambiará._

 _-Así es – Dijo él sonriendo y dándole un beso en la frente._

 _Marinette lo miró a los ojos – ¿Cuándo hablarás con Kagami?_

 _-La citaré el viernes a tomar un café y aclararle todo lo que pasó – Respondió él – Mañana la llamaré y espero que acceda._

 _-Lo hará – Aseguró Marinette – No es una mala chica, solo debe estar dolida y no la culpo._

 _-Solo espero que logre perdonarme, aunque no vuelva a hablarme – Dijo Adrien abrazando a Marinette por la cintura para disponerse a dormir._

 _Ella puso su mano a la altura de su pecho y empezó a acariciarlo – Pero habrás hecho lo correcto, un acto digno de un héroe._

 _Adrien sonrió y luego de apretarla contra su cuerpo ambos cerraron los ojos para disponerse a dormir. Marinette estaba en lo cierto, tal vez la verdad doliera, pero era lo correcto, solo esperaba conseguir el perdón de la chica._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

Él sonrió al recordar los bonitos momentos que vivió con Marinette esa noche en la que todos los secretos desaparecieron entre ellos, el saber que era Ladybug lo hacía incluso hablar más fácilmente con ella ya que lo entendía desde el punto de vista civil como de sus alter egos, además, lo incentivaba en ambas formas.

Adrien le daba otro sorbo a su café, estaba empezando a creer que probablemente Kagami no asistiría, cosa que lo tenía un poco preocupado ya que en serio no quería que ella se fuera odiándolo sin saber las razones. Estaba empezando a resignarse cuando vio la puerta del local abrirse y seguido de ello vio entrar a la chica, quien venía con un semblante bastante serio, el más serio que había visto desde que la conocía.

Kagami lo vio de inmediato al entrar y luego de hacer su orden en el mostrador se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba el chico y se sentó, él fue el primero en hablar algo incómodo – Hola.

-Hola – Respondió ella cortante.

-Gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo – Dijo él, no sabía ni como empezar esa conversación – Sé que soy la persona que menos quieres ver en este momento.

Kagami suspiró – Supongo que no quería dejar este tema de lado antes de volver al Torneo, después de todo, fue una relación de muchos años.

-Sé que probablemente no me perdones, pero quiero que sepas que en serio lamento que te enteraras de esa forma – Empezó Adrien – Yo iba a decírtelo en Nueva York, pero cuando me dijiste que vendrías a París específicamente a pasar más tiempo conmigo no tuve corazón para hacerlo.

-Pero si tuviste corazón para seguir viéndote a escondidas con Marinette, incluso cuando yo estaba aquí – Dijo ella secamente.

-No voy a justificar lo que hice, sé que no estuvo bien porque fue precisamente lo que te llevó a ser akumatizada – Respondió Adrien seriamente – ¿Cómo te encuentras de eso?

Kagami se sorprendió de que él se preocupara por eso, aunque por poco olvidaba que él siempre era así de bueno – Estoy bien, la magia de Ladybug no me dejó ningún daño, y pues tampoco tengo secuelas de mi akumatización… No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó.

-Estoy feliz de que no te haya pasado nada – Respondió Adrien sonriéndole de medio lado – De verdad, lamento mucho que por mi culpa tuvieras que pasar por eso.

-Ya basta de disculparte, no pude controlar mi rabia y pues ya vimos el resultado – Dijo Kagami – Lo que quisiera saber es ¿cómo pasó todo eso con Marinette?

Kagami decía eso inquietantemente tranquila, sin embargo, Adrien prefirió no indagar en su comportamiento y seguir hablando – Ni yo mismo sé qué pasó, ella simplemente apareció de nuevo en mi vida y yo empecé a sentir cosas inexplicables cuando estaba con ella, me sentía como en las nubes y quería estar cada vez más cerca de ella, y un día de repente nos besamos… fue el día que tú y yo peleamos.

La chica bajó la mirada – Admito que fui un poco descuidada con nuestra relación.

-Ambos lo fuimos – Confesó Adrien – No quise lastimarte comenzando esta relación con Marinette, pero es solo que trataba de seguir a mi corazón… es por esa razón que evitaba llamarte, no soportaba saber que te estaba engañando, y solo podría decírtelo en persona.

Kagami suspiró mientras que su mirada viajó a la muñeca de Adrien la cual estaba adornada por una pulsera con piedras rosadas y verdes, ella habló – Siempre me pregunté la razón de porque no te quitabas esa pulsera, la traes puesta desde el día que te conocí… Creí que te la había dado tu madre, hasta que vi que la de Marinette era muy parecida.

Adrien miró su amuleto y se sonrojó un poco – Era de ella, participamos en un torneo de video juegos en la escuela y me la regaló para tener tanta suerte como ella… Entonces en su cumpleaños 14 decidí fabricarle un nuevo amuleto ya que me quedé con el suyo.

Kagami no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado – Eso es bonito… ¿te gustaba en ese entonces?

-Solo la veía como a una amiga, aunque ella me confesó que, si gustaba de mí en ese momento, fui bastante ciego – Respondió Adrien antes de decirle algo más – El día antes de ir a internado, Marinette me besó… Ella fue mi primer beso, y creo que a partir de ahí tuve debilidad por ella, aunque no lo supe hasta que nos reencontramos hace unos meses.

Ella suspiró – La miras diferente a mí… Me pude dar cuenta en la fiesta en Nueva York, pero creí que eran ideas mías.

-En serio lo que menos quería era hacerte daño con esto – Respondió Adrien – Eres mi amiga y en verdad te aprecio, pero creo que nuestra relación hace tiempo ya no funcionaba.

-Pienso lo mismo – Acordó Kagami – Y sí, fue sorpresivo lo de Marinette, pero supongo que tus sentimientos por ella se mantuvieron todos estos años, aunque tu no te dieras cuenta.

Adrien sonrió de medio lado – La amo, y me hubiese gustado enterarme sin tener que hacerte daño a ti o a Luka.

-Ya no podemos regresar el tiempo – Dijo Kagami mirándolo a los ojos – Te agradezco todos los años juntos, me enseñaste muchas cosas, pero es obvio que a partir de ahora cada uno tomará su propio camino, y si llegamos a cruzarnos de nuevo, no voy a tenerte rencor.

Adrien la miró sorprendido – ¿Hablas en serio? ¿No me odias?

-También eres mi amigo, Adrien – Dijo Kagami sonriéndole – Tal vez no funcionamos como pareja, pero sigo valorando tu amistad, prácticamente fuiste la primera persona en el internado que no tuvo miedo de hablarme.

Adrien se rio – Terminaste siendo más amistosa de lo que aparentabas, pero si quieres un consejo, a tu próximo novio no lo apuntes con la espada apenas lo conozcas, es un poco intimidante y lo digo por experiencia.

Ese comentario los hizo reír a ambos como tenían muchos meses sin hacer, por primera vez se sentía la paz entre ellos y eso era lo mejor, no había rencores por parte de Kagami y era lo que más había deseado Adrien, por lo que sin pedirle permiso se paró de su lugar y se acercó a ella para abrazarla con fuerza. Kagami quedó un poco desorientada por esa reacción del chico, sin embargo, no dudó en devolverle el abrazo.

Estuvieron una hora más en el café solo hablando y riendo de cualquier cosa, además, la chica le comentó que ya volvería al torneo, por lo que esa sería la última vez que se verían en mucho tiempo, por eso decidieron disfrutar la velada al máximo. Adrien acompañó a Kagami hasta el taxi que la llevaría a su hotel, pero no sin antes darle un último abrazo.

-Gracias por escucharme – Decía él – Te deseo mucha suerte en el Torneo, de los dos siempre has sido la mejor en esgrima.

-Lo sé, pero nunca he tenido un contrincante como tú – Respondió ella separándose de él y antes de subirse al taxi le dijo algo más – Salúdame a Marinette.

Adrien sonrió – Lo haré. Que tengas buen viaje.

Kagami se subió al taxi y Adrien vio como se alejaba, sentía un alivio como si se quitara un peso de los hombros, por fin todo había sido aclarado con Kagami, oficialmente había terminado, todos los obstáculos habían sido derribados. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz que le habló desde su bolsillo.

-Cambias a una novia que podía cortarte en pedacitos de queso camembert con su espada por una novia que puede colgarte de cabeza en la Torre Eiffel con su yo-yo – Dijo Plagg – Te gusta vivir la vida al extremo, chico.

Adrien se rio ante el comentario de su kwami y seguido de eso miró la Torre Eiffel iluminada por las luces, respiró profundamente mientras sonreía.

Era libre.

 **oOo**

Marinette se encontraba recostada en su cama, Tikki estaba dormida desde hacia bastante rato, sin embargo, ella no había podido conciliar el sueño aún, sabía que Adrien se vería con Kagami esa tarde, y no estaba preocupada por el hecho de que fuese a ver a la chica que fue su novia por años, sino más bien por como ella iba a tomar todo lo que Adrien le iba confesar, por un momento se puso en su lugar y vaya que era dificil.

No había quedado en verse con Adrien ese día ya que no sabía cuanto tardaría la conversación con Kagami, por lo que se verían al día siguiente, sin embargo, él había quedado en llamarla y por lo menos decirle como había salido todo, pero no había recibido ni siquiera un mensaje de él y estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Sin embargo, todo aquello pasó a segundo plano cuando sintió un ruido en su habitación que la obligó a levantarse de la cama y encender la luz para encontrar nada más y nada menos que a Chat Noir entrando por el balcón, aún no se acostumbraba del todo a que ese chico también fuese Adrien.

-Plagg, garras fuera – Dijo él para que después un brillo verde lo devolviera a su forma civil y el kwami saliera del anillo con dirección hacia donde Tikki estaba dormida.

Marinette se levantó de la cama y se acercó al chico – No esperaba verte hasta mañana.

-No pude resistirlo – Dijo él abrazándola por la cintura fuertemente y pegándola a su cuerpo.

Marinette se sonrojó ante la cercanía y siguió hablándole – ¿Qué pasó con Kagami?

-Todo está bien con ella, gracias por incentivarme a arreglar las cosas – Dijo Adrien acercando su rostro al de la ojiazul – Pero ahora no quiero hablar de ella.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior y le habló en susurro rozando su nariz con la de él – ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

-Quiero que esta noche solo nos ocupemos de ti y de mí, porque es la primera noche en que somos completamente libres – Respondió Adrien sintiendo su aliento mezclarse con el de ella.

-Me gusta cómo suena – Contestó ella rozando sus labios con los de él mientras era conducida hasta la cama – ¿Qué te parece si empiezo ocupándome de tus labios?

Adrien sonrió – Si estás intentando seducirme lo estás logrando.

Marinette no esperó un minuto más para juntar sus labios en un arrebato al mismo tiempo que caían sobre la cama y empezaban a recorrer sus cuerpos con sus manos. Adrien la tomó de la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba una de sus largas piernas. Ella no se hizo esperar para apartar la chaqueta de él y seguido de eso su camisa, dejando a la vista su torso para empezar a dejar caminos de besos desde su cuello hasta su abdomen.

Adrien se deshizo de sus propios pantalones y del short de pijama de la chica y seguido de eso se sentó en la cama para sentarla a horcadas encima de él, sintiendo como su entrada chocaba con su erección. Marinette por su lado, se sacó su propia camiseta de pijama dejando a Adrien completamente impresionado ya que no estaba utilizando brassier en esa ocasión, por lo que tenía una visión completa de sus senos en todo su esplendor, él no se hizo esperar para besarla en el cuello regalándole lametazos y seguido de eso bajar hasta su escote y posteriormente, besar sus senos con parsimonia.

Marinette sentía los labios de Adrien sobre su pecho y su lengua jugueteando con sus pezones haciéndola soltar gemidos involuntarios y sintiendo como su feminidad empezaba a calentar a través de la ropa interior, sobre todo al sentir lo duro que se ponía Adrien con cada minuto que pasaba, lo necesitaba.

Adrien seguía ocupado besando los senos de ella y lamiéndolos de vez en cuando, sus gemidos eran música para sus oídos, por lo que decidió explorar su feminidad con una de sus manos introduciéndola en su ropa interior, encontrándose con su excitación, por lo que no dudó en hacerla sufrir un poco empezando a acariciarla en esa zona, haciendo que sus gemidos se volvieran más ahogados y sus pezones se endurecieran más.

Pasado un rato, Adrien sacó su mano de la ropa interior de la chica y la tomó con fuerza de la cintura para rápidamente cambiar de posición, dejándola debajo de él. Marinette de inmediato lo besó en los labios y lo abrazó por el cuello, al mismo tiempo que Adrien tomaba los bordes de las bragas de la chica y las bajaba, dejándolas a un lado, acción que repitió con sus propios bóxers, quedando en el mismo estado de desnudez.

Se amaron reiteradas veces esa noche, gimieron y gritaron sus nombres en más de una ocasión y la habitación se inundó de respiraciones cortadas toda la noche, pero estaban felices, a pesar de todos los problemas que tuvieron que pasar, era bueno saber que aquella noche era borrón y cuenta nueva para ellos.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, contra viento y marea aquí estoy con este capítulo. Como pueden ver la reina de hielo ha terminado de salir de la vida de Adrien y este ya es completamente libre de estar con Marinette, sé que ya con la akumatización parecía el final, pero creo que Adrien tenía que cerrar ese ciclo, y Kagami admitir que descuidó la relación.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por toda su compresión con respecto a mi situación y su apoyo tanto en los comentarios como leyendo en las sombras, espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia. Les mando saludos y besos a todos.**

 **PD: ¿Vieron "Animaestro? Yo solo tengo una frase para definirlo… "Amo a Chloe y odio a Kagami con mi alma" jajaja. Bye.**


	28. Capítulo 27

**Emboscadas sorpresas**

-Me lo he estado pensando toda la semana – Dijo Adrien haciendo que Marinette se girara para mirarlo, cuando tuvo su atención decidió ser más específico – Quiero hacerle frente a Hawk Moth.

La ojiazul no esperaba aquel comentario por parte del chico, se habían mantenido en silencio un rato mientras terminaban de preparar el desayuno y tomaban café, él había pasado la noche en su casa. Aunque, aquello podía tener sentido ya que habían pasado unos días desde la última akumatización, la de Kagami y, por lo tanto, desde la revelación de sus identidades y de que Adrien se enteró que lo habían utilizado para algo horrible todos esos años, ella no había querido tocarle el tema tan directamente por miedo a ponerlo triste por lo de su madre, sin embargo, no hizo falta ya que él mismo sacó el tema a colación.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que estás listo para eso? – Preguntó ella un poco temerosa – Solo han pasado un par de días.

-Sí, y el día que akumatizaron a Kagami él ni siquiera me incluyó en sus planes, de nuevo – Respondió el ojiverde evidentemente dolido – Quiero ver que excusa tiene para mí esta vez y luego de eso decirle que conozco toda la verdad.

\- ¿Y que vas a hacer cuando lo hagas? – Preguntó la chica.

-No voy a dejar que akumatice a más personas solo para obtener tu miraculous, o el mío – Dijo él firmemente – Le voy a quitar su miraculous, así como también el del pavo real y el libro.

Marinette suspiró y se acercó a él – No puedes simplemente aparecer y decirle que sabes toda la verdad y que le vas a quitar su miraculous, no sabes que tan poderoso es.

-Nunca me ha mostrado sus poderes, más allá de ver como manda mariposas para akumatizar personas – Contestó el chico – Pero nunca lo averiguaré si sigo dejando que me manipule y que les haga daño a inocentes.

-Eso no te lo discuto – Dijo ella tomando su mano – Lo que quiero decirte es que no debes ir solo.

Adrien entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería, por lo que de inmediato frunció el ceño – No vas a ir conmigo, tú ni siquiera lo conoces, lo que más desea es tu miraculous y se lo pondrías en bandeja de oro apareciéndote en su guarida.

Marinette lo miró seriamente – Error, él quiere ambos miraculous, y cuando se te ocurra decirle que ya no estás de su lado no dudará en quitártelo a la fuerza… Me necesitas.

-Puedo con Hawk Moth yo solo – Refutó el ojiverde.

La chica bufó – Tu mismo lo has dicho, no sabes que tan poderoso es… ¿y si te quita el anillo? ¿y si decide torturarte porque lo has traicionado?

-Voy a estar bien – Respondió él – Lo importante aquí es que te mantengas al margen.

-No lo voy a hacer, esto es asunto de los dos – Dijo Marinette sosteniéndole la mirada – Creí que éramos un equipo a partir de ahora.

-Nunca dijimos eso, solo peleamos juntos una vez, y fue todo – Cortó él seriamente.

Marinette sintió cierto pinchazo en el pecho al escuchar eso y bajó la mirada. Era cierto que ellos no habían dicho nada sobre ser un equipo, sin embargo, en aquel día por primera vez se sintió realmente a gusto peleando con él, incluso cuando no sabía quién era que estaba debajo de la máscara, le daba cierta sensación de protección y apoyo de la que careció cuando era ella sola quien peleaba contra los akumas.

Adrien se dio cuenta del cambio de cara de Marinette y de inmediato se sintió como un completo idiota – Lo siento, yo no quise decir eso.

-Pero tienes razón – Respondió ella apretando los puños – Solo nos cubrimos las espaldas una vez porque la situación lo ameritó, no significa que seamos un equipo.

-Marinette – Dijo él poniendo su mano en la barbilla de ella para buscar su mirada – Jamás me sentí como un héroe hasta que luché a tu lado ese día, y eres incluso más increíble que yo en combate, pero es que siento que ir con Hawk Moth será peligroso, no puedo dejarte que vayas.

-Sabes que me necesitas en esto – Refutó la ojiazul.

-Sí te necesito, pero no voy a ponerte en peligro solo por eso – Respondió Adrien – Imagina como me sentiría si Hawk Moth logra su cometido.

-Eso no va a pasar si se lo impedimos – Insistió ella sosteniéndole la mirada – Escucha, si planeamos bien las cosas podremos lograrlo sin que nadie salga lastimado, solo tenemos que… – Sin embargo, él la interrumpió.

\- ¡No quiero perderte como pasó con mi madre, Marinette! – Gritó Adrien para luego respirar profundamente – No lo soportaría.

La ojiazul abrió los ojos impresionada, una pelea con Adrien nunca se había tornado así de intensa, y mucho menos lo había visto a él tan vulnerable como en ese momento, podía ver el temor en sus ojos verdes, él en serio estaba asustado de lo que pudiese pasar con Hawk Moth, en cierta parte, eso le parecía enternecedor, se preocupaba por ella más de lo que pensaba, por lo que reafirmaba sus sentimientos, pero, por otro lado, su sentido de heroína le decía que no podía dejarlo solo por nada en el mundo.

Marinette suspiró y apretó sus manos con las de él seguido de que le daba un beso en la frente – Entiendo que estés preocupado por mí, pero recuerda que sigo siendo la chica con máscara con la que luchaste todos estos años, no me va a pasar nada.

-Jamás has visto a Hawk Moth – Dijo él un poco más calmado – Puede llegar a ser bastante intimidante.

Ella apretó los labios – ¿Le tienes miedo?

-Cuando era más joven sí que le tenía y mucho – Confesó él – Pero con el tiempo aprendí a verlo como a una persona más, ni siquiera como a mi maestro o jefe… Todos estos años me enseñaron a verlo tal como yo soy, un héroe que bajo la máscara es una persona común y corriente con problemas como el resto.

-Entonces mírame a mi de esa misma forma – Respondió ella firmemente – No me veas como a la princesa encerrada en la torre, mírame como a la heroína con la que peleaste todos estos años y que bajo la máscara era solo era una chica ordinaria con muchos problemas.

Adrien suspiró aprestando sus manos – Sabes que para mí siempre serás mucho más que eso.

-Pero no debes dejar que eso nuble tu juicio – Respondió ella – Voy a ir contigo.

-Nada te hará cambiar de opinión ¿verdad?

-Si me dejara llevar por eso entonces te habría dado mi miraculous hace muchos años – Dijo ella bromeando.

Adrien sonrió de medio lado y luego de eso volvió a mirarla a los ojos – En serio no quise decir lo que dije, eso de que no éramos un equipo.

Marinette suavizó sus facciones – Jamás me había sentido tan protegida y apoyada como en esa pelea, si no hubiésemos sido enemigos todos estos años, habríamos sido grandes compañeros.

-Todavía podemos serlo – Respondió él sonriendo – De cualquier forma, tu kwami lo dijo aquel día con el maestro Fu… Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre son un equipo, fue esta vez que la historia se torció un poco.

-Supongo que no hemos tenido la mejor suerte de todas – Dijo ella resoplando – Pero estamos recomponiendo la historia poco a poco, lo importante es que ya estamos del mismo lado.

-Y juntos – Contestó el ojiverde acercando su rostro al de ella.

Marinette rozó sus narices y le habló en susurro – ¿Crees que las Ladybug's y los Chat Noir's del pasado también se amaron?

-No lo sé – Respondió él sin poner distancia sintiendo sus alientos mezclarse – Lo único que sé es que yo si te amo, y eso es más que suficiente.

Marinette sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y sin pensarlo mucho acortó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, fundiéndose en un desesperado y hambriento beso. No sabían si había sido el motivo de su pelea, pero en ese momento tenían más necesidad que nunca de sentirse cerca el uno del otro, por lo que Marinette se levantó de su silla y se sentó a horcadas en las piernas de Adrien empezando a moverse encima de él.

Tal vez la noche anterior se amaron hasta que sus cuerpos ya no daban para más, pero en ese momento era lo único que necesitaban para armarse de valor para lo que venía, ya que ninguno sabía que tan fuerte sería. Adrien posó una de sus manos a la altura de su cintura, y la otra en su trasero, el cual se encontraba semi descubierto gracias a que la chica solo tenía puesta sus bragas y una camiseta que cubría sus pechos, aunque no por mucho tiempo, mientras que él, solo tenía puestos sus bóxers, a través de los cuales Marinette podía sentir su erección chocando con su entrada.

Adrien tomó la camiseta de Marinette por los bordes y la sacó por encima de su cabeza dejando a la vista sus pechos, los cuales no dudó en capturar con su boca al instante. Marinette empezó a acariciar su cabello y nuca mientras sentía la lengua del chico haciendo círculos en sus pezones, haciéndola soltar gemidos de placer que llenaban los oídos de Adrien. No podían hacer esperar más tiempo la unión de sus cuerpos, por lo que Marinette se levantó para sacar su última prenda, al mismo tiempo que Adrien la imitaba desde la silla.

Ella volvió a sentarse a horcadas sobre él, sintiendo su dura masculinidad posándose entre sus piernas, él la tomó por la cadera mientras que la chica lo abrazaba por el cuello y se acercaba para besarlo de nuevo en los labios, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a mecerse encima de él, nunca lo habían hecho en esa posición, y mucho menos en la cocina.

Adrien la sujetaba con fuerza, aunque también aprovechaba la posición para acariciar su trasero, así como sus piernas, sentía las manos de ella en sus hombros apoyándose de ahí para mecerse lentamente, aunque cuando le tomó el ritmo, empezó a hacerlo más rápidamente experimentando miles de sensaciones inexplicables. Adrien la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, sabía que el orgasmo estaba cerca y ambos empezaron a gemir sus nombres en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta para que ellos mismos se deleitaran.

Él la vio venirse encima de él y al estar abrazados sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente y su respiración cortada en su oído, podría quedarse con ella así por toda la vida sin quejarse en lo más mínimo, le gustaría congelar el tiempo justo en ese momento y que no tuvieran que preocuparse por villanos o cosas mágicas, por un momento, solo quería quedarse así con ella.

Pasado un rato ambos decidieron vestirse en caso de que sus kwamis despertaran en cualquier momento y los encontraran en semejante situación, sin embargo, ese encuentro era lo que necesitaban para reafirmar que eran un equipo, incluso cuando no lo planearon, podrían hacer cualquier cosa si juntaban fuerzas, así debió ser desde el inicio.

Se encontraban aún recuperando sus respiraciones cuando escucharon el timbre de la puerta, ambos se miraron confundidos y él habló – ¿Esperabas a alguien?

-No – Respondió ella yendo rápidamente al lavadero al lado de la cocina y alcanzando unos shorts para poder abrir la puerta – Debe ser algún vecino que quiere azúcar o algo por el estilo.

Marinette se apresuró a abrir la puerta mientras que Adrien se quedó en la cocina, sin embargo, la sorpresa para ambos fue grande cuando Marinette abrió la puerta encontrando nada más y nada menos que a sus dos mejores amigos.

-Alya, Nino – Dijo ella lo suficientemente alto para que Adrien escuchara y se tapara – Vaya sorpresa.

El joven rubio al escuchar el nombre de sus dos amigos decidió salir silenciosamente de la cocina hacia el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, aunque ambos supieran de la relación de él y Marinette, no quería los pillaran justo cuando acababan de estar juntos en la cocina, ya podría imaginarse las preguntas de Alya y las burlas de Nino, por lo que lo mejor es que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Cuando Marinette se aseguró de que Adrien no estaba hizo pasar a sus amigos a la sala y cerró la puerta detrás de ello – Disculpen mi vestimenta, acabo de levantarme.

-Niña te he visto en peores condiciones – Respondió Alya inspeccionando el perímetro – Aunque es primera vez que te veo así.

Marinette la miró confundida – ¿De qué hablas?

Alya bufó – A mi no me engañas, sé que no estás sola aquí y mucho menos que estabas durmiendo – Esto lo dijo para después alzar la voz – ¿O me equivoco, Adrien?

Marinette sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse mucho, especialmente cuando desde el pasillo Adrien asomó su cabeza, estaba igual de rojo que ella, aunque él había preferido mantenerse alejado de sus amigos, ya que seguía en ropa interior.

Nino se rio – ¿En serio pensaban que podrían engañarnos? Aquí huele a sexo.

-Basta, ya es bastante que hayan llegado justo en este momento – Pidió Adrien mientras volvía al pasillo.

-Vale, han sido suficientes burlas para toda una vida – Respondió Alya sonriendo – Veníamos a invitarlos a salir un rato, tal vez almorzar juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, si es que ya se recuperaron de todo el trauma que vivieron con el ataque en Gabriel's.

-Y claro, si no tienen planes en privado – Dijo Nino aun riendo.

 _-Yo apoyo la idea de ir a almorzar los cuatro juntos –_ Dijo Adrien desde el pasillo haciendo reír aun más a sus amigos.

Marinette también se rio ante aquello – Por mi está bien, discúlpenos un par de minutos mientras nos cambiamos de ropa.

-Más bien mientras se ponen algo de ropa, querrás decir – Dijo Alya levantando la ceja sugestivamente viendo como su mejor amiga de sonrojaba aún más – Anda chica, nosotros los esperamos.

Marinette les sonrió amistosamente mientras seguía el camino del pasillo por el que Adrien se había ido, al llegar a su habitación pudo encontrarlo ahí poniéndose sus pantalones, él le habló.

-Que bueno que no se les ocurrió llegar solo 10 minutos antes – Dijo él – Creo aún estaríamos lamentándonos.

Ella se rio y cuando estaba por decirle algo más, misteriosamente una mariposa blanca entró por la ventana de la chica, se le hacían muy parecidas a cuando purificaba un akuma, aunque no tardó en saber que era, ya que el ojiverde la reconoció de inmediato.

-Es de Hawk Moth – Dijo Adrien viendo como Marinette ponía una expresión realmente seria – De esta forma me dice que quiere verme esta noche en su guarida.

Marinette miró la mariposa por última vez antes de esta se fuera volando y luego Adrien volvió a hablar – Será esta noche, nos enfrentaremos a él… ¿Estás lista para esto?

-Completamente – Respondió la ojiazul sin ninguna duda mientras ponía su puño en alto – ¿Estamos juntos en esto, Chat Noir?

Adrien le sonrió de medio lado mientras chocaba su propio puño con el de ella – Somos un equipo después de todo, Ladybug.

 **oOo**

-Es un poco raro que la guarida de Hawk Moth sea la Catedral de Notre Dame – Dijo Ladybug en voz baja mientras que Chat Noir la guiaba por la entrada que él solía usar – Me imagine algo lúgubre.

-Te recuerdo que nadie sabe sobre Hawk Moth, por lo que este es un buen lugar para mantenerse en incognito, incluso conmigo – Respondió Chat Noir en el mismo tono – Ahora que lo pienso, no sé casi nada sobre él.

-Y él incluso conoce tu identidad – Respondió ella preocupada – ¿Eso no te asusta?

-Hawk Moth me escogió, es natural que sepa mi identidad, así como el maestro Fu conoce la tuya – Contestó él – Lo que nunca supe es como se enteró de lo de mi madre.

-Debe ser alguien que te conoce – Dedujo Ladybug – No sueles contarles a muchas personas lo de tu madre… Aunque una vez salió en las noticias cuando tu padre se volvió a dejar ver ante el mundo.

-Sí, pero pudo haber averiguado sobre mí antes de reclutarme como aliado – Dijo Chat Noir – Aunque a estas alturas pienso que fui tratado más como subordinado que como aliado.

-Eso ya no importa – Animó ella – Ahora estás en mi equipo, y te aseguro que no eres un subordinado.

Chat Noir le sonrió – ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo, my lady?

Ella se rio – ¿My lady? ¿Desde cuándo me llamas así?

\- ¿Prefieres que te siga llamando "bichito"? También me agrada como suena cuando no lo digo despectivamente.

-Vale, creo que ambos suenan bien, gatito – Dijo Ladybug sonriéndole.

Chat Noir se rio – Sin duda, yo prefiero ese a "gato callejero".

Esa pequeña broma alivió la tensión que habían traído desde que salieron a la misión, sin embargo, cayeron en cuenta de dónde estaban y para que, por lo que volvieron a centrar su atención en eso precisamente cuando se adentraron en la Catedral.

Ladybug caminaba detrás de Chat Noir con intenciones de mantenerse escondidas hasta que fuese necesario, habían quedado en que no importaba cuando, si él estaba en peligro entonces ella saldría a pelear, ambos habían estado de acuerdo, por lo que al estar cerca del punto donde solían ser las reuniones con Hawk Moth, Chat Noir hizo un gesto para que la chica se detuviese en ese lugar.

Ladybug entendió de inmediato y dejó de caminar viendo como él seguía avanzando, sentía su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, estaba asustada, pero tenía que ser valiente por él, no era momento para verse débil o él flanquearía, solo tenían una oportunidad de acabar con todo.

Chat Noir se vio envuelto por mariposas blancas a su alrededor como era de costumbre, hacía mucho tiempo que no había visitado aquel lugar, pero este lucía igual, y lo mismo con el hombre que se encontraba sentado en su sofá, portando su bastón, su traje morado y su máscara que tapaba todo su rostro, este le habló.

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Chat Noir – Dijo el hombre.

-Hawk Moth – Respondió el joven – Creo que habría sido menos tiempo si no me hubiese vuelto a dejar por fuera de la última misión donde, por cierto, fui el objetivo.

-No podía desperdiciar todas esas emociones por parte de la señorita Tsurugi, incluso cuando eran en contra de ti, me diste a la akumatizada más fuerte de todas.

-Sí, y por poco me mata con su espada – Respondió Chat Noir seriamente – ¿Se hará costumbre esto de dejarme por fuera para ser la carnada?

-No – Dijo inquietantemente tranquilo Hawk Moth – Fue una desgracia que Riposte no funcionara, pero a través de ella pude ver algo… Ladybug y tú luchando codo a codo, como un equipo.

En ese momento la expresión de Hawk Moth cambió por completo, dejando a Chat Noir totalmente desconcertado, esperaba que el hombre se enfureciera o cualquier otra cosa, menos eso _– ¿Acaso lo que había en su mirada era…? ¿Decepción? –._

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren excelente y que hayan tenido un bonito fin de semana. Acá les traigo este capítulo lleno de muchas emociones, y pues por fin Chat Noir se ha vuelto a ver con Hawk Moth cara a cara, aunque este no sepa que viene acompañado de cierta heroína.**

 **¿Qué les pareció la pequeña discusión que tuvieron Adrien y Marinette? Yo creo que era necesario que hablaran de ello, ya que no habían quedado en ser un equipo o algo así, y como pudieron notar a Adrien le costó un poco aceptarlo, y pues creí que incluir a Nino y Alya sería bueno justo en ese momento para darle un toque de humor.**

 **¿Qué piensan que pasará con Hawk Moth? Nos acercamos al final de esta historia y pues quiero leerlos. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, les mando besos y abrazos.**

 **PD: ¡NO HE VISTO "OBLIVION"! Así que de momento esto es una zona libre spoilers!**


	29. Capítulo 28

**Un equipo… después de todo (Parte I)**

Chat Noir se mantenía parado en frente del hombre que había sido su maestro por tantos años, aquel que le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre los miraculous y a cómo usar sus poderes, incluso en ocasiones llegó a pensar en él como un padre, debido a la ausencia de Gabriel la mayor parte de su adolescencia. A pesar de que, muchas veces no estuvo de acuerdo con los planes de Hawk Moth, nunca lo vio como a una mala persona hasta ese día en el que supo la verdad, y ahora, por primera vez frente a él no sabía ni cómo sentirse.

-Tengo que admitir que me siento un poco decepcionado – Habló Hawk Moth luego de una pausa – Me dolió un poco el sentir a través de Riposte como ayudabas a Ladybug en vez de aprovechar la oportunidad perfecta de quitarle el miraculous.

-Usted me dejó por fuera varias veces de las misiones – Respondió él duramente – Sin mencionar que esta vez fui el objetivo principal de Riposte y que le dio una espada con la que podía cortar incluso hierro.

-Riposte iba detrás de Adrien y de esa chica – Contestó el hombre levantándose de su silla – No iba detrás de Chat Noir, bien pudiste transformarte y ayudarla.

-Sabe que no estoy de acuerdo con las akumatizaciones que le hacen daño a la ciudad – Respondió el joven rubio – No podía estar del lado de Riposte con todo el daño que estaba provocando, no es algo de héroes.

-Es curioso – Dijo Hawk Moth tranquilamente – Creí que harías lo que sea por recuperar los miraculous que me robaron para juntar tu miraculous con el de Ladybug y así traer a tu madre de vuelta.

Chat Noir apretó los puños por lo que estaba a punto de decir, estaba un poco temeroso ya que había sido una decisión dificil, pero luego de meditar todo lo que le confesó el maestro Fu sobre ese deseo se lo pensó mejor. Él miró hacia la pared donde estaba escondida Ladybug, esperando para entrar en acción en el momento justo, ella le sonrió de medio lado desde ahí haciendo que se tranquilizara y que tuviera las agallas de decir aquello.

-No creo estar interesado en ese deseo más nunca – Confesó él sosteniéndole la mirada.

La sonrisa que traía Hawk Moth desde que el joven llegó se desvaneció por completo al escuchar esa frase y su cuerpo se llenó de rabia – ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Estás hablando de tu madre!

Ya era la segunda vez que Hawk Moth reaccionaba de esa manera cuando él tocaba el tema sobre Emilie Agreste y el hecho de renunciar al deseo. Chat Noir nunca había entendido la razón ya que Hawk Moth hacia un buen trabajo cambiando de tema antes de poder abordarlo, pero no lo permitiría esta vez.

Chat Noir lo miró seriamente – ¿Por qué le interesa tanto que renuncie al deseo de los miraculous? Hasta donde sé, usted lo único que desea es conseguir el resto de los miraculous – Seguido de eso le sostuvo la mirada duramente – O debería decir que quiere robar el resto.

Hawk Moth lo miró asombrado, sin embargo, lo mejor sería mantener la compostura para no meter la pata – ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- ¿Va a seguir mintiéndome sobre que usted es el guardián de los miraculous? ¿o que Ladybug y su maestro son los ladrones? – Interrogó Chat Noir más duramente que nunca – Y sigue sin responder ¿por qué tanto interés en el paradero de mi madre? Usted no me conoce en lo absoluto.

-Sí lo hago, más de lo que piensas – Confesó Hawk Moth – Te observé antes de darte tu miraculous ¿recuerdas? Pude ver la tristeza que sentías por la desaparición de tu madre y por tener un padre ausente, yo te volví quien eres hoy en día, Chat Noir.

-Sí, usted me dio mi miraculous y me introdujo a este mundo – Admitió el joven rubio – Pero eso no quita el hecho de que todo ha sido un engaño desde el inicio.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – Preguntó el hombre – No me digas que como Ladybug te salvó un par de veces ahora crees todas sus historias baratas sobre los guardianes y sus poderes.

-Por lo menos ella es la única que no ha estado mintiéndome todos estos años, aunque yo no le creía siempre estuvo en lo cierto, ellos eran los buenos – Defendió Chat Noir mientras apretaba sus puños – Y nosotros los malos, siempre lo fuimos.

Hawk Moth suspiró mientras caminaba por el lugar – ¿Te han dicho que eres muy ingenuo?

-No hace falta, yo mismo me di cuenta al saber que todo este tiempo deposité mi confianza en un villano como usted – Respondió ácidamente.

-Ambos éramos villanos – Dijo Hawk Moth – Pero este era el camino para el éxito, todavía puede serlo, si tú lo permites y no te dejas llevar por los tontos comentarios de Ladybug.

-No incluya a Ladybug en esto – Rugió Chat Noir.

El hombre le sonrió socarronamente – No me digas que le has tomado aprecio a la que fue tu enemiga por años… Las relaciones entre superhéroes no funcionan tan bien como piensas, probablemente está utilizándote para ponerte en mi contra.

-Ella no necesita hacer eso – Respondió él – Yo mismo me di cuenta de que siempre estuve del lado equivocado, y aunque es tarde para arreglar todo lo malo que hice, sé que estoy a tiempo de detenerlo a usted.

Hawk Moth se acercó al joven y lo miró seriamente – Siempre vi un gran potencial en ti, Chat Noir - - Decía el hombre enigmáticamente – A los 14 años no eras más que un adolescente inocente, fuerte y valiente.

-Y bastante manipulable y tonto – Dijo el joven rubio despectivamente.

-A pesar de todo eso, te amoldabas justo a la persona que necesitaba para llenar el traje de Chat Noir – Contestó Hawk Moth – Yo te di tu identidad, lo mínimo que debería recibir a cambio es tu lealtad.

-Sé que usted me dio algo muy valioso y siempre se lo agradeceré – Respondió Chat Noir – Pero no puedo serle leal a un ladrón, eso no pasará de nuevo ahora que conozco la verdad.

Hawk Moth suspiró, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, pero se controló, necesitaba al chico de su lado si quería triunfar – ¿Con qué mentiras Ladybug llenó tu cabeza?

-No fue Ladybug – Admitió él sosteniéndole la mirada – Conocí al guardián de los miraculous, el verdadero.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que él no te miente y que solo busca una excusa para llevarte a su lado y al de Ladybug y ponerte en mi contra? – Hawk Moth buscaba por todos los medios confundir aún más a Chat Noir, no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Chat Noir, por su lado, sintió aquella confusión que tuvo en casa del maestro Fu cuando le explicaron que había estado trabajando para un villano por tantos años, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, ese seguía siendo un miedo para él, estarse equivocando de nuevo. Sin embargo, miró hacía el escondite de Ladybug y cuando sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los azules de ella no tuvo duda, su lugar era a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas, no había la menor duda de eso.

Él volvió a centrar su vista seria en el hombre – El guardián me explicó las consecuencias de usar el deseo, y me advirtió sobre que el balance del universo podría verse afectado… ¿Cómo podría inventar algo como eso?

-Cualquiera lo haría con tal de conseguir lo que quiere – Respondió Hawk Moth apretando sus manos alrededor de su bastón fuertemente, ahora si estaba perdiendo la paciencia con el joven.

-Y eso es exactamente lo que usted hizo conmigo ¿no? – Dijo Chat Noir mirándolo desafiante – Poner toda la historia a su favor para que yo me uniera sin pensármelo dos veces y, además, poniéndome en contra de Ladybug desde el comienzo, haciéndome creer que ellos eran los villanos, cuando no era así… Siempre fuimos los malos, y sé que mi madre jamás hubiese querido regresar de esta forma.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Hawk Moth no soportó más aquello por lo que acto seguido de lo que dijo Chat Noir, el hombre desenvainó su bastón el cual también era un arma y apuntó al joven en frente de él – ¡No sabes lo que tu madre quería!

Chat Noir se impresionó mucho al ver aquella arma de la cual nunca se había percatado por estar escondida, sin embargo, no tenía miedo, por lo que estuvo tentado a sacar su bastón para defender, de no ser porque una joven con traje de mariquita salió de su escondite y se puso en frente de él mirando desafiante a Hawk Moth.

-Ni se atreva a intentarlo – Dijo Ladybug amenazadoramente.

El joven sintió pánico al verla ahí, por lo que la tomó del brazo – ¡No!

-No voy a quedarme ahí mirando mientras él te amenaza y juega con tu mente de nuevo – Respondió ella sin apartar la mirada del hombre en frente de ellos, decidió hablarle despectivamente – Hawk Moth.

El aludido estaba evidentemente sorprendido ante la aparición de la chica, obviamente había venido con Chat Noir, aunque no esperó que él le llevara a ese lugar, era la primera vez que la veía cara a cara.

Hawk Moth dejó de apuntarlos y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar – Por fin tengo el placer de conocerte, Ladybug.

-Diría que el placer es todo mío por cortesía – Respondió ella duramente – Pero ambos sabemos que no es así, considerando que me enteré de usted hace poco, sin embargo, usted me conoce bastante bien, por lo que podemos saltearnos las formalidades.

-Entiendo, sin embargo, conoces a cada una de mis creaciones – Dijo Hawk Moth enigmáticamente – A mis queridos y malvados Akumas, y por supuesto, a mi compañero Chat Noir.

-Siempre supe que Chat Noir no podría ser el responsable de mandar akumas solo con intenciones de conseguir mi miraculous – Decía ella sintiendo la mano del chico apretar su muñeca para que se detuviera, cosa que no haría – Sabía que había alguien malvado detrás de todo esto y no me equivoqué.

Hawk Moth sonrió socarronamente – No imaginé que la famosa Ladybug fuese tan audaz.

-Puedo llegar a ser muchas cosas solo si atreve a provocarme – Respondió la chica duramente – Pero no le demos más vueltas al asunto, usted sabe que Chat Noir y yo estamos aquí para recuperar los miraculous que usted tiene y el libro.

Hawk Moth inspeccionó unos minutos a Ladybug y luego le habló – Tu primera aparición en París fue al mismo tiempo que la de Chat Noir, por lo que debo suponer que te dieron tu miraculous casi en el mismo momento.

-No sé como eso viene al caso – Respondió la chica.

-Eras tan inocente como Chat Noir antes de tener su miraculous – Dijo el hombre – Eras tan manipulable como él, solo que no te dejaste manipular por mí, sino por otro.

-No puedo creer que esté insinuando eso cuando he sido yo la que ha salvado París todos estos años – Respondió firmemente la ojiazul – Le aseguro que soy todo menos manipulable.

-Ladybug es evidentemente un caso perdido – Dijo Hawk Moth dirigiéndose específicamente al joven rubio – Pero sé que tú eres más inteligente, Chat Noir.

El aludido lo miró confundido – ¿A qué se refiere?

Hawk Moth puso una sonrisa que no le gustó nada a Ladybug – Sé que piensas que todo lo que hicimos estuvo mal, y no niego que tengas razón… Pero alguna vez te has parado a pensar en que para obtener lo que queremos hay que hacer sacrificios, derribar todas las barreras en nuestro camino, incluso cuando eso amerita saltarse un poco las reglas.

-Lo que dice no tiene sentido – Salió de inmediato Ladybug centrando su vista en Chat Noir – No le creas, intenta jugar con tu mente de nuevo.

-O quizás es ella la que quiere jugar con tu mente esta vez – Dijo Hawk Moth – Las mujeres tienen un gran poder de convencimiento y he visto cómo has caído en sus garras, la carne el débil, lo sé.

-No – Dijo de inmediato Ladybug buscando los ojos de él – Sabes que yo jamás haría eso.

-Las mujeres son muy persuasivas – Siguió el hombre – Recuerda quien te ha dado tu miraculous y por ende tus poderes, te di lo que eres hoy en día, Chat Noir… No lo olvides.

-No lo escuches – Siguió ella – Sabes que te lo dio con intenciones de hacer el mal, y tú no eres malo, siempre te lo he dicho, incluso cuando éramos enemigos.

Chat Noir sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto, se lo dijo reiteradas veces, aunque él se negaba a escucharla, y es que nunca se sintió como un villano, siempre quiso hacer el bien, y aunque estaba haciendo todo lo contrario, Ladybug jamás dejó de creer en él como una buena persona.

-Si queremos lograr grandes cosas debemos ser duros – Dijo Hawk Moth haciendo confundir aun más al chico – ¿Vas a desperdiciar esta oportunidad de recuperar a tu madre cuando estamos tan cerca de la meta? Nuestro problema era obtener el miraculous de Ladybug, y hoy se nos ha puesto en bandeja de plata, es nuestra oportunidad.

Ladybug miró preocupada al chico, se había mantenido en completo silencio durante todo ese tiempo que ella se había estado debatiendo con Hawk Moth, no tenía ni idea de lo que podría estar pasando por su mente y le aterraba un poco que su deseo por ver a su madre lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, poniéndola a ella en una posición bastante complicada. Sin embargo, lo conocía, no había maldad en su corazón, por lo que estaba segura de que tomaría la decisión correcta, tenía que dejarlo escoger.

Chat Noir la miró a los ojos, ella estaba en lo cierto, jamás usaría sus encantos o algo así para conseguir algo, siempre lo haría por el método honesto, y es que, de todas formas, ya se había ganado su corazón incluso antes de conocer su verdadera identidad y antes de que le abriera los ojos con respecto a Hawk Moth, no había duda de que ella era el lado correcto, no podía dejarse manipular de nuevo, ni siquiera con la excusa del deseo de traer a Emilie Agreste de vuelta.

 _-Espero que logres perdonarme mamá, donde sea que te encuentres –_ pensó él.

Chat Noir dirigió su mirada a Hawk Moth – Renuncio al deseo de los miraculous, sé que mi madre estaría feliz con esto, creo que es el momento de dejarla ir.

Ladybug le sonrió de medio lado al chico, sabía que tomaría la decisión correcta. Él por su parte le devolvió el gesto seguido de un guiño de ojo, sin embargo, aquello no pudo durar demasiado ya que la reacción por parte de Hawk Moth se llevó toda la atención de los jóvenes.

-Supongo que no estaba en mis planes que precisamente tu me traicionaras, la persona en quien tenía más fe – Dijo el hombre desenvainando su arma de nuevo – Pero supongo que a veces no puedes confiar en nadie más que en ti mismo.

-Se equivoca – Dijo Chat Noir firmemente mirando de reojo a Ladybug – Es cuestión de saber en quien deposita su confianza, si es la persona correcta serán un buen equipo, a pesar de todo.

Ladybug le sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, sabía que se refería a ellos y como su relación había avanzado drásticamente, tanto como civiles como superhéroes recientemente, y en ese momento es cuando mas agradecía que Chat Noir fuese Adrien.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto – Dijo el hombre en voz baja empuñando su bastón.

Hawk Moth no dijo nada más con respecto a las palabras de Chat Noir, simplemente se limitó invocar a todas sus mariposas y, además, usar sus habilidades en contra de los superhéroes. Ladybug y Chat Noir entraron en acción, aunque se viera como algo imposible o dificil de creer, Hawk Moth se encontraba en buena forma, ya que sus ataques lograban igualar a los de los jóvenes, aunque ellos trataban de no agredirlo como tal, solo esquivaban sus ataques, no veían la necesidad ni siquiera sus poderes especiales, su único objetivo era quitarle su miraculous, el broche morado en forma de mariposa que adornaba su pecho.

Habían quedado en que Chat Noir distraería a Hawk Moth mientras que Ladybug trataría de quitarle el miraculous, de todas formas, ya habían comprobado que trabajaban bien en equipo, y de que, en efecto, Chat Noir disfrutaba de ser la carnada. Sin embargo, no esperaron que Hawk Moth se diera cuenta de sus intenciones y fuera directamente a atacar a Ladybug, cuando ella usó su yo-yo para defenderse, él logró enrollarlo en su propio bastón, jalando el objeto y junto con ello a la chica.

\- ¡Ladybug! – Dijo Chat Noir viendo como el hombre sostenía a la ojiazul de las manos, mientras que su yo-yo descansaba en el suelo con el bastón.

-Después de quitarle su miraculous, obtener el tuyo será tan fácil como fue dártelo – Dijo Hawk Moth desafiante – Aún estás a tiempo.

Chat Noir miró a Ladybug y se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba preocupada, de hecho, le dio un guiño de ojo dándole a entender de que tenía un plan y que necesitaba que lo siguiera apenas le diera la señal, estaba listo para lo que sea.

Él miró a Hawk Moth – Ni soñando volveré a ayudarle.

\- ¡Ahora, Chat Noir! – Gritó Ladybug zafándose de Hawk Moth, usando esa misma posición para llevar las manos del hombre a su espalda.

Ella lo puso de rodillas en el suelo y usó su yo-yo para atarlo, no dejaría que se les escapara, seguido de eso le habló al chico – Quítale el broche, no quiero soltarlo.

Chat Noir había ansiado con ese momento por mucho tiempo, siempre quiso saber quien se escondía detrás de esa máscara, pero le dio temor preguntar, ya que sabía que sería una respuesta negativa la que obtendría. Pero, la espera había terminado, por fin todo acabaría con la revelación de quien era Hawk Moth y quizás así podría entender sus verdaderas intenciones, sin embargo, al retirar el broche de su pecho y que un brillo morado deshiciera la transformación, él y Ladybug jamás esperaron encontrarse con un hombre al que conocían demasiado bien, y es que su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Gabriel Agreste donde solo unos segundos antes había estado Hawk Moth.

Los ojos verdes de Chat Noir se encontraron con los de Gabriel y el joven habló – ¿Padre?

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos lectores! Espero que estén de maravilla. Por acá les traigo este capítulo lleno de mucho drama entre Hawk Moth y Chat Noir, y pues finalmente la revelación de Gabriel como varios habían especulado, y ya me conocen, me gusta cortar capítulos en la mejor parte jajaja. Como pueden ver, fue a la vez un capítulo decisivo ya que Hawk Moth no estaba dispuesto a perder a Chat Noir e intentó manipularlo nuevamente, pero nuestra Ladybug lo impidió.**

 **Espero leerlos el lunes sin falta en el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, besos a todos.**

 **PD: ¿ya superaron Oblivio? Porque yo no y dudo poder hacerlo pronto jajaja.**


	30. Capítulo 29

**Un equipo… después de todo (Parte II)**

 ** _En el capítulo anterior…_**

 _Los ojos verdes de Chat Noir se encontraron con los de Gabriel y el joven habló – ¿Padre?_

 **oOo**

Cuando la transformación de Hawk Moth se deshizo dando como resultado la revelación de la identidad de Gabriel Agreste, los ojos de Ladybug viajaron de inmediato hacia Chat Noir quien en su estado de shock solo había podido decir una palabra. La chica con el traje moteado no podía terminar de creer lo que estaba presenciando, su jefe y mayor ídolo de toda la vida era el villano que la había estado poniendo en peligro todos esos años, sin embargo, estaba segura de que eso no se comparaba con la agonía de saber que ese mismo hombre era el padre de Adrien, y que, por lo tanto, había usado a su hijo todos esos años solo para obtener su miraculous.

Gabriel suspiró mientras hablaba por primera vez desde que le quitaron su miraculous – Chat Noir – Dijo él mirando aleatoriamente a la chica a su lado con cierto temor – Ladybug… – Sin embargo, su hijo lo interrumpió.

-Ella sabe quién soy – Respondió ágilmente sabiendo a que se refería su padre cuando la miró, sin embargo, eso no suavizó su expresión – Y tú también lo sabías, tu me escogiste para esto.

-Creí que podría confiar en que mi propio hijo me sería fiel hasta el final – Dijo Gabriel mirándolo a los ojos – Jamás pensé que me abandonarías por ponerte del lado de Ladybug.

Chat Noir lo miró incrédulo – ¿Abandonarte? ¿Hablas en serio, padre? ¡Tú me abandonaste en varias ocasiones mandando a los villanos en mi contra!... De no ser por Ladybug, Firegirl me hubiese quemado vivo y Riposte me habría hecho pedazos con su espada… ¡Y tu me reclamas por haberme puesto del lado de Ladybug!

Gabriel bajó la cabeza – Sé que no fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, pero sabía que tu no estarías de acuerdo con eso, y ya se me estaban acabando las opciones y tenía que aprovechar todo el poder de mi miraculous, aunque tú no estuvieras de acuerdo con eso.

Chat Noir miraba seriamente a su padre, sentía rabia por haber sido de engañado de manera tan atroz por él y todos esos años, sin embargo, no podía sentir odio, no sin antes conocer las razones de porque hizo todo aquello, aunque en el fondo podría hacerse una idea de sus razones. Por otro lado, Ladybug había permanecido callada, simplemente observando la escena y sosteniendo a Gabriel quien seguía atado de rodillas, ella había preferido mantenerse callada ya que no estaba viviendo una situación precisamente ordinaria, y no tenía ni idea de como actuar, solo podía limitarse a mirar de reojo al chico de ojos verdes, lucía tenso y lleno de dudas, y no lo dejaría solo en un momento como ese.

-Chat Noir… – Empezó a decir ella, pero fue interrumpida por su compañero.

-Quiero explicaciones, padre – Dijo él dirigiéndose al hombre – No más engaños.

\- ¿Seguro de que quieres hacer esto? – Preguntó Ladybug suavemente.

Chat Noir apartó la vista del hombre en frente de él y la centró en la chica de ojos azules a su lado, ella lucía realmente preocupada, y es que desde que supo la identidad de su padre, por un momento olvidó el resto de las cosas a su alrededor, incluida ella, por lo que cuando le habló fue como caer a tierra. Él le dio una sonrisa ladeada.

-Tranquila, solo quiero escuchar la verdad, creo que es lo mínimo que merezco – Respondió el ojiverde sin dejar de mirarla – Aunque creo que sé las razones de porque hizo todo esto.

-Está bien, y tienes razón, es lo mínimo que mereces – Dijo Ladybug sonriéndole – Estaré aquí todo el tiempo que necesites.

Chat Noir le devolvió el gesto, y sin duda ese juego de miradas y sonrisas no pasaron desapercibidas para Gabriel, quien al parecer por un momento había sido olvidado por los héroes. Para el hombre no era un secreto que su hijo recién había terminado su relación con Kagami, y pues de hecho esos fueron los sentimientos negativos que originaron a Riposte, sin embargo, estaba un poco confundido, Chat Noir estaba mirando a Ladybug de la misma forma en que lo hacía con Marinette, o por lo menos las pocas veces que lo había sorprendido haciéndolo, una idea se pasó por su mente, pero fue aplazada cuando su hijo y al chica lo ayudaron a levantarse del suelo para sentarlo en el sillón que había usado por tanto tiempo como Hawk Moth, aunque el yo-yo de Ladybug seguía sosteniéndolo de las manos sin oportunidad de librarse, sabía que todo había llegado al final.

Chat Noir miraba a su padre sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, todavía no terminaba de procesar que él fuese el mismo hombre que llamó "maestro" por tantos años, sin embargo, ya no podía reparar a pensar en eso, por lo que lo miró seriamente y empezó a hablarle.

\- ¿Por qué me escogiste a mí? – Preguntó el ojiverde firmemente – ¿Por qué incluirme siendo tan joven en tus extraños planes? ¿No te bastaba con que sufriera por la pérdida de mamá?

-Fue por ella precisamente por quien hice todo esto – Respondió Gabriel apartando las dudas de Chat Noir, él supuso que era por eso – Sabía que tu no te negarías a ayudarme en cuanto supieras que tu recompensa sería traer a tu madre de vuelta, ambos ganábamos.

-Sí, pero a base de mentiras – Dijo Chat Noir ácidamente – ¿Acaso sabías lo que conllevaba utilizar ese deseo a nuestro favor?

-Sí, lo sabía – Admitió Gabriel.

Ladybug lo miró sorprendida – Si sabía de los efectos de ese deseo ¿por qué continuó con su plan? ¡Fue muy peligroso!

-Era la única opción que tenía para recuperar a mi amada Emilie – Dijo Gabriel mirando a Chat Noir – Sé que no debí mentirte desde el principio, pero eras la única persona en quien podría confiar, incluso si eras muy joven para ser un portador, sabía que si te entrenaba como es debido, serías capaz de cumplir con la misión… Y por poco lo logro.

\- ¿Por poco? – Exclamó Chat Noir – ¡Me engañaste todo este tiempo! ¡De no ser porque Ladybug jamás dejó de insistirme en que estuve del lado incorrecto todo el tiempo entonces hubiésemos hecho algo horrible y egoísta!

-Fue por ella por quien casi lo logro… Ladybug – Dijo Gabriel viendo como ambos héroes ponían una cara de extrema confusión – Te dejaste cegar por la amabilidad de Ladybug, supongo que hay cosas que ni yo mismo puedo cambiar.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó el joven ojiverde.

Gabriel suspiró – Si hablaron con el guardián, entonces ya sabrán que Ladybug y Chat Noir debieron ser compañeros y no enemigos ¿cierto?

-Sí, ya lo sabemos, aunque recién nos enteramos – Dijo Ladybug – Sin embargo, no es excusa para decir que su plan falló… Chat Noir no es una mala persona y sé que jamás hubiese accedido a hacer algo tan atroz como eso, él mismo se dio cuenta a tiempo de que estuvo del lado incorrecto.

Gabriel centró su vista en Ladybug – No te conocí hasta esta noche, siempre fuiste una contrincante fuerte, pero jamás pensé que lograrás ver a través de la máscara de Chat Noir, sé que a veces lo incitaba a ser hostil contigo, pero nunca te importó.

-Así es – Respondió ella firmemente sin importarle que estaba enfrentándose a su propio jefe – Nunca ha sido una mala persona ya que, a pesar de ayudar a los akumatizados a vencerme, nunca los quiso dañar, ni a ellos ni a mí, solo quería quitarme el miraculous lo más pacíficamente posible y traer a su madre de vuelta… Y sé de corazón que usted tampoco es del todo malvado.

Gabriel la miró sorprendido y también lo hizo Chat Noir, quien se adelantó a hablar – ¿No piensas que es malvado? Pero todo lo que hizo… – Sin embargo, ella lo interrumpió.

-Sé todo lo que hizo y no lo estoy justificando – Explicó ella mirando a Gabriel – Sé que estuvo realmente mal mentirle a su propio hijo y exponerlo a tantos riesgos, pero lo hizo con intenciones de traer de vuelta a su esposa, supongo que debió amarla mucho.

-Sí lo hice – Admitió Gabriel suspirando y centrando su vista en su hijo – Y también a ti, Adrien.

Chat Noir volvió a mirarlo – ¿Y por qué ponerme en peligro a ese punto?

-Porque sabía que tu no dudarías en hacer lo que fuese necesario para traer de vuelta a tu madre, pero me equivoqué – Dijo Gabriel sosteniéndole la mirada a su hijo y luego centrándola en Ladybug – Tu objetivo cambió por completo hace un tiempo.

Los jóvenes se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar aquellas palabras, y fue Chat Noir el primero en hablar – ¿De qué hablas? Solo renuncié al deseo porque sabía que conllevaba una reacción negativa.

-No hijo – Respondió Gabriel – Sé que tus sentimientos cambiaron… Te cambiaste de lado por Ladybug, naturalmente.

Él se sorprendió al escuchar eso y estuvo a punto de hablar, pero ella se le adelantó – Chat Noir y yo recién nos convertimos en compañeros, si intenté hablar con él varias veces, pero no lograba nada, fue solo gracias al enfrentamiento con Riposte que logramos trabajar juntos por primera vez y pues, posteriormente él se enteró de la verdad.

-Yo sé que tu cambiaste tu pensar en cuanto supiste que detrás de la máscara de Chat Noir estaba Adrien – Dijo Gabriel tranquilamente – Así como también sé que él cambió sus prioridades cuando supo quien eras, Marinette.

Ladybug abrió los ojos de la impresión al igual que el chico a su lado, ninguno esperó que Gabriel adivinara su identidad, sin embargo, no lo iban a confirmar tan rápidamente, ella decidió hablar – No sé de qué está hablando.

-Solo he visto miradas tan genuinas en dos ocasiones, la primera de ellas era yo mismo con mi amada Emilie – Explicó Gabriel mirándolos seriamente – Y la segunda vez fue en mi propio hijo y su modista – El hombre volvió a mirar a Chat Noir – Aseguras que Ladybug sabe quien eres, pero esas miradas solo se las dedicas a la señorita Dupain-Cheng, no puede haber otra explicación para que hayas cambiado tu objetivo, y lo entiendo, lo haces por amor.

Ladybug y Chat Noir volvieron a cruzar miradas llenas de preocupación, estaba bien que Gabriel supiera la identidad de su propio hijo, de todas formas, él mismo le había otorgado el miraculous, sin embargo, no contaban con que adivinara la identidad de Ladybug solo viéndolos actuar tan protectoramente con el otro, no sabían si era peligroso o no, ya que el hombre no poseía su miraculous nunca más, pero prefirieron no seguir indagando en el tema.

-Ya no tengo más preguntas para ti, padre – Dijo Chat Noir – Vas a llevarnos a donde guardas el miraculous del pavo real y el libro, y todo habrá acabado.

Gabriel suspiró – Siempre supe que, si llegabas a dejarme solo, entonces todo terminaría a así, mis poderes y fuerzas nunca se comparan con tus habilidades y las de Ladybug – Admitió el hombre derrotado.

Chat Noir se sintió un poco mal por la forma en que su padre dijo aquello, no quería que se sintiera como si lo estuviese abandonando para siempre, solo quería que dejara de hacer el mal por sus propios objetivos, sin embargo, estaba en lo cierto, ya era un hombre adulto y sus habilidades físicas no competían con las suyas y las de Ladybug, por lo que derrotarlo fue fácil. Él estuvo a punto de darle palabras de apoyo, pero Gabriel se le adelantó.

-Tenemos que ir entonces a mi oficina en Gabriel's.

Ladybug y Chat Noir se limitaron a asentir sin decir una sola palabra al respecto.

 **oOo**

Los jóvenes héroes traían cuidadosamente a Gabriel en sus hombros mientras salían del escondite en Notre Dame y atravesaban París a mitad de la noche hasta llegar al edificio de Gabriel's, podrían haber entrado por la puerta principal, de todas formas, iban con el dueño del lugar, pero lo mejor es que nadie se enterara que él estuvo ahí con los dos superhéroes a esas horas de la noche misteriosamente, por lo que decidieron entrar por la ventana del despacho.

Al aterrizar en la oficina los tres se quedaron en medio de esta viendo a media luz el retrato de Emilie Agreste que era lo que caracterizaba aquel despacho desde siempre. Chat Noir sonrió al ver el rostro de su madre tallado y se sintió un poco mal al saber que no haría nada más para traerla de vuelta, pero suponía que su tiempo en ese mundo había pasado, por lo que decidió seguir adelante.

Gabriel no decía nada simplemente luego de unos minutos de mirar el retrato de su esposa y suspirar resignado, caminó hacia esa maravillosa obra y la hizo a un lado, revelando una pequeña caja fuerte que había detrás de la pintura. Seguido de poner la combinación secreta y abrir la caja, Ladybug y Chat Noir se dieron cuenta que había una fotografía de Emilie ahí adentro junto a un pequeño broche con forma de plumas de pavo real, el cual Gabriel extrajo, al igual que el enorme y antiguo libro que estaba su lado.

Gabriel caminó hacia los superhéroes de nuevo y le tendió el libro a Ladybug y el miraculous del pavo real a Chat Noir, los miraba con algo de tristeza, sin embargo, no vaciló al dárselo, de hecho, sentía como si se quitara un peso enorme de sus hombros.

Ellos recibieron los objetos sintiéndose incluso un poco extraños por lo fácil que estaba resultando, aunque podían ver la cara de tristeza y decepción que portaba Gabriel, Chat Noir estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero el hombre se le adelantó.

-Está roto – Dijo él señalando el miraculous del pavo real – La última en usarlo fue tu madre, y desde entonces no sé qué sucedió con ella.

Chat Noir sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al escuchar eso y Ladybug de inmediato se dio cuenta, por lo que entrelazó su mano con la de él apretándola y dándole apoyo de alguna manera. Sin embargo, Chat Noir no quitaba los ojos de su padre, quien lucía bastante triste al revelar esa información a su hijo, por lo que luego de darle una sonrisa ladeada a Ladybug soltó su mano y se dirigió a abrazar a su padre, cosa que dejó perplejo a Gabriel.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se abrazaban de esa manera, desde que la desaparición de Emilie Agreste su relación padre e hijo se había visto en declive y se había limitado a ser más profesional que familiar, y aunque Adrien sabía que su padre lo quería, pero no lo demostraba, muchas veces en sus años dudó de esos sentimientos, especialmente esa noche cuando se enteró de su identidad. Sin embargo, en ese momento entendió que todo lo que hizo fue por recuperar al amor de su vida, y aunque en su momento él también deseó lo mismo, se dio cuenta de que Gabriel se había dado por vencido y, por lo tanto, no tenía caso odiarlo.

Gabriel tuvo que admitir que no se esperaba ese gesto por parte de su hijo, sin embargo, era justo lo que necesitaba, aunque no lo supiera. El saber que, a pesar de todo, Adrien seguía queriéndolo era suficiente para él para no sentirse demasiado culpable por haberlo expuesto todos esos años, muchas veces pensó que no era el padre que él merecía, y esa misma noche lo reiteraba.

Ladybug miraba la escena completamente consternada, sabía lo importante que era para Adrien tener buena relación con su padre y lo dificil que había resultado ser desde que lo conocía, y el ver ese cuadro la hacía sentirse realmente feliz por él, sabía que Adrien jamás podría guardarle rencor a alguien, y menos a su propio padre.

Los dos hombres se separaron y seguido de eso Chat Noir le habló seriamente – No tengo rencores por ti, padre… Espero que algún día olvidemos todo esto.

Gabriel suspiró – Supongo que ya estoy recibiendo demasiado a cambio – Seguido de eso miró el miraculous y el libro – Regrésenlos a dónde pertenecen.

Ladybug y Chat Noir asintieron con la cabeza para luego dirigirse a la ventana, dándole una última mirada a Gabriel Agreste, quien les dio una sonrisa de medio lado mientras los veía salir del edificio de la misma forma en que habían entrado.

Al encontrarse solo por primera vez desde que no tenía a su alrededor a Nooro, el hombre se acercó al cuadro de su esposa y dejando caer una lágrima por su mejilla sonrió mientras pensaba.

 _-Te amaré por siempre, Emilie –._

 **oOo**

-Es bueno saber que no me equivoqué escogiendo a Ladybug – Dijo el maestro Fu mirando a Marinette y luego a Adrien – Y que, a pesar de todo, Hawk Moth no se equivocó escogiendo a Chat Noir.

Los chicos se encontraban en frente del guardián y la caja de los miraculous, habían llegado al lugar hacia como una hora para hacer entrega de los objetos que habían estado en manos de Hawk Moth por tantos años, ambos habían desecho sus transformaciones para contarle al anciano todo lo que había pasado y ahí se encontraban siendo elogiados por él.

-Entonces – Empezó a decir Adrien – Significa que ¿todo acabó?

El maestro Fu sonrió – Así es, los miraculous y el libro han vuelto a dónde deben estar, el deseo no fue cumplido, por lo que existe equilibrio en el universo… Sin mencionar que Ladybug y Chat Noir han vuelto a ser un equipo, a pesar de todos los obstáculos.

Ambos sonrieron de medio lado y luego Marinette habló con cierta incertidumbre – Maestro ¿esto significa que tendremos que entregar nuestros miraculous? Me refiero a que la misión ya acabó.

-Marinette tiene razón – Siguió Adrien – Hawk Moth fue vencido y los miraculous y el libro están a salvo, no tiene caso que conservemos nuestros poderes… Yo ni siquiera fui escogido por usted.

-Pero has hecho tan buen trabajo que creo que en otras circunstancias habrías sido mi elegido sin duda alguna – Dijo el hombre sonriendo – Hawk Moth ha desaparecido, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que Ladybug y Chat Noir deban hacerlo también, considerando que sé que les gusta su vida como superhéroes.

Marinette y Adrien miraron al hombre sorprendidos, los dos habían asegurado que quizás les quitarían sus miraculous ya que todo había acabado, pero erraron y el hombre volvió a hablar – El trabajo de los superhéroes nunca termina y no saben si en un futuro los volveremos a necesitar, sé que no harán mal uso de sus miraculous así que pueden conservarlos… Son un gran equipo después de todo.

Los jóvenes se miraron sonriendo y luego al mismo tiempo hablaron dirigiéndose al hombre anciano – Gracias.

El maestro Fu les devolvió el gesto – A ustedes, Ladybug y Chat Noir.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana, el mío estuvo bastante bien y relajado. Bueno por acá les traigo el desenlace de todo el asunto de Hawk Moth, todos estaban ansiosos por ver cómo se tomaría Adrien el hecho de que su padre era quien lo había manipulado todos esos años, y pues espero no haberlos decepcionado.**

 **Imagino que muchos esperaban una intensa pelea o algo así, pero la verdad creo que el arrepentimiento de Hawk Moth era más emotivo, así como que se entregara al ver que su hijo ahora tenía a quien amar, tal y como él amó a Emilie. Obviamente no espero que esto pase en la serie, pero espero que les haya gustado el final que le di a ese personaje.**

 **En el capítulo del jueves cerraré esta historia con un pequeño epílogo. De nuevo muchas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de esta historia, dejaré los agradecimientos para el último capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, y les mando muchos besos!**


	31. Epílogo

**París, ciudad de las luces**

 ** _Un año más tarde…_**

-…Y luego de haber hecho una exhaustiva revisión de todo el material, he decidido que, sin duda alguna, toda la colección entrara en la Semana de la Moda de Nueva York de este año – Dijo Gabriel sonriéndole de medio lado a la chica en frente de él – No esperaba menos de mi mejor modista.

Marinette sonrió y dio un brinco de felicidad mientras que Adrien se acercaba a ella para abrazarla con fuerza, sabía cuán duro había trabajado la chica en esa colección, precisamente por todas las críticas que tuvo su colección el año pasado, y también porque había decidido darle un toque bastante personal a esta nueva colección incluyendo algunas piezas de ropa inspiradas en los trajes de Ladybug y Chat Noir, cosa que Gabriel había recibido mejor de lo que esperaba.

Gabriel tenía que admitir que cuando presenciaba ese tipo de muestras de afecto entre su hijo y su novia se ponía bastante feliz, aunque no lo demostrara, ya que de una forma u otra era un recordatorio de que no se había equivocado entregándoles los miraculous y el libro un año antes, y si, tal vez eso significó el renunciar a la posibilidad de ver a su esposa de nuevo, pero lo hizo darse cuenta de que posiblemente su momento pasó, y que ahora le tocaba a Adrien ser feliz con la chica que estaba a su lado.

-Muchas gracias, señor Agreste – Dijo Marinette sonriéndole al hombre.

-Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme por mi nombre – Respondió él – Somos familia después de todo.

Marinette se sonrojó al escuchar esto y Adrien fue el siguiente en hablar – Padre recuerda que sigues siendo su jefe, creo que le va mejor siendo así de formal.

-Es cierto – Dijo la chica nerviosamente – Pero en serio me alegra que le haya gustado a pesar de los detalles que he incluido – Ella se refería sin duda a las referencias a Ladybug y Chat Noir que había en su colección.

-Me parece muy ingenioso de tu parte, considerando el gran respeto que han adquirido Ladybug y Chat Noir en el último año – Dijo Gabriel – Creo que será un punto a nuestro favor para la crítica en Nueva York en unos meses.

Marinette se balanceó de un pie a otro en ese momento captando la atención de su jefe – ¿Hay algo más que quiera decirme, señorita Dupain-Cheng?

La ojiazul no dijo nada, simplemente tomó la carpeta que tenía entre sus manos y en la que habían estado los diseños que le enseñó a su jefe ese día, sin embargo, había dejado los dos últimos para el final, no estaba segura si él los aceptaría para esa colección, sin embargo, no perdería nada mostrándoselos. Ella sacó los bocetos y se los extendió al hombre, quien quedó completamente impresionado al verlos, la chica decidió hablar.

-Dudé mucho sobre si hacerlos o no – Empezó a decir ella viendo a su jefe – Pero decidí que, así como inspiré varios atuendos en héroes como Ladybug y Chat Noir, también podía inspirar al menos dos de ellos en el miraculous de la mariposa y el del pavo real, creo que es algo que jamás se ha visto en la pasarela.

Lejos de estar pensando en la moda, Gabriel miraba los atuendos que había diseñado la chica, se veía el esmero que les había puesto, y sin duda, la chica supo darle en su punto débil. Ninguno de los tres había tocado el tema de los miraculous desde la noche en que Gabriel renunció a su broche y al de su esposa, era como si nunca hubiese pasado, ni siquiera cuando estaba a solas con Adrien lo tocaba, aunque sabía por las noticias que Ladybug y Chat Noir seguían custodiando París cada vez que podían, sin embargo, él no mencionada el tema.

Marinette estaba nerviosa por la forma en que tomaría esos diseños Gabriel, incluso le había comentado a Adrien antes de dibujarlos, pero él le había dado todo su apoyo y le aseguró que estaría bien, por lo que en el momento en que Gabriel tomó los diseños, el joven rubio tomó a su novia de la mano dándole apoyo y esperando que su padre dijera algo, cosa que no tardó en suceder.

Gabriel alzó la vista de los diseños y lo juntó con los otros que había llevado la chica ese día y se los dio, sin perder su seriedad le habló – Todos irán a la colección. Pueden retirarse.

Marinette y Adrien sonrieron, y la chica en especial se sintió más tranquila, por lo que simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras ella y Adrien se daban media vuelta para salir de la oficina, aunque antes de hacerlo el joven rubio le habló al hombre.

-Padre te esperamos mañana en la noche para la cena – Dijo Adrien – También irán los padres de Marinette, todos están ansiosos por conocer nuestro departamento.

Gabriel los miró y sin perder su seriedad les contestó – Ahí estaré.

Seguido de eso los chicos abandonaron el despacho más tranquilamente y Gabriel se giró para mirar el retrato de su esposa sonriendo genuinamente.

 _-Él está feliz con ella, y eso es suficiente para mí, y sé que también lo es para ti –._

 **oOo**

\- ¿Quién iba a decir que estos dos tendrían tantas cosas? – Se quejaba Plagg posándose sobre una de las cajas – Necesito camembert.

-Aún no Plagg – Dijo Adrien sacando unas cosas de la caja – Marinette y yo prometimos que mañana estaría todo en su lugar para la cena con nuestros padres.

-Prometo que en cuanto terminemos te daremos una porción extra de camembert, Plagg – Dijo Marinette entrando a la sala con una caja vacía – Ya logramos desempacar todo mi set de costura.

-Eran muchas cosas – Respondió Tikki – Estamos hablando de muchos años coleccionando distintos tipos de hilos y telas.

-Es una diseñadora de modas ¿qué esperabas? – Dijo Plagg para luego hablarle a Marinette – Y te tomo la palabra con respecto a esa porción extra de camembert.

-Jamás dejarás de pensar en tu estómago – Contestó Adrien rodando los ojos para luego mirar a su novia – ¿Qué nos falta desempacar?

-Creo que solo restan algunos álbumes de fotos, los videojuegos y algunos adornos de la sala que no he visto aún – Respondió ella – Fuera de eso, creo que ya hemos salido de lo más importante.

-Eso quiere decir que creo que podemos darnos un descanso por hoy ¿qué dices? – Respondió Adrien.

-Me parece bien – Dijo la ojiazul mirando a los kwamis – ¿Qué les parece un poco de queso y galletas?

\- ¡Mi precioso queso camembert! – Exclamó Plagg saltando de felicidad.

Los chicos y Tikki rompieron en risas ante la actitud del pequeño gato negro y seguido de eso todos se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar una improvisada cena de sándwiches, galletas para Tikki y queso camembert para el glotón de Plagg.

Había sido un año bastante turbulento para los chicos, entre que las personas se acostumbraban a que Ladybug y Chat Noir se hubiesen convertido de la noche a la mañana en compañeros, y además, el que Adrien y Marinette tuvieran que mantener su relación en secreto por un par de meses en lo que prensa bajaba la guardia en cuanto al rompimiento con Kagami, sin embargo, todo había resultado bastante bien, ya que la chica había dado una entrevista cuando estaba en la finales del torneo y había asegurado que su relación con Adrien terminó hace un tiempo y que seguían siendo amigos, cosa que era cierta.

Por otra parte, Luka tampoco le había sido indiferente a Marinette, ya que hacía un par de meses cuando la banda volvió a París todo el grupo de la escuela hizo un gran reencuentro, y ellos volvieron a verse, ocasión que fue suficiente para demostrar que no había rencores entre ellos, sobre todo porque Adrien habló con Luka y ambos quedaron en que estaban bien, los chicos incluso habían acudido al concierto de Kitty Section antes de que terminara la gira por París.

A pesar de que su relación fue secreta de los medios por varios meses, los chicos pudieron disfrutar de muchas libertades ahora que estaban completamente el uno para el otro, tanto como civiles como superhéroes, a tal punto que pasado un año de que empezara su aventura, decidieron mudarse juntos a un nuevo departamento, les costó un poco decidir si aquello era una buena idea, pero considerando que muchas veces Marinette se iba por días a casa de Adrien y viceversa, decidieron dejarse de rodeos y aventurarse a vivir juntos como una pareja, recibiendo por completo el apoyo de sus padres y de sus mejores amigos, Nino y Alya, quienes habían estado viviendo juntos hacía más de un año.

La pareja y los kwamis terminaron su cena y seguido de eso vieron que iban a ser las 10:00 p.m., habían tenido un largo día en el trabajo y en la mudanza, pero considerando que les había sobrado un poco de tiempo fue Marinette quien sugirió algo.

\- ¿Te parece una ronda rápida antes de dormir, gatito?

Adrien sonrió – Me parece bien, my lady,

Ambos sonrieron y seguido de eso dijeron las palabras mágicas a sus kwamis para salir del departamento a través de la noche en la ciudad de París. Marinette había acostumbrado en el último año a Adrien a hacer aquellas rondas nocturnas, aunque Hawk Moth ya no akumatizara personas inocentes nunca estaba de más asegurarse de que la ciudad estaba bien, y es que a veces encontraban a algún ladrón robando algún lugar o cosas básicas como gatos en un árbol o que la policía los necesitaran para algún caso específico, aunque no usaran demasiado sus poderes, seguían siendo héroes.

Ladybug y Chat Noir saltaban de techo en techo asegurándose de que todo estuviese bien a su alrededor, y como cosa normal, no había nada de que preocuparse, por lo que simplemente se sentaron sobre un tejado donde podían ver la iluminada Torre Eiffel, siempre tan majestuosa como siempre.

\- ¿Sabías que París es la ciudad de las luces? – Soltó de repente Chat Noir.

-Creo que lo leí una vez en alguna parte – Admitió Ladybug – También leí que es la ciudad del amor.

Chat Noir la miró sonriendo – La ciudad de las luces y del amor, suena bastante bien, un poco misterioso, pero bien.

Ladybug se rio – Bueno esta misma ciudad es la que nos ha guardado tantos secretos, creo que también podría llamarse la ciudad de los misterios o de los secretos.

-Creo que está en las luces, hacen que todo se vea mejor, incluso los secretos – Respondió él mirando hacía el monumento – Hace mucho tiempo que no vamos a allá arriba.

-Sí, creo que desde que aún éramos rivales – Dijo Ladybug recordando – Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces.

Chat Noir no dijo nada al instante, simplemente se levantó y le tendió la mano a la chica con traje moteado – ¿Me acompañas a la punta de la Torre Eiffel, my lady?

Ladybug sonrió y seguido de eso tomó su mano y se levantó para empezar a seguirlo a través de la noche hasta llegar al gran monumento, donde subieron por los lados hasta que estuvieron en lo más alto, el ascensor para visitantes no llegaba hasta ahí, por lo que podían atreverse a decir que eran de las pocas personas que habían estado en lo más alto de la Torre Eiffel.

Chat Noir abrazó a Ladybug por la cintura, y ella lo hizo por el cuello juntando sus narices y dejando que sus ojos azules se cruzaran con los verdes de él y sus corazones empezaron a latir al mismo ritmo, se sentía irreal que hubiese pasado un año desde que esa aventura empezó y muchos más desde que se conocieron en la escuela, su historia había sido bastante enredada, pero ahora estaban ahí juntos y eso era lo único que verdaderamente importaba.

-Te amo, Marinette – Dijo Chat Noir.

-Te amo, Adrien – Respondió Ladybug.

Ambos acercaron sus rostros para sellar aquello con un genuino beso lleno de sentimientos, miles de cosas habían pasado y era increíble como todo seguía llevándolos a ese punto, donde sus corazones solo eran capaces de palpitar por la persona que estaban abrazando y besando en lo más alto de la Torre Eiffel, bajo el cielo estrellado de la ciudad de las luces.

 **FIN**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Ni se imaginan lo rápido que se me pasó esta historia, todavía recuerdo que me inspiré en un capítulo de la 2da temporada y me puse a trabajar en ella casi inmediatamente y ya estamos aquí en el final, esto me pone realmente sentimental.**

 **Déjenme confesarles que por poco no me aparezco por aquí hoy debido a que recién pasé por otro apagón nacional que duró 3 días, sin embargo, contra viento y marea les traigo aquí el epílogo de esta historia que espero que hayan disfrutado mucho.**

 **Quiero dar infinitas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer por lo menos un capítulo, adoro este fandom y me encantó la posibilidad de explorar con un fic así y que fuese tan bien recibido, de verdad mil gracias a todos los que me leyeron así sea entre las sombras, todo apoyo es bueno.**

 **Aprovecharé como siempre para dedicar el último capítulo a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme al menos un comentario, aquí vamos:**

 ** _ValSmile y cerezo01_ , gracias a mis queridas akumitas porque fueron las primeras a las que les dije que tenía pensado escribir una historia para este fandom y me apoyaron desde el inicio hasta hoy en día, de verdad muchas gracias por su amistad akumitas lindas.**

 **SakLiEsme quien me ha acompañado tanto en este fandom como en el de SCC, muchas gracias por tu gran apoyo amiga.**

 **AnaEvha**

 **TyazzyMr**

 **Sahure**

 **EternalCrow**

 **Niorima**

 **Katsa Graceling**

 **Nadeshiko Dragneel**

 **RoseWeapon**

 **drake dark**

 **reishell1995**

 **Guest**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus bonitas palabras y por ser tan geniales, los comentarios significan mucho para mí ya que puedo interactuar con ustedes, así que se les aprecia mucho por tomarse el tiempo.**

 **Por el momento esto es todo para este fandom, sin embargo, estoy trabajando en mi nueva historia para SCC, espero verlos allá a quienes les guste este anime. De momento, les deseo lo mejor y cuídense mucho.**

 **Besos enormes.**


End file.
